To Walk Alongside You
by TyyTyy
Summary: They were best friends, denying for years what they both really wanted. When a little teasing turns serious, feelings are revealed. There's an accident, a long road of recovery and a love that only becomes stronger over time. To be together always, that's all either of them ever wanted. Continuation to A Walk in the Park- BoruSara
1. Problems

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter One-**

Problems

* * *

"Damn it." I hissed as I started my car after working on it all day and seeing that it was still smoking.

I'd checked all my bearings, and my valve covers, replaced a few parts and still this smoke was billowing out like I hadn't fixed a single thing. With a frustrated sigh I laid down on my dolley and rolled under the car to get a better look. It was then that I found the real problem, oil was on every possible thing it could be on.

"Fuck." I groaned. This would be near impossible to clean up and the oil itself wasn't leaking… if my dad had been fucking with my car again, we were going to have words. My best bet was to take the car outside and let it run until all the oil burned off.

"Having issues?" I heard Sarada's voice ask and I rolled from under the car to scowl up at her while she stared down at me mockingly. "I guess you're not as good as you thought, huh?"

Scoffing, I got up to my feet and grabbed the rag under my hood to wipe my greased hands. "Nobody's perfect, ya know? Give me a break."

Damn woman. Just got here and already nagging me. I turned away from her, ignoring the short black skirt she was wearing and the thin red tank top as well. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head, her red glasses framing her dark eyes. Even looking smug as hell, she was still undeniably beautiful and it bugged the hell out of me.

"I gave you a break by bringing you lunch after waiting forever at the park." She huffed, dropping the bag of food she carried on the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed then, feeling guilty for not showing up. "Sorry Sarada… I gave my car hell yesterday and now it's returning the favor. I've been fighting with it all damn day."

"Well I could call dad, he'd know what was wrong with it." She suggested. "Then you could eat lunch with me. Like you promised."

My eyes narrowed on her then and I sat at the table, ripping open the bag. "Like hell you will call him to come here. I'll eat with you and then get back to work."

"Well, that will work too." She smiled. "But I'll really call him if you need him. Though you could always ask your dad too."

"You know me better than that." I grumbled as I pulled out our food and she sat next to me. "Your dad is a pain in my ass, all high and mighty. If I were to actually ask for his help I'd never hear the end of it… and dad… he'd annoy me to no end and he doesn't even know how to change his own oil."

Sarada gave me a sympathetic look. "You may have a point there."

I definitely had a point. She knew how right I was. "How was work?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Hard to say." She sighed. "At times it's challenging enough, but a lot of the other women there are idiots."

Her words had me chuckling as I took a bite of my burger. "I can imagine. I deal with idiots all the time… but you know that. Have you got any time off this week? I have another race this Saturday… if I can get my car right."

"As long as no one calls in, I should be able to make it. _If_ you somehow manage to get your car up and running." She teased, tilting her head.

"You will make it… and don't worry about my car. I know what the hell I'm doing even if it takes me a little bit."

Sarada pushed up her glasses. "We'll see about that."

Finishing the last of my burger, I quickly noted that Sarada hadn't eaten even half of hers. "Not hungry?" I asked as I got up.

"I'll get to it." She huffed, blushing a little. "Not everyone eats as fast as you."

"Well take your time then, slow ass. I'll be working on my car."

Her jaw dropped before she caught herself and closed it, narrowing her eyes. "Tch. At least I'm faster than you when I need to be somewhere."

"Damn it, Sarada. Cut me some slack. I didn't meet you one day and you act like I never show up." I rolled my eyes and walked around my car. "Oh, by the way. You might want to hold your breath." I smirked then as I started my car and smoke immediately starting billowing through the air.

Sarada didn't listen in time and started coughing, her hands waving it away from her face. "Y-you *cough* jerk!"

I laughed as she yelled, driving slowly out of the garage. I parked the car a fair distance into the parking lot to let it run and then got out, jogging back inside and away from the smoke. Sarada was glaring at me now, obviously pissed. I slowed to a walk as I went back to her, leaning down so that our eyes were level.

"I almost forgot. You're coming over for dinner tonight. Mom's orders."

"Ahuh." She hummed and turned her head away. "What time?"

"Around six."

She whipped her head around and raised an eyebrow. "Is that the time she's expecting me or the time you're going to show up?" She asked.

I shrugged. "She said she'd have dinner ready around six. I'm going to head home and shower before then though."

Sarada shook her head, smirking. "I see. Why don't you take a look at the time, hot shot?"

Fearful of her mocking tone, I dug my phone out of my pocket and my eyes widened when I saw it was already ten minutes to six. "Shit!" I screeched, my hand running through my hair. "Mom's gonna have my ass for being late again! Come on, we'll both take your car. I'm driving though."

"Last time I checked, I had the keys- so no." She said and got up, making her way outside.

I ran after her quickly. "You know you drive like a grandma, hand me the keys!" I demanded, needing to get there sooner rather than later.

"And let my car end up like yours? I don't think so."

As she made it to her car, I pushed myself against her, my body pressing hers firmly against her car. A devilish smirk pulled at my lips as her face turned beet red and I had her shocked enough to swipe the keys right out of her hand.

Leaning in, I moved my lips next to her ear and whispered, "I'm driving."

She shivered and pushed me away, barely able to form a glare. "You're driving me crazy is what you're doing. Give those back."

"Not a chance. You're making us even later. Get in the passenger seat, or I'll toss you in the back." I promised, stepping back so she could walk around the car, or have me load her up… whichever she may prefer.

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked. "I can handle myself just fine, Boruto. Don't make me have to hurt you."

"Like you could do anything in that short ass skirt you're wearing." I laughed loudly and ran at her, bending down to scoop her up over my shoulder before she could do anything. She squealed at the movement but I quickly opened the back door and carefully laid her inside before winking at her. "Be good now." I told her before hurrying to close the door and hop in the driver's seat.

"Why you-" She climbed over the seat into the front, sitting in the passenger side, though not before I got a face full of ass and those creamy long legs. "You'll pay for that." She hissed, putting on her seatbelt.

My neck and ears were burning at the sight fresh in my mind. Damn that woman and the way she made me feel. "Get over yourself." I snapped, my mood soured just that quickly. She should have stayed in the backseat where I put her… or better yet, she should put some damn clothes on.

"Hypocrite." She spat, arms crossed over her chest and eyes fixed out the window while I sped off.

"I can't believe you let me be late for dinner and I still have to shower!" I groaned, my foot pressing more forcefully on the gas pedal. Thankfully, Sarada's sports car would ride nice and smoothly even when going so quickly. I hit seventy-five and then she turned her cold eyes on me.

"Slow the fuck down before I punch you." She demanded.

I slowed a bit, knowing she really was pissed for her to drop the F bomb. She never cursed unless she was really angry. "Fine, but you're telling Mom it's your fault that we're late."

"Oh I'll tell her alright." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I glanced at her, brows raised. "I don't like that tone, Sarada."

"I don't know what you're referring to."

This was not looking good for me. More than likely I was going to have my ass handed to me in one way or another. I sighed, deciding I'd just have to accept my fate, whatever it may be. However when I finally pulled into my parent's driveway and saw Sarada's dad's car parked there, I cursed.

"I didn't know dad would be here." Sarada mused, completely calm.

"Neither did I." I grumbled. Putting the car in park, I cut the engine and got out, leaving Sarada behind as I jogged to the front door. "Hurry up, slow ass!" I yelled back at her and scowled when I saw she was just getting out of the car.

"Don't rush me!" She yelled back.

I growled but waited, opening the door when she finally came up the steps. I let her walk in first before coming in behind her and closing the door. Mom was a great cook and the whole house smelled delicious. I heard my dad and Sarada's talking in the living room as we walked in. I dreaded facing them… because I knew they were both going to question me about my car. I tried to sneak past them, but Sarada snatched me along with her as she went to greet them.

"Hey, dad. Hi, Naruto." She smiled evilly, making her tone extra sweet.

"Ahh, Sarada! Boruto, get your ass over here and tell me about the car." Dad grinned at us and I cringed.

Sarada's dad was glaring at me, his mouth in a flat line. "What did you do to it this time?"

"It was nothing… SHIT!" I snapped, realizing I left my car running back at the shop. Fucking hell. "Damn it. Dad, can I borrow your car?"

"What?" Dad's face fell. "Dinner is ready and you haven't even cleaned yourself up. You look like a grease monkey. Where the hell are you trying to go?"

I shifted my feet then, there was no way in hell I could admit to them that I forgot to cut my car off in my rush.

"What did you do?" Sarada's dad repeated, sighing.

"It's me." Sarada interjected. "I left my purse at the shop. I told Boruto not to worry about it, but you know how he is. Sometimes he just can't let things go."

My eyes moved to Sarada, softening at the fact that she always looked out for me… even when I had her pissed. "It's… important." I said then, not knowing what the hell to do.

Sarada's dad eyed the two of us skeptically before he spoke. "Hn."

"I can go back and get it." Sarada insisted. "Go wash up, grease monkey."

My eyes held hers for a long time. "Are you sure? I think I should go with you." She was offering to go… but did she even know why I needed to go back?

"I'm more than capable. I've got this." She smiled. "I'll even make sure to _turn off_ the lights."

My brows pulled together then. That damn woman… She knew the whole time! "Alright." I muttered, turning quickly to head to my old room and have a shower. Sarada would certainly be the death of me one of these days. Always so damn distracting… always too smart for her own good and such a conniving little…

Just as I walked into my room my phone started ringing and I dug it out of my pocket to see it was her calling. I rolled my eyes as I answered. "You're calling to nag me and you're not even out of the yard?"

"Oh, I would never." She giggled. "Remember this the next time you decide to throw me in the backseat."

"Whatever." I sighed. "I'm getting in the shower now… and um… thanks."

"Don't worry, I'll always save your bacon, grease monkey." She promised.

"I know." I grinned then as I hung up and tossed my phone on my old bed and started stripping on my way into the bathroom.

By the time I showered and got dressed into some clean clothes and made it into the kitchen, Sarada was back. Everyone was at the table and mom didn't look happy. I gave her an apologetic look before sitting in the open seat between Sarada and her little brother, Junior.

"Sup Junior?" I grinned at him, hoping if I started socializing Mom wouldn't get on my case… yet.

"Hey." He said, giving a small smirk in return. "You look like shit." He teased.

"Hey!" His mom snapped, glaring at him. "Watch your mouth. Sasuke, you better set him straight before I do." She growled- and I thought my mom was scary.

His dad gave him a look and Junior bowed his head. "Hn. Sorry Mom."

I had to force myself not to laugh, but it was coming out and I had to cover it with a pathetic cough. When I was kicked under the table I straightened and turned my head to my right to glare at Sarada. I leaned over closer to her then.

"Mind your own business." I whispered, grinning before leaning back away from her.

"Boruto." Mom called my name, sounding completely composed, but I was no fool. My face fell and I shut up for good as dinner was served.

We all started eating, most conversation being between our parents. Himawari wasn't home. Mom explained to me that she was staying with a friend at the beach for a couple weeks. I was disappointed not to see my little sister… and that she'd left without telling me goodbye but I chatted lightly with Sarada and Junior as we ate. Once we finished the three of us ventured outside to get away from our parents.

"Why weren't you at the shop today?" I asked Junior. He was usually there with me everyday, but I hadn't heard from him.

"Levi wasn't feeling too good." He said, crossing his arms. "Old guy still thinks he's a puppy, rolling around and whatnot."

I smiled then, knowing how much the husky meant to both Junior and Sarada. "It sucks, ya know… getting old… I wish I could have gotten a puppy off him, but I don't have the time a puppy deserves."

"Yeah, Lou is a handful." He said. "Little thing has way more energy than I can handle. She listens to Mom and Sarada though, the traitor."

Sarada lightly shoved him. "That's because Mom and I are her favorites." She teased, smiling.

"She's probably scared of your ass, and your mom." I mused.

Junior bursted out laughing and gave me a highfive while Sarada glared and huffed, "Boys."

"Damn… I need to get back to the shop tonight… Gotta burn that oil all the way off so I can drive it home. I'm not staying here."

"Well whatever you do, you need to do it soon." Junior warned. "Dad's onto you, it's only a matter of time before he stops by to see the damage you did to your car."

"That bastard." I hissed. "My car is just fine, just had a little leak. Sarada… can you…" I trailed off, feeling hesitant about asking for a ride. I didn't want to push my luck.

She eyed me for a moment before speaking. "Alright, I'll give you a lift. On one condition."

"That being?" I asked a bit fearfully.

"I'm driving."

"Oh hell… you know I don't do well in the passenger seat… especially going under forty."

"I guess you'll have to find another way then." She stated cold heartedly.

"Fine." I sighed, moving closer to her purposely. "But you know you like when I drive better anyway."

Sarada blushed and Junior gagged. "Gross." He snarled.

"What?" Sarada and I both turned to him in question at the same time.

Junior just shook his head. "It's sad how fucking clueless you two are. See you at home Sis, later Boruto." He said and went back inside, casually waving over his shoulder.

"Little prick… what's he on about anyway?"

Sarada pushed up her glasses. "Who knows, he gets like that sometimes. Mom says he gets it from Dad."

I shrugged indifferently, but deep down I knew exactly what he was getting at. "Let's get going. I know you have work in the morning."

"Right." She sighed. "Let's go."

We went back inside and I walked to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for dinner. I didn't come over often enough these days, but I enjoyed it when I did. I told Sasuke and Sakura goodbye as well and then we were off. I dreaded letting Sarada drive, but it was her car and I wouldn't kidnap her again today since she did get me out of a pickle earlier.

"Thanks for today, Sarada." I said as we rode through the night. "I guess I got so much on my mind lately… I just can't keep up with everything."

"You're welcome." She said softly, smiling. "I can understand more than anyone, just don't push yourself too hard."

I smiled back then and got more comfortable. Knowing the way she drove, it would be another half hour before we made it back to the shop. "I won't. And the same goes for you."

"Is that right?" She laughed. "You know, Boruto, you can be really sweet when you want to be."

"Oh yeah… I'm sweet as they come… only for you though." I teased, grinning like the devil.

Sarada blushed for the third time that day, clearing her throat. "I-I see." She managed to get out.

I chuckled as she drove along. I wanted to tease her more, but for some reason I couldn't. I kept quiet and waited to get back to the shop. I'd have to run my car a little longer before driving it home and then I'd tune it up tomorrow. But no matter what, I'd definitely make it to the park.

When we finally arrived at the shop I got out and walked around as she rolled down her window. I leaned in and smiled at her. "Text me when you get home… even though it will probably be a whole damn hour. Slow ass."

"Shut up." She said, smiling back. "Don't stay out here too late, go home and get some rest. Or else I'll punch you." She threatened.

"We both know you could never catch me." I chuckled and reached my hand towards her, my index finger running under her chin. "Be careful." I told her before standing straight and turning to walk away.

It wasn't until I made it over to my car that she backed up and pulled away. I finally let my head turn back in enough time to see her tail lights disappearing. I got in my car and started it, hurrying away from it and into the shop so I wouldn't have to smell the smoke. I got inside and went to sit at the table, pulling out my phone since I had nothing else to do. I'd give it a half an hour and then drive it home… by then, all the oil should have burned off.

I would listen to Sarada and get home early and rest. If I got my tune up done early in the morning, I would definitely be at the park on time and then I could pick up our lunch so she wouldn't have to. I knew I owed her for today… but I would damn sure repay her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **So yes, this is a continuation to A Walk in the Park. We have our first chapter in Boruto's pov (written by yours truly) and the second chapter will be in Sarada's (written by Kaname84) and we're so glad to bring you guys this story! It's the first time either of us have written for BoruSara but we fell in love with them so easily and hope that if you haven't already, you will too!**

 **Just like in A walk in the Park, we will happily do a Q &A so any questions you may have, feel free to send them in a review, or a PM and we will answer in the following chapter!**

 **We can't wait to see what you guys think so far, every review is greatly appreciated! We hope you guys are ready for quick updates! We hope to be posting at least once a week, just like with A Walk in the Park.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	2. Sleepover

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Two-**

Sleepover

* * *

I closed the door quietly behind me when I got home, not wanting to wake anyone. The lights were off and I could just make my way to Junior's room with the moonlight. His door was ajar and I peeked inside, finding him fast asleep and snuggling with Levi. I smiled at the sight, my little brother still as soft hearted as always despite being seventeen now. He was the spitting image of Dad and acted just like him.

I padded over to my room next door and slipped my shoes off. After I changed into my red nightgown, I sent Boruto a text, letting him know I got home in a safe and timely manner. I had fun today despite having to wait for a certain blonde idiot that never showed up. Even though we bickered, he was still my closest friend. He always reminded me to loosen up while I reminded him to keep his head on his shoulders. I honestly didn't know what he would do without me.

Just as I sat on my bed, a response came through from Boruto. ' _I'm home already too… because you're such a slow ass.'_

"Tch." I huffed, but there was no heat behind it.

' _And how many laws did you break getting there?'_ I text back, knowing he sped the whole way.

He replied quickly. ' _Only one.'_

I rolled my eyes and put my glasses in their case before texting back. ' _I see, and how fast were you going, hot shot?'_

' _Not fast enough. Faster than you though.'_

"Jerk." I whispered out loud, giggling. ' _Yes, yes, I know. You're the fast and furious while I'm slow and serious.'_

' _If you're so serious then get to bed. You have work, remember?'_

I smiled and layed down, pulling the covers over me. ' _You have work too. Stop texting me and go to sleep.'_

' _Fine. Bet I'll be asleep before you though.'_

I shook my head at the challenge, still smiling. ' _Sorry, can't hear you, I'm already asleep.'_

' _Goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

' _Goodnight, sleep well.'_ I text back and set my phone on my nightstand.

I can't imagine him surviving without me, but then again, I couldn't without him. That night I dreamt of when we were younger and we played outside the shop while our dads worked. It didn't happen too often because of my dance classes, but we enjoyed it when it did. He was still as rough around the edges as he was now, the only thing that had grown was the size of his ego. But I was used to that, I had a pretty big ego of my own, being an Uchiha and all. In fact, every member in our family did except for mom. She's always so humble and kind, and I find myself thinking of her when my pride starts to slow me down.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm, hitting the snooze for five more minutes. I could smell Mom's cooking from here and smiled at the thought of Dad sneaking samples. I dozed off until my alarm went off a second time and then sat up, stretching. I turned it off and hopped in the shower trying to make up my mind whether I was dreading going to work or not. It wasn't terrible per say and I was learning a lot. However, most of my co-workers were a joke. The men were better than everyone and sucked up to those in a higher position, some women joining in. Most women, though, they were completely clueless.

I honestly couldn't understand why half of them were there if not to flirt. 'Oh doctor, you're so smart', 'Oh doctor, let me get that for you'. Yuck. I don't know how my mom did it, the medical hierarchy was insane. At least school was easy for me and for that I was thankful. While Junior went with Dad and learned about cars, I danced and learned about medicine from Mom. If she hadn't started teaching me so young, I wouldn't be where I was now, top of my class. I got out of the shower and dried off, dressing in my burgundy scrubs. Then I combed my hair and braided it, clipping it up into a bun. After I grabbed my glasses, I headed to the kitchen.

Mom was finishing the sausages while Dad was sitting at the table, feeding Levi bacon from his hand. Lou was sitting at my mom's feet, watching her and patiently waiting for attention. "Here, Lou." I called and she pounced over.

Mom said Lou looked just like her grandmother aside from her green eyes. I had never met Luna, but I could tell from family pictures how much she meant to us, just as much as Levi and Lou did. She barked as I showered her with as much love as possible.

"Morning." Dad greeted before picking up his newspaper, Levi laying by his feet contently.

"Good morning, Dad." I smiled. "Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Sarada." Mom smiled sweetly at me before setting a plate loaded with food for me at my usual seat and then walking over to give Dad his. She leaned down and their eyes met. My heart swelled at the look of affection passing between them before Mom walked away, always aware of when she had an audience.

Seeing the love between them always awed me and I could only hope I would have that someday. "Do you need me to pick up anything on my way home from work?" I asked, coming up to the sink to wash my hands.

"No, that's okay. I know you'll be going to the park to meet up with Boruto." The suggestive look in Mom's eyes did not get past me.

Dad cleared his throat. "Don't get any ideas, love." He told Mom, flipping a page.

Mom turned on her heel, her hand propping on her hip. "I don't know what you mean. All I said was that I knew what our daughter would be doing after work and if I'm being frank, I'm glad she's doing it." She turned her nose up then, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, you're forever innocent." He teased and I could tell he was smirking. "I think we both know what the park entails."

"Do you… really want to have this conversation darling?" Mom asked, walking closer to Dad.

Dad put his paper down and looked at her, sure enough, smirking. "Perhaps . . . . but after breakfast."

"Very well… though you could save yourself the trouble because I already know how it will end."

"Oh, do you now?" Dad asked and I didn't like the look in his eyes. "Shall we put that claim to the test?"

"Preferably not in front of me." I said, holding my hands up in surrender as I sat at the table.

"Behave darling." Mom told Dad then, and I couldn't get that suggestive smile of hers out of my mind. Their love was a beautiful thing, but so was the sun. If you got too close, you would get burned.

Junior walked in still half asleep with his hair going every which way. "Hey Mom, Dad." He yawned, sitting at the table.

"Junior." Dad hummed gently and then went back to his paper. Levi got up from his spot and came to sit next to Junior, his tail wagging.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Mom asked Junior as she brought over his breakfast. "I'm very worried about that foul mouth of yours. If you're going to use bad language at least do it when you're alone."

Dad gazed over his paper and gave Junior another one of his looks. "It's not a hard thing to remember, son. Don't curse around your mother."

Mom gave Dad a smug look then. "Or around anyone's mother for that matter." She pointed out.

"Hn." Dad nodded. "No cursing around mothers."

"I got it." Junior sighed. "Sorry again, Mom. It slipped."

"Just don't let it happen again." Mom smiled as she finally came to sit at the table with a plate of her own.

"Hn." He grunted, digging in.

I began eating my own breakfast as Dad and Mom followed suit. Mornings were one of my favorite times with the family, it was peaceful and never boring- Uchiha's never were.

"Hey Mom, did you need me for anything today?" Junior asked. "If not, I wanted to head to the shop."

"No that's okay. You can go to the shop. I have to do some grocery shopping but I can use your father for that."

"After we settle the matter from before." Dad stated and I rolled my eyes.

"What matter?" Junior asked, looking at me.

"You don't wanna know." I told him and he read between the lines, scrunching up his nose.

We all finished our breakfast and I headed out, grabbing my purse and my car keys. Junior followed me outside and made sure Mom and Dad weren't paying attention.

"Sis, Dad's planning on going to the shop today too." He said, giving me a pointed look.

"Do you think Boruto was able to fix his car?"

"You tell me, you saw what condition it was in." He huffed. "Look, I'll see if I can distract Dad for as long as I can, but you should text him and let him know."

I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Why don't you text him?"

"I can't do all the work." He scoffed. "I'll let you know when Dad's heading over, he's giving me a ride anyway."

"Alright." I sighed, knowing better than to argue, He was as stubborn as Mom and Dad put together. "See you when I get home, Bro."

He smiled at me and tugged my sleeve. "Later, Sis."

I got to work ten minutes early and put my purse in my locker, sending Junior's message to Boruto before I started my day. At least I had Chocho there with me to help me through the idiocy. She was a bit simple herself, but she understood things in a way I couldn't describe, it was truly amazing. We had become friends rather quickly and she was definitely someone I could count on. Work ended up being pretty intense and annoying today, but I had something else to look forward to. I got home as quickly as I could, admittingly going one mile over the speed limit. I wasted no time going to my room and changing my clothes.

I decided to go with white shorts and a purple T-shirt. I put on my sneakers and was out the door again, now heading to the park. After I got there, I pulled out my pocket mirror and checked my hair. It was still up from before and I made a split second decision. I took it down and let it lay where it pleased, the braid making it curlier than usual. Then I straightened my glasses and put the mirror back in my purse, heading towards our spot. I was surprised to find Boruto already there, sitting on the bench and looking like a lost puppy. I smiled and called out to him, noticing he had brought food too.

"Hey, look who's on time!"

He looked up, blue eyes finding me and a smirk instantly pulled at his lips. "It's just you're late. Though I'm not surprised. You probably didn't drive over fifteen miles an hour."

"I drove a mile over the speed limit, thank you." I told him proudly, taking a seat next beside him. "Praise me."

"Ooooh, not a whole mile. I'm just… so proud." He chuckled and leaned back on the bench, his arm casually moving to rest behind me.

I reached over and tugged a strand of his blonde hair. "Better be."

"I brought burgers… don't worry I remembered to get you extra tomatoes."

"Ha ha, very funny." I said. "You better be joking."

He rolled his eyes and handed me a burger. "I'm not an idiot, Sarada." He said as I took the burger and he reached for his own.

"Are you sure about that?" I giggled, unwrapping it.

"Sure am… and so are you." He said before having a bite. "Oh… your fucking dad…" He chewed quickly. "Bastard gave me an earful… and nothing was even wrong with my car! Why can't I catch a break. There I was, doing my own thing with my tune up and he had to come walsting in all 'you need to use these brake pads' and 'that's not the right stance to use when you're standing and hovering under the hood.' What the actual fuck… he doesn't make sense. Honestly I think he just wants to give me a hard time about everything for no damn reason."

I leaned back, focusing on his words rather than the arm I was now resting on. "He wouldn't say anything if he didn't care, even if he can be a bit much. Mom puts him in his place all the time." I told him.

"Well you know I just have to take his shit. Pain in the ass, he may be… but I still have a lot of respect for him."

"He is pretty cool, huh?" I teased, though it was true. "Your dad too, Mom says they were amazing out there. I wish I could've seen it."

"Yeah… they were both amazing. Your dad is still one hell of a mechanic too. And… he hasn't even shown you any of his old races? I have all of them on disks at my place."

"Do you?" I asked, looking down as I took a bite. There was no way I would admit that while my dad was showing Junior his racing videos I had played outside with him instead.

Boruto pulled his arm back and turned to face me more. "Damn right I have them. I can't believe you've never seen him race. Hate to admit it but, he was even better than Dad." He laughed a bit and leaned back again. "You wanna come over and watch them?"

"Sure." I said, smiling. "As long as your house isn't a hot mess."

He coughed then and scowled at me. "Hey, you'd know if you came over to visit me once in a while…"

"I would if you weren't at the shop all the time." I countered. "Though I might make an exception this time and help you clean up a bit."

"I don't want you to come over and clean. You've wounded me… my house is actually really clean. I mean… I only go home to sleep anyway." His voice turned quiet with his last words and I couldn't help but notice that and the way his face fell.

"Only to sleep?" I repeated softly. "Well, that isn't any good. Maybe I should come over and cook some time, that way I know you're eating well."

He shrugged. "I eat. Every day with you and most of the time I get something on my way home. It's just kind of boring there… and I prefer to be at the shop anyway. Or here…"

I titled my head and took hold of his hand. "You can always find me here." I reminded. "Though I doubt it would be boring if I came over. Have you met me? I'm crazy, I drove a mile over the speed limit. And you see these hands? They were trained by the one and only Sakura Uchiha to cook only the finest of foods. I have skills, Boruto, you should recognize them."

"Keep on and I might make you move in." He laughed. "It would certainly be… interesting."

"Interesting." I repeated. "You may be right about that."

"Who are we kidding… your dad would definitely blow that shit out of proportion and kick my ass." He sighed then before suddenly jumping up and pulled me along with him, our hands locked together. "But that doesn't mean you can't come over sometimes… like now."

"Now?" I blinked. "Like right now?"

He nodded, grinning at me. "Don't you want to see those old videos?"

"Yes, and that clean house of yours." I teased, remembering what his room was like when we were younger.

"I hope you're not expecting to be disappointed." He said, pulling me along. "We'll take my car."

I smiled and pushed up my glasses. "Can I drive?"

He hesitated, smile fading but I never in a million years expected him to hand over his keys. "Just this once… and… you can't be a slow ass- my car doesn't believe in that shit."

Despite the rude comment, my dark eyes were sparkling. "Right. One mile over the speed limit coming up!" I grinned.

"Make it twenty." He muttered. "Better yet, just drive normal… you don't know what the hell you're doing."

"I do too." I said, regrettably letting go of his hand to get in on the driver's side. "I'm part of team Konoha just as much as you are."

Boruto got in the passenger side next to me and moved around, trying to get comfortable. "Well this feels all wrong… and if you are then show me. Drive like you mean it."

I bit my lip and gave him a challenging look. "Alright hot shot, I'll make it two miles."

I started the engine and felt it roar, vibrating the car as it came to life. I may not be as obsessed as my dad and brother were, but I had a love for cars too. As long as they were driven safely and responsibly. I tapped my foot on the gas pedal, excitedly glancing at Boruto.

He grinned, liking the thrill in my eyes. "Don't be scared of it."

"I'm not." I insisted. "Just seeing how it feels first, it's a lot more power than I'm used to and for good reason. I've seen whats under this hood."

I threw him a wink for good measure and then pulled out, taking us on to the street. I let it fly for a short while, getting wrapped up in the engines purr, but then I settled it down with an ease off the pedal. It was more sensitive than my sports car and a lot more wild. I could see how much this car suited him. It was just as excitable as he was and it gave me a tingling feeling to have so much speed at my fingertips. I was tempted to go three miles over the speed limit, but held back. I didn't want to get too reckless. I turned on to Boruto's street with one hand, loving how smooth it rode.

"I'll admit it." I sighed. "This is a cool car."

"Well, it's my car isn't it." He chuckled. "Don't drive past my house now, you might not know where it is since you never come see me."

I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him. "I know where it is."

"Good."

I spotted the blue and grey house, pulling into the driveway. I turned off the engine, sad to see it go, and handed Boruto his keys.

"Well? How did I do?" I asked.

"Slower than I like but… you did just fine." He smiled softly which took me a bit by surprise.

"Thanks." I smiled back, deciding I liked this softer look.

We got out of the car and went inside, Boruto closing the door behind us. I was shocked to see it really was clean, spotless even. The Boruto I know was never this neat and it made me think back to his words before. He was only here to sleep. He was a guy who fought for his independence, but now that he has it, he's . . . alone. It was heartbreaking to think of him sitting in this big house by himself.

"I'm impressed." I told him. "I am in fact eating my words, your house is very nice."

"Told you not to expect to be disappointed." He said smugly as he took my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Have a seat and I'll put on a video."

I did as he said, choosing one of the green beanbags, watching him move around happily. This was the Boruto I knew. "Which one are we starting with?"

"I thought it would be best to go back to the beginning… but if you prefer, we could watch his last race."

"Well, I'm not planning on leaving soon, so let's start from the beginning." I told him, promising myself I would come over more often.

He nodded, finding the certain disk and putting it in his bluray. He got the remote and came to sit in another one of the beanbags, moving it closer to mine. He started the video then and I watched carefully, recognizing Dad instantly. He looked just like Junior as he walked to his car and got in. A few moments later the race began. The way he took off and handled his car was enough to take my breath away. He was smooth and efficient and he won, not only on the first clip… but on all of them that we watched.

Boruto changed the disk when we finished the first one and I noticed how Dad had aged. Not by much, but enough to tell. He was just the same in his racing, possibly better with each clip. I was always so thrilled to watch Boruto, and though I didn't think watching these videos would excite me as much as seeing a race in real life- they did. I found myself wanting to cheer my dad on, even though these races happened so long ago now.

"This is his last race coming on now." Boruto explained, settling in to watch closely and I did the same.

It filled my heart with joy to know that he'd won his last race as well and there at the end of the video as he got out of his car, I saw Mom running to him. Her belly was swollen, obviously in the late stages of her pregnancy with me. I could tell by the way my dad was on the track that he really loved racing… and to know that he'd given it up for Mom and my brother and I… it made me a little sad for him. Not that he'd ever seemed unhappy to me.

"He really was something. I'd beat his ass in a race though."

I laughed, lightly shoving his arm. "I'd cheer you on."

"I'd be counting on it." He smiled and checked his phone, his brows pulling together. "Shit… Sarada it's almost midnight."

"Oh crap!"

"You should just stay the night." He murmured. "By the time I take you to your car and you get home it will be really late and I don't want you on the road at this time of night alone anyway."

I hummed and considered his words. The park was safe enough to leave my car and I didn't really like driving late at night . . . . "Alright, I'll text my mom and she'll smooth it over with my dad."

"Better tell her just not to tell him at all." He muttered before getting up and stretching. "I think I'm going to have some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Of course." I grinned. "Don't even think about holding out on me." I said and sent my mom a quick message.

"Never." He called as he wandered into the kitchen and started fumbling around the fridge and then the cabinets. "Damn it. I never know where anything is in here… found it."

"Want some help?" I asked and walked over to the fridge, wanting a snack. "I could make something to go with it."

"I'm fine with just the hot chocolate but you're welcome to fix anything you want." He said as he poured two cups full of milk and carried them to his microwave. "This will just take a minute. I do it all the time."

I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment. There wasn't really anything in the fridge that I was in the mood for and I was about to give up when I spotted graham crackers on top of it.

"Bingo." I grinned and reached for them on my tippy toes, the box just out of reach.

Boruto chuckled as he moved next to me, his body too close as he reached and grabbed it for me, his chest brushing against me and the scent of his cologne filling my nostrils. He handed the box to me, blue eyes heated and smirk ever present.

"Short… and slow."

My cheeks flamed and I smacked his arm. "I almost had it."

"Almost." He mumbled, leaving me to return to making the hot chocolate. "Why don't you take those and go pick out a movie?"

"Tch. Whatever." I huffed, admittingly pouting. I can't help it if I'm short.

I took my graham crackers and opened the box while I scanned his movies. A horror movie caught my eye and I put it in, grabbing a blanket on the couch and sitting right in the middle. I got comfy and chewed on my crackers, happy and content as the disc menu came up.

Boruto finally returned, handing me a steaming cup as he glanced at the flatscreen. "Horror? Really… I figured you'd pick a chick flick… not that I have any of those."

I smirked. "If I wanted to watch one of those, I'd just sit here and watch you."

"I'm not offended. It's not my fault the ladies love me so much. Shit." He sat next to me, his arm going behind me to rest on the back of the couch. "And if you want to watch me, anytime… feel free." He winked.

I choked on my cracker. He laughed as he patted my back and I glared tearily at him, sipping some hot chocolate. "Jerk."

"You're the one who said it." He mused as he took the remote from me and played the movie. "Gonna get scared and hold on tight to me?"

"You wish." I said and rolled my eyes, even if the thought was appealing. "Though you can hold onto me if you get scared."

"Tempting… thanks for letting me know. I may take you up on that."

I reached over and stuffed a cracker in his mouth. "Hush you."

"Damn… I thought you were gonna kiss me." He grumbled, mouth full of the cracker.

My eyes widened a bit and I couldn't fight my blush. "Slow down there, speed racer, before you hurt yourself." I said, voice waning.

"It's you that hurts me." He sighed and sipped his hot chocolate as the movie finally began.

I decided to leave it at that and focused on the movie, trying to play his words off as a joke. It was hard to tell whether he was serious or just teasing me sometimes.

After about half an hour, Boruto was fidgeting around until he'd scooted much closer to me, his arm now resting around my shoulders. "Where the hell did you find this movie? This is another level of weird."

"It was on your shelf." I pointed out. "And while it is weird, it's also quite predictable."

"The hell it is… if one more thing jumps out unexpectedly I may end up on top of you. And I don't wanna hear you squeal… actually… scratch that, you can squeal all you want."

I reached over a pulled a blonde strand of his hair. "Cool it, hot shot." I told him despite his words making my skin heat up. That was not an image I should be picturing in my head.

He sighed loudly. "Fine."

I patted his head. "Good boy."

"Excuse me, but I am not one of your dogs. Don't pet me."

"No?" I asked and giggled. "Don't be like that Boru, I know you just want some love." I teased, petting him again.

"I might… but if I do it's damn sure not the petting kind. I'm a man, in case you forgot."

"Yes, very scary." I said, never feeling in danger when he was by my side. "I'll take note of it."

He hummed a light chuckle then. "Good. I'd hate to have to show you… or maybe I wouldn't."

There he goes again. "Don't forget who beat who when we were younger." I reminded, though judging by his frame, he might be too much for me to handle now. "I'd hate to have to punch you."

"I doubt I'd feel it at all." He mused, staring ahead at the screen. "Short and slow… and that girly strength is no match for me."

I put my crackers down and threw a right punch straight at his chest, feeling the muscle push back against my fist. It was a lot harder than I'd expected.

Boruto turned to me, cocking his left brow and appearing completely unphased. "What the… did you just…" His lips fell apart as he stared at me for a moment and the next thing I knew I was tackled onto my back with him hovering over me.

"Boruto!" I squealed, taken off guard.

He grinned broadly then. "Ooh. Say it again."

I blushed again and my whole body felt hot beneath him. Since when was his voice so deep? "N-no way."

"Why not?" He asked, voice too low. "It sounded so good."

I was confused. Boruto had never teased me like this before and I was starting to take it seriously. Was this really happening?

"Shut up." I huffed, turning my head away. I couldn't stand to look into his blue eyes any longer, they would swallow me whole. "I took it easy on you."

"I hope… that punch was weak as fuck. But that's not the point… you did punch me. So, you owe me."

"Owe you?" I squeaked. "N-no I don't!"

He moved a bit, more of his weight resting on me and my breath hitched. "Don't you though? I mean… I've never punched you."

"So what." I whispered, barely able to think straight with his body so close. Even my glasses were starting to fog up. "Doesn't mean anything."

"I'm wounded." He murmured, holding himself up with one arm as he moved his other hand down to them hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his perfectly muscled torso. My eyes locked on his bare upper body and my blush spread all over me.

"Boruto!" I squeaked again. "Don't flash me!" I said despite not being able to look away.

"Flash you? I'm just showing you the wound you've inflicted on me." He smirked.

"What wound?" I asked, unconsciously scanning over his body. My eyes caught sight of black ink on the right side of his chest, going over his shoulder. "Is that a tattoo?"

He laughed then. "This old thing? Some best friend you are not even knowing I had it. It's been over a year now. Oh and yes, it is a tattoo."

I didn't hear a word he said, too focused on the way it curved on his skin. "That's sexy." I mumbled, not realizing I said it out loud.

The amusement in his eyes died out immediately and I felt him stiffen against me. "You didn't just say that."

"Say what?" I asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

His face fell and slowly, he got off of me, dropping his shirt and getting up off the couch altogether.

My ears burned and I looked after him in confusion. Had I done something wrong? I pushed up my glasses and took a deep breath. What in the world had just happened? My best friend was on top of me. . . . and I liked it.

"Let's get back to the movie." I suggested, clearing my throat. I would have to sort through my feelings later, when I was alone. I couldn't ignore what just went on between us.

Boruto hesitated and I could tell he was upset but after a moment, he sat down at the other end of the couch quietly, eyes looking straight ahead at the screen. It was awkward . . . it hadn't been awkward between us since . . . never. I hated it. I picked up the box of graham crackers, silently offering him one.

His eyes cut in my direction before his head cocked to the side and he reached for the cracker, taking it quickly without touching my hand. He turned back to the movie, taking a bite of the cracker and not saying a word. A small smile made its way to my lips, it was better than nothing. We watched the rest of the movie in silence, the box of crackers soon empty. I stood with the blanket around my shoulders, draping it like a cape before I spoke.

"Could I borrow a towel and some pajamas?" I asked meekly. "I'd rather take a shower before bed than wait until I get home tomorrow."

He stood slowly and stretched. "Follow me." He said, his voice as low as it had been earlier.

I followed him through his home, down a long hallway and into his room. He went to his dresser and quickly found a T-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that he handed over to me. "My bathroom is through there," He told me, pointing to a closed door. "You can shower there. My other bathroom doesn't have any supplies."

"Thanks." I told him, offering a small grin but all I got in return was a slight nod before he turned and walked out of his room, closing the door behind himself.

I huffed in frustration, not knowing what had made him so upset. I went into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping down, setting my glasses on the sink. I honestly didn't understand what happened back there. He was . . . and I was . . . it was different. He wasn't just teasing. Or at least, I thought he wasn't. I got into the shower, letting the water wash my tension away. That feeling that I had when he was on top of me, it was unreal. My body was hot and I found him . . . attractive? Sure, I always knew he was a good looking guy, but that was attraction.

My body had been burning for him, because of him. This was uncharted territory. People don't feel that way about their best friends, right? We don't feel that way . . . right? I can't deny how my heart had raced, even if I didn't acknowledge it at the time. We've never been in a situation like that before. I thought back to how his chest felt against my fist, how his body had felt against mine, how he looked, discovering his tattoo. My face heated up. What was going on with me? My feelings for him weren't any different, surely. I still cared for him the same. He was my best friend and always would be.

So why did I feel like things wouldn't be the same? Was it possible my feelings were changing? I wasn't sure, my feelings were in knots that I didn't know where to begin to untangle. How was Boruto feeling? Did he feel any different? Was that why he was upset? I sighed and rested my head against the tiled wall. Was he only teasing he like usual? Did he get upset because I didn't react the way he thought I would? I wrapped my arms around myself and bit my bottom lip. Whatever was going on, I wasn't solving it tonight. Hopefully time would tell and I could straighten things out before something bad happened- before I lost my best friend.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We couldn't wait to post another chapter so it's here and we really hope you guys liked it!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far, they're really motivating and we'll always be looking forward to them!**

 **Questions this update:**

 _Do I have to read A Walk in the Park before this one?_

Kana: You can read this one without reading A Walk in the Park, but you won't understand certain references and things like that. It's nothing too big so you can just read this one if you'd rather not read the other.

Tyy: While it's not necessary, I suggest reading A Walk in the Park. It would make the read even better but no worries, if you don't want to read it right away you don't have to. This fic will be just as enjoyable.

 _How old are the characters? How many years have passed since A Walk in the Park?_

Kana: They are in their twenties . . . so how many years is that Tyy?

Tyy: Boruto and Sarada are twenty-two, Junior is now seventeen. It has been thirteen years since the epilogue of AWITP, and twenty-three years since the last chapter before the epilogue.

 **That's all the questions so far, but feel free to ask away if anything has you curious! We hope you've enjoyed the update and we will be back with chapter three soon! We can't wait to see your thoughts so far! XD**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	3. Just friends?

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Three-**

Just Friends?

* * *

I closed the door to my bedroom and just stood there, palming my face in frustration before running my hands through my hair. I'd never done anything so foolish before. Honestly, it just happened. I was enjoying her company so much and teasing her had always been one of my favorite things to do… but I'd definitely gone to the deep end.

The way she felt under me… so small and soft. The way she looked at me with those wide obsidian eyes… and the way she blushed suggested she liked it just as much as I did. I loved getting a reaction out of her, but all I'd done was confuse the hell out of both of us.

She probably didn't know what to think. I just wanted to tease her… but instead I'd crossed the line. I was coming onto her strongly. Too strongly. I shouldn't have liked it so much. She was my best friend for fucks sake. Another mistake like that and I could ruin our relationship. I didn't want that… Sarada… she has always been so precious to me.

Losing her wasn't an option.

Slowly, I padded my way down my hallway and back into the living room. I couldn't get her words out of my head. She liked my tattoo… a lot it seems. I had her in such a daze that she was spitting words she couldn't even remember and I would never know if she really meant it… if she thought that of me… or if she just said it.

I got back to the couch and plopped down on it, laying down with a sigh. I knew she wasn't mad at me… if anything she was disappointed with the way I acted after the fact… But, the truth is I didn't know what to say or do and I was pissed. Pissed that she'd finally voiced some form of attraction for me and then acted as if she didn't realize it.

I was hot and frustrated and regretting the whole incident more and more by the second. I tugged my shirt off and threw it on the floor and then sat up to remove my belt. I could sleep in my jeans well enough. My house was fairly big, but I only had one bed. All my extra rooms were bare. I'd sleep on the couch and let her have my room for the night. I owed her that much.

Laying on my side, I stared at the wall wishing I could take back what happened… even if I enjoyed it as much as I did. It was wrong… She wasn't my girl. She was my best friend. I shouldn't of had to keep reminding myself of this… it had been a fact for the entirety of my life.

Come morning, I was certain I'd be over it. Things would return to normal between us and I could get back to denying that I really, really wanted her. That's how it should be. She meant enough to me that I wouldn't dream of risking what we already had to try for more. I needed her in my life, no matter how I could have her.

But feeling this way… could I really and truly hold back?

As I laid on the couch, wallowing in my misery, Sarada finished her shower and had returned to the living room to stand before me in what seemed like no time at all. I opened my eyes to look at her, noticing the way my T-shirt was far too big for her and how baggy the pajama bottoms were. I couldn't believe that someone could look so fucking adorable in clothes so big.

Her eyes were looking to the side, away from me and her glasses weren't there. She was always beautiful, but when I could really see her face bare… she was even more-so. Her hair was too wet for my liking and she once again had my blanket draped around her. I reached out and grabbed the cover, snatching it off of her and taking it for myself.

"Go dry your hair more and sleep in my room." I told her, covering up and closing my eyes.

"You should sleep in your room." She insisted. "It's your house. Besides, I was growing rather attached to that blanket."

"No way in hell I'm letting you sleep on the couch. Now get to bed. If you really want the blanket, take it. I'll be fine."

"Tch. So stubborn." She huffed. "Go sleep in your bed before I fling my wet hair on you."

"Go dry your wet hair before I make you." I demanded, opening one eye to peek at her.

She had an eyebrow raised in challenge, tilting her head towards me. "I'll give you five seconds before I'm making it rain."

"Sarada… don't make me get up."

"Five . . . . four . . . . . three-"

Unable to believe she was actually counting down, I bolted off the couch and scooped her over my shoulder faster than she could think of her next number. Slow ass woman. I rolled my eyes as she started kicking her legs and continued to carry her back to my room.

"You brute! Stop manhandling me!" She hissed, flinging her wet hair all over my back in spite.

"You're impossibly annoying." I groaned, finally making it to my room and then my bathroom. I grabbed the towel she'd just used and then set her to her feet and dumped it on her head. "Dry your fucking hair."

She took it off her head and rolled up the towel, preparing to hit me with it. "Now I'm gonna have to hurt you." She threatened.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the towel right out of her hands so quickly that all she could do was gawk at me. I unrolled the towel and reached towards her, drying her hair myself since she had to be such a pain in my ass. She certainly got that from her dad.

"You jerk." She grumbled. "Taking advantage of my blind state. Next time you won't win so easily."

"Blind or not… you're too slow." I smiled then, finishing with her hair. It was still damp but much less wet so I was pleased enough. "Now get into bed and don't make me have to carry you again."

She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, reminding me of how she was when we were little. "No."

"So you do want me to carry you?" I asked, not minding it in the least.

"I want you to sleep in your bed." She said. "I'm not some delicate flower, I can sleep on the stupid couch."

"So you're saying you want to sleep with me? Because you're not sleeping on the fucking couch. Do you not understand me?"

"Why are you so difficult?" She said, glaring at me.

"The only one being difficult here is you. When a man offers you his bed, you take it. No… When I offer you my bed you take it, if another man does it, call me."

She fought back a smile at that. "I can handle myself just fine, thanks."

I shook my head, my frustration with her growing. "I've felt your punch… you can not handle yourself against a grown man so stop trying to act like a badass."

"I am a bada-" She started but didn't finish the word. "I'm bad."

My annoyance flew out the window and I burst into laughter. "Yeah you're bad alright… Now please, go to bed."

She sighed and smiled at me tiredly. "Are you sure you're okay on the couch? Last chance."

"I'm more than sure, okay… now get to bed. I'll be just fine."

"Alright, I guess I can let you win this once." She said and got under the blanket. "Just don't forget who's the boss here."

"You must be drunk." I scoffed, but couldn't contain my grin. "Goodnight, Sarada." I said, walking to the door.

"Goodnight, underling." She giggled.

That woman… I don't think I'd ever know what to do with her. Nobody was as impossible as she was. Nobody.

Once I got back to the couch, I laid down and covered myself up with the blanket again. I closed my eyes, smelling her on the blanket as I drifted off to sleep. I couldn't remember the last time I'd stayed up so late. It was a good thing Sarada didn't have work in the morning. I would definitely need to get to the shop… but I supposed going a little later for one day wouldn't hurt me.

...

The scent of bacon frying was what woke me. I was still tired as I peeled my eyes open and sat up, stretching and yawning. Bacon… what the hell. That's when it hit me. Sarada came to my home. She stayed the night. She was fucking cooking in my kitchen. I was wide awake and on my feet at the realization and in a matter of seconds, I was standing in the kitchen watching her as she stood at the stove with messy hair and my too big T-shirt and pajama bottoms.

This was something I could picture myself looking forward to… in another life maybe. The friend zone was one fucked up place to be… but I couldn't say I wasn't happy just being there. I sighed at my wayward thoughts and walked to the counter, taking a seat on one of the stools. I propped my elbow on the bar and rested my face in my hand as I watched her. She still didn't know I had walked in.

She was actually humming to herself, and always had been a morning person. "Don't you . . . .forget about me . . . Don't, don't, don't babe. . ."

My brows rose at hearing her sing. There wasn't enough morning goodness in the world for me to try that. Her voice was nice though, even if the song she was singing was annoying as hell. I found myself smiling softly as I continued to watch her lazily, ready to eat breakfast with her.

My house had never felt so lively.

Her voice suddenly got louder as she danced in place, swinging her hips "I say nah, nah nah nah nahhh, nah nah nah nahhh, nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nahhhhh!"

"Ahem." I faked a cough, wanting her to know she did have an audience just in case she wanted to keep it to herself… or would prefer me to leave.

"Kyaaa!" She squealed and whipped around, her glasses almost falling off. "What the heck, Boruto?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I maintained a distance." I shrugged, feeling as if I did the right thing. "You're so lively this morning… or are you like that every morning? I've never heard you sing like that."

"Ahh, well . . ." She said, pushing up her glasses. "I sing sometimes, when I have a song stuck in my head. The dancing, however, pretend you never saw that."

"Sarada… I used to go to your dance recitals… I've seen you dance many times. I actually quite like it, and the singing so you can continue."

She grinned. "No, I'm out of practice, I haven't danced in a while." She said. "But I might be willing to give an encore since you lost this morning."

"Could've fooled me… and lost what?"

Her grin turned into a smirk. "It took you long enough to wake up slowpoke."

"What the hell, that's not losing. Getting more sleep is winning so you lost again." I laughed. This woman knew nothing.

"Nope, a lose is a lose." She said and turned back around and returned to singing. "Don't you forget about me because I beat you in your sleep."

I got up with a drawn out exhale. "I'm going to leave you to it and have a shower now."

"Alright, breakfast should be ready by the time you get out." She said, flipping the bacon.

I nodded on my way out, not really knowing what to think about Sarada singing, dancing and cooking in my kitchen. It was probably the first and last time… but still, it was happening.

I took a quick shower, not wanting to waste any time. I went through my closet to find a pair of jeans and then got a T-shirt out of my dresser. Once I was dressed I went back to the kitchen. It was quiet now, no singing going on. I found Sarada sitting at the bar, two plates fixed. She was waiting for me.

Walking around to join her, I sat happily and gave her a smile. "Thanks for cooking. That bacon probably would have gone bad if you hadn't."

"You're welcome, Mom always taught me not to waste food." She smiled back. "And I made a bit more in case you're really hungry."

"I am, so thanks." I told her before starting to eat. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had breakfast and honestly, I'd forgotten how good it was. I finished my entire plate before she ate a third of hers. "That was delicious." I admitted happily before getting to my feet and only then did I drain my glass of water.

"Did you get enough? I don't mind making more." She offered.

"Oh, I'm stuffed." I promised. "You just finish yours so we can get going. I need to get to the shop as soon as I can… and hopefully I won't have to see your dad today."

Sarada laughed at that. "Don't worry, Mom has him MIA, she called me earlier."

"And that's why I love her." I grinned.

"Me too." She agreed, trying to finish the rest of her food. "I hope you know I'm wearing these home. Unless you'd rather have me steal a different shirt."

"You can keep those." I said, smiling at the fact that she wanted to steal them at all. "I don't mind."

"Good answer." She teased. "I'll be ready as soon as I fix my hair."

I nodded. "You don't have to rush. Eat your food at your own pace. We'll go when you're ready."

"Who are you and what have you done with Boruto Uzumaki?" She asked. "My hot shot not in a rush, must be my lucky day."

"I'll leave the fast paced times to when I'm behind the wheel. For now, I'm in no rush."

Once Sarada finished her food and fixed her hair we went and got in my car. She looked ridiculously cute in my too big clothes as she sat in my passenger seat and I started the car. The ride to the park would be too short… And I would hate to see her go.

Even if I would see her again in just a bit.

"So are we going to the park later… Or are you going to show up at the shop and nag me?" I asked as I pulled up to park next to her car.

"The shop." She answered. "I'll probably give Junior a ride if he isn't there already."

"Alright. Bring me lunch then. I'll be starving by the time your slow ass gets there." I grinned darkly at her.

She tugged a blonde strand. "Whatever, hot shot. I'm tempted to drive slow on purpose." She warned, looking smug.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all." I snickered. "See you then."

"Alright, bye." She smiled and got out of the car, waving as she left.

I watched her get in her sports car and fire up the engine. She smirked at me before backing out and I just shook my head before leaving the park myself. I would never know what to do with that woman.

When I made it to the shop I thanked the heavens that nobody else was there. Unfortunately for me before I even made it inside I heard the loud rumble of Sarada's dad's car. I cursed, heart skipping a beat as I feared him kicking my ass for her staying at my place last night.

Why me… I didn't dare turn around as he pulled up. I walked on inside, hoping that somehow he would just decide to leave.

I walked in to check on some parts that I'd ordered. They were all there. I was glad. It was a nice day and most of them were simple to change out so I was going to do what work I could outside of the garage.

My breath hitched as I heard the door open behind me and I made myself turn around, cringing at the sight of mister high and mighty.

"Morning." I greeted a bit bitterly.

He rolled up his sleeves and grunted. "Hn."

Damn… He's definitely here to kick my ass. "Come to help me change out these parts?" I asked nervously.

"I came to show you how it's done." He stated. "Though I will admit, it isn't as bad as I suspected it would be. Your father has done way worse."

"You already inspected it? And you both need to chill the fuck out. I didn't wreck it."

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me. "I need to what?" He asked, daring me to say it again. "You can damage a car severely without wrecking it. Be more careful."

I rolled my eyes then. "Cut me some slack. It was my valve covers. I'm just tuning up today. That's it."

"Really?" He mused. "So you didn't leave it running in the shop?"

"W-what… n-no… I'd never do that."

He smirked. "Of course not." He came closer and the smirk faded. However, the look in his eyes softened. "You're a smart kid, Boruto and you have good instincts. Yet your cockyness and pride could cost you one day, I should know. Listen to what Naruto and I tell you and learn from our mistakes." He said and then sighed. "I swear you and Junior are going to give me gray hairs."

I sighed then. "I'm sorry, ya know… I try my best. Junior though… I have nothing to do with that."

Sarada's dad shook his head, smiling. "Yes, he most certainly doesn't look up to you like an elder brother. I suppose I should be grateful you aren't like Itachi. Now that would be a nightmare."

"Who says he doesn't look up to me like an older brother… sorry to disappoint you old man… But the kid idolizes me." I smirked as I started grabbing as many parts as I could carry. "I don't think that's a bad thing… Even though you might. And you know your brother is the shit."

"Tch." He huffed as he joined me. "I never should've agreed to let him babysit."

"I haven't seen him in a while. Guess he gave up on us since we got old and he had his own kids."

"He'll be around." He smiled. "He always is, even when you preferred he wasn't."

"Just like you." I muttered under my breath.

He smirked again but didn't spare me a glance. "And I always will be you damn brat."

"Don't I know it." Fucking old man sure hadn't lost his hearing.

We carried everything outside and got to work. As much as I complained about it, I'd always loved having Sarada's dad's help. He was brilliant and skilled beyond my imagination. He had taught me everything I knew about mechanics. My dad was a racer… But he couldn't work on his own car for shit.

Between the two of us, it didn't take too long to finish changing the parts. My car was finally back to the state it used to be, maybe a little better, not that I would admit it. Sarada and Junior came in just and we were wiping our hands, the smell of food calling me.

"Hey, Dad." Junior smiled and then smirked at me. "Sup, Boruto. You gonna help me with my car next?"

"You totaled your car dumbass. Best thing you can do is get another one… or talk your dad into giving up his. You know his car is badass."

Junior looked to his dad hopefully. "Well, that isn't a bad suggestion." He said, not asking him directly.

"And have you wreck that too? I don't think so." His dad said, tone firm. "You're even more reckless than Boruto."

"You could give it to me." Sarada chimed in. "I'm a safe driver."

"Your slow ass don't deserve such a ride." The damn woman must have lost her mind. No way her dad would give her his prized mustang.

"Out of the three of you, you are the best candidate, Sarada." He said and she smirked at me.

Junior groaned. "What the hell, Dad, you can't be serious."

"Only time will tell." He mused and checked the time. "I have to go now, you kids behave yourselves."

"Maybe we will… Maybe we'll steal your car without you knowing and take it for a ride… Who knows with us convicts." I teased. It would be a fucking dream to drive that car.

Sarada's dad chuckled darkly. "I'd like to see you try, brat." He said and then left, giving a small wave over his shoulder.

"Your fucking dad… he thinks he's such hot shit but he is waaaaay past his prime. Bastard."

Junior tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh I'd pay to see you take him on. It'd be funny as hell to watch him kick your ass."

"I'm not my dad. He may have been hot shit back in the day but these days are mine. He knows it. You know it… And you-" I turned to Sarada, leaning towards her suggestively. "You damn sure know it."

She blushed furiously and shoved my shoulder, speechless. No doubt she was thinking about last night.

Junior shook his head. "Yeah, I don't wanna know what that's about. If you ever decide to back it up, let me know so I can record you getting your ass beat."

"That would never happen. I bet your dad would be too scared to race me anyway." I laughed. "Let's eat. You guys took forever. I'm starving."

"She was driving." Junior told me and his sister smacked his arm.

"We did not take forever." Sarada insisted as we all sat down and she passed us our food.

"Yes you did. But I expected it. I worked too hard today." I sighed. It was true, but the harder I worked, the happier I was.

Sarada tilted her head at this. "Really? Were you able to finish?"

"Yep. We got it all done!" I grinned.

She grinned back and unwrapped her burger. "Good."

"Hey, Boruto, do you think you could help me decide what car to get?" Junior asked. "Since mine's beyond repair, I'm not sure if I want the same model. It couldn't take the hit."

"Hmm… if I were you I would go with a mustang like your dad's. They're built for dumbasses like you."

Junior smiled despite the teasing. "Takes one to know one, asshole."

"Hey… you guys wanna stay at my place tonight?" I asked, wanting the company. And if Junior was around… I would have to behave. At least for the most part.

"Hell yeah." Junior said before taking a bite.

Sarada nodded her head. "Sure thing, but we'll have to go back home and get some clothes."

"Or . . ." Junior started, swallowing. "You could get the clothes and I can ride with Boruto to his house."

"Yeah! Me and Junior will go grab some pizza and shit."

She gave us an even look. "I don't like the idea of you two getting into trouble, but I guess I could go home by myself." She said. "Just please don't go racing all over town, we don't need the police complaining again."

"The police don't even roll their eyes anymore when I pass by. They fucking love me." I laughed as I finished up my burger. "Let's get going Junior… or… Sarada you better get a head start."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll see who gets there first."

"Oh, Sis." Junior said, clutching his heart with eyes full of pity.

I laughed loudly at her but said nothing as I jogged to my car. "Hurry Junior. We'll have to speed like hell to beat Sarada."

"Oh, shit! Let's go then!" He yelled as he quickly followed me.

We got in my car and I revved the engine to life, letting it roar before taking off so fast I knew for sure Sarada would give me hell later.

"So, Saturday. How are you feeling?" Junior asked. "Ready to give them hell?"

"Oh hell yeah." I grinned. "Mitsuki is in the race too. He's pretty good so I think I'll be entertained."

Junior huffed. "Hn . . . you have a point, but there's something off about that guy. I can't stand him."

"He's weird but cool. I like him since he likes me so much even though we always race against each other." I sped along, cruising through the streets wide open.

"Sill don't like the guy." Junior said stubbornly. "But I'll play nice."

I laughed. "Think we can ride by the lake then get the pizza and get home before Sarada?"

"For sure." He smirked, eyes lighting up in amusement. "Might even have time to get some dessert."

"That's the damn truth." We laughed together as I turned off to get on the highway and really air out the car.

Every now and then me and Junior would take a ride to the lake. But it had been a while since we had time so today, I was making time.

It was only a twenty minute ride and for me only ten, so we made it there and got out to skip some rocks across the water like we always did. I called and ordered the pizza while we were there, getting a bundle deal with some sodas and brownies too.

When we were kids Junior seemed so young and I didn't bother with him often… But as we got older, he never seemed too far behind me and he'd become one of my closest friends… But nobody was closer to me than Sarada.

"Race you to the car." I said as I hung up my phone and slipped it in my pocket.

"Oh, you're on." He ginned. "Get ready to-wait, what the hell is that?" He asked, looking behind me.

I turned around curiously and he ducked out, taking off at a frightening speed.

"Fucking bastard!" I charged after him, but he still beat me. "Damn it… you never been slow like your sister."

"With someone like you to keep up with? Never." He said cockily. "Better watch your back, I'll beat you on the streets one of these days."

We got in the car and the atmosphere turned a bit cooler. "Do you think… your dad is going to let you start racing when you turn eighteen?... I mean… After what happened… It's been on my mind."

Junior started playing with the hem of his shirt. "I don't know." He said honestly. "He was pissed. Mom too."

"I know… And it scares me because you love the lifestyle so much. You've been at the shop everyday for your whole life and that shit had to happen right when you were so close to being able to race for real. If they take it away from you… I just don't know."

He smiled sadly and pushed my arm with his. "Don't go crazy on me." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. "If I want to get out there though, I'll have to prove to Dad that I can race and be safe but . . . ." His face dropped and he looked vulnerable, something he only did with those he saw as family. "I'm not gonna lie . . . . I'm scared I won't be behind a wheel again." He whispered and in moments like these it reminded me how young he was.

I hit the brakes so hard we both got whiplash and in a matter of seconds I'd pulled over on the side of the highway.

"Get out." I ordered just before swinging my own door open and getting out myself.

Junior did as I said, wide eyed and confused. "W-what the hell, Boruto?"

"You're driving." I said pointedly, refusing to take any arguments.

"No way." He said in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." I promised as I got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in.

He dashed over the driver's side and got in, smiling wide as he looked at me. "I can't believe this."

"Don't be a slow ass either. We can't let your sister beat us. Onward to the pizza place!"

He laughed and floored the gas pedal. "Hold on!"

"That's what the hell I'm talking about! Whew!"

With the windows down and him speeding through traffic, we were both having the time of our lives. We made it to the pizza place just as the pizza came out and we were home for a whole ten minutes before Sarada walked in.

"Tch, how did you two get here already?" She scoffed, carrying two bags.

"We only went around the whole damn state before coming here. Proves how slow you are."

Junior tilted his head. "Did we only go around once? I'm pretty sure it was twice." He mused.

"Oh, shut it you two!" She hissed as she placed the bags down. "I was helping Mom with some things before I left."

"Sure you were." I grinned as I carried the pizza boxes into the living room and sat them on the coffee table. "Junior pick out a movie. Your sister's taste is shit."

"It is not." She said. "Boruto was just a scaredy cat- couldn't handle it."

Junior raised an eyebrow at me.

"What… I don't like those stupid ass movies." I shrugged and went back to the kitchen for a beer.

I came back, popping the top as I sat on the couch and opened the box of pizza to grab a slice. Junior was still skimming through the movies as Sarada sat next to me and Junior finally picked a movie.

When Sarada sat stock still I bumped my shoulder against hers. "You better eat before me and Junior take it all."

"Bottomless pits." She teased, smiling.

Junior took one of the beanbags and grabbed a slice of pizza, spotting my beer. "Can I have one of those?" Sarada clicked her tongue, but he ignored her.

"Boy you better sit your young ass down." I scoffed, giving him the eye that said he knew better than to ask me something like that around Sarada. "Fuck I look like." I grumbled before chugging my beer.

He read the look loud and clear, playing along with a scowl. "Tch. I'm not that young, you don't have to reject me every time I ask."

"Of course he does, don't make him get in trouble just because you want to be rebellious." Sarada scolded and then turned to me. "Thank you, Boruto. At least I know one of you can be responsible when I'm not around."

Her words felt like a knife to my heart because I was guilty of letting the bastard have a drink every now and then when it was just the two of us.

"Don't act like you're the perfect child, Sis. We both know you got that belly button piercing when you were sixteen." Junior smirked.

"You did… What?" I croaked. I'd never seen such a thing… But then I'd never seen her bare belly either. "You have one of those, Sarada?"

She blushed and glared down at her brother. "I do."

I killed my beer and turned to her with cold eyes. "Show me."

She stiffened beside me and Junior paused the trailers. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." He said and left.

"And why would I do that?" She asked, not meeting my gaze.

"I showed you my tattoo." I huffed, meaning I would see what she was hiding one way or another.

"Hmmm, no. That was your 'wound' remember?" She reminded, slightly smiling.

Damn woman… she was slow as fuck but not forgetful in the least. "But then you seen my tattoo. So fucking show me."

She pushed up her glasses and finally looked at me. "Not happening, hot shot." She grinned.

We would see about that. I finished my pizza and got up to trash my empty can and get another. I scowled at the refrigerator for a moment as I thought about Sarada and her fucking attitude. One of these days I would set her straight.

On my way back to the living room Junior came around the wall, nearly running into me. "The hell?" I shrieked quietly.

He chucked before giving me a suggestive look. "I'll turn in early tonight, so please keep it in your pants until then. I really don't want to see that."

I popped him in the back of the head. "Don't think about your sister that way. Think she would let my dick come out my pants… Bitch please."

 _I wish._

"Ow." He hissed quietly. "Don't take your sexual frustration out on me. I don't _want_ to see her like that, that's why I'm saying this shit. If you can't see the way she looks at you, then you really are a dumbass."

"She's my best friend. You're an idiot. And I don't have sexual frustration. I could have any girl I want."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Boruto. When you decide to stop living in the land of denial, come talk to me. I've got your back."

"Are you playing the movie or what?" I snapped, ready to end this conversation.

"Hn." He grunted, leading the way back to the living room.

I sat back next to Sarada and grabbed another slice of pizza. She was eating a slice, her second one and staring ahead at the TV while junior finally played the movie.

"Oh a comedy… Good." I mumbled with my mouth full.

We settled in and watched the movie, laughing our asses off half the time. We ate as much as we could and I downed a total of six beers. Before the movie came to an end, Junior got up with a yawn.

"I'm out, see you two in the morning." He said and gave me a pointed look.

"Hey, you pulling out the air mattress or what?" I asked knowing damn well he wasn't getting in my bed.

"I'm the guest Boruto, of course I'm taking the bedroom." He said as if I asked a stupid question. "You can sleep with me, Sis. Or not." He added, giving me another look before leaving.

I couldn't believe his ass. I wanted him to come just to keep me in check and he was throwing my ass to the wolves. As soon as he was gone I forgot about the movie and turned to Sarada.

"Pull up your shirt."

"Huh?" She breathes, completely off guard.

"You heard me. Strip it." I ordered.

Sarada picked up the blanket over the couch and wrapped it around herself. "It isn't a big deal, I don't know why you're so determined to see my piercing."

"Because… I've never seen one." I lied lamely.

She gave me a small smile. "Really now."

"Yeah… So show me." I said before asking, "Please."

"Aw, poor thing." She cooed and slowly moved the blanket. "I'm only going to show you once." She warned as her hands took hold of the hem of her shirt.

I held my breath as she pulled it over her belly button, a dark purple butterfly piercing shining in the light.

I breathed in slowly, my eyes taking in the gem and her soft creamy skin. "That's sexy as fuck." I said loud and clear before meeting her widening eyes. "Yeah… you heard me. I said that it's sexy. As. Fuck."

She blushed hard and put her shirt back down, dropping her gaze to my chest. "So, uh, so is your tattoo." She said quietly.

It was my eyes that widened then. "So now you can say it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, confused.

"You said it before…" I trailed off.

Her face drew up in thought for a moment before she gasped. "You mean I said that out loud?!" She squeaked, despite saying it just now.

"Yeah you did… And then pretended like you didn't."

"Is that . . . is that why you were upset?" She asked.

I turned away from her then. "No." I lied.

"Well . . . regardless . . . I'm admitting it now." She whispered.

I don't think she'd ever had me speechless before… But it took me a moment to reply. "But why… Why admit it now?"

"You admitted it first, so I wanted to too."' She defended. "Shouldn't I have?"

"Actually… you admitted it first… then denied it."

Sarada puffed out her cheeks. "I mean to say it out loud."

"What the hell… you said it out loud the first time too."

"I didn't mean to!"

I clicked my tongue at that. "I already know that… but that's not the point. You said it either way. Then you had to act like a scared ass and be all 'say what?'."

"Tch!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

A smirk found its way to my lips. "We should compare our sexy bodies." I suggested, wiggling my brows at her.

She raised a brow at that. "Are you trying to say you're better looking than I am?"

"Hmm." I took a moment to pretend like I was actually thinking about it. "It's hard to say… I only seen a small part or yours, whereas you seen me half naked."

"Boruto Uzumaki, you better not be suggesting what I think you are." She said, smirking back. "Does your teasing know no bounds?"

"Who said I was teasing? And I can't help that you're such a scared ass. I'd show you all of me in a heartbeat… every last inch."

Her smirk faltered. "You would not."

"You really think that?" I cocked a brow, hoping she'd try me.

"I do." She said confidently, though her cheeks were still red.

"Okay then." I laughed as I tugged off my shirt and then stood, my hands going to unbuckle my belt without hesitation.

Her eyes widened. "Wait!" She said, taking hold of my hands. "I'm definitely not ready for that."

"You sure about that?" I asked, looking down at her hands that were on mine as I held my belt. "Looks to me like you want to do it yourself."

"You are teasing me." She pouted and then got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Two can play at this game." She said and pushed my hands out of the way, unbuckling my belt.

"If you think I'm gonna stop you, you're sadly mistaken." I murmured, wishing like hell she'd follow through.

"Really?" She asked and threw my belt to the floor, her hands now moving to the button of my jeans.

"Damn right. Take them off. Faster."

She bit her lip and unbuttoned them, not hesitating to pull down the zipper. "Do your boxers still have little race cars on them like when we were younger?"

I smirked at that. "Take off my pants and see for yourself."

Sarada got off the couch and stepped closer. She slowly pulled my jeans past my hips and let them fall the rest of the way, her darks eyes never leaving mine, sparking with mischief.

"Now this is a whole other level of sexy." I grinned darkly at her, my eyes narrowing on her.

Her blushed deepened and she finally looked down, taking in my glory. "Right, No race cars." She squeaked.

"Nope. Alright now, you gotta strip off some too. Then you can see the rest." I chuckled.

She scowled to cover up her embarrassment and shoved my chest, pushing me back onto the couch. "I would say keep your pants on, but well. . . " She sassed, hands on her hips. "You really wanna keep challenging me, Boruto?"

"No, I want to check you out… I mean look at me. Don't you like what you see… I want to have the same pleasure."

"I'm not feeding your ego." She said and took off her glasses. "Hold these."

I took her glasses and tossed them on the beanbag behind me before leaning down so my lips were close to her ear. "Come on now… Don't make me have to strip you myself. Though, I can't say I'd mind."

"You strip me and I'll punch you again." She threatened and let her hands travel to the hem of her shirt. "Don't make fun of me either."

"Make fun of you?" I sputtered. "I promise that is the last thing you have to worry about."

She nodded and lifted the shirt over her head, revealing her upper body and black bra. My eyes raked over her greedily. She was shaped so perfectly, beautiful curves. I wanted to touch her soft skin, kiss it even. That butterfly caught my eyes again and I stared at it for a moment before looking lower.

"The pants too." I croaked out, my voice having deepened just at the sight of her.

I didn't know what the hell we were doing… but I sure as hell didn't want it to end.

"I'm getting there." She breathed, all the blood in her body having gone to her face considering how long she's been blushing.

She unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper, eyes down cast. Then she shimmied out of them and they dropped to the floor. My eyes locked on her black panties and I suddenly couldn't find my breath. Sarada was really standing before me in nothing but her underwear and she looked too fucking good. Her body was perfect and so was she. I enjoyed gazing at her for much longer than I should have, but not as long as I would have liked.

"Black huh?" I mused, my blue eyes heated as they continued to take her in. "You just keep getting sexier."

"So I am the better looking one?" She mused, most likely to distract herself.

I nodded slowly, still shamelessly checking her out. "Damn right you are. I never stood a chance."

She smiled at that. "Do you ever?"

"Guess not… I mean here I am practically naked and you're not even checking me out." I sighed.

"Maybe if you gave me back my glasses, I would." She said, holding out her hand.

"Damn… no wonder I lost, you can't even see what's right before you." I turned quickly to grab her glasses and carefully placed them on her face. "How about now?" I grinned.

Her eyes slowly trailed down before coming back up, just as slowly. "It's-" She broke off in a high pitched voice and cleared her throat. "It's alright."

I laughed and bent down to grab my T-shirt and tossed it onto her head. "Put this on and let's watch another movie before Junior catches us being a couple of idiots."

"You're the idiot." She giggled, but did as she was told.

We sat on the couch together, watching a second movie that was a slow burn romance from hell. The last thing I needed to see- with Sarada resting against me in nothing but her underwear and my too big T-shirt and me in my briefs. I was laying back on the couch lazily, my arm behind her which is how I always sat when we were this close. Strangely enough, being with her like this didn't feel awkward or too intimate. It felt normal. This is how we were… and I was perfectly content with us being just like this.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We're back, later than expected but we're here! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! We love them very much.**

 **I hope that our borusara pulls you all in just as they have done us. We can't wait to share more with you guys and we appreciate having your support, as always!**

 **We will be back with quick updates, promise!**

 **No questions for this update, but feel free to send them if you want!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	4. Taking Chances

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Four** -

Taking Chances

* * *

I woke up feeling warm and squashed. I tried to wiggle around a bit only to have arms pull me closer against a broad chest. My body tensed and my eyes flew open, seeing Boruto's sleeping face right in front of mine. Three things hit me at once: one, he was in his freaking briefs, two, i was in my underwear and his shirt, three, I was trapped between his very naked body and the back of the couch.

"Kyaaa!" I yelled and shoved him off, the blanket going with him as he fell.

"What the fuck," He groaned sleepily, rolling onto his back and clutching his head. "Ow."

I just stared at him, wide eyed and face flushed. I can't believe this. What the heck was I thinking last night?!

"Sarada?" He sat up, blinking at me.

The blanket was only covering one of his legs now. Too much of him was revealed. My eyes couldn't help roaming over his muscled chest, his strong arms and abs. Everything about his body just screamed dominance and strength and I couldn't deny that it was hot. He was hot. Just when had the boy I had known grown into a man? My gaze went back up to his face that was full of lust, his features soft and his eyes clouded with hunger.

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling a little guilty for pushing him off like that.

"Yeah…" He said, voice deep from sleep and something more that I didn't want to think about.

He got up slowly, not even thinking about grabbing the blanket to cover himself. My blushed deepened when I saw his morning wood, quickly looking away from his very big problem.

"The fuck's your face so red for?" He asked, clicking his tongue as he stretched, walking even closer to me as if he didn't have a care nor shame in the world.

"You have a, uh . . . situation." I told him, looking back at it and hoping he would finally notice. How could he not notice? And why was I looking at it again?!

He quirked a brow, following my line of vision that had accidentally dropped to said situation once again. "Oh, you trying to handle it?" He smirked then, his hand moving right over the situation.

My jaw dropped and my blush spread all over my body. "You did not just say that!"

Boruto shrugged, looking indifferent. "I did… but I know you're a little scared ass." I couldn't believe him!

"Boruto, you better take your blonde butt in the bathroom and handle your . . . your . . . go handle that!" I ordered, trying to calm myself.

He laughed as if my demands were the funniest thing. "It would be so much more fun if you handled it though… wouldn't it?" He moved even closer to me, backing me against the couch until I had no way of escape.

"Stop teasing!" I demanded and pushed his chest, trying to shove him off. It was futile and only ended up with my hands deciding to trail down his solid chest, my eyes catching sight of that tattoo of his. "God, you just . . . . you're so . . . . I feel hot . . ." I whispered, my thighs clenching together.

He leaned closer, his lips moving to brush over my ear. "Good. That's just what I want." He admitted, not missing anything about my reaction to him. When his tongue flicked across my earlobe though, I yelped.

"B-Boruto!"

"Are you like this every morning… or only when you see me like this?" He asked, breath hot at my ear. He wasn't moving.

"I-" I started and licked my lips, throat suddenly dry. "I've never been like this." I didn't know what we were doing nor why, but I couldn't deny my excitement.

His hand moved to my neck, fingers ghosting across my skin. "Never been like what?" He asked, voice quiet and so husky that it and his touch gave me cold chills all over.

I scratched his pecks in frustration, upset that he was still teasing. "Jerk. I'm not going to say it."

"Why the fuck not?" He smirked at my ear, repositioning himself so that I could feel his erection against my naked thigh. "Stop being such a scared ass."

"I'm not!" I huffed and moved a hand up into his hair, pulling his head back. "I'm a total badas-I'm bad."

"Trying to be rough now?" He grinned, face far too close to mine. Our lips were merely an inch apart. "Better calm down, Sarada… if you get any redder you might explode."

I have had enough of his stupid attitude. "Really?" I asked and opened my legs, making his body fall right between them. "From where I sit, you're the one about to explode."

"I won't deny it. So do something about it." He murmured, completely at ease with the position I'd granted him.

"Fine." I said and smirked. "I will."

I moved my hand down from his chest and gripped his erection, making him hiss. I felt a wave of power flow through me and just as I was about to explore this sudden boldness, I heard a groan from the hallway.

"Sis! Where's breakfast?" Junior yelled and my heart stopped.

"Shit. I'm going to kick his ass for this later." Boruto grumbled unhappily, quickly grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself. "Good luck." He said to me before hurrying off, hiding behind the wall just as Junior came by and then sneaked behind him, continuing down the hallway.

Junior halted in his tracks as his eyes landed on me, taking in my appearance. Then his eyes found both mine and Boruto's clothes on the ground. His gaze came back to me and we stared in silence for a moment.

" . . . . Did you use protection?" Junior asked.

"SASUKE UCHIHA JUNIOR!" I roared and he quickly fled, heading to the kitchen.

I had to force myself to take deep breaths before I made myself an only child. I picked up my clothes and shook my head, overwhelmed by what has happened in the last twenty four hours. It was insane what we went through and when I stopped to think about it, I honestly couldn't regret anything. Everything had been so . . . natural. I had let things reach a level they never had before. What I did, what we did was something best friends would never do no matter how you looked at it. Yes we had challenged and teased each other, Boruto more so than me, but there had been so much fire between us.

I had to admit it to myself, I was attracted to him. I was attracted to that rough and reckless blonde that made me want to punch his face and protect him from loneliness. I wanted to support him in every way possible and be the only one that he looked at with so much passion. A small part of me still wanted to hide behind the belief that he was only teasing me, but a larger part wanted him to be just as affected as I was. He couldn't have faked the desire in his eyes and his words were spoken with truth.

Boruto would never tease me that far and I needed to come to terms with that. My feeling were changing, no, they have already changed. I liked him, I really liked him. Now the question was, what do I do now? Now that I feel this way, should I confess? Did he even feel the same way? I shook my head at that thought and put on my pants. He had to feel something, I knew he did. No one looked at someone the way he looked at me without wanting more. Yet, diving head first into this was definitely not possible. To cross that line between friend and lover was . . . scary.

As I was trying to process all the thoughts whirling around my mind, I overheard some loud whispering from the kitchen.

"The fuck you looking at like that?" Boruto hissed none too quietly.

"You know exactly what." Junior responded. "I know I told you to keep it in your pants until I left, but I didn't think you'd have the balls to whip it out."

"Nothing got whipped out. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Mind your own business."

"After watching you two dance around for years, I think it is my business. I have eyes, Boruto, don't play dumb!" Junior told him. "You know you're like a brother to me, but if you get her pregnant, I'm cutting it off."

"What the actual fuck… pregnant? And cutting what off you idiot? You're talking out of your ass now, kid."

Junior sighed. "I'm talking about you getting ass last night . . . . didn't you?"

Boruto didn't say anything for a moment but then finally he huffed, "No. Sarada is my best friend. Not my girl."

My heart clenched at his words, knowing what he said was true but hating it nonetheless.

"So . . . nothing happened? Then why the hell were you two practically naked? Your clothes were all over the place." Junior pointed out.

"It was hot…" Boruto answered casually.

"It was hot." Junior repeated sarcastically and sighed again. "Fine, don't tell me what happened, I don't really want the image in my head anyway. Just promise me that you're going to make up your mind about what you want, no more of this best of both worlds shit. Either you want my sister or you don't. I can't sit by and watch you play with her feelings anymore."

"Whatever. I have to get out of here I've got a lot of shit to do."

It was then that I looked up a bit sadly as I saw Boruto walking through. His eyes met mine and he seemed no happier than I. "See you. I've gotta head to the shop. Lock up when you go." He told me before reaching his door and walking out without another word.

This wasn't what I wanted at all. If I continued with my feelings and confessed, would things end up like this? Would we break? Perhaps this wasn't a smart decision after all. Junior seemed convinced that Boruto felt something more than friendship and I thought so too. However, even I wasn't able to tell if it was denial or how he truly felt. Junior came out of the kitchen and he looked at me apologetically.

"You heard all of that?" He asked, voice small.

"It doesn't matter." I told him, voice even. "I'll cook you breakfast and then we can leave."

I walked passed him without waiting for a response. We ate in silence that continued as we drove home, finally breaking as we passed the park.

"I shouldn't have stepped in like that . . . it wasn't my place." Junior said, eyes staring sadly out the window.

"No, you were only worried about me. And Boruto." I reassured. "Besides, what you said was true. We have been dancing around each other . . . I just didn't want to admit it. Maybe we weren't meant to be more than friends."

Junior looked over to me at that. "The hell you aren't. Look, Sis, you shouldn't give up because Boruto is scared to tell you how he feels. I think what the two of you have is special . . . it . . . it reminds me of Mom and Dad."

"Really?" I asked and glanced over at him, smiling.

"Hn." He grunted and the tips of his ears reddened in embarrassment. "Though I think you two argue more than they do."

I giggled and nodded my head, not able to disagree. If Boruto was in denial and was scared, then perhaps all I needed to do was show him that I was scared too. It didn't take much longer to get home and I pulled into our driveway a little nervous. I had stolen Boruto's shirt and left mine at his house. I had no idea how I managed that when Junior and I had packed our bags before leaving. I figured it was fifty fifty if Mom noticed, but Dad . . . he was sure to know what was up.

Junior and I headed inside and found our parents in the living room, a large vase of red roses sitting on the coffee table.

"Sarada… these came for you this morning. They're so beautiful." Mom cooed, smiling brilliantly at me.

"What the f-heck?" Junior voiced, barley avoiding his curse.

I walked over to the vase and picked up the card, reading it out loud. "These reminded me of your beauty and I hope they will brighten your day. From, your secret admirer."

"Oh my!" Mom squealed. "That is so sweet. Sarada who is this secret admirer, huh? It must be you know who."

I blushed at that, knowing she meant Boruto. "Mom." I whined, but I honestly thought it was him too. No one else would send me flowers but, would he really do that after what had happened this morning? Or was it because of it?

"No way he would write something like that." Junior scoffed and Mom glared at him.

"Junior, take Levi and Lou for a walk." Mom ordered, obviously not pleased with his comment.

"Tch." He grunted quietly and did as he was told, not missing the look Dad sent him. It was the 'we are going to have a chat later' glare.

"What time did they come?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. If it really was Boruto, then perhaps he was taking a chance and moving towards more.

"About half an hour ago." Mom answered, looking fondly at the flowers. "Why would he want to put 'secret admirer' though?"

"Because he doesn't want to die." Dad stated and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he was way too protective.

"Sasuke!" Mom glared at him. "Stop pretending like you don't approve. You know those two have loved each other since they were in diapers anyway."

"Mom!"

Dad made a face but didn't comment. "Sarada, we need to have a chat." He told me and I tensed. This wasn't going to be good.

I took a seat on the couch across from him, knowing I couldn't escape this. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know you're an adult now and can make you own decisions." He began, gesturing to my shirt. "However, I want you to be careful and . . . prepared."

My eyes widened at the implication and there was no denying that Junior was just like him. "Oh my god, Dad, please tell me we aren't going to have the safe sex talk. I already know."

"Thank goodness." He sighed and relaxed a bit. "I would really hate to have to kill him."

"Sasuke…" Mom smiled. "You know Sarada knows what she's doing. She has a good head on her shoulders and she can't help it if she loves him. I mean… you remember us at their age."

"That's why I needed to make sure." He smirked and I groaned. _Honestly._

Mom giggled before turning back to me. "Sarada, you should go see Boruto and thank him for the roses. They really are beautiful."

"Change your clothes first." Dad ordered and Mom lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Alright." I grinned and went to my room.

I decided to shower and then put on one of my favorite dresses. It was the red sundress Mom gave to me on my twentieth birthday. She said she used to wear it often when she and Dad went to the park for some of their mellower date nights. I put my black hair in two loose braids draping down my back. Then I put on my black flats and pushed up my glasses, taking one last look in the mirror. If Boruto was willing to take a chance on us, then so was I. I grabbed my keys and got back into my car. I was nervous and drove a little slower than usual as I headed to the shop. It wasn't guaranteed that Boruto would want to reveal that he was the secret admirer so soon, but he had to have known I would figure it out.

Regardless, I didn't want to push him too much and would try to comfort him. When I got to the shop, I found Boruto under his car, only his lower half visible. My eyes fell to his crotch and I couldn't help remembering how I had copped a feel only hours ago. I valiantly fought off a blush and took a deep breath. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about that no matter how much I had enjoyed it. I cleared my throat, hoping to get his attention.

"Ah, shit." Boruto snapped, groaning in frustration as I heard a wrench going to work quickly.

I tried again, but he didn't hear me, too caught up in his struggling. "Having issues?" I asked.

"Sarada?" He called, rolling out from under his car, his whole face covered in black grease and a wrench in his hand. He looked surprised as he took me in. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, had an urge to see you." I said and grabbed a clean rag from the rack. "Though not covered in grease." I teased and leaned down to wipe his face.

"You had an urge to see me?" He asked incredulously. "Really?"

"Yes, hold still." I told him and he waited until I was finished. My hands may have lingered a bit.

He looked at me, brows pulled together and lips slightly parted. "So you're… not mad at me for this morning?"

I shook my head. "No . . . I don't think I really could be. I was . . . I felt the same way." I said quietly. "Scared."

"Scared?" He asked just as quietly, turning worried. "I scared you… I never meant to scare you, Sarada."

"You didn't scare me." I smiled. "As if I would be scared of my underling."

His eyes fell from my face then. "I don't… understand. I wasn't scared… so… who was?"

"We were." I stated firmly. "To take a chance . . . but you did anyway, didn't you?"

He shook his head, looking defeated. "I crossed the line, Sarada… and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Boruto, I already forgave you . . . I think even before I got your roses."

His left brow rose then. "You… got me roses?" He asked, taken aback.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "Was I supposed to return the gift?"

"Gift? What are you talking about, Sarada? You're confusing the hell outta me."

Was he really playing dumb right now? "I'm talking about the roses you sent me this morning, as my secret admirer."

For several moments he stared at me in wonder until suddenly his face fell, and then twisted in what appeared to be anger. "Sarada… it wasn't me."

"What?" I asked for the second time, standing up. "It had to be you, no one else would send me flowers."

He refused to meet my eyes as he sighed. "They must have… Seriously… I'm sorry but I didn't send them." He told me earnestly, his eyes darkening even more and voice turning softer.

"What?" I asked for a third time. "But I . . . you . . . oh no." I said, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry I, I shouldn't have assumed."

Boruto got on his feet, taking the rag I'd used to wipe his hands as he paced around his car. His whole body was tense, blue eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. "Fucking flowers… are you kidding me?" He scoffed to himself, slinging the rag off to the side somewhere. "Who sent them?" He asked then, turning to me, lips mulling together as he awaited my response.

"I don't know, I thought it was you." I said, taken aback by his behavior. I couldn't recall ever seeing him like this.

"They sent a card? And what kind of fucking flowers?" He asked, demanding answers.

"Roses . . ." I reminded. "Because they remind them of my beauty?" I said uncertainly. I wasn't one to call myself a beauty, I was average at best.

He shook his head and let out a sound that let me know he was not happy. "First of all… if I was going to send you flowers… I would never send you fucking roses. They're ancient history. I would send you orchids, because I know how much you love them. And… I don't know who the fuck sent them… but when I find out…" He trailed off, still pacing around his car, more lively now. His arms were swinging with every step he took and he was practically bouncing on his feet.

I couldn't understand why he was so upset until I paid more attention to his words. I could be assuming things again, but . . . was he jealous?

"Fucking hell… I can't… I'm… This is just. Ooh."

I was torn. It really seemed like he was jealous. One part of me wanted to call him out on it, maybe confirm it, but the other wanted to silently enjoy it.

"Who in the… I don't…" He growled out a string of curses then, storming over to me with a fire in his eyes. "Who do you think sent them?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, not ready for his attention to be back on me. "I don't really have a lot of guys in my life. Maybe it was someone from work?"

"Some guy has been trying to get with you at your work?" He asked then, his anger flaring. Oh my god, he was definitely jealous!

My heart soared at the realization and I couldn't help grinning. "I don't know."

His mouth fell open at my words. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know? That's not even… are you trying to… Sarada."

"Yes?" I asked happily. I would soak this up for as long as I could.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and groaned again. "You find out who the fuck sent them and tell their ass not to try it again… or I will."

I liked the sound of that. "I will . . . _if_ I find out who it is."

"You will find out who that fucktard is and you will handle it… unless you want me to kill his ass."

I liked the sound of that too. "Hold on there, hot shot. You don't know who it is. Maybe you shouldn't be making threats like that."

"I don't make threats. Ever. I say what I mean and mean what the fuck I say. You can take it as a promise and nothing less."

"Alright, I'll do my best." I told him, letting it go for now, but I hoped I would get more flowers soon.

Boruto walked closer to me, until his chest was against mine, his breath fanning my face. "Why the hell do you seem so happy… you don't even like fucking no good roses. Oooooh… roses from some stranger 'I'm sooo happy'."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I hummed.

"You're mighty fucking cheeky not to know what the hell I'm talking about." He glared at me, getting even closer until our noses were touching.

I smirked and grabbed his collar, tilting my head. "Do I?" I asked and kissed him on the cheek.

I watched as his neck and ears turned red and he looked at me with the widest blue eyes, blinking several times as if trying to register what had just happened.

"D-did… Did you just…" He floundered, not even breathing for a moment. "You kissed me." He whispered then, completely blown away.

"I did." I confirmed and bit my bottom lip. "Do you want me to do it again?"

His whole face reddened then and he turned his head away from me, lips forming a pout. "What the hell are you trying to do here?" He huffed, taking a few steps back.

"Ooh, Boruto Uzumaki on the retreat, never thought I'd see the day." I teased, following him.

"Sarada." He said my name in warning, taking a step back for each one that I took towards him. "D-don't come any closer."

My smirk turned feral. "Oh no, I think I will." I said and kept advancing.

A few more steps and Boruto was backed against the wall, staring at me almost fearfully. I moved like him, getting close enough so that our bodies were touching and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're fucking trying me, Sarada."

I shook my head, lightly running a hand up his chest. "I'm not trying, I'm doing, blondie."

"You think you've got me… but I can turn this around quick as fuck." He threatened, moving his lips to my neck. "And you may have forgotten but… your dad has cameras all over this place." He said then, smirking before his tongue suddenly ran across my pulse.

I shivered but held my ground, having too much fun. "I know. And you may have forgotten whose butt he'll kick when he sees it."

Boruto laughed then. "I'm not scared of his old ass. I can outrun him with ease and you're the one that has to live with him."

"You're not fooling me, this act is getting old." I sighed and hooked my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek again.

His hands went to my hips, slowly moving up my sides and coming to cradle my face. His hands were so big and rough from working so much. But I loved the way the felt on me. When his head tilted and his lips moved closer to mine, my breath hitched.

"You asked for it." He murmured, moving to brush his lips ever so softly against mine. I couldn't believe a touch so gentle could have such an effect, but I felt it… everywhere, all over me. He sucked in a breath then before his lips covered mine fully, kissing me deeply. It didn't last long, but it was so meaningful, so sweet… except he tasted like a grease factory.

"Boruto . . ." I hummed. "Do it again."

I didn't have to tell him more than once before his lips were back on mine, this time more firmly. He kissed me with such a passion that it stole my breath and left my heart pounding. His fingers tightened against my neck as his head tilted. A moan escaped me and just as my lips parted, his tongue slipped past them, finding mine and just that easily… we were lost in each other. Everything but this moment and this kiss was forgotten to us.

When his lips finally pulled away from mine and the kiss was broken, I opened my eyes slowly to meet his. He'd never looked at me in such a way… those blue eyes were so honest, so sincere. His hands continued to cradle my face for several moments and neither of us moved. We just stared at each other and I couldn't help wondering if this was real… if we'd really just kissed like that or if I was dreaming.

"Was that good enough for you?" He asked, voice husky.

"Do it again." I teased, giggling. It was more than enough, it was . . . amazing.

He smirked and ran his thumb across my lips slowly. "You fucking wish."

He was impossible and so freaking cocky. But I liked it. "I see. You can't handle me." I challenged.

A chuckle escaped him and he shook his head slightly. "No… it's actually the other way around. I'm trying to look out for you."

"Ahuh." I mused and tugged a blonde strand. "If that were true, you would give me what I want. Get to it, underling."

He sighed, a grin spreading across his face. "You're mighty needy, little dove."

I blushed at the pet name, never hearing him speak so gently. "And you aren't?"

"Oh I am… I won't deny it." He laughed. "Still though… I think I'll leave you wanting more for now."

I puffed out my cheeks at that, pouting. "Jerk."

"If I keep on, you'll get even needier… then I would have to take things a step further and you're not ready for that." He said, but his thumb was stroking my lips again and his eyes were locked on them.

"So what I'm hearing is . . ." I began and nipped his thumb. "You can't resist me."

"Damn right. If I kiss you again… there's no telling where it might lead."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his forehead. "You mean there's no telling where I might lead you. I am the boss, Boruto. The bad A boss."

"Believe what you will. I won't stop you." He smiled brightly at me, blue eyes shining. "Hell, since you're feeling so brash… maybe we should try again."

"Try what again?" I asked, curious as to what he meant.

He rolled his eyes then and laughed loudly. "What the fuck am I going to do with you?"

"Have fun?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No… not now. You've got to stop distracting me. My race is tomorrow…"

I had forgotten it was Friday already, the time had just flown by. "Are you ready for it?"

He nodded slowly. "I am… but my car is not… so I have to get to work."

"What else is new?" I mused, smiling up at him. "Want some help?"

"Hell no. I don't want you getting that nice dress all greased up." He said, stepping forward so I'd have to move and he could get around me. "Though… I'm surprised your dad's not here… he usually looks into my car the day before I race."

"What makes you think he isn't coming?" I asked, grateful he had reminded me about Mom's dress. I would have never forgiven myself if I ruined it.

"It's getting late. He usually likes to get his shit done and be home at a decent hour. Like, before five."

My face flushed as I realized his reason for being late. "Uh, about that . . . ."

"Hm?" Boruto turned to me curiously as he picked up his wrench and walked back to the dolley.

"I may or may not have stolen your shirt and wore it home . . . and he may or may not have seen me in it and gotten . . . ideas."

"What kind of ideas?" Boruto asked, face falling a bit.

"The kind that had better not be true." My dad's voice said and I whipped my head around, seeing him and Junior coming over to us.

Boruto got on the dolley and laid back, quickly rolling under his car. Dad's eyes met mine and he gave me an amused smirk, Junior mirroring him. I relaxed a bit at the look in his eyes, knowing he was only teasing Boruto. Both of my parents already thought of Boruto as a member of our family and frankly, my dad would have killed any other boy that even looked my way.

"You good under there, asshole?" Junior asked and kicked Boruto's foot.

"Bitch, I'm fine." Boruto snapped, kicking him back.

"See that, dad?" Junior pointed. "He's so violent." I rolled my eyes at Junior's antics.

"Shut up and get under here why don't you. I need your baby hands for a minute."

"Oh hell no, I'm not stooping down to your level." Junior sassed. "I don't mess with small fry."

"Well you have small fry hands and I don't so seriously… come put this nut on."

Unable to really resist helping, Junior sighed and went down to lend a hand. I went over and sat on a stool as Dad rolled up his sleeves to check behind Boruto's work. Boruto and Junior bickered back and forth over what alterations to make and how to make them. Even though Dad had taught them everything they know, they only agreed on the basic and simple parts of a tune up. It was nostalgic to see the three of them working together and I happily and silently watched. Now that Boruto had help, it wouldn't be long before his car was ready for the race. I knew he was more than ready to get on the track and I was more than ready to cheer him on.

His face lit up whenever he was behind the wheel, showing off his skills and showing everyone what he was capable of. Even if he was a little boastful like my Dad said, he had every right to be. Seeing him out there and doing what he loved always made me want to cheer him on. It sparked the small part of me that enjoyed speed and danger, the thrill of flooring the gas pedal. I didn't exactly have the heart and soul of a racer, but I could understand it better than most.

I couldn't wait until race day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back with an update! XD**

 **So we got a couple reviews about all the cursing in this fic. We're sorry if it bothers anyone, but this fic is rated M because there will be lots of cursing and _other_ adult things. Boruto has the foulest mouth of all. That's part of his character in this story. Hopefully you can overlook it and enjoy the story even if the cursing is too much for you. **

**As always, thanks for reading and we appreciate all reviews! Something big is going to happen in the next chap but hopefully we can get it posted soon. We'll see how it goes!**

 **No questions for this update, we really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and can't wait to read your reviews!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	5. Misfortune

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Five-**

Misfortune

* * *

Finally, once again it was race day. I woke up earlier than usual and had a long shower, my mind a bit distracted. I was excited as hell to be racing again, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sarada and everything that had happened over the past couple days.

So, my teasing her had definitely reached an all time high… but I couldn't fucking help myself and it was her fault for always driving me so damn crazy anyway. She was so easily flustered and so fun to tease… and yet that backbone of hers was coming out in times I didn't anticipate to see it.

Having her strip before me… falling asleep on my couch with her… and fuck… when she grabbed my dick I thought I was going to die on the spot. We were making each other insane, toying with our minds and really making ourselves suffer.

Then she got those fucking flowers. Damned piece of shit roses. It was the most ridiculous bullshit I'd ever heard of. Whoever the bastard was- and I would find out, obviously didn't know Sarada in the slightest bit.

She didn't want his fucking roses.

I tried to clear my head as I got dressed in my black race suit. Today wasn't the day for me to be thinking about anything other than the race ahead of me. I was going against some tough guys and for now, nothing was as important as coming in first like I always did. For some reason though, I had an uneasy feeling about today… and that never happened to me.

My car was in perfect condition. We were both ready to give the other racer's hell as we arrived at the designated track. There was already a crowd of people formed and I was an entire hour early. I was always early. Nothing excited me more than getting to the track knowing my race was about to start. It was always so fulfilling- so thrilling. It was a sport that had been born into me and I would love it until the day I died.

I parked my car on the line along with the other racers who were already present. There were a couple that hadn't arrived yet but they would be here soon. I spoke to Mitsuki for a moment. He wished me luck and I told him I was going to smoke his ass, with a smirk. I couldn't help laughing when he said it was true.

It had been four years since my racing career began, but I'd been getting ready for it since before I was old enough to drive. I'd learned from the best- I had an amazing team and with Sarada's dad sponsoring me, my fanbase had been huge even since my first ever race. I still had a long way to go if I wanted to be as good as Sasuke and Dad were though.

It wasn't long before those two had walked up to me. They were always early too. We greeted each other and I turned to look at the sidelines and see my mom, Sakura and Himawari waving at me. Junior was there too, but he was looking at some girl a few seats down from him. My brows pulled together when I didn't spot Sarada initially, but then I felt a weak punch on my shoulder and turned around to find her grinning at me.

"Ow." I muttered in a delayed reaction. "You've wounded me."

"Have I?" She asked and linked her arm with mine. "Well, I can't control my own strength and I tend to forget how weak you are."

"I bet." I smiled back at her before turning to look back at our dad's only to find the last mother fucker I ever wanted to see walking towards us. "The fuck's he doing?" I grumbled, eyeing him skeptically as he got closer. My eyes had turned as cold as they could as he approached.

But… he wasn't looking at me… he was looking at Sarada. She caught sight of his gaze and held tighter to my arm as he stopped before us.

"Can I help you?" I asked, voice full of distaste.

"No." He said, not even sparing me a glance. "Hello, Sarada."

"Do I know you?" She asked and didn't bother to greet him back.

"Not yet." He said, giving her a suggestive look that had my blood boiling in an instant. "I'm Shinki. I race for Team Gaara. I wanted to introduce myself to you since you seem like such a good luck charm." He mused then, finally cutting his eyes over to me. Though only for an instant.

Sarada furrowed her brow. "Good luck charm? For who?"

"Uzumaki." Shinki shrugged. "You're always cheering him on and he always gets lucky as fuck. You though, you should be cheering for me."

My fists clenched at my sides and I had to force myself not to fuck him up on the spot. Sarada's other hand came to rest on my upper arm, gripping it slightly as if to hold me back.

"If you think luck is what wins races, then I don't know why you bother to race at all." She stated in her dismissive Uchiha tone. "What you call luck, true racers call talent and I think Boruto has plenty of that all by himself. I have nothing to do with it."

"But he is lucky… having a beautiful girl such as yourself always by his side. But you're not his girl right? I think you would enjoy keeping me company instead… and I've been admiring you for some time now. That's why I sent those flowers." He winked at her and that was when I lost it.

I moved forward so quickly that Sarada lost her hold on me. In a split second I was in his face, pissed as I'd ever been. "Better learn your place, fucktard. She's not interested, if you can't tell. So back the fuck off before this gets any uglier than it already is." I'd never been so livid… but I knew where I was and was all too aware of how many people were watching us… and a couple dad's that were too close for comfort at this point.

"I think she can make her own decisions." Shinki said nonchalantly.

That was it. I didn't give a flying fuck. To hell with today's race and to hell with this fucker! I grabbed a hold of his collar forcefully, fist raring back and ready to knock him the fuck out when I was suddenly snatched loose of him and he was shoved away. My eyes turned to see Sasuke moving between us and he appeared just as pissed as I felt. And damn he was strong as fuck for an old geezer.

"That is enough of that." He spat, his tone edgier than I had ever heard it before. "Shinki, was it? You have about three seconds to get the fuck out of my sight."

"Whatever. Be seeing you around, Sarada." Shinki said as he turned slowly and walked away.

"What the hell was Gaara thinking, letting that kid run around with an attitude like that." Sarada's dad hissed and then turned to me. "Boruto."

I gulped. "Yes?"

"Well done." He praised with a smirk. "However, next time make sure you kick his ass without any witnesses. It's much easier to get rid of them that way."

"Well if you hadn't intervened, I would have kicked his ass. Witness or no witness." I muttered under my breath, still pissed.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Eliminating both him and yourself from the race, yes what a brilliant idea." He said sarcastically but smiled. "Sounds like something I would do."

His words lightened my mood instantly and I smiled back. "It would have been so fucking worth it." I stated honestly as Junior came running up to us.

"Now you're speaking my language." Sarada's dad chuckled.

"What language?" Junior asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Uchiha."

"Ah." He nodded. "I'm fluent as shit in Uchiha."

I rolled my eyes. "Fluent in idiot maybe."

"Idiot?" Junior smirked. "So you mean Uzumaki?"

"Shut up." I told him, turning back to Sarada. "Are you okay?"

She grinned and pushed up her glasses. "Sure. Never better."

"You enjoy seeing me pissed, don't you?" I asked, shaking my head. But I couldn't help smiling at her.

"Maybe." She giggled and relinked our arms. "It is very entertaining."

"I'm glad somebody thinks so." I said, because I hadn't been entertained at all… I was still pissed and before I could stop myself, my eyes were drifting to Shinki's car. When I caught him watching us my lips set in a flat line and my anger spiked.

"Boruto." Sasuke called, making my eyes snap over to him. "The race is going to start soon, go kick some ass."

Right… focus. I nodded. "I will. Of course I will."

"You know we're gonna cheer you on." Junior reminded. "So give us a show we'll never forget."

"No problem." I grinned at him before turning back to Sarada. "You gonna cheer me on too?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll be the loudest one over there, don't ask stupid questions."

Damn woman… she didn't know how to be nice when she needed to be. But I still appreciated having her on my side. I knew she'd be cheering for me no matter what. "Thanks." I finally told her before turning to wave at Mom and Himawari on the sidelines.

"Wait!" Sarada yelled and grabbed my wrist. "Slow down a second, hot shot. I have something for you."

"Oh?" I asked excitedly. "And what's that?"

She stepped closer and lowered her voice, dark eyes lit with fire. "Win this race, Boruto, and I'll let you pick out my first tattoo."

My brows rose at that. "And where do you plan to get this tattoo?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I could easily picture a few different tats in a few different spots on her sexy body.

"That'll be up to you, but only if you win. If you lose, then I get to pick what your first piercing is going to be."

"What?" I scoffed. "No way in hell I'm getting any type of fucking piercing. But no worries. I'll win this race by a landslide."

She grinned wickedly. "I'm counting on it, but you better not chicken out if you lose."

"Never." I promised, smiling back at her softly. Then I heard the announcers call that the race was starting in ten minutes. "Not much longer now."

"Hurry back." She told me and gently stroked my cheek. "I don't like to be kept waiting, speed racer."

"Don't worry, little dove. I'm well aware." I said, leaning into her touch.

Her face shined and a light blush covered her cheeks. "Good. I'd hate to have to punch you so maybe when we're alone, I'll just kiss you instead."

"Ooh. I'll be looking forward to it." I promised her, the taste of her lips still fresh in my memory.

"Be safe and drive smart, no reckless and cocky moves you and my brother insist are cool." She scolded lightly. "I don't care if our dads did them when they raced."

"Fine. I won't do anything too flashy." I chuckled.

"That's right, the only one you should be flashing is me." She said, voice suddenly turning seductive.

"But… you told me not to. Remember?" I laughed.

She hummed and tilted her head. "So you won't then? Even if I ask you to?"

"Oh I will… even if you ask me not to." I promised just as they called that there was five minutes left. I had to get my car started. "Well, that's my cue."

"Yeah . . ." She said, her face dropping a bit. "See you on the other side, blonde."

"Yeah." I said, running my finger under her chin as I did so often. "See you then."

Sarada didn't make any attempt to move and continued to gaze at me. "Good luck, Boruto, not that you need it. I meant what I said you know, you're as talented as they come. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Her words only once again reminded me of the fucker I was about to leave in the dust. "Never." I told her, turning to Dad, Sasuke and Junior and giving them a nod. "It's time to race." I said, more to Junior than to our dads and he caught my drift, moving over to Sarada and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go cheer our asses off, Sis." He said and pulled her away. She looked over her shoulder and waved, giving me one last smile.

I smiled back, waving quickly before walking around to get in my car. Sasuke and Dad walked with me.

"Drive right, Boruto. Remember to act like you have some sense." Dad said. As if he was one to talk.

"In other words, don't act like your dope of a father." Sarada's dad said and smirked at Dad's glare.

"I don't need a lecture from either of you." I sighed, starting my car and listening to the engine roar. I didn't know why… but I was still unsettled.

"Stay focused." Sasuke ordered, tone serious and absent of its previous teasing. "Don't doubt your instincts and most importantly, show all these fuckers how Boruto Uzumaki rides."

I grinned at him and revved my engine. "You already know."

They finally walked off to join the others on the sidelines. I looked over there, finding Sarada watching with her hands clasped together at her chest. Then I heard a whistle to my left and I turned to see Mitsuki leaning closer to my side, from where he sat in his own driver's seat.

"Shinki has been talking a lot of shit. Don't let him get one up on you."

I turned my head back straight, fists clenching on my steering wheel. That bastard really wanted to get a rise out of me… and no matter how much I tried to fight it, he'd succeeded. I was fuming. I just wanted to beat his ass, on the track and every other possible way. He'd disrespected me- and Sarada and he was running his fucking trap now too…

Before I could clear my head, the green light flashed to start the race and we all took off. This was a track I'd only raced on once before and it was a tricky fucker. My eyes threatened to leave the road and find Shinki amongst the racers, but I made myself stare straight ahead. There were certain curves to look out for, that were impossible to see until you were right up on them. Mitsuki had been close to me, but I'd left him in the dust. As a matter of fact, when I did finally give in and glance around, I found that nobody was even close to me.

When my eyes went back to the road, they widened. If I hadn't looked right at that moment, I would have never seen it. But just before I crossed, I noticed a spike strip laid out across the track. I was already over one hundred miles per hour, but I did hit my breaks as soon as I saw it. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I prepared myself for the impact to come.

That strip was going to not only burst my tires, but lock around them and halt my speeding car. There was no way I wasn't going to wreck… and it wasn't going to be pretty. Right as my car flew over the strip, with nowhere else to go, Sarada's face flashed before my eyes. She was so going to kick my ass for this later… hopefully.

My tires locked and I held my breath, trying to hold the wheel steady, but I couldn't keep control of the car and it curved to the right quickly and then my whole world was spinning. The last thing I thought of before losing consciousness was the fact that I wasn't going to win this race… My first loss was upon me… and it had to end like this. I just hoped my family… and my friends-Sarada especially-would forgive me for not noticing that strip sooner.

…

With my ears ringing harshly, I peeled open my eyes and all I could see was smoke. My head felt as if it had been split in two and even in the smoke, I could tell my vision was blurred. The ringing seemed to be getting louder and louder. I coughed violently which only made my head ache more. And for as confused as I was, I didn't fail to notice the blood that escaped my mouth. My whole face was covered, the stench of the blood was overwhelming.

I couldn't move. I'd never felt so weak. I couldn't even make a sound. The ringing got louder and louder, but I heard other things in the background. Though, what they were I didn't know. My eyes threatened to close, but I tried to fight it… There was an accident… my body… it hurt… I needed to stay awake, right? I couldn't give in… I wouldn't die like this.

Suddenly, the small box I seemed to be squashed in was ripped open on one side. Bright light flooded in, and with my head already hurting like it was and my eyes threatening to close- I couldn't keep myself alert. I had to close my eyes to hide from the light and the pain I was in was only becoming more prominent by the second.

For some reason, as my mind turned foggy and I slipped back towards unconsciousness, I felt extremely guilty. There was screaming. So loud… but that's all I knew.

…

Bright lights… loud beeping. Rushed movements… frantic orders. There was too much going on. I couldn't see. I felt numb and I was certainly too weak to move.

"Blood pressure at eighty over thirty-eight and dropping."

"He's trying to wake up. Move quicker."

"Pulse is fading, fast."

"Get out of the way!"

That last shout had definitely caused me permanent brain damage. But as much as it hurt, I could make a sound in my discomfort. I felt like I was flying. Shadows were moving. I could see them even through my closed lids.

"We have to operate immediately. Get the sedation started."

"There's no time!"

"Just do it!"

I wanted to groan and tell these people to shut the fuck up but in another second, I was out cold.

…

"How could this happen to my son?"

"Shh. Don't cry around him… how can he recover if you do?"

 _Mom… Dad..._

"He's a fighter and you know it. There's no way this is going to stop him for long." I heard Dad say, his voice coming closer. "You hear me, son? You better recover quickly… or… or…" Dad trailed off, his own voice breaking.

What was happening? Where was I… Why could I hear them but I couldn't see them… and I couldn't respond. They were crying for me… and I wanted to tell them I was okay. I didn't want them to worry.

A sniffle sounded out that I recognized as my sister's. "He… he doesn't look like himself at all."

"It's okay… that's expected after everything." Mom explained softly, but she was still crying as well. "He will be himself again soon… right Naruto?"

"Yes. I don't have a single doubt about it."

…

"It was a setup." Junior's voiced hissed. "That bastard had it out for him, I know it."

"Now, Junior… now is not the time." His mom chided him softly.

"Right now we have to focus on Boruto." His dad said firmly. "We must do whatever we can to help him get through this."

"That's right." Sakura said. "This is a hard time for everyone, but Boruto especially… and when he wakes up he's going to need all of our support. No fussing about the accident."

"But it wasn't an accident!" Junior yelled, outraged.

"Sasuke." His dad warned. "You better check yourself before I have to."

" . . . . I'm sorry . . . . I didn't mean to yell at you, Mom."

"I know, Junior. Don't worry about it… just try to keep calm."

"He'll come back to us." Sarada whispered. "He promised he would."

 _Sarada…_

"He'll be back before we know it, it never takes him long to do anything he sets his mind to." She spoke with conviction, even if her voice broke in the middle.

"Then he'd better hurry up, or else he'll be the slow one." Junior joked, but it lacked any of his usually cheer.

"He would absolutely hate that." Sarada agreed.

Not ever happening… even if I'm stuck speechless, blind and imobile.

"It's getting late, we need to head home for now." Sasuke stated.

"Yes. We need to give Boruto peace… it might be hard to believe but he's hearing every word we say… even if he won't remember it when he does wake up." Sakura said.

"Really?" Junior asked, perking up the tiniest bit. "In that case, the longer you stay like this the longer you'll suffer my wrath. I'll dye your hair and paint your nails. I'll even take pictures as blackmail." He threatened. "So . . . if you don't want that . . . then you'd better get better."

How could I hear them so well… and yet still be unconscious? I had to be awake… but if I was- why couldn't I move… why couldn't I just open my eyes? Everyone was coming by and they all sounded so worried… I needed to get up and let them know that I was still me.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered and then said moments later, "Sarada."

"I'm staying." She told him. "I can't leave him, Dad."

"You know he won't be waking up any time soon, Sarada." Her mom told her softly. "The nurses will take good care of him."

"I can take good care of him."

"Sis, don't be stubborn." Junior said.

"I won't leave him." Sarada declared, voice more present than it had been before.

"Okay, Sarada… We understand. Try not to worry too much though, alright?" Her mom spoke.

"Alright."

 _Sarada… you don't have to… why would you..._

"You scared the shit out of me." She said sometime later, her voice pissed. "I don't know what I would do without you, Boruto, and I thought I had lost you . . ." She trailed off, silent for awhile. "I'm angry, god I'm so angry . . . but if you come back, if you smile at me like you always do, I'll forgive you."

Her words hurt me more that anything… but I was thankful she sounded as if she was okay. Typical Sarada… mad at me for something I couldn't control. If I could wake up and reassure her I would, but sadly all I could do was listen to her. I felt her hand hold onto mine, but I couldn't move. She was here… she wouldn't leave me… and that made things a little easier for me.

"He's been stable for over a week now, when will you wean him off of the sedation?"

Mom was back… and did she say over a week?

"We've been free of any swelling and bleeding in the brain for a few days. If that doesn't change by tomorrow, we'll go ahead and replace the small bit of his skull we have in his stomach. Then another week of watching his vitals and we will know if it's time for him to wake up… and even if we try it, things could go wrong and we could have to put him back under."

"This recovery… how long will it take?" Dad asked then.

"Only time can tell that. He's fought hard thus far and if he continues to do so, he will do well with his recovery. But it could still take weeks, maybe even months for him to be back to his normal routines."

"Will he be able to drive?" Mom asked, her voice turning fearful.

"Unfortunately no. He'll be restricted for at least six months."

 _What…_

"What about his care? He lives alone so… will he need a nurse day and night for a while after he's sent home or should he come home with us…" Dad asked.

"We'll see how he is after he wakes up and we observe him for a while. But no matter how well he does, I wouldn't recommend him living on his own for the first few months."

"Will he… will he be himself?" Himawari spoke up then, and my heart ached for my sister.

"It's hard to say with head trauma… anything could happen." The doctor explained.

"We just need to hope and pray for the best." Mom said quietly.

 _They're worrying too much… I'm okay… I'm still me._

…

"He's completely off the medicine now… but it could take some time to get out of his system. We'll watch him closely over the next forty-eight hours. If he does wake up, he's likely to be very groggy and disoriented, so don't bombard him with questions or loud talking. And when he wakes, if he falls back asleep shortly after, don't fret. That's normal after being comatose for so long."

I listened to my parent's discuss this amongst themselves for a while before Dad told Mom he was taking her home.

"What will you do, Sarada?" Mom asked.

 _Sarada… she's still here?_

"I want to be his nurse. I'm fully capable and have training, they can't refuse even if I'm only a student." She said in determination. "I'll talk it over with my mom and dad and hopefully, I can be there with him during those six months."

"It's a good thing Boruto has you." Dad chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be excited to have you tend to him instead of Hinata."

"We'll see about that. I might nag him even more than she would." She said honestly.

"Are you staying again tonight?" Himawari asked. "I really don't mind staying… and you must be tired."

"I'll be okay, but you can stay with me anytime and we can nag him together." She promised.

Himawari giggled and I silently thanked Sarada for being the amazing friend that she was.

"I'll be back in the morning to see how he is. Maybe he will wake up soon. I love you, big brother."

The shuffle of my family leaving came and went and then I felt Sarada come closer. Everything was more real now. I could smell her. When she touched my hand it felt more real, more profound. She sat there for a long time, silently. Eventually her hand moved to my face, thumb gently running over my right eye and down my cheek.

"I'm not sure how you'll react when you see this . . . but I think it's sexier than your tattoo."

 _The hell is she on about now?_ She kept stroking my face, her fingers ghosting from my forehead to my cheek. What was I going to react to and why did she think it was sexy?

"You were always wild, but this . . . this makes you look dangerous."

 _Dangerous?... Now I really needed to know what the hell she was talking about._

"I hate to admit it, but with this, you may be the bad A."

 _I always was… she was the pretender._

"But I'm still the boss." She teased. "I can almost picture you now if you could see me, your blue eyes open . . . . ." She trailed off. "Maybe it's not a good idea to imagine that." She added and sounded . . . flustered?

 _Why not… what's gotten into you, Sarada..._

"Though perhaps I shouldn't get embarrassed . . . it's only you and me here." She reassured herself. "This is really bad . . . . I might not be able to resist you now."

Now I was too curious. If only I could wake up and get some fucking answers… then I'd be happy.

My head hurt. My throat had never felt so dry. A dizzy, confused feeling washed over me as my eyes slowly fluttered open. The right side of my face felt strange, as if it had tape on it. The room I was in was dark and cold. It took several moments it seemed for my eyes to adjust and I looked around, finding myself in the hospital and just next to me was a sleeping Sarada.

She was in one of those god awful uncomfortable chairs, having it pulled close to the bed. Her small hand was loosely holding mine, while her free arm was tucked under her head in her sleep. Her glasses were cocked sideways on her face and I didn't miss the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she was drooling a bit… but to me she'd never looked more beautiful.

Though it was a weak and pitiful attempt, I squeezed her hand. Even if she was sleeping, I wanted her to know I was here. I was okay. Finally. It surprised me when the slight movement of my hand was enough to startle her awake. She sat up straight so quickly, straightening her glasses and squinting as she looked to me.

I blinked slowly as she took me in, just watching her. Her eyes widened as they met mine and I managed to form a tired smile.

"Sa...rada." I croaked and it hurt like hell.

Well, I was awake… but it didn't look like I'd be doing much talking.

Her hand flew to her mouth as a sob escaped, her dark eyes quickly flooding with tears. She shook her head back and forth, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing before she squeezed my hand in return.

"Boruto." She cried, bringing my hand to her lips and clutching it like her life depended on it.

"Please… don't… cry." I begged. Nothing ever hurt me more than seeing her brought to tears. It hadn't happened many times in my life… but when it ever did, it destroyed me.

"Boruto." She sobbed again, her voice small and timid. "You're awake . . . oh god, you're awake." She cried freely now, not bothering to try and stop it.

Her cheeks were tear stained, but she was smiling.

I nodded in response, my throat screaming. I squirmed a bit in my discomfort. My head had never hurt like this and I'd never been so thirsty.

Her ever sharp eyes noticed the movement and she cleared her throat. "Ah, here I am, blabbering like an idiot while you're in pain." She scolded herself. "Hang on, I'll call the doctor and-and have them bring some water."

I watched as she pressed the call light and a moment later a nurse entered. She smiled at the sight of me before glancing at Sarada.

"Well, this is good news. I'll page the doctor right away." She said before leaving again.

My eyes moved back to Sarada and I watched her for a long time. She didn't look away from me. She had the silliest smile on her face and her cheeks were as red as her eyes. I wanted to talk to her… there was so much I wanted to say. But it hurt to even think about speaking again.

"Boruto Uzumaki, at a loss for words. I never thought I'd see that day." She teased and brought my hand to her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to talk later. For now, let me take care of you."

She was something… as usual. I smiled weakly at her and fought the strong urge I had to fall back asleep. Thankfully, before that could happen the doctor entered.

"Boruto, so you're finally awake?" He smiled and came over to stand next to my bed. "Do you know where you are?"

I nodded.

"Are you in pain?"

I nodded extra.

"Your vitals are still fine. I'll order some pain medicine for you. Can you speak?"

"Yes." I rasped.

The doctor nodded. "Alright. I'll get the orders up for your medicine and I realize you must be thirsty but we'll have to have a therapist come in and make sure you're okay to have fluids. If all goes well we can remove the feeding tube and at least get you on a liquid diet."

I nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with the doctor. But I was definitely thirsty as fuck.

"Alright, I'll have the therapist here as soon as possible. If you feel like sleeping, don't fight it. Your body is still fighting off the sedation meds."

I nodded again and watched as he left before looking back at Sarada. She looked like a dork with the way she was grinning at me… but she was a beautiful dork.

"Shut up." She said and shook her head. "You might not be able to speak, but I've known you long enough to recognize what's going through that crazy head of yours. You suck at hiding your expressions."

I shrugged, not caring if she knew what I was thinking. I was just happy to be here with her.

"I would give you special treatment if I could, but rules are rules." She told me and gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumbs. "It's okay to sleep, you know. I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

My hand squeezed hers and I nodded. I knew she would be… and that she had been this whole time… but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stare at her forever. I'd slept enough. As much as I wished to stay awake though, my body was forcing my eyes to close. I hated it. Only when they were open and I could see her was I at ease. Still though, before I knew it I was sleeping once again.

…

I didn't wake again until the speech therapist had made her way around to see me. Sarada smiled at me, still holding tight to my hand as I came to. The therapist came close to me, explaining a lot of things but I wasn't listening like I should have been. I knew Sarada would be.

She put her fingers on my throat and ordered me to swallow five times. It was damn near impossible with my mouth and throat so dry, but I managed because the bitch told me if I couldn't swallow right I wouldn't get anything to drink or eat.

I ended up passing the test she gave me, thankfully and she sent in an order to have my feeding tube removed. Unfortunately, I would be on that damned liquid diet… but honestly that sounded pretty good right about now.

In the next couple hours, I napped a few times. I was awake while my feeding tube was removed, and the oxygen. Almost everything was removed, except the IV in my arm. When a nurse brought in some water and soup I almost passed out from elation. I would have sang my joy out, had I not been dying of thirst.

Sarada took the soup and water on the tray and told the nurse she could handle it. Then she came over to me with a sly grin.

"No one feeds you but me." She said and the look in her eyes dared me to think otherwise.

Not that I would ever… I was in nothing but agreement. Even as parched as I was, I didn't want that nurse giving me anything. I wanted it from Sarada.

"Now, you aren't going to like this, but you don't really have a choice." She started and gave me a pointed look. "You're going to have to take things slow."

"Okay." I managed to get out, eyes locked on the foam cup of cold water in her hands. Oh it was about to be so fucking good.

She set the soup down and used both hands to bring the cup to my lips, her fingers placing the bendy straw to my lips. "Slowly, now." She reminded softly, not wanting me to hurt myself.

I took that first sip as slow as her ass would have. I felt it go all the way down and nothing had ever been more refreshing. I took another sip, seeing I had no problem drinking the water. I wanted to suck it all down in an instant, but being so aware of her eyes on me, I sipped slowly until I drained the cup.

"Still thirsty." I told her, voice still cracked.

"Soup first." She said and place the cup down, picking up the soup instead. Then she grabbed the spoon and brought it to her lips, blowing until she deemed it ready. "Open wide."

This was an interesting turn of events… and as shitty as I may have been for feeling this way, I was loving it. She was a godsend. _Mine._ I took the offered soup gratefully and it coated my dry throat even further. A little more and maybe I could talk to her normally.

"Not too hot?" She asked, eyeing my reaction in case I tried to spare her feelings.

"It's perfect." I told her, hating how hoarse my voice was.

Her smile was worth it and she brought another spoonful to her lips to blow. We repeated this over and over in comfortable silence until the soup was gone and my throat felt much better.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She grinned cheekily, hands now resting on top of mine.

"If anything… it was wonderful." I admitted, feeling more awake now that something was in my stomach. "I was so thirsty."

Sarada nodded her head. "It's understandable considering how long you were unconscious. It's been almost three weeks."

"I'm sorry." I told her earnestly.

Her face dropped at my words but then was overtaken by a neutral expression. "Boruto . . . smile for me."

My lips pulled apart into a smile just for her. "Missed me, didn't you?" I teased, lifting my hands up to feel my head. It was wrapped in bandages and that explained why it felt a little strange.

She slowly broke out into a smile of her own. "I forgive you."

"I must have really done a number on myself." I sighed. "At least I'm all better, right? Maybe they'll discharge me tomorrow."

Her smile quickly turned into a smirk. "If you so much as lift a foot out of this bed without my okay, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Shit… My body feels like it weighs a ton. I'm not getting up… til tomorrow."

She nodded at my words, crossing her arms over her chest. "Try me, Boruto, try me."

"You're never going to let me live this down… are you?" I sighed. "Don't go making a big deal out of it just because I slept for a few days."

Her face fell and lost all humor. "It was a big deal to me."

I knew it was… and she would never know how guilty I truly felt for putting her through something like this. "I'm fine, Sarada. Don't you see?"

"Better stay that way." She ordered, fighting back tears.

"I need a mirror… I probably look like shit. I need a shower. If I don't get myself cleaned up you might not like me anymore."

"I like you just fine, thanks." She said and then blushed at her slip of the tongue.

"Really? Just like? Shame…" I shook my head, my throat starting to hurt from talking so much… but I never wanted to stop.

"Hush you." She lightly glared and then her gaze softened. "How are you feeling? Do you want some more water?"

She always knew everything. "Please."

Sarada got me more water and continued to boss me around, making me drink slowly even though I felt so thirsty. I did as she told me though, thankful to have anything and especially to have her. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to repay her for her kindness. Or if I could prove to her how much it meant to me.

She texted my parents and hers, updating them on my current state. She was on top of everything, speaking to the nurses and the doctor for me when I didn't feel like speaking. I had to save my voice for her. I was happy… but eager to get back on my feet and to normal so I could start teasing her just like I always had. For now though, I would do what I needed to do to get myself better.

But first, I needed more sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **Your kind reviews make us want to post quicker than we plan and they are definitely motivating! Thank you all very much and we will always be looking forward to seeing your thoughts!**

 **This chapter wasn't an easy one... but we managed it! We hope that you guys liked it and will continue to look forward to more!**

 **There were no questions asked that weren't answered by the update itself. The last couple reviews that came in made us very happy, that's why we posted today- even though we didn't originally plan to!**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	6. Recovery

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Six-**

Recovery

* * *

That day I didn't want to leave. It was strange, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to keep Boruto close. My eyes had followed him when Junior pulled me to the sidelines and I had tried to put the feeling at ease, smiling at Boruto, but it still lingered. Even as he had taken the lead, leaving the other cars behind, I was anxious. It didn't matter though. No one could have predicted what had happened before he crossed the finish line.

Suddenly his tires had busted and been reduced to nothing but smoke. Everyone around me had held their breath as Boruto fought to keep control. It was only a matter of seconds before his car had started spinning and voices called out in fear. My heart had stopped when his car flipped. Naruto and Dad had moved with speed I didn't know they possessed, dashing towards his car as it rolled down the track.

Everyone was silent when the car finally stopped, and I screamed. "Boruto!"

Mom's arms had come around me before I could move, holding me back. "Sarada, don't." She cried, holding tight to me.

Junior had been standing next to me with his fists and jaw clenched. I couldn't understand how he had just stood there, eyes glued to the scene before us.

"Let me go!" I yelled, thrashing. "Please! Boruto!"

It had been the worst moment of my life, thinking he might be dead. It wasn't hard to imagine with all the smoke coming from what was left of his car. However waiting in the hospital as he laid in the operating room, was more than I could handle. He was covered in blood when they pulled him out and I honestly didn't know if he was going to make it. Hinata, Mom and I had had it the worst, our medical knowledge only served to make us suffer more. We didn't need to ask the doctors how bad it was because we knew. We knew exactly how slim his chances were and it had made our hearts ache all the more. Dad held Mom close while Naruto held Hinata, Junior and I both clasping our hands together to stop shaking.

Then everyone found out that he had to be induced into a coma because of his head injuries. His brain had begun to swell and bleed to the point that they had to cut out a small square of his skull to give room for the swelling and to be able to get the bleeding under control. They said it was necessary because for his brain to swell, it could cause serious problems for him- and with him already having a concussion that was the last thing he needed. They surgically placed the piece of his skull inside his stomach to preserve it until it could be replaced.

There was internal bleeding as well but they managed to get it under control. The only other things he suffered from were dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body. The head trauma was the main concern now, even after surgery was completed and he stabilized in the medically induced coma. Not knowing how long he would be unconscious… or how he would be when he finally woke up was too much for me to bear.

When I finally got to see him for the first time, I was immediately reduced to tears. He was alive, I was overjoyed at that, but he hadn't come back. He was still out of my reach and it hurt so much that I didn't know if I would survive it. His whole head had been wrapped and the right side of his face was covered in bandages, I couldn't even see his right eye. He had to wake up, he had to. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my best friend, the one I counted on and cared for unconditionally. He couldn't leave me here to live without him.

I had refused to leave him and only left his side to shower. Mom brought by clothes and food, supporting me in anyway she could. I had waited and waited and waited for those blue eyes to open again, for that irritating smirk to come back and for his tender voice telling me that everything was going to be alright. But I was so angry with him, or rather at him. I wasn't upset that the accident had happened, it wasn't his fault, but I was angry that he had put me through this. That he had put himself through this.

I knew I was being unfair, but I didn't care. I almost lost him and I don't think I would ever forgive him if he died on me. It was selfish . . . I wanted him to promise it would never happen again. I never wanted to see him race again. I wouldn't be able to go through something like this again and what terrified me most was that he wouldn't either. However, my anger faded as the days went by, I couldn't be mad at him while he laid there unconscious and broken. The bandages over his face were removed and I was finally able to see his face again.

He now had a scar over his right eye, a permanent reminder of the accident. Yet, I admittingly saw it as something more. It seemed to only heighten his features and add to the bad boy he always tried to be. He looked more rough and dangerous, though I could never be afraid of him. I was afraid of how much I liked it. I thought nothing could affect me like his tattoo, but I was wrong. That scar just . . . did things to me. It was really sexy and I desperately hoped he would never find out how much power it gave him.

It had been nearly a month before he was finally awake and at first I thought I was dreaming. Pressure around my hand had jolted me from sleep and I frantically tried to focus my vision in the dark room. It was as if time finally started moving forward again and I could breathe. I was happy and sad and a little hysterical all at once. I wanted to desperately throw myself into his arms, but I knew that would only cause him more pain than he was already in. I was barely able to resist and held his hand with everything I had. He finally came back to me.

Now Boruto and I were waiting for everyone to arrive, seeing him awake for the first time. His parents and sister got here first and I couldn't help smiling at their relieved faces.

"I'll leave you four alone for a bit." I said, wanting to give them some privacy.

"No." Boruto said quickly, his eyes forever on me. "Don't leave."

I held his hand and nodded, unable to refuse him.

"Big brother…" Himawari cried as she went to Boruto's other side, she leaned over him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I was so afraid… I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine Hima. Promise." Boruto told her softly.

"Have you been feeling any confusion since you woke?" Hinata asked in concern and Naruto stood back, waiting on his turn.

Boruto shook his head. "Just bad headaches. That's all. I'm fine really."

His mom and sister showered him with love and affection, talking to him softly and telling him over and over again how much they loved him. It was quite endearing to witness. Then Naruto finally came up to him, looking down at his son with blue eyes full of emotion.

"Dad." Boruto whispered, staring up at his father worriedly.

"I love you, son." Naruto told him, voice so quiet as his hand laid on Boruto's shoulder. "You will never… ever pull some shit like that again."

Boruto scoffed at that. "Give me a couple weeks." He said before laughing to himself and meeting his dad's eyes. "I'm kidding, don't look at me like that… I don't know what happened… I lost control? That's the only thing… The last thing I remember is getting in my car."

"Well don't worry yourself about it… you just can't go doing this to me, your mom, your sister and everyone. Poor Sarada hasn't left the hospital since you got here. Just look at her, she's exhausted."

Boruto's eyes turned to me then, his lips in a frown. His dad's words had caused guilt to fill his eyes and I hated it. I didn't want him to feel guilty. Ever. "Maybe you should… go home." He whispered, but I knew it was the last thing he wanted.

"Then I hope you find someone brave enough to try and make me. I refuse to leave." I told him.

He smiled brightly then and squeezed my hand. "Thank you."

I squeezed back. "You're welcome."

They stayed for a while longer, talking and laughing, happy that their family was whole again. Then they left to go get food from a nearby restaurant, not wanting to eat in front of Boruto when all he could have were liquids. Soon after my family arrived and Junior was the first to barge in.

"You asshole." He said, a little choked up. "You would have to wake up when I wasn't here."

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Damn right. I had to save it for your sister. Privately."

"That's why you're an asshole." He said as he came over, getting on his knees and shoving his face on top Boruto's leg. "Stupid idiot." He cried and I felt for him. It was impossible not to.

"Junior." Boruto called quietly, his face twisted in anguish but his hand laid on top of Junior's head affectionately.

Mom and Dad came in together, Dad's hand resting on her waist.

"You scared the hell out of us." Dad said as they sat down in the other chairs. "I'm glad you're alright."

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm fine." Boruto answered and I could tell from the look in his eyes he was getting tired.

I shared a look with Mom and Dad, knowing he needed his rest. "You can get some rest." I told Boruto and Junior lifted his head, wiping away his tears.

"You sleepy?" He sniffled.

Boruto smiled at Junior. "Little bit. But I'm okay. I want to see you guys."

"You sure?" Junior asked and I agreed.

"We'll still be here when you wake up." I promised, not wanting him to push himself.

He sighed, looking at all of us for a few moments before relenting. "Okay, I will sleep for just a little while then."

I smiled and nodded, glad he was being honest. Junior got up and joined me on the other side of the bed. Boruto got comfy and was out like a light.

"He looks a lot better." Dad said once he was sure Boruto was sleeping deeply.

"That doesn't mean that he really feels like himself. You know how he is. I bet he's in a lot of pain and trying to act tough." Mom sighed.

"How bad is it?" Junior asked, always taking Mom's word over any doctor's.

"Excruciating, I can only imagine. Because of Boruto being like he is, it's easy to forget… but that doesn't make it any less real. He's going to be very sore for the next several weeks."

Dad reached over and held Mom's hand. "And we'll be here for him."

"Of course, darling. No matter what." Mom smiled perfectly at Dad.

He grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, looking at her with their special love in his eyes. "Hn."

"Were you two always like this?" I asked, envying the bond they had.

"Hm? Like what?" Mom asked, oblivious and Dad smirked, already knowing what I meant.

"Yes." He answered. "It has only grown over the years."

"Oh." Mom giggled when she realized what we were talking about. "Though I think you and Boruto have it worse than we ever did… since you've been fighting it for so long."

I blushed and Junior had the nerve to agree. "You don't even know half of it, Mom."

"I have eyes, son." Mom mused. "I think it's cute though."

I smiled at her, still flustered, but happy that she always supports me even when I don't say anything. "Thanks, Mom."

"I think he needs to get his head out of his ass and claim what he wants." Dad stated and I gaped at him, ignoring Junior's 'Hn'.

"Dad!"

"Oh darling, not everyone is as brash as you are." Mom laughed.

Dad looked at her fondly and kissed her forehead, unable to help himself. "I only claimed what was mine, love. There was no way in hell anyone else was going to have you."

Mom blushed all over and covered her face. "Stop it!" She gushed.

"Gross." Junior commented, but smiled nonetheless.

I decided to take this chance and bring up Boruto's discharge. "Mom, Dad, I want to stay with Boruto when he gets released. I want to take care of him."

"I assumed you would." Mom said, grinning as she looked to Dad for his response.

Dad sighed, not able to say no when Mom looked at him like that. "I suppose that's alright."

"Thanks." I smiled broadly, sharing a grateful look with Mom. She was always able to get Dad to go along with practically anything.

"Can I visit?" Junior asked, knowing he was still not allowed to drive.

"As long as you call first." I told him. "And if Dad wants to drive you."

He looked over at Dad, expression hopeful. Dad nodded and Junior smiled. Naruto and the rest of the family came back a little before Boruto woke up again and we all enjoyed each other's company. It had been a long time since all of us had gathered and we were all grateful that Boruto was on his way to recovery.

After another week and a half, Boruto was finally released and we waited excitedly in his room while the nurse went to get a wheelchair. I knew he was more than ready to leave, having been told at least eleven times that day. Mom and Dad promised to visit, while his parents assured him that they stocked his place up with lots of groceries and there was a hot meal waiting on us when we got to his home. After they hugged their goodbyes, the nurse returned.

I helped Boruto into the chair and frowned when the nurse stood behind him, as if she was going to push. I leveled her with an Uchiha glare and quickly took her place when she moved. Then I rolled Boruto out into the hall and into the elevator. We went through the lobby and outside towards my waiting car, the nurse following quietly. She took the wheel chair back inside after I helped Boruto into the passenger seat, saying a soft goodbye. I came around to the driver's side and hopped in, putting on my seatbelt.

I pulled out of the patient pick up area and headed to his house. We were more than ecstatic to get out of the hospital, but Boruto wasn't going to be as independent as he thought. I wasn't letting him out of my sight.

"Damn… it's gonna feel so good to be home." He murmured thoughtfully as he looked out of the window. "I gotta do something with my fucking hair."

"You mean I have to do something with your hair." I teased, glancing at him and the right side of his head that was shaved. "I can cut it for you."

"Oh hell." He smirked. "I've already had one near death experience. I don't need another, thank you very much."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, if you'd rather stay like that, go ahead."

His lips formed a pout then. "I might let you try it… but I'm more than capable of cutting my own hair."

"Perhaps." I grinned. "But I want to. I'm going to be taking care of you for awhile, so don't try to resist."

"I can take care of myself just fine." He argued. "But… if you insist."

"I insist. Listen to your boss and own personal nurse." I told him. "Be honored."

"Ooh. I'm fucking honored alright. You can believe that shit."

When we finally made it to Boruto's house I parked the car by his front porch. I scowled when he was getting out of the car before I could make it over to him. He waved me off when I tried to offer him help. I let him walk on his on, but stayed close to him just in case he lost his footing. The last thing he needed to do was trip and fall.

The smell of vegetable soup reached both of our noses as we walked inside and Boruto groaned.

"Mom's vegetable soup… she's a godsend." He breathed as he walked slowly towards his kitchen and I followed. "She brought her whole fucking crockpot… well she probably knew I'd eat it all anyway." He chuckled as he found himself a bowl and filled it with soup. I happily joined him, eager to have some for myself.

"I agree, a mother's cooking is always the best." I said. "I know I'm a sucker for my Mom's beef stew."

"That is some good shit. Maybe we can talk her into making us some." He smiled at me as he walked slowly to the table.

I watched him carefully and then sat down next to him. We wasted no time in digging in and I was surprised to find myself really hungry. Though, I couldn't imagine how Boruto was feeling, being on a liquid diet for so long. I was happy he could finally get some real food into him.

"Remember to chew." I teased, knowing he already had a bad habit of inhaling his food.

He gave me a look that said he wasn't amused, but said nothing as he was already halfway through with his soup. It was so hot… I didn't know how he was managing that. I only had a few bites before he was finished.

"You should remember not to be such a fucking slow ass." He said, cackling.

I groaned but smiled, missing the annoying nickname. "I let you get away with that this once, since I can't punch an invalid."

"I'm not fucking disabled. I'm just fine. Fine as fucking wine, you hear me?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, you're fine alright." I hummed, not caring if he was mad. "Very fine."

"Glad you recognize that. But I meant fine as in capable of taking care of myself. I don't need validation on how sexy I am."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to take care of you, whether you want me to tell you you're fine or not." I reminded. "When I get through with you, you'll be the same hot shot you always are."

"Will I? Maybe I won't be a hot shot at all if you have anything to do with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended. I would do a great job.

"It was a joke… I know you love me just the way I am." He smiled before getting to his feet.

I hid a smile. "Sure do and don't you forget it."

"Never." He murmured. "I'm going to take a real shower. Finish your soup."

I blushed a little at my next words, teasing and half smirking. "Can I help?"

"You fucking wish." He laughed loudly. "Sorry but not this time."

"Your loss, just don't slip and fall or else I'll have to come save you." I told him.

"Don't worry… I'll be careful." He promised before slowly making his way to the hall and towards his room.

I went back to my soup in silence before a scream echoed in the house a minute later. I leapt from the table and went to the bathroom, finding Boruto leaning over the sink, staring into the mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"My faaace! My fucking gorgeous face! It's ruined. Fucking hell… Oh no, no, no, no!" He ran his fingers over the scar on the right side of his face, groaning in misery. "This is horrible… Why me…"

I fought to hold in a laugh, knowing he was serious. "Don't worry, you're still gorgeous."

He looked from the mirror to me, all sullen and depressed. "Now is not the time to lie to me."

"I'm not." I told him honestly. "I think . . . I think it's sexy."

"What?" He asked, face scrunched in confusion. "You don't think that." He sighed, looking back into the mirror. "This is so bad… I look ridiculous."

I came up behind him and put my head on his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. "I really mean it, you don't look ridiculous." I stated stubbornly and took him in.

It really was sexy, I couldn't stand how hot he looked. I didn't think I had a thing for bad boys, Boruto just running wild, but I did. He looked rough and tough and . . . heart stoppingly dangerous, I just couldn't get over it. It was embarrassing how much it excited me and I knew my cheeks had to be red right now, but I couldn't look away.

Boruto looked back at me, blue eyes squinting as he regarded me curiously. "You're actually… you're fucking serious aren't you? You like this shit? You're blushing…"

I forced myself to turn away, cursing myself for revealing how much it affected me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm." He leaned closer to me, making my blush spread. "Well if you like it… I guess it can't be too bad."

"You're bad." I pointed out, all too aware of the double meaning and took a step back. I should be fine as long as I didn't look him in the eye.

"Just bad?" He hummed. "That's all?"

"That's all." I insisted, keeping my gaze away from his face.

"I see how it is." He said and reached behind to grab his shirt and pull it off. "Hey… do you feel like cutting my hair now? It really looks like shit."

"Yeah." I said, grateful for the change in topic.

My eyes tried to drift over his chest and see his tattoo, but I couldn't let them. I needed to focus on something else before I overloaded and did something drastic. I grabbed the clippers and scissors from the cabinet and set them on the sink. Then I grabbed a chair from another room and Boruto sat down.

I sighed as I grabbed his comb and looked him over. For some reason, this felt so intimate to me. It shouldn't have… I was just cutting his hair… that was it… And yet, seeing him sit there without his shirt had me swallowing hard, my throat dry. It was the first time I was seeing the back side of the tattoo. I loved that black ink so much it was probably a sin.

His muscles were definitely sexy… but I hadn't been prepared for his shoulders to look so hot. My face was beet red as I went to his side and started combing up his hair. I'd give him something like an undercut, but I felt like I should cut the top shorter too.

"Don't get too crazy." He said, voice having dropped a few octaves.

A wave of chills ran over me and I nodded to myself as if he could hear it. I took a deep breath as I sat the comb down and reached for the clippers and turned them on. I did my best to concentrate on the buzz of the clippers and the task at hand instead of him. Once I got started, I calmed enough to follow through. I stayed clear of the right side that was already shaved, using a guard that was low enough to match the short cut that had grown a bit since his head had been shaved a month ago.

He remained still and kept quiet as I worked. Once I finished with the left side I cut the clippers off and sat them aside.

"Alright, get up so I can wet your hair." I ordered.

"You're getting crazy anyway." He muttered, getting to his feet slowly. "Why didn't you just buzz the whole thing?"

"Hush and let me work my magic. I know what I'm doing."

I turned on the water in the sink and he leaned over it. I waited until the water was warm before running it over his head with my hands. My touch was gentle but firm as I washed blonde hair down the sink, massaging his scalp. Once his hair was thoroughly wet, I told him he could get up and I grabbed a towel to dry it a bit. He sat back down and I grabbed the scissors, ready to give him a cut like he'd never had before.

"Careful." He warned when he caught the excited gleam in my eyes.

Ignoring him, I quickly got to work and ended up taking off a couple inches. I left the top just over a few inches long. Once I was certain that it was all even, I ran my fingers through his short locks and then hesitantly walked to stand in front of him and inspect my work. My breath hitched and I admittingly was shaken. Perhaps an undercut wasn't such a good idea. It suited him too well and added to the scar and tattoo, it was all over for me. My body was starting to get hot and my dark eyes hungrily devoured him. I pushed up my glasses and bit my lip, loving this look.

Boruto stood suddenly, making me quickly step to the side. I was so flustered I couldn't speak as he looked at himself for a moment, tilting his head to the side and every which way as he checked out the new cut.

"Damn Sarada… I didn't know you could cut hair like this. But you really did a number on me." He said, turning to face me and I immediately looked away. "What's wrong… don't like that you butchered my hair?"

I waved over my shoulder and quietly took deep breaths through my nose. He was seriously too sexy for me.

"Sarada?" He called my name, moving closer to me. "Don't ignore me." He said, now towering over me all shirtless and tatted and scarred and muscled and with that fresh cut, I just couldn't. No way I was looking at him.

"Take a shower." I said, beyond proud that my voice didn't shake.

Boruto sighed and I heard him turn on his heel and walk towards the shower. I was out of there before he even started the water. I decided to busy myself with putting away the rest of the soup and wash our dishes. I had really done it this time. How was I supposed to survive until he recovered with him looking like that? I knew I couldn't avoid looking at him that long, but my only choice was to try. It was going to take all I had to get through this.

After I finished in the kitchen, I went into the living room and sat on one of the green beanbags. Maybe some TV would help me gain some control before he finished with his shower. I turned on the television and flipped through the channels. I soon found a show I liked and got comfy, letting myself get drawn into the plot even if it was predictable.

The sound of Boruto clearing his throat had me looking away from the TV to him without thinking. I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor at seeing him walking into the living room in nothing but his briefs. My eyes went wide as he padded over slowly, all muscle. His hand was running through his damp hair as he moved, his muscles flexing with every step he took. He looked too good, way too good. So… why was I still staring at him?

"You watching me instead of the movie?" He asked, smirking and my heart skipped several beats.

"That's just . . . you're just . . . rude." I said, voice higher than normal.

He let out an amused sigh as he sat on the couch and stretched out his legs. I wanted desperately to pull my eyes away from him, but it seemed impossible.

"At least I'm not fucking staring at you like I want to fuck your brains out."

I never blushed so hard in my life and let out a shocked squeak. "Boruto!"

"What?" He asked lowly, enjoying how much he was torturing me.

"You know what." I snapped, but still kept my eyes trained on him. He really was a sight too good to pass up and I hated it. I hated that I loved it.

"Oh… I called you out. Sorry not sorry." He grinned, his right hand laying over his stomach and rubbing up and down those abs.

I puffed out my cheeks. "Jerk."

"You love it." He said, grin turning back into a smirk with ease. Those eyes. I just… all of him… it was too much. "I mean… you're still staring like a mother fucker."

I was more than finished with his cockiness even if what he said was true. I got up and went over to him, straddling his lap and resting my hands on his shoulders.

"I might be staring, but we both agreed that I was sexier."

His blue eyes darkened and his smirk never faded. "So you still agree? Not that I don't… you're sexy as fuck. But I think you might like me a little better now."

"Maybe, maybe not." I said and moved my hips the tiniest bit, and ran my hands down his chest. "I can't really admit to anything when you're this smug, I'd never live it down."

"Who's smug?" He asked, his hand moving to my back before his whole arm snaked around me and pulled me closer, so that my front was laying on his. "You're the one staring and climbing on top of me. And I'll never stop you."

I kissed the scar on his eye and then cradled his face with my hands. "Then stop complaining."

He closed his eyes and hummed in approval, holding me tight. "Then stop teasing me."

I laughed at that. "Oh, so I'm teasing you now?"

"Yes. You're trying to turn me on with no intention to follow through. That's teasing."

I smirked and blinked at him innocently. "It isn't my fault nothing can come of it, I have to think about your recovery. I am your personal nurse after all."

"I am recovered. I'll feel even better if you let us have a little fun."

"Hmm, I don't know." I said and tilted my head. "I'm not convinced."

"I swear I'm peachy as fuck. Long as you don't knock me upside the head." He promised.

I ran my fingers through his undercut and brought my lips a breath away from his. "Well . . . I suppose I could always kiss it better."

"Fucking please." He whispered, shuddering.

"Ooo, I like you begging. Say it again." I mouthed against his lips.

"Fucking. Please."

I smashed my lips against his-knowing his mouth worked just fine-and pushed my tongue past his lips. I had waited so long for this and I wasn't about to let him have control. I swallowed every moan I dragged out and pulled myself closer to his warm skin. It was by far our most desperate and hungry kiss yet and I drowned him in it. I couldn't get enough of him, the way he felt, the way he tasted, it was pushing me to insanity. He was responding so beautiful to my attack and took it so well, I couldn't hold back a growl that worked its way past my lips. It was over a little too soon for my liking and I lingered, biting his bottom lip and letting go at the last possible second.

"Who's the boss?" I teased, smirking seductively.

"You." He hummed, voice so alluring it gave me a shiver. "Do it again."

"With pleasure." I groaned and connected our mouths once more.

His fingers dug into my hips as he kissed me back, a growl rumbling in his throat. I hadn't expected my body to have such a reaction to this, but it did. I clung tightly to him, struggling to maintain control as he deepened the kiss and his hands roamed lower until he had a firm grip on my backside.

"I-I didn't give you permission to do that." I gasped, breaking the kiss. "Now I'll have to punish you."

"You're gonna stop me?" He rasped, breathless and voice too velvety for my heart.

"Yes and no."

His hands only moved to rub my behind smoothly. "I bet you won't." He murmured, dipping his head to place a hot open-mouthed kiss on my neck.

I reached behind and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away and getting on my knees. I set his hands on either side of his legs and positioned myself between them, an evil glint in my eyes.

"You can look." I told him sweetly, dragging my nails down his thighs." But you can't touch. Or else."

He cocked a brow. "Or else what?"

I smirked. "I'll leave you high and dry, hot shot."

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing by not letting me touch you when you're all fucking over me like this?"

"I'll let you use your imagination."

"Don't." He warned, eyes narrowing on me coldly.

I took off my glasses and laid them on the couch. "I think I will."

My hands went to the edge of his briefs and pulled them down to his ankles, his erection standing tall. I brought my face closer and wrapped one hand around the base, teasing him with my breath. I slowly started to stroke his cock and let my lips kiss the head, my eyes flashing up at his face. Normally, I wouldn't be this bold but I was an Uchiha and you should never push an Uchiha too far. It was time Boruto learned that and I was more than happy to teach him. He stared down at me with hooded eyes, blue almost disappearing behind black. Already his hands were twitching at his sides and I smiled, expression smug.

I took the tip into my mouth and lick the slit, softly sucking around him. I moaned at the taste of him, not knowing it could turn me on so much. My hand moved faster along his member as I decided to pick up the pace, a little eager myself. I took more of him into my mouth and let my tongue graze around his length while I made sure to add more pressure when I licked underneath. He moaned above me and I opened my eyes, not noticing I had closed them. A look of pure bliss graced his features as we stared at one another. Having his gaze on me was admittingly backfiring, my skin on fire and my legs beginning to tremble. However, I could ignore my own needs and pleasure him like no one else ever could.

I took a deep breath through my nose and swallowed more still. His hands raised as a hiss left his lips and I gave him a warning glare, lightly nipping him inside my mouth. He put his hands back down and groaned as he let his head fall back against the couch. I sucked harder around him and his eyes returned to me where they belonged. I could taste more him now and knew he had to be close. I began bobbing my head and lifted my other hand to fondle his sack. He moaned again and panted as I stroked him faster. I couldn't lie, I was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Sarada," He gasped, clenching his fists.

I held his gaze and gave him one last hard suck, pulling his orgasm out whether he was ready or not. I swallowed all he had to offer and squeezed his balls, not stopping the movement of my hand. Only when he began to hiss did I let his cock fall from my mouth, licking the head once for good measure.

Then I picked up my glasses and placed them back on my face. "Good boy."

Boruto's face was flushed, eyes cloudy as they stared down at me. He was breathless and trembling slightly, lips parting as if to speak… but he said nothing.

I pulled his briefs back up and stood, taking him in. He was just as sexy after coming as well, maybe more. "I'm going to use the shower next. Try to behave yourself while I'm gone, hm?" I smirked and walked away, adding more sway in my hips than usual.

That's what happens when you underestimate an Uchiha.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **To the guest that asked if I have a tumblr account, yes. You can find me at ss-tyytyy. I haven't been posting this story on tumlbr, nor have I posted A Walk in the Park there. Maybe one day though!**

 **However, I do accept requests there! Kana and I also accept requests for AWITP sasusaku and will do so for this fic as well-though only after it is completed.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Your support means a lot to us.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	7. Desires

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Seven-**

Desires

* * *

I was shocked.

Never in a million years had I expected Sarada to go so far. I was just wanting to tease her as I would any other time. I wanted to be close to her… maybe kiss a little bit. But she'd taken things into her own hands… and mouth… and what the actual fuck.

She was in the shower, had been for a few moments now and I still couldn't process what had just happened. For one, it felt too fucking good. I'd waited on that for my whole life and yet… why was I sitting here feeling as if it was so wrong.

So, she was supposed to be my bestfriend but that was out of the fucking window. She just sucked my dick-and like a damned professional. It made me feel curious… and a bit worried. Had she done that before? Why did she do it… I was too confused for my own good and didn't know what I was going to say to her when she finished her shower. I hadn't been able to say anything yet.

I hadn't moved even by the time she returned. Her hair was damp and she was wearing one of my T-shirts. I glanced at her only briefly before looking at the floor, at a loss. Maybe I was still in a coma and the whole thing had been a dream… that would make more sense.

"What are you doing?" She grinned, hands on her hips.

I shrugged, avoiding looking at her as she came to sit on the couch next to me. She giggled and grabbed the blanket she loved so much.

"Are you at least going to put on some pants?" She asked, getting comfy.

"I'd rather not." I told her… but honestly, it might be best if I did.

She hummed and stretched out, her feet kicking my thigh. "Suit yourself."

My eyes cut towards her. She seemed almost giddy… I wanted to bring it up but I didn't think I could. She'd really done a number on me… She had just done it and walked away and she wasn't ashamed in the least. I didn't understand. Why would she do that… and not let me do anything. I couldn't even touch her. What the hell?

"Sarada…" I finally said, clearing my throat as she turned to look at me. My eyes fell to her lips though and I felt a heat rise up my neck and I turned away, losing my nerve.

"You have permission to speak."

"N-nevermind." I managed, cursing myself for stuttering like a fucking idiot.

She giggled again and pushed me with her feet. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I uh… think I should go to sleep." I said instead of what I really wanted to say.

"Alright." She said. "Are you sure you don't want any pants then? I can get your pajamas for you."

"I sleep like this. Always. But… come to bed with me." I got up, wanting to look at her but not letting myself.

"Okay." She agreed softly and draped the blanket over her shoulders. She followed me to my bedroom and got into bed with me.

"Do you really need that blanket?" I asked when she was still wrapped in it and getting under the covers.

"Yes."

"I'm hot enough though, don't you think?" I asked then, completely serious.

"Yeah." She admitted and grinned. "I'm still hotter though."

"Then get rid of the fucking blanket before you roast me." I said, tugging the blanket a bit.

She laughed and willingly gave it away. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No. I don't want to die yet." I smiled and tossed the blanket aside before snuggling up to her.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't die that easily, considering you came back when I sent you to heaven earlier." She sassed.

My breath caught in my throat before I scowled at her. "Yeah. We'll be discussing that in the morning." I promised before closing my eyes.

"Agreed." She said, finally giving me a break. "Goodnight, Boruto."

"Night." I said, face twitching at the fact that she actually agreed with me. I couldn't wait to finally fall asleep so I could wake up refreshed in the morning. Then I'd handle her ass.

…

When I woke up all I could smell was bacon. I sat up, clutching my head as it ached. Damn, I needed my medicine. It took me a moment to adjust to the sharp pains running through my head. I groaned but fought the pain as I got on my feet, but it only became worse then. One step and I got dizzy and had to catch myself on the wall to keep from crumbling on the floor.

"Fuck."

Walking didn't seem like the best idea at this point so I sat on the floor, resting my back against the wall. Maybe if I actually gave it a few minutes, the pain would subside. The light coming in from my windows was even intolerable. I kept my eyes closed and held my head as I willed relief to come.

"Boruto." Sarada called as she came in, my medicine and a glass of water in her hands. "Are you alright? Here, take this." She ordered and handed them over to me.

I put the pills in my mouth and took the water, taking several swallows to wash down the medicine. "Thanks." I muttered, but even speaking was too much. I sighed and started to get up, but she was quick to help me. "Just… gonna lie down." I told her knowing she was going to get worried and try to call the doctor or some shit. "I'm fine."

She helped me back into bed and didn't look happy. "Don't pretend in front of me, if you're in pain, say so. I'm here to take care of you not the other way around." She said and kissed my forehead. "Don't push yourself, I mean it."

"I said I'm fine." I huffed. "Just going to let the medicine kick in." I rolled over, pulling the covers over my head to block the light.

"Tch!" She scoffed angrily. "Alright then, but remember this: I will check your ass." She warned and then added gently, "I'll protect you with everything I have, even if I have to force you to listen."

Damn woman… she was too much for me. "Thank you… Sarada." I whispered under the covers, eyes closed as I continued to hope for my head to ease off. She retreated then quietly and I fell asleep once more.

By the time I woke up again my head felt better. I sat up, sighing in relief and found Sarada sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. She looked worried but I smiled at her in hopes of it reassuring her.

"Don't look like that." I told her. "I just needed the medicine. I'm okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I feel fine now. But my head was killing me before."

She grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumbs. "I'm glad the medicine helped." She said and gave me a small smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Fucking starving." I grinned then, still able to smell breakfast. "What did you cook?"

"I made scrambled eggs with shredded cheese and bacon." She told me. "It's a bit on the light side, but I'll make something heavier for lunch."

I nodded, getting up slowly just to test myself. I felt fine so I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me. "Let's go then."

I pulled her into the kitchen and found a covered plate waiting for me at the table. I sat down ready to eat and eyed her when she came with a plate of her own.

"You didn't already eat?" I asked, brows pulled together in dissatisfaction.

She smiled. "Well no, I'm not going to eat without you."

"And why the hell not… you better damn well eat without me every chance you get." I told her meaningfully as I started eating.

"Perhaps I'll have a snack now and then, but I'm not eating any meals alone." She said stubbornly. "I want your company every chance I can get."

"That is not the point, Sarada." I told her. She was impossibly impossible. It was annoying as hell. I continued to eat, not wanting to argue further. Talking to her was like talking to a brick wall anyway.

Once we both finished eating we walked into the living room, and this time I picked out a movie. The whole time though, all I could think about was her going down on me in here. I would never forget it as long as I lived. When I put the movie in and turned to look at her as she sat on the couch, my eyes narrowed.

"That's right… about last night."

"What about it?" She asked, that damn blanket around her again. When had she moved it back in here?

"What made you do that?" I asked right out, wanting to know.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them. "Well, I had to show you who was in charge here." She joked but then her expression turned serious. "I thought about something my Dad said in the hospital . . . and I decided that rather than waiting for it, I could help you out. Or better yet, do it myself."

I looked around confused before walking up to sit next to her. "So… you're telling me… that your dad told you to suck my dick?"

She blushed and started laughing, waving her hands around in the air. "No! God, no. We were talking about him and Mom when he said that you should claim what you want. So I did."

I thought about this for a moment before sighing. "I mean I knew you wanted me… but I didn't know you wanted just my dick."

She gasped. "Boruto Uzumaki, I should punch you for that!" She said and lightly hit my arm. "I want all of you, jerk."

Fucking finally. "Took you long enough to admit it, slow ass." I grinned, leaning over her. "I want all of you too and I plan to have you."

She returned my grin and pushed up her glasses. "You can have me anytime you want . . . when you get better."

"No, I'll have you now." I said before kissing her softly. "I didn't mean it like you think I did."

"What did you mean then?" She asked, raising a brow. "Because now is not going to happen."

"I meant that I love you and I want all of you." I told her, smiling fondly at the way her eyes widened.

"Boruto . . ." She whispered softly, face lighting up like the sun. "I love you too."

"I know." I said, giving her a smug grin.

She giggled. "Do you now?"

I nodded, nuzzling my face in her neck and loving the smell of her hair. "Yeah… maybe I was the slow ass… because I've known for a long time."

She stroked my head and pulled me closer, embracing me gently. "You weren't the only one."

We'd both stayed in denial for a long time, but we'd always felt this way. Even when we were kids. Sarada meant so much to me… I'd never do anything to hurt her and I knew she cared for me just as much. We were best friends… but we could be so much more than that. We both wanted it and we would have it.

…

The next week passed by surprisingly quickly. I thought being stuck at home would be boring, but with Sarada with me… it was actually entertaining. I'd been on my best behavior, but only because I was secretly plotting and waiting… my time would come with her. Soon enough.

Today both of our families were coming over for dinner. Sarada had been cleaning all day and refused time and time again to let me help. She was cooking a few things, but both of our mom's were bringing food as well.

I was just ready to eat. Nothing else was on my mind. Sarada's cooking smelled so good and just knowing how much I loved my mom's cooking and her mom's as well had my stomach growling. I'd already had breakfast and lunch… but I was really looking forward to this dinner.

Just before everyone showed up, I had a shower but didn't bother dressing in anything more than my pajamas. I knew none of them would care. Sarada was wearing a dark purple sundress, her hair pulled into a messy bun.

I was sitting at the table, elbow propped on it while I rested my head in my hand and watched her. It was crazy that I'd actually gotten used to her dancing around and cooking in my kitchen. Every once in a while she would sing. Damn woman was so adorable that it was annoying.

Mom, Dad and Himawari were the firsts to arrive. They let themselves in, Dad having a pot in each hand and Himawari carried in a cake plate that didn't reveal what was inside. Mom walked in behind them, carrying a pitcher of my favorite lemonade. As soon as Himawari sat down the cake plate, she ran up to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"You look so much better!" She cooed and I ruffled her hair. She always hated when I did. "Hey, don't do that!" She puffed out her cheeks then but smiled soon after.

"How's my son been, Sarada? I hope he hasn't been mistreating you." Dad said to Sarada as he went to inspect what she had going on the stove.

"A little cheeky, but otherwise perfect." She grinned. "He's glad you're here."

I rolled my eyes as I listened to them while Mom came over to greet me. She hugged me tight before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I get headaches every now and then but that's the worst of it." I told her. Those headaches were really a pain in my ass but the medicine did help. I could only hope that eventually they would stop coming.

Himawari took a seat next to me, regarding me curiously. "So you're all healed up otherwise?"

"Yeah. No bruises or anything." I promised.

She reached over and ran her fingers through the longer hair on top my head, grinning then. "I still can't get over this undercut. It looks so good."

I sighed. The first day she'd seen me with it she didn't shut up about it… I did not want to hear it endlessly again. Even Mom liked it though. But nobody liked it as much as Sarada. She liked it so much that I planned to keep it just to see her flustered.

It wasn't long after they arrived that Sasuke, Sakura and Junior showed up. Junior came bouncing inside like he owned the fucking place, taking the other open seat at my side. I ignored him, waving to his parents as they carried in several tupperware containers of food.

"Don't act like I'm not here." Junior said, playfully elbowing me in my side. "Enjoying getting spoiled?"

"Don't ask me shit like that in public." I whispered in annoyance. He knew his fucking Dad was giving me the evil eye.

"I would tell you you're being paranoid, but then I'd be lying." He said and leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to worry too much, though. You have a better chance at surviving than any other guy on the planet. I'd say you take that as a win."

I scowled at the table but I knew he was right… even if Sarada's dad was having unpleasant thoughts I knew he fucking loved me.

"Boruto!" Sakura came over to me then, making Junior scoot over so she could give me a hug. "You look great and wow, I love the haircut! Did Sarada do it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"She always loved cutting hair. She used to do Junior's all the time!"

I glanced at Junior and raised a brow, noticing his hair looked as it always did. Like a hot fucking mess. Those bangs... and just how did it settle so wildly anyway? It wasn't normal that was for sure.

"You look like you need a new haircut." I told him smugly. Shit was too long.

Junior shook his head, not having it. "No way in hel-heck is that happening." He said, mindful of his mom's proximity. "I should've dyed yours." He muttered under his breath.

"You don't have the balls… I mean… testicals." I said before we both burst out laughing.

"Idiot." He chuckled. "Don't start making challenges you know will end up in a prank war. Remember last year?" He asked, grinning widely.

My first thought was that I didn't want to remember it… but honestly it was hella fun. I wouldn't mind pulling a few pranks… but it would be more fun to pull them on Sarada.

"I remember." I said, smiling.

"It was insane . . ." He reminisced. "I still can't believe you removed my freaking steering wheel."

"That one was a good one." I smirked.

He shoved my arm. "It took me forever to find where you stashed it." He admitted. "But I got you back."

"It was under your seat." I chuckled. "And that wasn't even a prank. You painted your name on my fucking car."

"Boruto!" Mom hissed and I cringed. It slipped because I was still pissed about that.

"How was that not a prank?" He argued. "You may not have signed anything, but it was obvious you were the one that was messing with me."

"Never again… How… How did my car end up anyway?" I asked worriedly. I hadn't brought it up before because I was afraid to hear the answer… but I needed to know.

Junior winced. He always did give me a straight answer. "It's . . . practically nonexistent." He told me.

Well that hurt like a mother fucker. "Damn." I sighed, face falling as I stared at the table.

"Hey, you don't have to worry though, Dad and I-" Junior began but stopped when his dad glared at him. "Um, that is . . . we'll help you get through your loss."

I nodded, but my heart was broken to hell and back. I was so attached to my car… I'd worked on it for so many hours and it was the only car I'd ever raced in. It was my first fucking car and now it was gone.

"I can't believe I did that…"

"You didn't." Sasuke said and tilted his head, motioning for Junior and I to follow him.

I didn't know what to think about him saying that but I got up and followed him into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and watching him as he paced around for a moment. Junior came and plopped down on a beanbag and Dad was already sitting on the other end of the couch.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"You were set up." Junior's dad hissed, angrier than I had seen him in a while.

"I fucking knew it." Junior quietly added.

I looked from him to Junior, not able to believe what they were saying.

"You don't remember, really?" Dad asked and I glanced at him briefly before looking at the floor and trying to think back… but still I didn't remember anything after getting in my car.

"It's alright if you don't, I've already found more than enough evidence." Sasuke stated, still pacing. "This type of shit is unacceptable . . ." He said, trailing off.

"Dad nearly punched a wall not too long after he found out." Junior told me, watching his father work himself up just talking about it. "He was pissed."

"How was I set up… how did it happen?" I asked, taken aback at finding out about this.

"There were spike strips set out across the track and the bastards knew you would be out in front. And you were by a long shot. There was one racer who was much further behind than he should have been… unless he knew something." Dad explained and my heart started beating faster.

I saw it then. A quick vision of me racing up on a set of spike strips. That was right… I didn't notice them until it was too late… I was going too fast. I just had to let it happen.

"Naruto and I have already spoken with Gaara, Shinki's racing career is over." Sasuke said, voice cold.

 _Shinki…_ "I just fucking know you're not talking about that bastard with the roses." I hissed, heart pounded with adrenaline. My fists clenched and I took a deep breath because I was about to really fucking lose it.

Junior gasped. "Wait, he sent the-it wasn't you?" He asked and grunted. "Tch! I fucking knew it."

"Once the investigation is over, he will be dealt with." Sasuke stated in a murderous tone. "Unfortunately, not by me."

"It doesn't need to be you." I growled, getting to my feet. I was fucking livid. "That bitch… I swear to god I'm going to kill him."

"And that's why you won't be dealing with him either." Sasuke told me, crossing his arms.

"Fuck. That!" I roared. "Bastard making a pass on my girl and fucking tries to kill me and you think I'm just going to let it go? No… he's gonna pay for this shit."

Junior's dad looked at me, as if he was considering it. "He'll pay . . . but not by our hands. I'm afraid Itachi will have the first go at him."

I started doing the pacing now. My breaths were coming in and out in heaves. After a moment, I just stormed outside. I needed a moment to collect myself, my thoughts and my breath. This was too much… knowing that I'd been in an accident was hard enough… but knowing that a mother fucker had set me up, purposely aiming to have me wreck so horribly… there was nothing in the world that could make me forgive such an act.

I didn't know how to feel… what to think… all I knew was that if I could get my damn hands on that son of a bitch I would squeeze the life right out of him. I lost my fucking perfect car… I almost died… I had to live with my gorgeous face scarred to hell and back and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I wasn't finished speaking." Sasuke said as he joined me outside, leaning against the house. "It truly is uncanny, seeing you like this. It's as if I'm looking at myself."

"Then tell me what the fuck to do… because I can't handle myself right now." I begged. I was on a rollercoaster of emotion, feeling far too many things at once.

He looked at me and then at the sky, taking a deep breath. "Before we were married, Sakura was attacked by a stalker."

I looked over at him, his words distracting me. "Really?" I asked, having never heard this story before. I sat down on the front porch steps and waited to hear more.

"Hn." He answered and came to sit next to me. "He had been making advances towards her at work, even followed us on one of our dates. Then one night when I had gone to pick her up from the hospital, I saw her run out the front door, barely making it three steps before collapsing. That bastard had just cornered her and closed his filthy hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"She managed to get away, but . . . I was right there, sitting in my car, letting it happen. I wasn't able to protect her . . . all I did was take her to my house. It was hard for her, but she finally told me what happened that night. And I was beyond angry. I couldn't think straight, my mind filled with rage and I couldn't let it go. I was about to drive back and kill that bastard when Itachi stopped me, reminding me that Sakura needed me more in that moment."

He held his hands together and shook his head.

"I tried to comfort her that night, but she was scared. We found out the next morning that he had gotten ahold of her wallet and decided it wasn't safe for her to go home. We went to her house to quickly grab some things, thinking he wouldn't come back so soon after the attack, but we were wrong. He had the nerve to show his face to me and I lost it. I was so pissed, Boruto, all I could do was hit him over and over again. I really would've killed him if Sakura hadn't called Itachi.

"I hadn't thought about what would happen if he had died and honestly didn't care. To this day I don't regret it, but I should have thought about what would happen to the ones I cared about if I had killed him. I should have thought about the consequences of my actions, realizing that things won't sway in my favor all the time. I was brash and reckless. Still am to a point . . . which is why I had to call Itachi."

He looked at me then, face unguarded.

"You're a part of my family you damn brat, and I don't think I can face the bastard that hurt you. I have no doubt that even after all I have been through, after all I have learned . . . I'd kill him."

I stared at him, wide eyed and amazed. He'd never been so open with me… so honest. We really were a lot alike and this conversation had only strengthened my respect for him. Just knowing he would go that far for me really made me realize how much he thought of me.

Even if sometimes he treated me like shit.

"Thank you." I told him, voice barely more that a whisper. I was shaken… but hearing him had calmed me. I wouldn't be making any brash decisions… at least not tonight. "Thank you for everything. I really needed this conversation."

"Anytime, Boruto." He said and gave me a small smile.

"Um… since we're having this talk… there's uh… something I need to tell you." I looked to him hesitantly. Might as well get this over with… and he couldn't really kick my ass while I was in recovery anyway.

He raised an eyebrow, silently asking me to continue.

"It's um...a bit unexpected but… me and Sarada… we're together now." I held my breath and closed my eyes tight, praying he wouldn't hit me.

"I'm impressed you were able to admit it to my face." He said, the smirk clear in his voice.

I opened one eye to peek at him. "That's it? You're not gonna hit me?"

"I came to terms a long time ago that she only had eyes for you." He told me, sighing. "I have no objections as long as you treat her right. Otherwise, I'll kick your ass."

"You don't have to worry about that." I muttered. Nobody would treat her as good as I would… I might have teased the fuck out of her, but she loved it.

"I suppose not." He mused. "You're a good kid . . . even if you are the cockiest little shit I have ever met."

"Hmph. Sarada says Sakura says you were just the same." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

He scowled. "Traitor. She should know better than that."

"Speaking of her traitorous ass… I have a bad feeling, Sasuke." I said, turning more serious. "You know I'm not going to stop racing. As soon as I'm cleared to drive, I'm going to get back to my career… I just can't help feeling that she's gonna give me shit."

"Of course she will, she's her mother's daughter." He said. "She's as stubborn as Sakura but, just like her mother, she always comes around. I was lucky enough that Sakura supported me after she found out about my accident."

"But did she actually witness it… with her own eyes?" I asked, knowing Sarada had… and knowing that she'd probably see that accident every damn time I got behind the wheel in the future.

"No." He admitted, humming in thought. "It would be best if Sarada speaks with Sakura and Itachi once she finds out about your decision. They are the only ones who would understand exactly what it is like."

"And you… you were like me right… you didn't want to stop?" I asked, wanting to know.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to, but I did."

"Wait a minute… I know that you stopped for a bit… but I thought it was only because of your recovery?"

Sasuke smirked at me, standing up. "That is a story for another day. For now, we should go back inside before we're dragged in."

I nodded thoughtfully before standing along with him. I knew I could confide in him without having to worry about him saying anything to anyone… not even Dad. I was thankful to have the snide bastard in my life.

We walked back inside and everyone was sitting around the table, talking as they waited for us. I felt a bit guilty for storming out and making everyone wait, but none of them seemed angry about it. They didn't even comment on it as I took a seat between Himawari and Sarada and Sasuke sat next to Sakura.

Sarada was quick to set a loaded plate before me, her free hand casually running across my back in the process. I thanked her before feeling a set of eyes on me and looking over to find Junior giving me the smugest look in history. I cocked a brow, curious if he has something he needed to get off his chest. He only held his fingers up to his eyes before pointing them at me.

Oh so… he was watching me? Like I cared.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" I declared, smiling before digging into dinner. There was such a feast laid out before me that it felt like the holidays. The food was delicious and the company was wonderful.

They stayed for the longest time. We talked about any and everything, eating our fill and then overdoing it with dessert. Himawari had made my favorite strawberry cake and by the time I finished a single slice I was so miserable I couldn't move. But it was all so fucking good.

They were all so damn mushy, wanting to hug for an obscene amount of time and say goodbye over and over. Sarada and I walked outside with everyone, still chatting as they slowly made their ways to their cars. Junior swore he was going to come back the following day and bring his playstation even though he knew I didn't care to play games anymore… maybe it would help give me something to do though.

Other than torture Sarada.

When they finally left, Sarada sighed, watching them drive off and I walked up to stand just behind her, leaning down to rest my chin on her shoulder as my arms snaked around her.

"Sad to see them go?" I asked, honestly glad they were gone and it was just the two of us again.

"A little." She admitted and rested her arms on top of mine. "But you're still here and that's more than enough."

"Hmm." I grinned. "Of course it is. I'm all you need, right?"

She laughed against me, slightly swaying. "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope. Never." I turned her around to face me, keeping her flush against me as I moved my lips toward hers. "I feel like I haven't had you all damn day."

"Miss me?" She grinned and got on her tippy toes, meeting me halfway to give me a sweet kiss. "I missed you too."

"You have no idea." I murmured as soon as her lips left mine. "Let's get inside."

"Lead the way, hot shot."

I pulled her along with me back inside and locked the door behind us. It was definitely more quiet now… but it was always comfortable. Sarada had a way of brightening any room she was in… even if she was quiet. All too often I'd find myself just watching her. She tried to be a hard ass pretty often… but really she was just too fucking sweet and so damn cute.

Once we were inside, she was the one to take my hand and pull me towards the couch. She plopped down, smiling at me and I sat with her more carefully than she did. I didn't want to give myself one of those damn headaches and ruin the night.

"When are you going to take me somewhere and get me out of here? I mean… I don't mind being here with you… but I miss the shop and the park."

"I'll take you the day after tomorrow." She promised and smiled at me. "It's a date."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "Our first date… and so soon… you're something else… badass."

Her eyes lit up at that. "It's about time you recognized I'm a bad A." She stated and giggled. "I have to be to hang out with you."

"Damn right…" I winked and laid back on the couch, pulling her with me. There was no explanation for how great it felt to be this close to her.

"You're so comfy." She told me and snuggled closer.

"Good." I smiled, staring at the ceiling as my fingers ran up and down her bare arm. "It's nice, right? I can't believe you waited our whole lives."

"Me?" She scoffed. "What took you so long? I thought you were supposed to be sooo fast."

"Well…" I sighed and turned my head to press my lips to the side of her head. "I didn't want to risk losing you… and what we already had."

She started stroking my chest. "I felt the same way . . . I was scared." She told me.

"We were both stupid…" I mused, glad that we'd finally gotten past all that.

"Yeah . . . I had to deal with my mom and brother teasing me all the time." Sarada sighed, but smiled.

"Junior's ass didn't just tease you. He's been getting on my last fucking nerve for… years."

She laughed and lightly hit my chest. "You know you love him. But he has been the worst offender."

"Seriously… he wouldn't let the shit go to save his life. I bet he'd be one happy little shit if he knew."

"I'd bet he already does." She said in all seriousness. "My brother is way too smart for his own good."

"So smart that he's an idiot." I grumbled. But I did love the bastard.

"Ooh, you have a point there." She giggled and pushed up her glasses. "My smart idiot of a brother."

"Yeah… that about sums it up." I nodded, a wide smile on my face as I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

Sarada hummed and let her arm fall around my waist, holding me closer. "Hey, Boruto."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Do you now?" I asked teasingly, though hearing those words had really warmed my heart.

"Sure do." She said without hesitation. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do, little dove." I answered, smiling softly. Like she really needed to ask...

She squeezed me tighter. "I know, blonde, just want to hear you say it."

"I love you." I told her then, more than willing to tell her as many times as she wanted me to.

She lifted her head and kissed my jaw. "Love you too."

"Shouldn't you go and take a shower? I'm sure you must be ready for bed."

"Hmmm. I guess I should before I fall asleep right here." She agreed and sat up, kissing my forehead before standing. "Be a good boy while I'm gone." She teased and I hoped that wouldn't become a habit.

After she was gone for a few moments, I got up and went into the kitchen to fix myself a drink. I had half the glass of water before taking the rest with me to the bedroom. My mind was taking a dark turn… which it had been ever since Sarada got mouthy with me. I still owed her for that little stunt and I would get her back no matter what.

The shower was still running as I walked into the room and sat the half empty glass of water on my bedside table. I tugged off my shirt and stripped off my pajama bottoms. The hair was in place, as was the tat and the scar so I didn't need much else. I would make her never be able to refuse me again. Recovering or not.

I was standing by the dresser when Sarada finally came out of the bathroom. She was dry now but naked except for the towel tucked around her body. My eyes raked over her briefly before looking to hers which were taking a much more leisurely journey. I loved the way she looked at me and I would continue to strip down to nothing just to get her like this.

After walking in and catching me like this, she didn't move, only stared at me open-mouthed and flushed. She hadn't washed her hair, it was still on top of her head but now in a tighter bun. I moved closer to her, my hands going to her hips and gripping them tightly as I pulled her to me. She wasn't even fucking breathing.

Point Uzumaki.

I leaned forward, moving my lips to her neck and ever so lightly running them over her soft and hot skin. "You smell so fucking good."

She stiffened a bit and said nothing, shivering as cold chills swept over her when I kissed my way down to her shoulder. Oh, the things I wanted to do to her… she couldn't even imagine. For so long I wanted to have her… I wanted her to want me… really want me… and now I knew she did. What I wanted tonight though… would leave us both wanting more. If I could somehow maintain control.

And that was just fine, for now.

Her head tilted to the side as I ran my tongue across her skin, moving back up her neck and to her ear. The moan that sounded in her throat had my cock growing instantly. My hands ran up her sides over the towel. I was actually surprised that she wasn't stopping me… not that I would let her.

A shaky inhale pulled through her lips when my fingers reached the top of the towel and ran across her chest. I lifted my head, watching her face carefully as I slowly unwrapped the towel from her small frame. Her eyes were closed, head still tilted aside. She knew what I was doing but she didn't care and that only turned me on more.

When the towel hit the floor I swallowed hard, taking a step back to get a good look at her. My eyes remained on her face for a bit. Her cheeks heated and I waited for her eyes to open and meet mine before I let my gaze drift lower. One look at her standing naked before me and I was hard as fuck.

She was so damn beautiful… perfect creamy skin. Her breasts were full and the perfect size for her frame. She had the perfect curves to her body. My mouth hung open as I looked lower, my eyes locking on that belly ring. Could I look lower? I fucking had to… it was right there… no way in hell I was denying myself of taking it all in.

She squirmed a bit under my scrutiny, her hips swaying in a way that had me wanting to say fuck the plan and just get on with it. But I couldn't… I had to follow through. I held my breath as I looked lower. The sight of her clean shaven pussy had my cock throbbing and my heart pounding. She was definitely going to be the end of me.

"Fuck." I breathed, shuddering as I forced my eyes back up to hers. She was watching me shyly, cheeks still red. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be cute and sexy as hell at the same time… but she was.

"Are you just going to stare?" She asked teasingly, voice unsteady.

"Not a chance." I smirked, grabbed her hand and tugged her against me. "But you look damn good." I told her, running my hands down her back and to her ass. It was shaped perfect just like the rest of her. Her skin was so fucking soft, but that ass was another story.

I moved my right hand down further, grabbing her thigh and hoisting her up. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. Her dark eyes were sparkling with excitement but I could tell she was a bit nervous. She may have already had my cock in her mouth, but I'd never had the chance to be so close to her like this… there were no clothes protecting her from me.

She'd never looked more beautiful… and I'd never wanted to make her feel as good as I did now. Just imagining pleasuring her as she had done me… to see her face as I brought her to orgasm. Fuck… just thinking about it was enough to have me going so crazy I didn't even know where to begin.

I kissed her, finding it to be the most obvious answer to my dilemma. Her hands came up to my face as our lips moved together, slowly but powerfully. She tasted like toothpaste as she eagerly met my tongue. I really thought this was not going to go down as planned. I just knew she was going to stop me… but she was urging me to continue, so I did.

I broke the kiss and she muttered a protest but hushed as my lips roamed over her body. I wanted to claim every inch of her and so I would… at my own pace. I moved to her ear first, knowing I'd get a reaction out of her. She's always been sensitive around her ears.

"You like this?" I asked, breath hot at her ear. She mewled, head turning as she tried to get her ear away from my mouth, but I quickly followed, running my tongue around the shell of her ear. "Don't run from me now."

"N-no, not there!" Sarada squeaked. "B-Boruto!"

I smirked before taking the lobe between my teeth and tugging gently. She moaned and I felt it wash over my whole body. "Say it again." I whispered huskily, breathing purposely on her ear. I would drive her insane before the night was over.

"Boruto . . ."

"Mm." I hummed, loving this turn of events.

Her breaths were coming quicker and quicker as I worked my lips down her neck and across her collar bone. Her hands moved to my hair as I continued farther down. I leaned up enough to be able to gaze at her breasts that were begging for my attention. I sat up more, laying both of my hands on top of her thighs and slowly running them up her body until I reached those soft mounds.

So soft... I kept my touch gentle, caressing her all over until she was squirming and trembling and trying to fight back one moan after the next. Even if it was too much for her… I still planned to take my sweet time. I dipped back down, flicking my tongue across one perked nipple and she yelped.

I couldn't help but grin and chuckle as she started panting. I'd never expected to have such a strong reaction from her… from doing so little. My eyes moved to her face to find her watching me, those pretty pink lips parted as she breathed as steadily as she could.

"You okay?" I asked, unable to hide my amusement. She nodded slowly, those dark eyes so full of lust and longing that I just had to continue.

My mouth returned to her chest, kissing and nipping around her breasts. Her body withered beneath me and by the time I finally closed my mouth around one of her nipples and suckled it, she couldn't contain her voice.

I wasn't prepared for her to make me feel so good… just by reacting like this to me. Seeing her this hot and bothered was almost too much… I'd never been so fucking horny.

After teasing her breasts for a bit, I made my way down her stomach, licking and biting her skin gently along the way. When I got to her navel, I took that butterfly between my teeth and pulled a bit.

"Shit!" She cursed, her thighs clenching.

I released her piercing and looked up at her, cocking a brow. "Language, young lady."

"Bite me." She huffed.

Not willing to deny her I moved my mouth to her lower belly and ran my tongue just there before biting her a little harder than I had so far. "Like that?" I asked, my voice deeper than I wanted it to be.

"Th-that's not what I meant . . ." She panted. "But I'll take it . . . do it again."

Damn… she was really trying to end me. But I loved every second of it.

I went even lower, making sure to steer clear of her sex as my mouth went to her thigh. I pushed her legs apart just enough to take a bite at her inner thigh but then I caught a glimpse of how soaked she was and I groaned.

"Fuck…"

I was so hard it hurt and all I could think about was burying myself inside of her sweet, wet pussy… but I couldn't… not yet.

"You did this." She groaned in defeat, tossing her head back. "Boruto . . ."

Hell yeah I did… and I was so fucking proud. She had no idea. Even my briefs were too much. My dick felt suffocated so I got off of her and stood to remove them. She sat up, resting her weight on her elbows as she looked at me, seeming to be disappointed that I left her… but it wouldn't be for long. My original plan could go to hell.

She eyed my cock just like she had when she went down on me. She stared at it forever before her eyes slowly trailed up my body and she locked her eyes with mine. Seeing those dark eyes clouded over with need and knowing how much she was enjoying this- just as much as me, left me elated in a way I'd never felt before.

"Eat your heart out, little dove."

Her eyes widened and she blushed all over before falling back on the bed, covering her face with both hands. A smirk pulled at my lips as I crawled over her, nearly losing myself as my bare cock moved against her soft skin. I forced her hands away from her face and held them on the bed.

"Don't hide. It's just me and you, baby." I told her, giving her a quick kiss.

"You jerk, I can't handle you right now." She whined, flustered.

"That's just fine… It's me who intends to handle you, not the other way around."

She bit her lip. ". . . . . Maybe I like it that way."

"Maybe?" I asked, brushing my lips across hers.

"Definitely." She whispered.

I laughed then and kissed her once more, my hand cradling her face and neck as I moved my lips against hers. Both her hands came to my face and she moaned into the kiss, struggling to respond to me.

"Losing yourself so soon?" I teased, pulling a breath away from her… but I already knew she was long gone.

"If I get lost . . . you better find me."

"Don't worry, little dove. I'll take care of you. I'll always find you."

She hummed her approval and I kissed her once more, soft and quick before sitting up and spreading her legs wide apart. Holy fuck… she was one hell of a sight. She was so wet, her arousal had seeped onto the sheet below her. I moved off of the bed, getting on my knees and tugging her so that her ass was right on the edge. I was about to have her lost in pleasure for sure.

"Kyaaa! What are you doing?!" She yelled, frantically looking down at me.

"Hush now. No time for questions." I said as I moved my lips to her soaked folds, brushing across them ever so slightly.

"B-Boruto!"

The way my name sounded on her lips thrilled me to no end. I moved her legs over my shoulders, holding her thighs as I peppered soft kisses all around her sex. I couldn't fucking wait to taste more of her… but I would enjoy teasing her for a moment longer.

"You can't be serious, you can't-I can't!" She protested even though I knew she was feeling it.

"I can… and you can too." I murmured before running my tongue around those soft folds. The taste of her set me on fire and my grip on her thighs tightened. I had to remind myself to maintain… control myself...

"Ahhhh!" She moaned and clutched the bedsheets in her fists. "N-no, I can't!"

I ignored her, letting my tongue finally run across her most sensitive spot and her whole body thrashed.

"Oh fuck!"

Damn… that dirty mouth was as sexy as she was.

Her hips rolled and she let out a drawn out groan as I swirled my tongue around her clit more forcefully. She was panting like crazy and shaking all over and I was just getting started… I was starting to get a bit worried. Maybe she really couldn't.

Before I could feel too sorry for her, I went on, letting my tongue move down to her entrance. Her back arched off the bed as I dipped my tongue inside her and she pulled my hair, making me growl against her wet pussy.

"Fuck, Sarada." I hissed, my cock aching like it never had. She tasted so good and I could only imagine how wonderful it would feel to be inside her. To see her this beside herself with feeling though… it was intense as fuck.

"No more . . . Boruto . . ."

My tongue slowly moved back up to her clit and I suckled it before pulling away. "You really want me to stop?"

"More." She moaned, out of her mind.

"Damn woman… make up your mind."

She trembled. "Boruto . . . want you . . . ."

Oh fuck and I wanted her too. "Isn't this good enough?" I asked, my tongue rolling around and around her swollen nub.

She hit the pillow in frustration. "S-stop teasing me, Uzumaki." She ordered, fighting the fog I had created in her mind.

"But this is what you like… you put me through it… and now it's your turn."

"Tch!" She scoffed and then whined. "Don't do this to me . . ."

"Doesn't it feel good? It's just too good isn't it?" I smirked before flicking my tongue across her again.

"Oh!" She gasped, shaking her head. "Y-you'll pay for this."

"I'll make you feel so good you won't want me to pay." I promised, kissing her there before suckling the area until she was trying to push me away. She was too weak though.

I held my place, laving her pussy as she cried out at the feeling. I brought my hand around, my fingers moving to her entrance and circling it teasingly. She nearly screamed, hips bucking as she tried to get away from me, but I held her in place easily.

"Stop . . . manhandling . . . me . . . ."

She was too much… I wasn't even manhandling her. I continued to ignore her and let my index finger slip inside her while my tongue worked its magic. She moaned loudly and if she pulled my hair any harder I was going to have to make a move.

"Relax… enjoy it." I told her, leaning back to give her a break and she released my hair, breathless. "You want this, right? If you do, this is how it has to be."

"You . . . . that's . . . ." She groaned again. "I'm starting to lose my patience."

I removed my finger and instead pushed both my middle and index fingers inside of her quickly. She was so fucking tight that I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to have her… but I would find a way. She gasped and her breath hitched then.

"You want more then, like this?" I asked, voice so smooth it surprised even me.

"God, yes."

Returning my tongue to her, I moved my fingers slowly, stretching her each time I forced them inside her. There was only so much I could do to prepare her and it was my patience that was wearing thin. I needed to feel her around me. Now.

Removing my fingers, I leaned back and got to my feet, wrapping and arm under her, tugging her back to the middle of the bed as I crawled up there. She squealed at the sudden movement and I smirked darkly.

"So you do like to be manhandled, huh?" I asked, though I already knew she did. Her dark eyes looked up to me as she blinked in her dazed state. "Are you ready?"

"Take me."

That fucking mouth…

I leaned over to reach into the drawer of my nightstand and grabbed a condom. When I sat up between her legs and ripped the foil pack open with my teeth, she squirmed. My eyes stayed locked on hers as I rolled the condom onto my length and her eyes stayed locked on my cock.

"Boruto, don't get slow on me now. Hurry."

"Be patient." I warned her as I crawled over her, wrapping my hand around my cock as I got into position. "Are you… are you sure?" I asked then, hoping like hell she was… but if she wasn't I would stop right now.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Now get moving hot shot."

Finding relief in her response, I began forcing myself inside her. She was so tight. Too tight. It was almost unbearable and I could hardly get anywhere.

"Fuck." I hissed, moving my hips more forcefully and only gaining an inch.

Sarada held tight to me, her arms wrapped around my neck as we moved in for a kiss, our teeth clashing together in the heat of the moment. As soon as her lips were locked on mine, I reared back and with one swift thrust managed to take her completely.

The kiss was broken, as were her screams and I could barely hold myself together. I stilled completely, panting at the overwhelming feel of finally being inside her. I stared down at her and tears fell from her eyes. I leaned down, kissing them all away.

"You alright?" I breathed, not sure if I was or not.

"Ah, so good . . ."

I kissed her lips then and forced myself to start moving, slowly. I thought I was about to lose myself before… but nothing compared to this. She kissed me back with such need and felt so fucking good that I just wanted to come on the spot. But I would never let that happen.

I was gripping onto the sheets for dear life when her hips started rolling. I cursed and heard a rip but paid no mind to it. With her seductive moans steady in my ears, I just couldn't control myself. I wanted to move, hard and fast. I wanted so desperately to come but I also never wanted it to end.

After a moment I had to stop, yet she continued to move those damn hips, determined to drag me closer and closer to the edge.

"Sarada." I breathed in warning, but didn't really want her to stop. Her sex was throbbing around me, only heightening my arousal and bringing me closer to climax. "Stop." I ordered. If she didn't I wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.

"Never." She smirked and moaned. "Drive into me speed racer."

Now I was certain I was going to die before the night was over. "Damn woman." I hissed, my forehead resting against hers as she continued to move and I willed myself to calm.

I couldn't deny her though, especially not when I wanted it so fucking bad. I didn't have a chance in hell to cool off before I was moving faster, harder, driving us both to new heights. Her grip on me tightened and she moaned my name as my thrusts continued steady, never faltering even for a second. I was so close that I couldn't stand it.

"Sarada." I groaned. "I'm gonna come."

She whimpered, holding me closer still. "Together?"

"Yes." I hissed, moving inside her deep and slow now, my pubic bone rubbing and stimulating her clit with each thrust.

With her moans becoming louder and louder and her pussy fluttering around my cock I had a feeling she was as close as me- and I couldn't stop. I cursed, my hips picking up speed as if they had a mind of their own. She held tighter to me suddenly and gasped just as I felt her sex throb wildly around me. She wailed out incoherently, her body flailing as she finally came and I was right with her, filling her to the hilt one last time as I found my release.

I collapsed on top of her, unable to catch my breath but her state was no better than mine. I managed to recover much quicker than her and I leaned up to look at her, moving her hair off of her face as I stared down at her. I'd never felt more complete.

"You okay?" I asked, grinning cheekily at her.

"I think I broke a sweat." She breathed, fanning her face. "Hopefully I can walk tomorrow."

I laughed at her and shook my head. "I think you'll be just fine after a little sleep. At least you better be… I may wanna go again."

She giggled. "What, one test drive wasn't enough?"

"Hell no… that was just a taste. A damn good one but still…" I smiled, pulling out of her slowly.

"Hhn, no, not walking tomorrow." She gasped.

I looked to her worriedly then. "Are you really hurt?"

"No, don't think so. Only sore." She hummed. "No regrets."

"Well…" I sighed as I stared down at the god awful mess we'd made. "Maybe we should take a bath and… change the sheets."

I'd ripped them to hell and back but the blood and other liquids were enough to make me not want to sleep there.

"Get to it then, underling." She smirked. "Only fair since you wanted to drive me to the brink of insanity."

"Bath first." I said, getting up and pulling off the condom.

"Ooh, together?"

"Well why the fuck not?" I asked, my eyes narrowed on her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I was agreeing, silly. You won't find any complaints here."

"Come on then." I said, offered her my hand.

She took it and puffed out her cheeks. "Carry me?"

"You won't find any complaints here." I grinned and slipped my arms under her, picking her up and carrying her with me into the bathroom.

We had to get all cleaned up. Us and our bed. After a good night's sleep and a little recovery on her part, I really hoped we could go at it again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello lovelies!**

 **Late update but we're finally back! Thanks for all reviews! We hope you guys enjoy the update. XD**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	8. Issues

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Eight-**

Issues

* * *

Last night had almost killed me. I'm ashamed to say I wasn't thinking about Boruto's recovery, but I didn't regret it, I couldn't. How could I regret something that was so wonderful? The moment my eyes had seen him, I knew I was in for it. I thought I had an idea of what he was capable of- I've known him all my life- but I was wrong. I honestly had no idea. Just thinking about it made me blush. We had really done it, we shared our first time together. Even if he had driven me to the edge, every second was pure bliss. It was wild and felt so, so good. That man was one heck of a lover. I had never been so weak and vulnerable, at the mercy of the that teasing blonde.

We had become one and it was by far the most beautiful experience I have ever had. I had said and done some things I knew I would deny later, but I couldn't help it. All I could do was take and take and I was admittingly greedy. The way he had felt inside me, how he had filled me, I was past my limits but I had needed more still. I wanted everything he could give and he gave it gladly. Then he had been so tender and gentle between our desperate and rough moments, it made me love him even more. I loved how he had softly washed my body and dried me off, carrying me back to bed on clean sheets.

We fell asleep in each others embrace and I never wanted to leave his arms. I had woken up before him this morning, sore and weak, but I didn't care. It was a reminder of who I now belonged to. I was tempted to stay in bed all day and just look at him, he was so cute when he was asleep. However, I couldn't ignore my role as his personal nurse and lover. I got dressed on shaky legs and successfully made it to the kitchen. I went to work making eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage. I moved slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake him or cause my body any pain.

After I was finished, I set our breakfast on a large bed tray and carefully carried it into the bedroom. It was a little heavy, but I managed. Boruto was still sound asleep with only his head peeking out of the blankets. I found myself smiling fondly and set the tray on top of the dresser. Then I took the glass of water from it, setting it next to his medicine on the nightstand. I hoped it would be one of his better mornings, but I wanted to be ready just in case. I hated to see him in pain and I didn't want him to suffer at all if I could help it.

I sat down on the bed and snuggled up to his back, rubbing up and down his broad shoulders. He hummed and turned over, quickly trapping me in a tight hug. I looked up to him face, noting that he was still asleep. He really was the cutest. I wanted to let him sleep, but he needed to eat and Junior was coming today. I selfishly wanted as much alone time as we could get until he got here.

"Boruto." I called softly and kissed his jaw. "Open those blue eyes for me."

"Uggh." He groaned, squirming a bit. "Nah i'ont wanna" He grumbled, his words barely understandable.

I giggled and lightly pulled his ear. "Please? Just a little?"

His eyes opened slowly, meeting mine. They were clouded from sleep and so blue… they always had a way of doing things to me, but never as much as they did when he first woke up like this.

"Night." He murmured before closing them again and snuggling into the covers.

"Guess I'll have to eat all this food . . . alone."

"Eh?" He opened one eye then, brows raising. "I'm right here… not leaving."

I nodded and patted his head. "Yes, but you can't eat if you're asleep. You won't even have to move, I brought breakfast to you."

"Eat?" He asked, opening his other eye again. "What…" He yawned, rubbing his eyes before finally leaning up a bit. "It's morning?"

"That's right." I smiled and carefully wiggled away. I picked up the bed tray and brought it to the bed. "Hungry?"

He sat up fully, groaning again. "Fucking tired. Damn woman keeping me up all night then wake me up at the crack of dawn." He sighed then and smiled at me. "But yes, I'm hungry. Thanks."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and placed the tray over his lap. "I was up just as long as you were and got up before you did. Sore. Really sore." I pointed out.

"You're like a damn machine. Ever heard of relaxation?" He mused, looking down at his breakfast. "You went all out… to be sooo sore."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I am. And it's your fault so take responsibility." I huffed and then reached over to the nightstand, grabbing his medicine and the glass of water. "Does you head hurt?"

"If you think I'm going to apologize, get over it. I do however, happily take full responsibility and yeah… but it's not as bad as it has been…"

I offered them to him and shook my head. "You don't have to apologize for rocking my world." I grinned. "I only want you to remember that I'm rocked out for now."

"Bet I could change your mind." He smirked, mouth opening as he popped the pills in and had a drink of water.

He handed them back to me and I set them back on the nightstand, scooting closer to eat with him. "No you won't. Did you forget Junior is coming by today?"

"Damn… cock blocking little bastard." He rolled his eyes as he started to eat.

I gently shoved his arm and then dug in as well. "You'll live."

Boruto sighed loudly. "Well… he probably won't show up until later anyway… we could squeeze one in real quick."

"No." I told him mercilessly. "I'd like to be able to walk today. You don't understand how hard it was to get up this morning."

"Fine… tonight it is then." He concluded, mouth full of pancake.

I ate a fork full of eggs and then pointed it at him. "I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body."

"... It only happened once, Sarada. I'm not gonna lie… I want it… but that's not all I want so don't let me hear you say some shit like that again. Joking or not."

I just stared at him for a moment, taken aback. He really was too sweet for me sometimes. "I won't." I promised and gave him a soft smile. "And I want you to take it seriously if I can't handle another round."

"I would if you knew what you were talking about… you just think you can't handle it… just like last night." He said as smug as he could have been.

I blushed. "Shut up! That was different." I insisted. "It's my body, I know what I can and can't handle."

"It's your mind telling you that you can't handle it. I could change it though… and make your body crave me. Trust me."

I shivered, now knowing what he was capable of. "The answer is no." I said firmly. "But I am open to other . . . activites."

"Oh?" He quirked. "I'm intrigued. Do elaborate, please."

I smirked, feeling bold. "There are other ways to make you orgasm."

His head cocked to the side at my words, eyes searching mine for a moment before he spoke in return. "I'd rather watch you fall apart for me… it's even better that having an _orgasm_."

"It's too bad I didn't ask what you wanted." I said. "You had your fun, now it's my turn."

"You've got it twisted. You had your fun first. Stop forgetting it."

"I didn't. First it was me, then it was you and now it's my turn again." I explained, not letting him get out of this one.

"We're not taking fucking turns here." He snapped just as a knock sounded on the door and his face fell. "This conversation is not over."

"I think it is." I sang and got up. "Get dressed and meet us in the living room."

I left the bedroom and closed the door behind me, making my way to the front. I opened the door to find Dad and Junior, a large bag over Junior's shoulder.

"Hey, Sis." Junior greeted and I stepped aside to let them in.

"I assume that's your playstation?" I asked and we went down the hall.

"Yeah, I brought most of my games too." He told me and I shared an amused look with Dad.

"He was irritating me all morning until I gave in and drove him here." Dad said and I laughed.

It didn't surprise me, Boruto had given up playing video games once he started racing, so Junior wanted to take advantage of this chance. Dad and I sat down on the couch while Junior pulled out the playstation and hooked everything up. He was so excited that I could feel it. It reminded me of when he was little and Mom got him his first toy cars. His favorite was the tiny mustang that looked like Dad's, in fact I'm sure he still has it on a shelf in his room.

Dad sighed. "Itachi said he will come visit in a couple of days, so be prepared."

I could never get over the way that my uncle and Dad behaved whenever they were together. Mom and I would always get a good laugh out of it. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing." I told him and he scowled.

"It is a bad thing." He insisted and some movement caught my attention.

I looked to the side down the hallway to see Boruto coming towards us. He's pulled some pajama bottoms on but was shirtless. His eyes landed on Dad and widened, his whole face paling. I rose a brow when he quickly turned on his heel and started tiptoeing back towards the room.

Dad caught me looking and sighed again. "Don't bother hiding, Boruto."

"Shit." He squeaked, turning back hesitantly. "Sorry just forgot my shirt. Haha. I'll be right back."

I couldn't help laughing quietly and glanced over to see Junior doing the same. "Go easy on him, Dad." I asked, not completely heartless and knowing it was my fault he got caught.

"Please don't." Junior said and I glared at him. He wasn't helping.

Boruto came back, walking slowly and staring at anything other than Dad. He had on a black T-shirt with his pajama bottoms now. He took a seat in a bean bag and stared at the TV apparently having no intention to greet Dad or Junior properly.

Junior, the little devil that he is, smirked with the intention of making Boruto suffer. "Well don't you look guilty as fuck."

Boruto gave him the coldest look I'd ever seen in his blue eyes. "Shut up, bitch."

I feared for my brother's well being, but he looked pleased. He opened his mouth to say something else when Dad stood up.

"I'll take my leave, I have some things I need to take care of." He said and walked away, stopping before he left the living room. "Oh, and Boruto. The next time you want to play innocent, don't try to fucking hide. There isn't a place you could go where I wouldn't find you." He declared and left.

The second I heard the front door close, Junior fell to the floor laughing, clutching his stomach.

"You just had to fucking run your mouth." Boruto snapped, reaching over to smack Junior across the head. "I almost had a damn heart attack."

"Ow!" Junior yelped but grinned wider than ever. "It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants. It's about fucking time you both made it official. I was getting tired of waiting." He said and I threw a pillow at him.

"I can't believe you would try to ruin things and just when I got his fucking approval. He only left so he wouldn't kill me. Damn it."

Junior started cackling as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"You are impossible." I told him and threw another pillow. "You should be helping Boruto, not sabotaging him!"

"Exactly!" Boruto scoffed. "Some fucking friend you are, bastard."

Junior wiped his eye, trying to calm down. "I'm a great friend, man. I've been trying to get you two together for _years_ while I watched you stare at each other with fucking hearts in your eyes. I'd say we're even."

"Do you know your dad at all? He's ruthless as they come. He would kill me without batting an eye. Now I have to fucking sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life."

"Alright, I'll give you that." Junior said and finally stopped laughing. "But I think I have a solution for you."

Boruto was still scowling at him, not believing a word he said. "There is no solution for this."

Junior smirked. "Sure there is, just put my mom on speed dial." He said and went off again, laughing his head off. Honestly, he was terrible.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Of course not." He said, trying once again to calm down. I've never seen him laugh so hard in his life. "I'd be crazy as hell to let the chance to tease Boruto slip through my fingers."

"You just want me to hand your fucking ass to you so bad, don't you?" Boruto shook his head. "I wouldn't even have cared if you would have waited until he was gone to make one of your bitch ass comments… but to do it in front of him. You took it too far."

"Wait until he was gone? Where's the fun in that?" Junior asked cheekily.

He was really too smug for his own good. "Laugh it up now, Bro, we'll remember this when you get a girlfriend." I told him.

I laughed evilly when his eyes widened and all humor left his face. "You wouldn't."

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Oh, but I would. Right, Boruto?"

"Hell yeah." Boruto grinned then. "I can't fucking wait."

"Don't you fucking dare!" He hissed, but looked more like a scared puppy.

"You know, I think I'll have both Mom and Dad on your case." I mused and he fell to the floor dramatically.

"Not that the bastard is ever going to get a damn girl anyway. He never goes farther than a glance." Boruto rolled his eyes.

Junior glared at him from his spot on the ground. "That's because I have class. Besides, no one has really interested me."

"Pft. You mean you don't have any game. Even when a girl comes onto you, you fuck it up… every time."

"That's because . . . I fuck it up on purpose." He insisted but we weren't buying the pathetic attempt.

"Sure you do." I smiled and got comfy, pulling a blanket over me.

Junior started fiddling with his games, avoiding eye contact. "I do." He huffed.

"Let's play… before I think about setting your ass up." Boruto threatened.

"Please don't." Junior begged and picked up GTA, putting in the disc. "Here." He said and handed Boruto a controller.

Boruto took it and turned to Junior while they waited for the game to load. "You done fucked up… it's on… just remember you did it to yourself."

Junior raised a brow at that. "Really? You do realize you haven't play in a long time, unlike me. I think I'll call that bluff."

Boruto was the one to laugh then. "Oh, I wasn't talking about the game… but don't worry, I'll handle your ass on here too."

I giggled at Junior's worried face. "Then what the hell did you mean?"

"You will know soon enough."

I lazily watched as they played for hours, smack talking and joking around. We took breaks to eat lunch before they went at it again and watched a movie while we ate dinner. It was fun to just hang out with the three of us and my heart always warmed to see Boruto and Junior get along. They sometimes reminded me of Dad and Naruto with the way they bickered and it was funny to see the tradition continue.

Dad came to pick up Junior soon after the movie and Boruto and I were alone once more. It didn't take long for us to start getting handsy and I honestly loved it. Despite what he had thought this morning, I had my wicked way with him. In the end he had enjoyed it just like I knew he would. We cuddled up afterwards and fell asleep in each other's arms again and I wouldn't mind sleeping like that every night.

I woke up before Boruto the next morning like the previous morning as well as every morning, but this time I had no intention of getting up. I buried my face in his neck and went back to sleep. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I woke up again, Boruto still out cold beside me. I stared at his face and began tracing his features, lingering on his scar. I stayed like that for awhile longer before waking him up so we could eat and get ready for our date.

Boruto went with a black T-shirt that showed off his muscles and jeans. I decided to go with a dark blue, cold shoulder shirt and a black skirt. We decided to head to the park first and hopped in my car, Boruto going on about how slow I drove, but I stayed within the speed limit. It didn't take too long to reach the park and Boruto was glad to get outside again. We went to our bench and sat down, silently taking in the place we loved so much.

Then we took a walk and talked with one another about how school had been for me and how much longer it would take for him to recover. I could tell he was ready to gain some of his old indepence, but I didn't want him to rush it. He was worried that I was taking off time from both school and work, but I reassured him it was alright. We spoke about what happened to his car and he was depressed it was gone. I felt for him- I knew how special it was to him.

He was excited to head to the shop and we stopped by our burger place before going. I was honestly conflicted about it. He loved the shop and working on cars was his passion, but his love for racing made me hesitant. I didn't think I wanted him racing again . . . I wouldn't be able to handle it if he got into another accident. I knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't change what happened. He had almost died.

I couldn't tell him, however. I wasn't sure what would happen if I did, but I had a feeling it wouldn't end well. So I kept it to myself as I drove. When we reached the shop, I was surprised to see a familiar car parked in this section. Usually, only Boruto and Junior were in this section, the one my dad used to work in. No one else aside from the higher ups were allowed in there, but it was nice to see this exception.

Shikamaru and Shikadai were back from the races held a few towns over. Both him and Boruto were part of team Konoha, the next generation of racers. We walked in to find them working on Shikadai's car and I could feel Boruto's eagerness to know how his racing went over there. They hadn't seen each other in awhile and I knew Shikadai regretted not being able to be there after Boruto's accident.

Shikamaru smiled when he saw us and I waved. "Long time no see."

"Too long." He said and then turned his attention to Boruto. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm making it." He grinned. "Stoked to be out of the house."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Sarada got you under house arrest?"

"No." I insisted and ignored the look Boruto gave me.

Shikadai raised his head from under the hood and gave Boruto and I a curt nod.

"So how did it go?" I asked, eager to know myself. "Did you win?"

"Nah. Came in a close second though."

"That's still great." I told him, knowing he must have had a hard time since he wasn't used the track they decided on. "What are you two doing now?"

Shikamaru wiped his hands on a towel. "Oil change, nothing major. That would be a drag."

"You look good, Boruto… But I heard your car is scrap. Done any thinking about what you're going to do?" Shikadai asked and I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable about the topic.

Boruto sighed as he walked around Shikadai's car, looking it over. "A little… I'll have to get a new car, that much is obvious… but I'm not sure what I'll go with just yet. I know I can't fucking wait though."

Shikamaru looked at him thoughtfully. "So you don't have any fears about getting behind the wheel again?"

"Hell no." Boruto laughed. "I'm confident in my abilities as a driver… and the accident wasn't my fault. Just as soon as my doctor clears me to drive again, I'll be ready to race."

I bit my tongue and held my hands together. Even thinking about it made me nervous, he was determined to get back out there as soon as possible. I wouldn't say anything, though, he had to focus on his recovery and I didn't want to make it any harder than it already was.

"Glad to hear it." Shikamaru smiled. "You really do take after your dad, he used to crash all the time and Sasuke would lose it, scolding him about the cost for repairs."

"Well… I can't agree with your there. This was my first accident. Dad was just a loser." Boruto grumbled.

I grinned, his words reminding me of dad. "Naruto was a great racer despite crashing." I insisted.

"First Junior and now Boruto." Shikamaru stated. "Try not to be next, son."

"Never." Shikadai mused. "When you get ready to get back to it, just call me if you ever need any help, Boruto." He said as he walked around to get behind the wheel of his car.

Boruto nodded, smiling at him. "Sure thing, and thanks too."

I waved goodbye to Shikadai. Boruto, Shikamaru and I talked about the team for a few hours. It was nice to catch up and hear how everything had went during their trip to the other town. Then Shikamaru reminisced and told us some stories of the past when his old team was here with our dads. Everyone still worked for Konoha, but mainly in management and training younger people. Dad had taken over as team captain and Uncle Itachi retired, focusing on his children.

It was a little dark when we left and decided to head home for dinner. Boruto watched as I played with different recipes, feeling adventurous. Then I had him taste them and give his verdict. Most of them had passed, but he forced me to try the ones that didn't so he wouldn't be the only one. After dinner, Boruto seduced me into bed and we made love, I was unable to deny him. He took it slow and kissed every inch of my body, wanting me to beg for relief. I really hated it when he did that, but I loved too. He was quickly learning how to make my body sing.

The next morning, Uncle Itachi called to let us know he was coming over with his family. I was excited to see him and could tell Boruto was as well. He was by far the best babysitter and the only one who could embarrass Dad and get away with it. Izumi and their twin daughters, Yoshie and Shizuka, were coming as well. I couldn't believe those two were fourteen already. It had been awhile since I last saw them, though Junior saw them at school everyday since they were now freshmen. But Junior was in his senior year so it would be just the two of them again once he graduates. I wondered if Yoshie still had a crush on Boruto . . . she was more giggly than usual around him while her sister pretended to hate everyone and everything. Shizuka was honestly too serious for her own good.

They all arrived a little after we had lunch and I let the four of them inside. Itachi trapped me in a hug right away and the twins wasted no time heading to the living room.

"It's been too long, little Sarada, I've been going through withdrawal." Itachi whined and I laughed. He was as dramatic as ever.

"I missed you too." I told him when he finally let go. Then I turned and gave a hug to Izumi. "How have you been?"

"Very well, sweetheart. And yourself, busy tending to Boruto, huh?" She smiled at me, the same gleam in her dark eyes that I often found in Mom's.

I smiled back. "Of course. We're official now, just in case the Uchiha gossip hasn't reached you yet."

She beamed then. "Actually it hadn't… that makes me so happy for the two of you. I've been waiting on it for a long time now." She giggled.

"I can't believe Sasuke didn't tell me." Itachi huffed in outrage. "He and I shall have a talk later, for now, I'll settle for teasing little Boruto."

I rolled my eyes fondly, our family was terrible. "He has had enough teasing from Dad and his mini me. Please go easy on him."

"Hn." He hummed, face giving nothing away.

Well, I had tried. No one could stop Uncle Itachi once he decided to do something. The three of us went into the living room to join Boruto and the twins. Shizuka was was sitting on one of the beanbags with her nose in the air while Yoshie was in deep conversation with Boruto on the couch. I sat on the other beanbag to let Itachi and Izumi sit next to them.

"Little Boruto, I almost didn't recognize you with that haircut." Itachi grinned, ruffling his blonde strands.

"Can you quit with the little word… I am a grown man for crying out loud." Boruto pouted.

Itachi laughed and poked his cheek. "You'll always be little to me."

"You're worse than your brother." He grumbled but smiled in spite of Uncle Itachi's teasing nature. "I'm glad you guys came."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be at the hospital." Itachi said, suddenly serious. "I should have been there."

"That's okay. Sarada was all I needed." Boruto said then and I blushed just as Yoshie coughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I begged Mom to take me to the hospital so I could see you, Boruto." She giggled. "I was so worried about you."

"Boruto needed his rest. Only his family needed to be there with him." Izumi explained.

"Sarada is not his family." Yoshie argued and her mother raised a brow.

"However, she is dear to him." Itachi stated, giving his daughter a look. "It would have been unthinkable for her not to be there."

"Yeah… Sarada's my girl… that means she has to be with me. Always." He said before winking at me.

I smiled and shook my head. "As if you have a choice. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I told him.

"This truly saddens me." Uncle Itachi sighed. "To think I am the last to know, the two of you are ruining my image as the wise and all knowing Uchiha elder."

"Not our fault you're never around anymore." Boruto muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you want to know everything, you have to come visit more often."

Itachi held his hands over his chest. "Oh, you wound me. I admit to this sin and shall repent, little Boruto." He said. "I will come see you more often, you know you are my favorite."

"Uncle Itachi!" I scolded. "You're not supposed to say things like that . . . and I thought I was your favorite."

"Sorry, Sarada… but of course he'd have to choose Boruto as his favorite. I mean… look at him." Yoshie giggled and Boruto raised a brow as his eyes met mine, but he said nothing.

"Who cares who the favorite is." Shizuka scoffed and then went back to ignoring everyone.

"Shizuka is right. And anyway, you know your father doesn't have a favorite, Yoshie… but it's obvious that you do." Izumi said, calling out her daughter whose mouth fell open, her face burning bright red.

"Mom!" She yelled, crossing her arms and pouting.

Itachi coughed, most likely to hide a laugh. "Regardless, I shall spend more time with you and you are always welcomed at our home." He said.

Boruto nodded, happily accepting the promise and offer. We all caught up and talked about what everyone had been up to. Though, the twins didn't really add anything to the conversation other than dry remarks and not so subtle flirting. Itachi and Izumi had to leave before dinner, however, the girls having school in the morning. It was great seeing them again and we waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway. Once they were out of eye sight, Boruto and I went back inside and went into the kitchen to sit before I made dinner.

"We need to talk about something." Boruto mentioned and I looked over him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to have a little get together here and enjoy the pool before it gets too cool. It's gonna be this weekend."

I smiled at him, wondering why he was acting so serious. "Is that all? I don't mind as long as I get to invite a friend of mine." I hadn't seen Chocho in awhile and I wanted her to meet Boruto. She would flip when she found out he and I were dating.

"That's fine. I told Yoshie and Shizuka to invite all their friends."

My smile quickly fell into a frown. "Yoshie and Shizuka . . . with all their friends. I assume this isn't a grown up party then."

"Oh, yes it is. I plan to have me a few drinks. Our friends are going to come too… but I figured Junior would need some friends his age. Or else he'd be trying to partake in underage drinking."

"You have a point." I hummed. "I guess that's fine, but you'd better not be having a few drinks. Or any for that matter."

His eyes narrowed on me then. "And why the hell not?"

I crossed my arms. "Because your personal nurse says so."

"Damn woman… I'm not going to get drunk I just want a few drinks. You should be glad I haven't had any since the wreck. Don't take my alcohol away from me."

"I'm sorry, but that's the way is has to be. You can't mix alcohol with your medicine." I reminded him.

"Then I won't take my fucking medicine." He snapped, annoyed.

I glared at him for his stubbornness. "You need your medication especially with your doctor's appointment coming up. Don't be ridiculous about this."

"You're the one being damn ridiculous. The doctor never said I couldn't drink. Even if the bottle has a warning what the hell does it matter as long as I'm not driving or operating machinery. Shit. I am going to have a few drinks and that's all there is to it."

He was so difficult sometimes. "The hell you are. I'm serious, Boruto, you can't."

"We'll fucking see." He hissed before storming off.

I groaned in frustration as the bedroom door slammed shut. That jerk! He was seriously going to try to drink at the party. I couldn't believe him, didn't he want to get better? I walked out of the kitchen and plopped on the couch. He was acting like I was being unreasonable when he the one taking unnecessary risks. I was pissed to say the least and I wasn't going to apologize, no way. He was in the wrong and he knew it. I was only looking out for him and I was training to be a nurse, I knew what I was talking about. Yet he had dismissed it because it was something he didn't like. I groaned again and went to the kitchen, deciding to cook something light for dinner. I was too upset to eat and saved it in the fridge for Boruto to have later when he stopped pouting. I may have been mad, but it was only because I cared. I couldn't help but wonder if he understood that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We're back with another chapter! Thanks to all those that reviewed and we are glad to hear how much our story is loved. Hope to post the next chapter soon.**

 **Until next time . . .**

 **KanaTyy**


	9. Temptation

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Nine-**

Temptation

* * *

That damn woman… always trying to boss me around. I wasn't having it this time. It was bad enough she was babying me most of the time and not letting me do as I pleased. I felt fucking fine but any time we left the house, she refused to let me drive. She was always making me take my medicine, always telling me I should rest when all I wanted to do was get back to my normal lifestyle… and now she was telling me I couldn't have a few fucking drinks.

That would be the day.

I was so pissed I had a shower and got into bed, not wanting dinner. I was annoyed enough that I knew if I faced her again we'd just argue more and shit could escalate pretty quick between us… it had always been like that so I knew what I needed to do was just go to sleep and keep my distance for the rest of the night.

Friday my doctor's appointment came and Sarada and I hadn't mentioned the upcoming party and the fact that I would be drinking to each other since the other night. I'd texted all my buddies and invited them to come over and Sarada had invited her friend from work. I called Junior, making sure he'd be there because I had plans for that little shithead.

I got dressed for my doctor's appointment in a pair of old faded jeans and a white T-shirt. I was ready to get it over with honestly. I knew it was too soon for him to approve of me driving again, but I still secretly wished that he would. There was nothing I missed more than being behind the wheel. It made it even worse that I had to deal with Sarada's grandmotherly driving. As much as I complained about it though… I was thankful that she was a careful driver… If she was anything like her brother I would have to worry about her constantly.

She met me in the kitchen, dressed in black jean shorts and a silk burgundy blouse. My eyes raked over her, taking in her outfit and the fact that she'd left her hair down. She always looked too fucking good and I would forever love it. My brows pulled together though when she appeared ready to go, but didn't have her glasses on.

"Get your glasses, I'm ready." I told her, stuffing my wallet in my back pocket.

She pushed a stray hair out of her face and didn't spare me a glance. "I'm wearing contacts."

"Contacts? Since fucking when?" I asked, dropping my phone in my front pocket as I walked closer to her.

"Since now." She stated and headed out to the hallway.

"You can't fucking walk around like that." I hissed, hot on her heels.

She opened the front door and I closed it behind us. "If you're going to do whatever you want then I will too."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me!" I roared. "You are not leaving the house like this, young lady. Go put your damn glasses on!"

She whipped around, hand on her hips. "Who the hell are you yelling at? Last time I checked, you weren't my dad." She snapped and got in the car.

"Goddammit." I got in the car, pissed. She wanted me to have to fuck somebody up… and I would without thinking twice about it.

She said nothing as she started the car, backing out of the driveway. I scowled at her for a long time, hating the fact that she was too damn beautiful for her own good. That face was for me and me alone… and she just wanted to torture me.

"You hate contacts… did you get them just to make me suffer?"

She rolled her eyes. "I got them for your stupid party. I can't wear my glasses in the water and I don't want anyone stepping on them." She explained. "It's easier if I get used to them now."

Like that calmed me down any. "So you're planning to wear them tomorrow… around everyone?"

She glanced at me and sighed. "Of course. My glasses are expensive."

"Don't talk to me right now." I pouted, staring out of the window. I couldn't wait to get this over with and get back home. I couldn't deal with her today.

It took half an hour to make it to the doctor's office and then we had to wait for another half an hour before being seen. The doctor was too friendly for my current level of annoyance. He might have been an old man, but if his eyes would have lingered on my girl for a second longer I was going to lose my shit.

He examined my head. The stitches had dissolved before I ever left the hospital, but he said the scar looked nice and he didn't seem concerned about anything. He asked about my headaches and I told him they were bad at first but as long as I kept taking my medication regularly, I didn't have any problems and he said that was to be expected. Everything checked out just fine, but before he left me I asked the big question. If the doctor told me not to drink, I wouldn't… but if he said it was okay, I was going to give Sarada hell for the unseeable future.

"Is it okay to have a few drinks on this medication?" I asked calmly. "I mean, I can't drive or anything and will just be at home and it's kinda boring, ya know?"

The doctor chuckled. "You shouldn't drink excessively and the effects of alcohol can be more noticeable while you're on those meds, but I don't think a few drinks would hurt you."

I turned to Sarada then, smirking like a mother fucker. "Who would have thought this was possible?" Sarada rolled her eyes, none too pleased and I turned my smug gaze back to the doctor. "Thanks, doc."

We left the doctor's office and got into Sarada's car. I wanted to laugh in her face so bad, but I settled for grinning so wide all she could do was ignore me.

"Why so mad, little dove?" I chuckled. If she tried me, I would drink more than I should.

"Don't talk to me."

I laughed loudly then and reached over to pull on the lobe of her ear. "This is good news, right? I was gonna drink anyway so now you don't have to worry about me."

She kept a straight face and her eyes on the road. "If you want to drink, fine. I won't say anything else about it. Doesn't matter what I say anyway."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was just trying to make me feel bad. But it pissed me off that it actually worked. "I always listen to you, even when I don't want to so don't say that."

She sighed. "I told you I won't say anything else about it, so let's just drop it. I'm the type of person who takes extra precautions even if they're not needed, but everyone's not like me. I get that so . . . so you can do what you want."

"And apparently so can you… _contacts_." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

She shook her head but said nothing, still angry that she couldn't stop me from drinking tomorrow. I knew she just wanted to look out for me… and it meant more to me than she knew, but I was a man… recovering or not, I needed to do some things that I wanted to do- when I wanted to do them.

We got home and she sat on the couch, still mad at me. I didn't really know what to say to her because I wasn't going to not drink but I knew she'd get over it. For the time being, I walked in the kitchen and looked around for a few minutes. Maybe if I tried to cook her something she would be happy. I didn't know how to cook anything but cereal… but she did it so easily that I figured it couldn't be too hard.

"So… what to cook then…" I thought about it for a while before losing my nerve. If I attempted it I would probably just embarrass myself. I would have to get Itachi's help with this situation… but I'd save that for a later date.

For now I reached on top of the fridge for her favorite cereal and fixed us both a bowl. I poured us both a lot of milk, just how we liked it and then dropped a spoon in each bowl and grinned to myself. I was about to make her love me so hard.

I carried the bowls into the living room and she looked up at me, brows pulling together at the sight of the bowls.

"I made us dinner so you wouldn't have to." I told her, giving her a small smile. If she shot me down I would never live past it. I handed over the bowl a bit nervously.

She stared at me for a moment before dropping her head in her hand. "Why are you so cute?"

"Because you love me." I grinned. "Stop hiding and take your dinner."

"Tch." She scoffed and then looked at me, smiling. "I suppose I have to since you worked so hard."

"Yeah, this is going to be the best bowl of cereal you've ever had." I promised, sitting down as she took the bowl.

"Of that I have no doubt."

We both ate our cereal and stopped the arguing for now. We watched a movie and were about halfway through it when we heard a knock on the front door.

"Who the fuck is that?" I got up, glancing at Sarada who only shrugged. Neither of us were expecting anyone.

I walked to the door and opened it, scowling when I found Junior standing there, waving at his dad as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell?" I pushed him back as he went to walk in. "You better call your ride back. Nobody invited you."

Junior smirked. "You say that like I need to be invited. Don't be mad at me because you're sexually frustrated, go whine to my sister about it." He said and pushed past me, walking right in.

"Little bitch. I will remember this." I yelled, slamming the door shut and following him. He just didn't know what I had in store for his ass. "Sarada your fucking brother is here." I said as if she couldn't see him.

"Hey, Bro." She greeted, not as upset as she should've been. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would think she wasn't upset at all.

"Sup, Sis."

"Why are you here, Junior?" I asked, still mad. I had plans to fuck his sister good tonight and he just had to go and ruin everything.

Junior pouted. "I came early for the party . . . . besides, Sarada gets to see you all the time since she practically lives here now." He whined. "It's not fair."

I rolled my eyes. "You were going to see me tomorrow. It's time for bed, not visiting."

Junior scowled. "Tomorrow I'll have to babysit my cousins and socialize with all their fucking friends. What's so fun about that?"

"You're four years older than them… if they need babysitting then so do you." I laughed but was glad that he already intended to do some socializing.

"Tch! It's not the same." He insisted.

"Whatever. Tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun… there's gonna be lots of people here… and plenty of girls." I taunted him, grinning.

"So what? You don't need to sell it, I'm already going." He huffed. "I just wanted some time with you without five million people in my face."

I sighed then and took my seat back next to Sarada. "Okay then. What do you wanna do, Junior?"

He grinned and jumped down on one of the beanbags. "I brought the newest fast and furious movie." He said and pulled it from his bag.

"Alright. Sarada… will you… nevermind." I got up and walked into the kitchen to pop us some popcorn. I was about to be a lazy fuck and ask her to do it… but she'd been doing enough for me.

It took me a few minutes to get the popcorn and some drinks for all of us but I returned just as Junior was getting ready to play the movie. I handed him his own bowl of popcorn and he grinned at me as I sat down with a single one for Sarada and I to share. She smiled at me then as she picked up a piece.

"That was sweet of you." She told me knowingly.

"Of course. My ass is too sweet." I muttered and turned my attention to the TV.

We watched the movie, Junior and I laughing and talking shit the whole time. I was glad he'd come over, even if he was annoying as hell and cock blocking me on purpose. We didn't stay up late though, there were some things we'd have to take care of tomorrow before the party started in the afternoon and we needed to get some sleep while we could.

Junior didn't argue about taking the couch and surprisingly made no snide remarks when Sarada and I retreated to my room for the night. I wouldn't do anything with him being in the house… not that Sarada would mind apparently. Stripping and what not… I got into bed, trying not to pay her any attention which wasn't easy. She got in bed with me, only when she'd stripped down to her underwear. I stared at the wall as she cuddled close to my back, wrapping her arm around me. When her hand started roaming though, I grabbed it and held it in place.

"Your brother is here." I reminded her.

"He's a heavy sleeper." She said. "Don't let him fool you."

"He's also a pain in my ass and I wouldn't put him busting in here past his ass." I mumbled. "Not tonight. Tomorrow though, I probably won't give a shit."

She pouted and tried to move her hand again. "Trust me, he won't be a problem. He was sleeping like a rock . . . . and I want you."

"Sarada." I warned. "You know you're loud as fuck. Not even Junior could sleep through that."

She blushed. "If he can sleep through my mom and my dad then he can sleep through us."

"That wasn't something I wanted to picture, okay?" I sighed. "Let's just wait until tomorrow. We do need to sleep. You're a damn bad influence."

"I am a bad A." She hummed. "But I'm not that tired . . . . . let me?"

"Stop trying to convince me before things happen." I growled, continuing to fight with her ever-moving hand.

She giggled. "I like things." She whispered and leaned closer to my ear, her tone seductive. "Won't you give them to me? Please, Boruto, I need you."

I sighed and released her hand. There was no way I could deny her when she wanted me so bad. "Fine but you better keep it down."

"I'll try, but I make no promises." She said and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "How can I be quiet when it feels so good?"

"Hm…" I rolled over to face her, my own hand starting to roam down her back until I reached her ass. "I don't know… but you're gonna have to."

"N-not happening. Not ever happening." She gasped, pushing back into my touch.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as I got on my knees and pulled her roughly under me. "Then let's play… you make a sound and it's game over."

"Boruto." She whined. "You know I'm not good at games."

"And yet you want to play so bad… don't you, little dove?" I asked, leaning down to brush my lips across hers.

"You're a bad influence." She breathed, copying my words.

"You started it. Now… the game starts now so keep quiet if you wanna play." She puffed out her cheeks and I chuckled. "Good girl."

I knew she would never make it. It was only a few seconds after my lips started moving against hers that she was whimpering. This would definitely be interesting. I gave her a look when I broke the kiss and then moved to her ear, grinning wickedly. Her breath caught in her throat as soon as my breath reached her. She held tight to me, stiff as I moved my tongue across her earlobe before closing my lips around it.

She let out a loud breath but managed to keep her voice to herself as I trailed kisses down her neck. My right hand went under her back as I held my weight on my left. I quickly unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her. She was watching me lustfully, eager for all that I was about to give her and I was just as eager to give it to her.

Her body withered, back arching with each touch of my mouth to her hot skin. She had yet to let out a single moan, but she was really struggling. I left her breasts alone and moved down her stomach, paying special attention to her belly button ring. Her hand rose to her mouth and she bit her hand, eyes closing tight as I continued lower.

My fingers played along the line of her panties and she squirmed even more, trying to keep a moan from escaping but I heard it in her throat. I'd let it slide for now… as long as she was trying to keep it down. I sat up and pulled her panties off and threw them aside somewhere.

"You okay?" I asked since she was all breathless even though I'd barely touched her.

She shook her head and I cocked my head to the side.

"Want me to stop?"

She frantically shook her head.

"You sure you can make it?" I asked, staring down at the heaven between her legs. She was soaked for me and I couldn't help but run my finger between her folds.

"Ah!" She moaned and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands, eyes pleading.

My left brow rose and I shook my head at her. "That's not good Sarada, wanting me to let such a sound pass… but I will just this once if you don't let it happen again."

She nodded and I moved my finger to her clit, circling it slowly but firmly. She held her voice and her breath again before grabbing the pillow and covering her face with it. I used my free hand to snatch the pillow away from her and throw it over my shoulder.

"Oh no you don't… that's cheating." I scolded her. There was no way in hell I was going to miss a second of that pretty face.

She bit her bottom lip and glared at me. This was more fun than I anticipated. Taking pity on her, I leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss and I teased her nub, swallowing all her moans to keep her quiet. My fingers moved down to her entrance though and as soon as they entered her, she broke the kiss with a gasp. I gave her a look of warning and her hands moved to my head, pulling me back down for another kiss- knowing it was her best bet of keeping her voice down.

I reached over to grab a condom, breaking away to rip it open with my teeth. My fingers continued to tease her until I was ready to have her and she was begging me with her eyes. I grinned as I pushed my briefs down just far enough to free my cock, putting on the condom and then I positioned it between her folds. I could take it easy, enter her nice and slow where she stood a chance, but instead I rammed myself into her, filling her completely in one swift movement and she wailed.

"Boruto!" She groaned, squeezing my arms.

"Uh oh… Bad girl." I tusked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You did that on purpose." She hissed.

"It felt good right?" I grinned as I pulled out of her just as quickly. "Too bad you lost."

She grabbed my neck and forced our eyes to meet. "Boruto Uzumaki, if you leave me hanging, I will make you severely regret it."

"Ooh, so scary." I rolled my eyes, laughing at her. "Fine, I'll fuck you until you scream so loud the whole neighborhood wakes up. See if I give a fuck."

She smirked. "You're so freaking smug, why don't you stop talking and give me your cock already?"

"I'm sorry… my what?" I asked, wanting her to say it again.

"Your cock." She purred and rolled her hips. "I won't ask again."

"You won't?" I asked, amused as I wrapped my hand around my cock and started stroking it. She was so mad, glare on her face as she watched me. "Don't ask then… I'll take my time."

"You really want to play this game? I might have lost the last one, but I won't lose this one hot shot." She warned, sitting up.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, moving my lips back to her neck and sucking on her skin just enough to leave a mark. I moved my weight over her, forcing her back onto her back and moving my cock between her folds, rubbing it from her entrance to her clit and back.

"Yes!" She moaned, both in answer and in ecstasy.

"You're impossible." I whispered, a groan rumbling through my own lips as I entered her again, this time slowly.

I didn't give a fuck about her keeping her voice down anymore. I wanted to hear her and so I moved quick and hard, fucking her until she was screaming. She was clawing me all over when she wasn't pulling my hair and I was leaving little love bites all over her body. I only slowed when we were both about to fall apart and neither one of us wanted it to end. But as soon as our bodies calmed just enough, I'd move again, just as forcefully.

When we finally did come together, it took all I had within me not to be as loud as she was. Fucking hell she had a way of making me crazy and damn if I didn't love it. We laid tangled together a several moments before I got up to trash my condom and grab a towel to clean us both up. She was red all over and still breathless even after so many minutes.

"You gonna make it, little dove?" I asked, grinning at her as I sat on the side of the bed watching her.

"I think . . . . I think you killed me this time." She said between breaths. "But at least I died doing the man I loved."

"You should have just said 'fucking the man I love' with that damn dirty mouth." I rolled my eyes.

She smirked. "If I said it all the time, it wouldn't be as effective, blonde."

"Don't call me that." I told her, giving her a look. "You know I hate that shit."

She smiled and shook her head. "If you stop calling me slow then maybe I'll consider it."

"I haven't called you that today…" I muttered. "But you are slow as fuck."

She laughed and pointed a finger at me. "Idiot, you just said it. You're lucky I love you anyway, blonde."

I got into bed then and pulled her close to me. "You're so mean but I love you too."

Sarada fell asleep much sooner than I did, but eventually we were both out cold and ended up sleeping much later than I wanted to. I got up and she was gone but I could just feel that it was late. I checked my phone and noticed it was almost eleven. I groaned as I got to my feet and went to have a shower. I still had to go buy shit for the party and people would start showing up in just a few hours.

I was in the middle of washing my hair when the shower curtain was pulled back and Sarada peeked her head in. "What the fuck, don't do that shit!" I scolded her, having not expected it.

She giggled. "Why not? It's not like I haven't seen it all before . . . and it belongs to me anyway."

"It's not that, Sarada. You scared me." I glared at her. "Are you planning to join me… or just watch me?"

She tilted her head, grinning. "I don't know, they both sound good to me."

"Whatever. You better just watch because I don't have time to get busy right now." I grumbled, rinsing my hair.

"Maybe not." She agreed. "I could get you off though."

"Damn it, Sarada." I narrowed my eyes on her as I reached for the soap and my wash cloth. "Stop it before I force you to make good on your words."

She hummed and gazed down at my dick. "You should really work on your punishments because that sounds like a reward to me." She mused cheekily.

I grabbed her hand that was pressed against the tile and snatched her into the shower, clothes and all. "Get to it then." I demanded, setting aside the soap and then the wash cloth.

"Ooh, bossy." She sassed and pushed me back against the shower wall. "But don't forget I'm the boss."

I let her think as she pleased and watched her eagerly as she knelt down and went to work on me. I didn't know what the fuck to do with her, but I'd let her have her way when she was this excited about it. She had me going crazy, head lolling back against the tile as she brought me to and over the edge of bliss.

After she made me come I stripped off her wet clothes and kissed her deeply. We washed each other, loving every second that we could be together like this. No amount of time was enough. Just knowing how much time we'd wasted rubbed me in all the wrong ways.

It was too fucking late by the time we were finally dressed and ready to go, but there wasn't shit we could do about it now. Junior was watching a movie in the living room, his eyes cutting to the side and meeting mine as soon as Sarada and I walked in.

"Say something." I dared him.

He smirked but surprisingly kept his mouth shut.

"We gotta go get some shit to throw on the grill later and I need to stock up on drinks, that includes alcohol." I said that last bit while giving Sarada a look.

She huffed slightly, only mildly annoyed. "I won't try to stop you."

"Can you bring me back some snacks?" Junior asked.

I glared at Junior then. "Idiot, you're coming with us. Let's go."

"Oh, for real?" He grinned and got up. "I would call shotgun, but I know couples have to sit together."

"It's bad enough that I can't fucking drive… being in the backseat would be the death of me." I huffed as the three of us started making our way to the front door.

"I know how that feels." Junior sighed under his breath.

"Sarada, you sit in the back and let Junior drive." I told her just as she went to walk around to the driver's side.

Junior stared wide eyed at me. "W-what?"

Sarada studied my face and then her brother's. "Alright, I guess I can pretend this never happened."

"Thanks, sweet ass." I grinned at her as she tossed the keys to Junior and he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Thank god we would get there and back in a decent amount of time. Sarada got in the back as Junior and I got in the front. He started the car, excitement dancing in his eyes that mirrored his sister's. We got on the road and I made him take me to get my alcohol first. There was one store that had the best of both worlds, on one end was the liquor store and on the other was all the beer you could ask for.

"You want to walk in or stay in the car?" I asked Sarada. Junior wasn't old enough to walk in, but I didn't want to leave Sarada behind if she wanted to walk in with me.

"Sure." She said and opened the car door. "Hold down the fort, Bro."

"Hn."

We walked into the liquor store first and I grabbed her hand, pulling her along to all the good stuff. "You want get you something and drink with me?"

She pursed her lips. "I don't know . . . . I almost never drink. What would you recommend? That's light?"

"Beer… but I can't say you would like the taste. You either love it or hate it… Maybe some wine would be best for you."

"Alright." She agreed. "Are you getting beer for yourself?"

"Yeah but I'm going to get some liquor too and extra beer for the guys."

She hummed and looked away, eyes scanning the shelves. I got a couple different bottles of liquor and paid for them before taking her over to the other store where she could pick out a wine she might like and I could get the beer. There were so many different types of wine that she was looking around a little lost.

"It will help if you know which you prefer, sweet tasting wine… or bitter." I told her.

She reached to push up her glasses, realizing they weren't there and tucked her hair behind her ear instead. "Umm, bitter."

"Alright." I nodded and pointed out a few different selections. "Get a few if you want, so in case you don't like one you may like the other."

She grabbed two and showed them to me for approval. "I think I'll try these."

I took the bottles to carry them for her. "Good eye."

I tucked both bottles under my right arm and grabbed two cases of beer. If anybody was drinking more than that, then they'd damn sure better bring their own shit. I paid for everything and carried it out, Sarada arguing that she could help but for once, I wanted to be the one to refuse her.

We drove to the grocery store next and all three of us walked in. Junior and I both let Sarada figure out what we were going to grill… unless she wanted hot cereal. She seemed to have it covered though and miraculously, we ended up making it back home in enough time to get things situated outside before people started showing up.

I put all the beer in a cooler with ice and left the liquor and chasers, along with all the regular drinks on the large table under the patio, close to the grill. Sarada was inside in the kitchen, putting away the meat until later and I walked behind her as she closed the refrigerator.

"I'm going to change." I told her, leaning over her shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek. "Wanna come?"

She smiled at me and I took her hand, leading her down the hallway to the bedroom. I stripped and stepped into my black swimming trunks. I didn't bother with my flip flops since I'd be in and out of the pool so much. I looked over at Sarada when I was ready and saw her eye two different swimsuits. Both were bikinis, one red and one black.

"Go with the black… then we can match." I told her, watching her eagerly.

She stripped her casual clothes slowly, her movements too seductive for her not to be trying. When she stood completely naked before me, she fiddled with the black scraps for too long. I knew she was doing it on purpose, so I walked over to her and caressed her ass slowly before grabbing her at her hips and pulling her back against me.

"If it was just me, you could stay just like this." I hummed, my hands running up her stomach to her breasts. I took her nipples between my fingers and she squeaked.

"Don't start your teasing." She said and let her hand grab my thigh, sliding over to rest on top of my cock. "Or else I'll have to tease too." She warned and squeezed.

"Let's not… you don't want me walking around hard as fuck." I warned her.

She giggled. "Never, I'll always take care of you."

"Good." I said, watching as she finally stepped into those skimpy black bottoms and took her time undoing and tying back the strings on the sides. Once she was satisfied she tied on her top. The little wanna-be bikini was revealing far too much… but I wished a mother fucker would try me.

We walked outside, hand in hand. Junior was laid back on one of the lounge chairs, sipping on a beer, his blue trunks already on as well as a pair of shades. His head lifted as we came out and he started chugging the beer then. Before Sarada could get over to him he'd finished it and tossed the can into a nearby barrel.

"Tch!" She huffed angrily. "Sasuke Uchiha, you drink another beer and I'll kick your ass!"

"Ha!" I laughed, giving Junior a condescending look. He could only burp in response. I shook my head as I walked to the cooler and grabbed a beer of my own. Just as I opened it someone started knocking on the wooden door that connected the front and back yard. Only the back was fenced in.

"Boruto! It's me, Yoshie!"

"Damn it… Sarada, get that would you?" I asked, hopeful. That damn girl was so annoying.

Sarada smiled and went to open the door so I wouldn't have to. I sighed and laid back on the lounge chair next to Junior. I really hoped that girl would find somebody else to annoy at this party.

"I can't believe you were just gonna sip that beer. You shoulda known you would have to grab and chug before we got back out here." I teased Junior.

He laughed. "Oh, how could I forget the wise tips from my teacher?" He teased back.

"That's what I'm saying… but you did. Dumbass." I rolled my eyes just as I heard someone running up to us. I glanced up to see Yoshie and a few of her friends.

"Boruto… Wow." Yoshie grinned as she checked me out and I looked away from her to Junior who had his shades pulled down a bit as he looked over one of the girls across the yard.

Where the hell was Sarada… damn woman knows she has to save me from this little girl.

"Don't I even get a hello?" Sarada asked as she walked around her, coming to sit on my lap.

"Ugh." Yoshie scoffed and walked off pouting.

Sarda looked at me. "Was it something I said?"

I shrugged, grinning at her. "Thanks either way." I winked at her and had a sip of my beer. It was then that I noticed the girl Junior was checking out walk by me to stand before him.

"Hi, Junior." She smiled sweetly at him, batting her lashes and I smirked.

It was on like a mother fucker.

"Er, hey." Junior replied, losing all of his swag in mere seconds.

"I like your shades." She said, swaying her hips a bit as she looked him over.

I grinned, looking back to Junior as his face scrunched up.

"Uh huh." He hummed, sounding nervous though only Sarada and I could tell. God, he was a fucking train wreck.

"I um… never see you outside of school… do you… do you want to get in the pool with me?" She asked, too hopeful for her own good.

His hand twitched. "Not really." Dumbass.

I exchanged a look with Sarada before looking at the girl. "I'll swim with you."

Sarada got up so I could and I finished my beer, feeling the way Junior was glaring at me. The petite blonde girl looked at me nervously.

"O-okay."

"Let's go." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I gave Junior a condescending look. I wanted him mad as hell and he was… but he still wasn't brave enough to come after me, yet.

I got in the pool with the girl and soon after Yoshie and the rest of her friends joined us. More people started showing up and I made sure to tease the girl enough so that Junior would be fired up because it was obvious he liked her. Then when all my buddies started showing up, I got out. I ran my fingers through my hair to push it back so it wasn't hanging in my face as I walked over to Shikadai and Inojin. They'd brought more alcohol and didn't waste no time opening their own beers.

"It's about fucking time." I said, slapping both of them on their backs.

I'd also invited Mitsuki, Denki, Kagura and several other friends. We were all talking about the usual shit like cars and racing while we drank. Soon enough more and more girls started to arrive. I didn't think so many would come and they weren't all Yoshie's friends because a lot of them were my age. Sarada was talking to her friend that she'd invited from work. I walked over to introduce myself and Sarada smiled broadly, wrapping her arms around mine as she pulled me close.

"Boruto, this is Chocho, the only other sane person at my work." She said and the girl, Chocho, laughed. "This is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you finally, I've heard so much about you." I smiled at her.

"I have too, although I didn't know you two were official. Sarada, he's totally hot, why didn't you hit that sooner?" She asked, grinning.

Sarada blushed and waved her hands. "I'm sorry, it was complicated. But I'm hitting it now and that's what matters."

"Hell yeah." Chocho agreed and locked eyes with me. "You lucky bastard, you look so great together. Wish I could find a man like you. Do you have a brother?"

"Sorry." I laughed. "Only a sister."

I really liked Chocho, she was funny and nice. We chatted for a while before I excused myself to go torture Junior some more. He was still in the lounge chair, arms crossed over his chest, lips poked out in a pout.

"Hey, dumbass… this is a party you know? Ever been to one?"

He scowled at me. "Fuck off, traitor."

"Look, I was just showing you how it's done. When a girl you like, that also happens to like you too, asks you to do something with her- you should fucking do it… or another guy will. Fucking idiot."

Junior went back to pouting. "You say it likes it's easy. I hate to admit it but, I'm sure you've already noticed . . . . . I didn't inherit the Uchiha charm."

"Yes you did, Junior. The girls love you, take a look around… you're getting a lot of looks. You just gotta be confident. Don't get nervous. You can do it. You know that girl, right? Go talk to her."

He hummed. "What if I crash and burn?"

"If you're ever feeling like you're about to crash and burn, just shut up and use your eyes… and since your half naked you can use your body too. Trust me, it works." I laughed.

"Really?" He said, lowering his shades to look at me.

"For real... Get rid of the shades and use those eyes. A look alone is more than enough. I would say watch me get your sister flustered real quick, but you already know I can do it."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah, I think I see enough of that." Then he removed his shades and took a deep breath, glancing over at the girl. "Well, here goes nothing."

"You can do it, man. I believe in you." I told him honestly, raising my fist to him and grinning when he met it with his own. "Show her what you're working with."

"Hn."

I watched him go, grin turning smug when I saw him approach her and shoot her a smirk. Damn that bastard. He was good… he just didn't know it. The girl was staring at him with fucking hearts in her eyes… It would be near impossible for him to fuck it up completely.

Happy with the way things were going, I went back to the patio to grab another beer. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I opened my beer and lifted it to drink a bit when I felt someone's hand run across my shoulders. I assumed it was Sarada at first but then a girl I didn't know walked around me, grinning.

"Damn, you're sexy." She said, black eyes trailing down my body slowly.

Oh fuck. She obviously didn't know I had an Uchiha girlfriend. I stared at her with wide eyes, fearful for her life to the point of not being able to respond. After a minute I just walked away quickly, hiding amongst my friends while I hoped like hell that Sarada hadn't seen that.

The day was flying by and before long it was time to get the food going. I'd only had a few beers so far, but I was just opening my fourth. Sarada was in deep conversation with Shikadai and Chocho and I went to the pool, getting in with my beer and walking around to feel the water. I was close to the edge and felt someone walk up to the side of the pool. The same girl from earlier sat down, her legs dangling into the water as she smirked at me.

"You must be shy, pretty boy."

"Nope. Just smart." I smiled back smugly and waded away a bit, but she hopped in behind me.

Shit… the girl obviously wanted to die tonight.

"I'm Sumire… and I don't bite so you don't need to run from me."

I took several swallows of my beer before glancing back at her. "I have a fucking girlfriend." I told her, giving her a cold look before getting out of the pool and walking away once more.

I went to the grill and punched Mitsuki in the arm just because. Me and the guys hovered over the grill, laughing and drinking as the food cooked. I looked around to see Junior sitting beside that girl on the grass. They were both smiling and talking and I was one proud mother fucker. Then my eyes moved around the crowd of people to find my girl and there she was… some kind of beautiful, walking my way. I smiled softly at her just before a pair of arms wrapped around me and my head whipped down to see that same fucking girl.

Shit. Fuck.

"You don't really want to run away, do you?" She asked, meeting my eyes.

"Look, you are making a huge mistake." I told her seriously as I tried to peel her off of me but she held on tight.

"No, you are." She insisted, hands running up my back and I looked at my friends for help but they all started backing up several feet as Sarada came up, hot and heavy.

She was smiling sweetly, but her eyes had that deadly Uchiha glare. This wasn't going to be pretty. Sarada reached around and grabbed the girl's wrist, twisting it and making her whole body go stiff as she yelped in pain. Then she flung her back and stood between me and the girl who was now clutching her wrist.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sumire shrieked.

Sarada put one hand on her hip. "Touch my man again, and I'll really let you have it."

I laughed and grabbed Sarada's arm, twirling her around to face me before pulling her close. "That's my girl. Always saving my ass." I grinned down at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss that had everyone roaring.

With the way they were all yelling we both broke away laughing but we stared at each other for a long moment, not giving a fuck.

"You should really stop being so damn sexy." I told her, bringing my beer to my lips before I kissed her again and caused another scene.

She smacked it away, laughing. "Stop it. And don't ask the impossible, I'm too bad not to be hot."

"Damn right you are." I said, forgetting about everyone else as my hands went to cradle her face and I kissed her again, deeper- everything I felt for her pouring from my lips to hers.

"Get a room!" Shikadai yelled behind us and I pulled away to glare at him.

"Don't tempt me." I laughed and then noticed Junior walking up… and he wasn't alone… and he was with the blonde chick… and they were holding hands… and holy shit… I raised a brow and turned to him. "Sup, Junior?"

"Sup, Boruto." He smiled and then smirked at his sister. "I saw that, by the way. I've never seen you so angry."

Sarada shrugged. "I was hoping she would have more of a backbone so I could have really enjoyed it, but I suppose leaving like that was the smartest thing she's ever done."

I laughed. "I was really scared for the girl… I can't lie. Sarada is such a badass… my badass… It's obvious the girl didn't know who she was fucking with."

"Truer words have never been spoken." She mused and kissed my jaw.

Damn I really fucking loved her. "How about that wine?" I asked, wanting another beer since she'd slapped the last one out of my hand.

"I liked the second one." She told me. "It suited my taste."

"You drank wine?" Junior asked. "Huh."

"And she's actually old enough to drink." I said, teasing him. My brows rose as the girl turned to face him, her free hand raising to lay on his chest as she whispered something in his ear.

Junior nodded and then turned back to me, the girl walking away. "I'll be old enough in no time at all." He insisted.

"Junior," I called, moving to lay my arm across his shoulder. "Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Uh . . . no?"

"Shit! You're lying aren't you… you fucking asked her!" I roared, bouncing on my feet and hugging his shithead. "How'd you do it, bastard. Tell me!"

Sarada laughed at his embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Well, see what had happened was . . . . she asked me." He said sheepishly.

"What?" I gaped at him. "Damn… if only your sister was that brave."

Sarada raised an eyebrow at me. "In case you forgot, I was more than brave." She said and smirked.

"Shit… you're right… ignore me." I sighed, remembering how brave she'd been when she sucked my dick before we'd even admitted our feelings for each other.

"Woah, what?" Junior asked, looking back and forth between us. "What's that mean? Spill it, Boruto."

"Look kid, some things… you don't want me to spill." I said, pulling my arm away and moving back to Sarada.

I could practically see the wheels turning in Junior's head, the little shit too smart for his own good. "Gross." He scowled, realization showing on his face.

"That's what you get for being nosy." Sarada stated, her cheeks reddening a little.

The blonde chick came back to Junior, taking his hand in hers. I smiled as he turned to her and then the two of them walked off. It was about time he got himself a girl. He wasn't like me. He needed to get out there, date as many girls as he could. Fall in and out of love… he needed to experience life.

Me though… I looked at Sarada as she went about pouring herself a cup of wine… I'd only ever had eyes for her. She was all I needed.

The party went smoothly aside from that Sumire girl making her mistake. We all had a great time. We stayed up late and it was almost sunrise before Sarada and I fell into bed together. We didn't wake up until that afternoon and I didn't want to get up then. Not that I had a choice though, what with Sarada climbing on top of me.

She was all sly grins and dark sparkling eyes as her hands roamed up my arms and back down my chest. I thought I was a horny mother fucker… but I couldn't hold a candle to her.

"Sarada… I'm still asleep." I said, fighting to keep my eyes open and on her.

"You know . . ." She started, fingers tracing my tattoo before she traced it with her tongue. "I think it's time I collected your loss."

"My loss?" I asked, distracted as fuck since she kept running her tongue across my skin.

"Hmmmm, you know." She hummed. "The piercing?"

"Piercing?" I shuddered when her teeth nipped at my shoulder.

"You didn't win your race . . . . so now I get to pick a piercing for you."

"Well…" I breathed, dick too hard as she grinded her hips down on me. "I didn't lose either, ya know... so if I'm getting a piercing, you're getting a tattoo."

She bit down a little harder. "I guess that's fair, but I might need a little more . . . persuasion." She purred.

"Really?" I sat up, taking her with me and moving my mouth to her shoulder, doing her just as she'd been doing me. "It goes both ways baby. I'll get a piercing for you just as soon as you're ready to get that pretty skin inked."

She moaned and gripped my shoulders. "I'll get it soon enough . . . but right now I'd rather be inked by something else."

"Let's go… today." I said, my tongue running up her neck to her ear. "We'll knock them both out in one go."

She groaned and raised her hips, getting impatient. "Alright, alright, just hurry and knock me out in one go."

"I think this time… I want you in control." I murmured, kissing my way across her jaw. "Go for it, little dove. Strip me and take what's yours."

"Oooo, don't mind if i do." She grinned. "It's my turn to take you for a ride, hot shot."

"Hell yeah." I breathed, ready to ride or die for her ass.

It was a few hours later before I decided to remind her about our earlier conversation. She was dancing around the kitchen as she put up the dishes she'd just finished washing. I walked over to her and leaned against the counter.

"So, I called an old friend of mine…" I told her.

"Yeah?"

"He's usually busy as fuck, but he said he'd do me a favor and work both of us in, if we can be to him in an hour."

She smiled, eyes full of excitement. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… put on some clothes and let's go. You know how your driving is…"

"I'm on it." She said, not even angry and dashed away.

It was close to an hour later when we finally arrived at Kawaki's tattoo shop. He did piercings too, but tattoo's were his forte. He was the one that did my piece… and the only one I'd let ink my girl's skin. Sarada was excited, all but bouncing beside me as we walked in. The girl at the front desk was tatted from head to toe and had far too many piercings, but who was I to judge.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked just as Kawaki rounded the corner and spotted me.

"Yo." I waved, ignoring the girl as I pulled Sarada along and walked over to him. He wore a button up sleeveless shirt that wasn't buttoned and jeans. His arms were sleeved by tattoos and nothing more. He even had some on his neck. His right eyebrow was pierced and his haircut was similar to mine. Only the top portion was died black and the shaved sides were his natural blonde.

"Been a long time, Boruto. You're not ready to expand your piece yet?" He asked, grinning at me.

"Nah. My girl is going to get something though… I just gotta get some kind of piercing."

"You don't even know what you want?" He asked, amused.

"Well, she gets to choose what it is." I shrugged. "Any thoughts, Sarada?" She looked torn and I chuckled. "Well, while you're thinking why don't we get your tattoo out of the way."

"Are you picking her tat?" Kawaki asked curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah." I looked at Sarada who was obviously excited.

"Alright, well come on."

We followed Kawaki to his private room. There were hundreds of photos everywhere of different tattoos that he'd done. Sarada looked around giddily and I smiled. I was glad that she was excited about it. But I was a bit nervous about what piercing she was going to choose for me.

"So what are we doing?" Kawaki asked and I pulled Sarada over to the chair and made her sit down.

"I don't know if it's going to be a tender spot." I sighed, moving the chair to lean her straight back before I lifted her shirt up to her belly button and pulled her shorts down just a tad. "I want a little butterfly right here with some tribal." I said, pointing to the right side of her lower belly, just beside her hip bone.

Kawaki nodded. "It all depends on how she reacts to the needle. We'll see how it goes. You're okay with that?" He asked her, needing her permission.

"I'm alright with it." She said and glanced at me. "Boruto stays in the room?"

"Damn right." I said quickly. "You think I'd leave you even for a second?"

She smiled. "Never."

I held Sarada's hand as Kawaki got to work. She seemed a bit worried when she heard the buzz of the gun in his hand, but when he got started, she seemed to relax. It wasn't that bad and she quickly realized this. Kawaki was skilled and quick at the same time, it only took him twenty minutes to finish her up.

The butterfly was only about two inches big, and full of colors ranging from blue to pink. The tribal around it was done like a work of art and I was so pleased with the results. I helped Sarada to stand and she walked over to the long mirror, taking a good look at it.

"What do you think?" I asked, hoping she liked it as much as I did… and she was damn lucky I didn't tell him to brand her with my name. Because, it was my first thought.

"Oh wow . . . that's amazing!" She beamed and looked at me over her shoulder. "Boruto, look."

"I see." I nodded. "It's sexy as fuck."

"Now… the piercing?" Kawaki asked and I knew he was busy… always was.

Sarada bit her lip. "I kept going back and forth, but I finally made up my mind. Silver hoop earrings on his ears."

"Really? That's it?" I sighed, just knowing she was about to make me get my nipples or my dick pierced. "Whew."

Kawaki chuckled and made me sit in the chair. "Gotta start small, right?"

"Were your ears your first piercing?" I asked curiously.

"Well yeah… but I got a lot of piercings now."

"I can tell." I grumbled as his pierced nipples were showing with his piece of shirt on. "I don't need anything flashy."

"Sure you wanna go with the ears?" Kawaki asked Sarada. "I think he's begging for more."

"Bitch." I rolled my eyes and looked at Sarada as Kawaki busied himself lining up the point of entry on my ears.

"That's all, this time." She teased. "I'll never go overboard though, don't worry." She said to me, leaning in to whisper, "Besides, there are certain places that only I get to touch."

"That's fucking right." I nodded quickly. No way in hell would I ever get my dick pierced. Everything else was fair game though… I wasn't too picky.

Kawaki chuckled as he put on a fresh pair of gloves and grabbed the piercing gun. He did the left ear first and put in the hoop before moving to the right ear. When he was finished I went and looked in the mirror and realized I was one sexy mother fucker.

"So?" I asked Sarada, smirking at her.

"Oh yeah, I definitely made the right decision." She said and winked at me, grinning.

"Sure you don't want any ink?" Kawaki asked me then and I sighed.

"You're not too busy to be offering to do more work for me?"

He laughed. "Nah. You know I'd get it done for you."

"In that case… I'd like to expand my piece." I told him.

"Like we talked about when you got it?" He asked, tilting his head thoughtfully.

I nodded. "Yeah, you think you could finish it today?"

"Depends on how much you can take. I could probably finish it in an hour. You got the time?"

I looked at Sarada, she was the one I was worried about getting bored.

"I'm not going anywhere."

At her approval I got in the chair and Kawaki laid it back, getting himself situated as I pulled off my shirt. This was about to be a lot of ink and I was damn glad I didn't have anywhere to be for the next several days.

Sarada sat next to me, watching as Kawaki started to expand my tattoo, moving down lower on my chest and eventually even lower. The tribal curved and twined all the way down the right side of my abs and even further. Sarada was watching with wide eyes when it came time for me to push my pants down so he could wrap up the bottom.

It did take him an entire hour, but no longer and it was finished. At least the front side. I got back up, stiff as hell as I moved to the mirror and held my pants down as I checked out the entire piece. It looked good as fuck, the look on Sarada's face only seconded that.

"You like it?" I asked, even though I already knew she did.

"I'm done for."

At her response, I laughed and pulled out my wallet to pay Kawaki for everything. It was good to see his busy ass and eventually I would come back to get my back finished as well. For now though, it was time for Sarada and I to head home and get some rest. I couldn't wait for both of our tattoo's to be healed. We got in the car and I looked her over. She looked a bit bashful and she wasn't looking at me. I still had my shirt off because I didn't want it touching me.

"Why so quiet, little dove?" I asked, grinning.

"No reason . . . ." She said, voice higher than it should be, a tell tale sign.

"Oh, that right?" I mused as I pulled down the sunvisor and looked in the mirror at my new earrings. "Hm… I can't believe you talked me into this shit."

"I wasn't thinking." She muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" I closed the sun visor and looked back at her. "What the hell, I thought you liked it?"

She blushed, staring ahead at the road. "I wasn't thinking . . . about my health."

"Oh… so you just like it too much?" I chuckled and looked down to my new addition. It was a lot more than what I had before… but that meant more for her to enjoy.

"It's not fair, now you're hotter than me." She whined, a small smile on her face.

"Oh no baby, you still got me beat. At least in my eyes." I smiled back even though she wouldn't dare glance at me.

Sarada laughed. "Cute, even if your eyes are wrong." She insisted stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes then. Damn woman couldn't accept a compliment if it slapped her in the face. "My eyes are never wrong." I told her meaningfully.

"If you say so." She said, hands up in surrender. "But I'm entitled to my opinion."

"That you are." I agreed. "I'm flattered, believe me."

We rode home picking at each other the whole time like we always did and I couldn't help thinking how excited I was for that little butterfly to heal so I can make that my new spot. The road to recovery seems so long and yet, I was having a good damn time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back with an update! Thanks so much for those of you who've reviewed, and for all follows and faves! Kana and I love this story very much and it makes us happy to see your thoughts and know that you're enjoying it as well.**

 **We understand that there may be times some of you want to make suggestions but this story is completely mapped out, so everything is already set in stone. While we do enjoy sharing with you guys and look forward to hearing from you, we wrote this for us. We are happy with it and we won't be changing anything. That being said, we hope you will enjoy the story as it is!**

 **Now, once the story is posted in completion, feel free to send in a request for scenes that didn't happen. We will gladly write oneshots of our version of borusara!**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	10. Insecurities

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Ten-**

Insecurities

* * *

It had been five months since Boruto was discharged after his wreck and now there was only a month left until he was well enough to drive. I wasn't worried about him driving, but I was worried about what that opened the door to. He was determined to race again. Every time it was brought up, he would look so happy that I lost my nerve to say anything. I was holding back so I could focus on helping him get better. However, now he was better, or extremely close to being so. I didn't know what to do. More than anything I didn't want him to race anymore, but I wasn't sure if I could stop him. I knew that I had to say something. I couldn't just keep putting it off forever . . . . I needed to tell him soon, before he got back on the track.

I was going back to school and picking back up my hours at work. Boruto was alright on his own now, but I still decided to stay with him. Even if he would soon not need me to be his personal nurse, I was still his girlfriend. School was just the way I remembered it, insightful but not overly difficult. Work, however, had changed since I had last been there. Most of my female co-workers had been let go and replaced by men. Seems like the flirting hadn't worked in their favor. In the medical field it was more important that you knew what you were doing rather than what you looked like. The flip side of that, however, means I had more men undermining my opinion and arrogant attitudes to deal with. Not all of them were bad, it was mainly the younger nurses that were near my age that had a stick up there butt. Today was not one of the better days.

I walked in to the break area and spotted Chocho, sighing as I sat across from her.

"Uh oh, I know that face." Chocho and leaned forward. "Talk to me."

I pushed up my glasses and sighed again. "I got paired up with Akagi." I hissed.

"The one with broad shoulders?" She asked. "Haven't worked with him yet."

"You're not missing out on anything. Every time I made a decision or gave him an instruction, he would ask 'are you sure' over and over again." I complained. "Tch! It really rubs me the wrong way."

"What's his problem?" She huffed and I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but he's ticking me off. Then when I said something about it he said I was overreacting."

Chocho cracked her knuckles. "Want me to handle his ass?"

I cracked a smile at her overprotectiveness. "No, not yet at least, but thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe I should get paired with him next." She grinned evilly and I chuckled.

"I see. Hopefully I can straighten him out before then, I'd hate to have to end up being his nurse after you beat the crap out of him."

The rest of the day wasn't much better and I was close to punching the annoying butthole myself. I got home and dropped my bag next to the couch Boruto was sitting on. Then I sat on Boruto's lap and buried my face in his chest, his arms immediately coming up to hold me.

"What's wrong little dove? Bad day?"

"Hmm. This guy at work was just-ugh." I groaned, tucking my hands between us.

"I'm sorry... I think I heard you wrong... This _what_ at work?" He asked and I snuggled closer.

His chest was really comfortable. "Every time I said something he questioned me, like I didn't know what I was doing. He kept challenging me all day and told me I was overreacting when I tried to talk to him about it." I ranted. "I'm stuck with him for the rest of the week."

"Fucking prick. Just ignore him. He's probably jealous because you're so good at your work." He said and started rubbing my back.

I smiled, remembering why I fell so hard for him. Not that it was difficult to, he reminded me everyday. "You think so?"

"Yeah." He sighed loudly. "You're too damn good honestly. Those stupid fuckers need to leave you alone before I go up there."

I sat up and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you, little dove."

I kissed him again and wrapped my hands around his neck. "I can always count on you to take care of me."

"Always." He promised.

Four more weeks passed and Boruto and I went on more dates on my days off, spending time together and getting him out of the house when no one could drive him anywhere. However, I used that time to distract myself from my own thoughts. Boruto was cleared to drive and I had waited until the last possible second to tell him how I felt. I need to tell him. He was driving us to the shop to meet Junior. He had texted me telling us to come over as soon as we could, that Dad said he needed to see Boruto. Needless to say, Boruto was more than a little worried about that and said it sounded ominous. We entered the shop to find Dad and Junior standing in front of a large curtain.

"Uh, what in the world is that for?" I asked, point to the red cloth.

Dad crossed his arms and Junior grinned. "It's a surprise." He said and looked at Boruto. "So, I know you've been looking for a new car to race in."

I had a bad feeling about this.

"What the fuck did you two do?" Boruto asked, grinning from ear to ear as his eyes stayed trained on that red cloth.

"Say hello to your new car." Junior said and pulled back the curtain to reveal Dad's mustang.

"What the fuck?" Boruto squeaked, only glancing at the car briefly before turning wide eyes to Junior and then Dad. "That's not fucking funny, you assholes."

"You better not wreck this one." Dad said, giving Boruto a smile. "Don't make me regret my decision."

I couldn't believe it.

Boruto stared at him, face fallen and a hand laid over his chest. "Are you fucking serious right now?" He asked, not believing him. His eyes moved to Junior and he forced himself to take a deep breath. "Y'all are fucking with me hard… I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

Junior laughed. "No, he's serious. I'm jealous, don't get me wrong, but I'm all for it. You should have it." He said and shared a look with Dad.

"No… this is not fucking funny… no way." Boruto shook his head again and again, still holding a hand over his chest as if he really and truly feared having a heart attack. "Shit… This is a prank from hell."

Dad chuckled and dangled the keys in front of him. "If you don't want it, I'll take it back." He warned.

"I can't… you're not… I don't… I mean… for real?" Boruto was beside himself, looking to Dad in amazement as well as bewilderment.

"Hn." Dad said and walked over, taking Boruto's hand and placed the keys there. "You deserve it."

Tears welled up in Boruto's eyes before he pulled Dad into a strong hug and buried his face in his shirt. "You bastard."

"Damn brat." Dad shot back and returned the hug. "Make me proud."

"Oh shit… Fuck… I can't…" Boruto leaned back to look at Dad, sniffling. "I fucking love you."

Dad ruffled his hair fondly. "I love you too."

"Told you he would cry." Junior said, coming to stand next to me. I was speechless. This was wonderful and I knew how much it meant to Boruto and Dad but, part of me didn't like it. How was I supposed to keep him off the track now?

Boruto turned around suddenly, world's biggest grin on his face as he looked at me, wrapping both his arms around me. "Sarada can you fucking believe this shit?" He asked, bouncing up and down with me in his arms.

Despite that part of me, I smiled. "It's really amazing." I said and meant it. I may not want him racing, but I was more than happy with him driving Dad's car.

He spun me around in his excitement before setting me down and going to the car, running his fingers across the hood. "Damn." He sang, unable to keep himself still. "This is a fucking dream come true… I just… I need a minute."

"Man, I can't stop smiling." Junior said, a wide grin on his face. "I hope you know I'm gonna want you to give me a ride, Boruto."

"Well let's fucking take a ride now. Right now. Come on!" He yelled, looking from Junior to me and then to Dad. "Um… you don't mind?" He asked dad a bit worriedly.

"Of course not, it's yours now." Dad said and then smirked. "But Junior,"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Shotgun." He said and Junior groaned.

"Not cool, Dad, not cool." He whined but was still grinning. "Come on, Sis, let's sit in the back."

Boruto was nearly squealing as he ran and got behind the wheel as we all loaded up. He was still bouncing away as he started up the car. "Shit. I can't believe it. This fucking power… my car didn't hold a candle to it."

Dad gave him a smug expression. "Don't sound so surprised. Though I'm sure you can handle it."

"Damn right I can." Boruto smirked as he drove the car out of the shop and got on the road. He looked briefly at Dad, the look in his eyes not settling well with me. "So… I want you to get me into the next upcoming race. This fucking car is flawless and I'm beyond ready."

My heart stopped and I gripped my seatbelt. I knew this would happen, I should have brought it up sooner. Junior raised a brow at my worried face but I shook my head, hoping he would drop it.

"Cocky little shit, aren't you?" Dad asked and chuckled. "Already done. I figured you would ask." For once, I hated that my Dad was so smart.

"Yes!" Boruto yelled, punching Dad in his arm. "You always fucking know everything. For once it's not a bad thing. When is it?"

"The week after next, on Monday." Dad told him and I held the seat belt tighter. This was all happening too fast.

"Hell yeah." Boruto grinned, driving the mustang as if he'd been driving it his entire life. "I can't fucking wait."

After the ride was over, I pulled Dad to the side while Junior and Boruto talked.

"Don't you think it's too soon for him to be racing again?" I asked, trying to keep my temper down. "He just got finished recovering, Dad."

"It's been over six months, Sarada. And it's not your decision to make." He told me, tone firm. "I know what this is about and you need to talk to him soon. Then your mother."

I furrowed my brow. "Why would I need to talk to Mom?"

He gave me that knowing look. "Just do it." He said and walked away.

I sighed in frustration and watched him join Boruto and Junior. I wasn't looking forward to telling him, but I knew I had too. I wanted to. When we got home later that night-Boruto's new mustang in the driveway-he was still really excited. He went on and on about how he couldn't believe it and how much he loved the car. We were up most of the night before we finally went to bed and I chose to talk to him in the morning. I waited until after breakfast to drop the bomb and I was so nervous I couldn't stand it, I knew it would end in a fight, but I had to tell him.

"Hey, Boruto . . . we need to talk." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Hm?" He looked at me curiously, though he hadn't stopped grinning since he'd gotten Dad's car. "What is it?"

The best thing to do was just come right out and say it, stalling wouldn't make everything go away and frankly, I had stalled enough. "I . . . I don't want you to race anymore."

His brows pulled together and his eyes left mine to look around as if he was trying to process my words. "Sarada… you don't mean that." He said, sounding taken aback.

"No . . . I do, Boruto." I told him. "I'm sorry."

He remained quiet for a moment before he looked back to me, his blue eyes dull compared to how brilliant they were only a moment before. "You're… you're just afraid. That's all. I understand. But that fear won't last."

"Of course I'm afraid!" I yelled, not meaning to raise my voice. "You almost died! That feeling . . . that fear, it won't ever go away."

"Sarada." He said, getting up off the couch and walking closer to me. "I know how you must feel, but I can't help what happened… the chances of something like that happening again are highly unlikely. You know racing is in my fucking blood."

"It's in mine too. Sure I don't answer the call to the track, but I can understand it. You might not get sabotaged again, but . . . I don't know what will happen." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Please, I'm asking you not to do this. I'm scared."

Boruto shook his head, his hands grabbing my upper arms. "Don't let fear control you and your words. You're fucking scared? Try fucking heart broken. Can you imagine how it feels to hear you talk like this? Racing is my life."

"And you are mine!" I yelled, the tears falling. My breaths came quicker as I cried and I put my hand over my mouth, turning away.

His hands fell away from my arms and his eyes cut to the side as if he couldn't look at me for another moment. "You're taking this too far, Sarada. You've supported me… since the beginning… forever… and you're going to bail on me now. Fucking now… when I need you the most?"

"I can't . . . . I can't do it." I whispered. "I can't watch something like that again, I can't watch you die. I won't."

"Did you…" He trailed off, blue eyes returning to me and never had he ever given me such a cold look. "Did you really fucking think this would change anything? Support me or not… watch or not… I'm still going to fucking race."

I turned around, all the hurt I was feeling showing on my face. "Boruto." I cried and shook my head. "I knew it wouldn't." I admitted and walked away.

Boruto was right behind me, his steps heavy. "Don't walk away from me, Sarada. You're making a huge fucking mistake here. I love you… and if… if you love me you wouldn't want me to give up something that means so much to me."

I stopped to look at him. "I love you too . . . . but I have to wonder, do you love racing more than you love me?"

His face fell, lips flattening as he looked me over slowly. I'd never seen such a broken look on his face. "Wow… I can't believe you just said that." He said, turning away from me then. "I'm not going to fucking do this shit. I won't let you do this to me… no matter how much I fucking love you." He took a few steps away, head falling as he stopped. "You were the last person… that I ever thought would make me feel this way."

"I could say the same." I said and continued walking, leaving his house and getting into my car.

I drove home and went straight to my room, locking the door. It was only then that I allowed myself to full on sob, my heart breaking. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to think about it anymore. He wasn't going to change his mind and I couldn't change mine. Why didn't he understand? I didn't know how long it had been before I was finally able to collect myself. Then I peeked outside my door and went into the kitchen to drink some tea. I hated this. I hated all of this.

Mom walked in just as I sat down with my tea. She gave me a soft smile but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't happy. She came to sit next to me, her hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked carefully.

"No . . . . yes." I said. "It's hopeless."

"Tell me all about it… I'm sure there's a solution."

I sniffled and took a sip, setting it back down afterwards. "He wants to race . . . he always wants to race and I know, I knew he wouldn't listen. But I just-I can't do it mom, how can he ask me to still support the thing that almost took him from me?"

Mom sighed and smiled at me. "You know… when I met your father he wasn't racing. He told me he was a mechanic and that was all I knew… I didn't know anything at all about his racing career for a while. He seemed to love working on cars, even if he complained all the time about Naruto crashing them or messing them up in some way or another. Then one day I found out that he used to race too… and not only that, but he was good… really good.

"Everyone talked about how amazing he was… and I couldn't help wondering… why wasn't he racing anymore? Then I found out that he'd been in an accident and your uncle Itachi was obviously destroyed. I know he must have been afraid because he got your father to promise him that he'd never race again.

"But you know… your father loved it so much but he loved and respected his brother enough that he gave it up for a while. I saw how deeply this affected him and it wasn't easy… I mean, he could go out there any time and get into an accident. But we all stare death in the face every day. Don't we? Anything could happen, anytime. It scared even me because, I loved your father so much… I couldn't stand even the idea of something happening to him. But I also couldn't bear the thought of trying to take it away from him when it was a part of who he truly was. That's something someone has to decide on their own… and when he did retire from racing for good, he was the one who decided it."

Mom tucked my hair behind my ear, looking at me with her green eyes so full of love. "Why am I saying all this? Because… Boruto is the same as your father. He loves racing… and I know he loves you and you him. You're a smart girl, Sarada… so I think you know what's the right thing to do here."

I took in her words and sighed. I had no idea Dad had went through that, that he had promised not to race. Mom had been in the same position as me, she truly understood and she had chosen to support the man she loved.

"I said some awful things . . . ."

"Oh, we've all been there sweetheart. Boruto will understand. It's your support that he wants more than anything." She told me, giving me a gentle hug.

I hugged her back and gave her a small smile. "You know . . . Dad told me to talk to you before I even said anything to Boruto."

Mom giggled then. "Well your dad knows better than anyone how Boruto feels. Even more than Naruto. But he's not as good with talking about these things. Don't you think your dad understands? I mean… why else would he go so far as to give Boruto his car? He's had that car since he was a teenager."

"Oh wow." I said, surprised. That made it even more special and none of us had any idea. "Is it manageable, Mom? Do you think I can handle it? Seeing him race again? Were you able to?"

"Hm…" Mom raised her hand to her chin and a dreamy look appeared in her eyes. "When he took that first practice run against Naruto… I was nervous, but I couldn't wait… I'd never actually seen him race before. I'd just heard a lot of talk from the guys. But then when I saw him race for the first time, I fell in love with him all over again. He was so good, so comfortable. He was something else honestly. I always supported him. But you should ask your uncle Itachi about that."

I nodded and snuggled into her embrace. We stayed there for a little longer while she stroked my head. I decided to see uncle Itachi tomorrow and lazed around the house, Mom spoiling me with food and tv dramas. We hung out for the whole day and talked. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. Dad and Junior popped their heads in, but gave us some space for the most part. Mom's talk had really put things into perspective, but I didn't want to make a decision just yet.

I needed more time and I still needed to talk to uncle Itachi. I didn't spare a glance to my phone and slept in my room. The next morning, I drove to uncle's house while the twins were at school. He took me to his study and Izumi made us a snack. I hadn't been over here in a while and missed the house my dad grew up in. I used to come here all the time when uncle babysat and here and there after I went to med school.

"What brings you here, little Sarada?" Itachi asked. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, you are my favorite."

I smiled and laughed. "I'm starting to think you say that to everyone. Aunt Izumi was right, you have no favorites because we all are your favorites."

He smirked. "Perhaps."

"I came to talk about Dad." I told him, getting straight to the point. "Boruto wants to race and . . . well, Mom said you had Dad promise?"

"Hn, interesting." He hummed. "It seems you're going through what I did. You don't want Boruto to race."

"I'm not sure what I want." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sure you know how protective I am, all Uchihas are really. I couldn't handle Sasuke being on the track and manipulated him. Our parents had died when we were young and it was up to me to take care of him. I wanted to protect the only family I had left and I would have gone to any lengths to do so. Losing my mother and father was hard, but losing my little brother was unthinkable. His accident hadn't been as severe as Boruto's, not nearly as much head trauma. However, seeing someone you care about crash at high speeds is a scary thing.

"He ended up with multiple fractures after another racer had run him off the road. It goes without saying that that racer was . . . dealt with. Luckily none of Sasuke's wounds were fatal, but I didn't want the next crash to be the one that killed him. Sasuke could have been as careful as he could be, but that didn't mean an accident couldn't still happen. I couldn't take that chance.

"I had him promise to never race again and he didn't. Naruto tried for years to get me to release Sasuke from his vow, but he wasn't successful. That is, until your mother came along. That woman was born to be an Uchiha. Everything changed when she came into the picture and Naruto took that chance to strike. He and I talked and finally came to an agreement. However, I wasn't ready for Sasuke to admit that he still wanted to race.

"You see, little Sarada, I realized something. You have two choices, just like I had. You can stop him from racing and he'll never be truly happy, or you can support him and he'll be happy for as long as he lives. I chose my brother's happiness and it was the best decision I ever made. I was scared to see him behind the finish line again, but once he took off, everything fell into place. I couldn't be scared of something that was so right, he belonged out there."

I hummed and thought about what uncle Itachi said. I couldn't believe that there was so much I didn't know about my family, what had happened in the past. I was grateful that I had Mom and Uncle to talk to, people who knew exactly that I was going through. Now I had more to think about.

"Ready to eat?" Izumi asked, poking her head in.

"I'm famished." Itachi grinned and she smiled warmly at him. "Come, little Sarada, you don't have to decide now." He said, looking back at me.

"Right."

It was fun to visit with uncle Itachi and aunt Izumi and I was glad I came. Both he and Mom had made it a lot easier and I realized that maybe it wasn't hopeless. It had taken a lot off of my shoulders to hear what it was like for them, how it was with Dad. I had to take everything I've learned and decide what to do. I needed to talk to Boruto and tell him how I felt again. I had made my decision.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We're back with another update! Took us a while with the holidays upon us but we wanted to update for Christmas!**

 **Thanks for reading and for supporting us, it really means a lot.**

 **Happy Holidays from KanaTyy!**


	11. Revelation

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Three-**

Revelations

* * *

It really fucking hurt.

Sarada didn't want me to race anymore… It was something I'd feared ever since the accident, but deep down I'd been so hopeful that she would continue to support me as she always had. Then she dropped the fucking bomb on me.

I'd been speechless for a moment. I didn't know what to think or what to say and I damn sure didn't know what to feel about it. I hated seeing her cry. Sarada was strong, she was always strong. But she broke down so easily. She was frightened. She loved me. She didn't want me to die. I understood… but I couldn't let her take away my racing… could I?

She actually asked me… if I loved racing more than I loved her. That had nearly killed my ass. How could she even think such a thing? They were two completely different things. Racing was my life. I was born into the shit, born to be behind the wheel and on a track. I had a knack for it and I was good. Really fucking good… because I did love it so much.

But Sarada… she was the fucking love of my life. I'd loved her since before I even really knew what love was. I'd been in love with her for as long as I could remember. She was precious to me in every sense of the word. I loved my family and my friends… but I'd never felt for anyone like I felt for her. She made me fucking crazy. She made me soft. She made me want her more than anything.

Then she'd left me.

I didn't want to stop racing… ever. Just being out of the game for six months had been too fucking hard. I loved it so much… but if I had to put Sarada and racing on a set of scales, she would win by a landslide. I fucking loved her too much. Damn woman…

When she'd walked out my door she'd taken my fucking heart right along with her. I cried. I yelled. I threw a tantrum unlike any I'd thrown in my damn life. I flipped the fuck out, lost it. I couldn't collect myself for shit. It hurt too much.

To have her give me such an ultimatum. Have her, keep her… love her. Or race.

I'd always had both. Even before we were actually together. Sarada was my girl. She was always by my side. She supported me more than anyone else ever had. She was always running up to me after a win, smiling so happily before hugging me tight. I'd always thought that she loved me racing as much as I did… but I was wrong.

The accident had changed everything. She'd witnessed the whole thing. And I couldn't blame her for the way she felt, even if I really fucking wanted to. If our roles had been reversed, and something had happened to her like that… I probably would have asked the same of her.

Since sleep was out of the question for me, I went outside in the middle of the night and got in the mustang, my head resting on the steering wheel. Racing… meant so much to me. I needed it like I needed the air I breathed… and yet, I needed Sarada so much fucking more.

It would hurt like hell… and I'd probably never be able to let it go. But, if she didn't change her mind… I would give it up for her. Because she came first. She always would.

Even coming to this conclusion, I couldn't bring myself to call her. Even as the next morning came. I couldn't get her off of my mind… but I didn't know how I'd face her after how I'd acted. I so coldly refused to listen to her, ignoring her feelings completely. She just loved me so much and I just trampled on her feelings- and after everything she'd done for me too.

Needing to clear my head, I drove to the shop and parked in the garage. I was surprised to find Sarada's dad and brother there and what surprised me even more was finding my dad there as well. Not because they weren't there often, but because they were working on an old chevy that I'd never seen before. I cut the engine and got out of the car, not sure if it was best that I face them now or not. I knew Sarada must have gone home last night. I knew she must have still been upset. I knew that they had to know it was all my fucking fault.

"Yo." I greeted them, my hands sliding in my pockets as I walked over to the car they were working on. "Need some help?"

Junior took one look at me and frowned. "You look like shit."

"Son, go take a break and get something to eat." Sarada's dad ordered, handing Junior a set of keys.

"Woah, seriously? I can drive?" Junior asked, eyes wide and excited.

"Hn. Just don't tell your mother."

Junior grinned but gave me a thoughtful look as he came over. "I'll let you guys do your thing, but I'll be back if you need me."

"Alright." I nodded, staring at the car Sasuke was still working on. Dad was just standing by, watching.

"Come over here." He ordered as Junior left, not looking away from what he was doing.

I walked closer and took a look. "New ride?" I asked, unable to pep up for shit.

"For Junior, though he doesn't know it." He said and met my gaze. "Do you want to talk before or after we finish this?"

I was happy Junior was getting another car, but my mind was so unfocused that I figured I'd better get the talk out of the way before I tried to do any work. "Before." I told him.

"Alright." He said and tilted his head towards the stools. The three of us sat down and Sasuke crossed his arms, studying my face. "Talk."

The frown I'd had since the night before deepened on my face and I sighed. "Sarada left me."

"I told you to talk, not lie, damn brat." He said. "She would rather die than leave you. Even if she came home, leaving your house doesn't count, try again."

"Start from the top." Dad grumbled, seeming to be in a sour mood himself.

My lips mulled together, brows knitting as I thought of how to bring it up. "She told me she didn't want me to race anymore… and I told her I was going to race no matter what. I fucked up, ya know… She hates me now. That's why she fucking left me. She's never coming back."

I was surprised to see Sarada's dad smile. "You're so much like me it isn't even funny."

"Fucking hell." Dad rolled his eyes.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Now is not the time… Did you not hear me? Your daughter left my ass. She doesn't love me anymore."

"Yes, yes, I heard. More lies." He teased and then got serious. "She'll come around, Boruto, because she loves you. No matter what she says, don't doubt that."

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm the frustration rising within me. "I know. I fucking know, alright? But you don't understand… She fucking asked if I loved racing more than I loved her. What the fuck."

"Shit." Dad sighed.

"She got that from Itachi." He huffed under his breath.

"Yeah… I'm not ready for a repeat of that." Dad grumbled.

"So then… I came to a decision after thinking for a long time. All night in fact. I have to give it up. For her… Because she's more important to me than anything."

"Boruto," Dad narrowed his eyes on me, voice low.

Sasuke shook his head. "The similarities are uncanny, truly. I decided the same thing when Itachi asked me not to race anymore, but it was the wrong decision. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Fucking please." Dad seconded.

"This is Sarada… my best friend… my girl. You think I'm going to lose her? Hell fucking no. I love racing and that's why I flat out told her ass I would never give it up… but then it seems easy enough to do if I have to do it for her."

"Am I this stubborn too?" He mused and Dad nodded as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Tell me, Boruto, once Itachi has made up his mind and is determined to do something would he reconsider?" Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't think so." I shrugged. "But he did? Why?"

"He changed his mind for me. We were all each other had left after my parents died and after my accident, he asked me not to race anymore. And I promised him I wouldn't." He told me.

"Why did he change his mind after the fact though? I know that you did quit racing for a while… but it was because of him?"

He nodded. "I gave up racing and that was that, no matter how many times your father argued with him. The worst part was I refused to talk about it. Anytime Naruto brought it up, I walked away. I didn't want to remember and I didn't want to admit that I missed it. Then Sakura came into my life and taught me what happiness really was. She pushed me to talk to Itachi and tell him I wanted to get back out there."

"Thank god too because I was over that shit." Dad snorted and Sasuke smiled at him.

"That much was obvious. Your father was finally able to get through to Itachi. He finally came around and supported me, releasing me from my promise. Sakura decided to support me and stay by my side. They both did it because they loved me and knew I would never be truly happy unless I was out on the track. Sarada won't leave you and she won't make you stop racing. She's her mother's daughter and she loves you more than anything."

Dad sniffled dramatically. "And it's just… so touching honestly."

I listened quietly… but Sasuke's words giving me hope only made me feel worse. If Sarada did change her mind and continued to support me in my racing career… would she ever truly be happy? I worried about her. I wanted her happiness even more than I wanted my own. But I wasn't going to say anything else and get lectured by her dad.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens… if she ever talks to me again, that is." I sighed.

Sasuke got up and ruffled my hair. "Tch, still doubting me, damn brat. Fine then, I'll just rub it in your face later."

"I hope you're able to." I gave him a half smile as I got up as well. "Let's get to work, huh? I'm happy for Junior. You gonna let him start racing too? His birthday is next month."

Sasuke smiled back. "Your dramatic flare is also from Itachi, he passed on his bad habits." He pointed out. "I've decided to let him race after some more training. He's still a little rough around the edges."

"That's for damn sure." I huffed. "I'd be more than happy to run the old track with him… whenever you two are ready. I could take your ass on while we're at it." I said and Dad laughed.

"You may have my car, but you are still out of your league." Sasuke smirked. "I would prefer you did run the track with Junior, however, thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'd love to race and smoke his ass." I laughed then and we got to work on the car. I hadn't expected us to be replacing the whole damn engine though.

This was going to take all day...

It was after dark before we finished with the car, having replaced the motor and even tuned it up as well. Sasuke, Junior and I were all covered in grease and dirty as hell, when the real work began, Dad went on his way leaving just the three of us.

It was time to head home and have a shower myself… in my too quiet house.

"I'll see you guys later. Junior go wash your stank ass." I grinned at him as I walked around to get in my car. I wasn't thrilled about riding in it in my current greased state but I put a towel down to hopefully prevent any mess from getting on the seat.

"Yeah, like you don't stink." Junior said. "Sorry Dad dragged you into helping us. I don't even know what this car is for anyway."

"It was fun actually. He should buy cars more often for us to work on." I chuckled, ready for him to find out how much his life was about to change. "Bye shithead!"

I closed the door to the car and gave them a wave as I drove out of the garage. Changing out that motor had given me a nice distraction. I didn't have time to think about Sarada- to miss her. But that all changed when I was in the quiet confines of my car, and I knew it would be just as bad- if not worse when I got home and she wasn't there.

She'd been living with me for six months. I woke up every morning to her having breakfast ready and sometimes I was lucky enough to wake up in time to watch her cook it. That damn singing and dancing was all too easy to picture. She always seemed so happy and then I'd ruined the fuck out of that.

I rolled my eyes at myself and my depressing thoughts as I turned on my street. When I got close to my house and spotted her car in my driveway though, my heart skipped a beat. I swallowed hard as I pulled up and parked. She was here… but I wasn't sure why. I didn't know what to say to her yet… I wasn't ready. Really though, I was so fucking glad.

A whole twenty-four hours without her had felt like a lifetime, especially since we hadn't left off on good terms. I wondered if she was still upset, if I would have to see her cry again. Even after talking to her dad… I wasn't sure what I was going to have to do. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. As uncertain as I was though, I didn't hesitate in walking inside.

I opened the door to find her pacing around the living room. She looked flustered, but not upset as she stopped at the sight of me. I watched her carefully as her eyes raked over me and I was just waiting on her to say something about how filthy I was… but she was probably too mad to worry about it.

"Sarada." I greeted her nervously as I closed the door behind me slowly.

"Hey." She said softly and offered me a smile. "Could we, um, talk?"

I nodded, walking closer to her. "Of course. Hope you don't mind if I stand."

She giggled. "Not at all, grease monkey."

My lips pulled apart in a smile at the old nickname. "Alright. So…" I started, looking around for a moment as I pondered what the right words were. First, I knew I needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time, then our eyes met and we both laughed.

"I uh, I changed my mind." She began and pushed up her glasses. "I talked to mom . . . and uncle Itachi, and well . . . . . . I was wrong."

I moved closer to her, wanting to take her in my arms right then and there. "Do you really mean that… because… I thought… If you really needed me to, I would stop racing."

Her eyes widened. "You would do that?" She asked and I nodded. "Boruto, I . . . thank you. That means a lot, but I don't want you to. I want to support you. I want you to race."

"But, I don't want you to ever think I'd choose anything over you. Even racing. I love you. More than anything." I promised.

"I know . . . I feel the same." She told me and hugged me tightly, not caring about the grease. "I love you and I want you to do what you love."

"Really?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do." She smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"So am I… for everything." I whispered, letting my hands move lower to grab her thighs and force her legs up around my waist. "Now… I wanna do what I love the most." I told her, grinning at her neck.

"What?" She asked, completely oblivious.

"Slow ass… I wanna do _you_." I laughed.

"Hush." She laughed. "I want you too . . . . in the shower."

"Oh, want your grease monkey clean, do ya?" I teased as I started carrying her down the hallway.

"Yes, but I also want you. In the shower." She smirked. "Do what your boss tells you."

"Yes ma'am." I agreed quickly, too happy for my own good. "You might have to scrub me hard though to get me clean."

"I'm on it." She said seriously. "Don't worry, I'm a professional."

I grinned at that, kicking the door open to the bathroom before carrying her in. "Hell yeah, you are… and I'm in serious need of your service."

"Alright. Since you're cute I'll even do it for free."

"Cute?" I asked, chuckling as I set her down to her feet and tugged my shirt off. I ran my hand down my abs, loving the way her eyes followed greedily. "There's nothing cute about this, little dove."

"You're cute . . . . when you're good. But not when you're bad." She insisted, taking me in slowly.

I unbuttoned my jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. "What am I when I'm bad then?"

"Sexy, blonde. Very sexy. I think you might actually kill me this time."

I laughed, stripping off my jeans and briefs in one shove before walking over to her and taking her face in my hands. "You always say that… but you haven't died on me yet."

She smiled. "Of course not, I'm a Uchiha. But don't ever stop trying, hot shot."

"Never." I said before crushing my lips against hers.

The kiss was powerful, enough so that I lost myself as soon as it began. Feeling her soft plump lips moving against mine with such heat and desperation left my head spinning, heart pounding and stomach coiling. I'd missed her. It didn't fucking matter that it had only been a single day. I fucking missed her too much and I was never going to let her leave me again.

Her hands held tight to my neck as her head tilted, tongue seeking mine between our parted lips. She slowed things down, her tongue moving across mine gently and a deep moan escaped her. She always drove me fucking crazy. I couldn't wait to have her and so I pulled my lips away from hers and knelt down, tugging off her skirt and panties quickly.

The look in her dark eyes alone was enough to make me hard as fuck and I couldn't stop myself from hiking her ass up and carrying her into the shower. I was impatient, needing her more than I ever had before. It took a moment for the water to warm up, but we were hot enough not to care. My hands roamed down her sides, eyes savoring her beauty- all of it.

She was determined to make me suffer, knowing how much I wanted her. She took control, and I let her… because as much as I loved being in control, I craved giving it up to her. I just wanted to make love to her but she wanted to take things slow. It didn't surprise me, but this time… I wouldn't call her a slow ass. I would let her have her way.

I watched as she grabbed the soap and lathered her hands in it. It wasn't easy to keep myself calm, or my breathing steady as her small soapy hands moved to my body. I was hungry as fuck for her and now wasn't the best time for her to be teasing me. Still though, I loved every second of it.

Her hands started on my arms, her movements slow but precise as she washed away all the grease and grime on them. I watched her through half lidded eyes as she continued to wash me, her touch moving up my shoulders before she started massaging my neck. I hummed my approval, loving the way her hands felt against me and then she started working her way down my chest and stomach.

Those obsidian eyes followed her hands, lips parted as she breathed slowly. Her cheeks were pink, and she ended up getting distracted by my tattoo. Her fingers trailed the black ink so slow it was painful to tolerate, but I did. Tonight was all about her. I wouldn't say anything. I would never stop her. She could take things at her pace no matter how slow she wanted to take them.

"I love you." I whispered, needing to tell her.

She looked up at me then, her eyes full of desire and affection. "I love you." She whispered back as she reached for a wash cloth and let the water run over it.

My eyes stayed locked on hers as she lifted her hands to my face, slowly and gently washing it clean. Once she was done her eyes locked on my lips and the washcloth fell from her hands as they splayed out on my face and neck. I took the invitation eagerly, dipping down to taste those sweet lips. My arms wound around her, pulling her flush against me and we were lost in each other. We didn't make it out of the shower until the water had long since run cold and even then we had each other again and again until we were both spent. We fell asleep, a tangled mess of limbs, hearts full and minds at peace.

The next day Sarada didn't have work or school. We slept late and even when we woke up, I didn't want to get out of bed. She was warm and soft. I just wanted to lay in bed and hold her all day long. She wouldn't let me, I knew it as I met her eyes and saw a plan forming there.

"You want to go somewhere… don't you?" I grumbled sleepily.

She smiled and poked my cheek. "Maybe. How does the park sound?"

"Perfect." I smiled lazily at her and she giggled. "Why are you always so damn perky in the morning. Shit. Kept me up all fucking night. I'm tired."

"I don't know, perhaps it's because I wake up and see you." She said and kissed my forehead. "And you better be tired, I expect you to give it your all."

"You don't ever have to worry about that." I promised, rolling onto my back and stretching. "Well… guess we gotta get up."

She moved over and rested her head on my chest. "We do but, five more minutes."

"If I lay here for five more minutes, one of two things is going to go down. Either I'm going to fall back asleep… or I'm gonna fuck you."

"Well, if I have to choose . . . . I'll go with the second one."

I chuckled and grabbed hold of her hand before moving it down to my dick that was already hard. "You sure? We fuck and you'll never make it to the park today."

She gripped my cock and narrowed her eyes in thought. "We could go tomorrow. This here seems more urgent."

"You're being bad again." I told her, grinning.

"Oh, you like it when I'm bad." She sassed.

"I do." I agreed, flexing my hips and loving the way her hand felt around me. "But I'm worried about your well being."

She started stroking me and smirked. "So am I."

What the fuck was I going to do with her ass.

"Damn it." I groaned, pulling her on top of me at the same moment my phone started ringing. "Ugh. Shit."

"Ignore it." She ordered, running her hands over my chest.

"Depending on who it is… ignoring it could wind up with a knock on the door next." I told her seriously.

"Depending on who it is, I might have to kick their butt."

"Ooh, not their butt." I laughed and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. "Damn… cockblocking shithead." I rolled my eyes before answering the phone. "What?"

" _Don't what me."_ Junior said on the other end of the line. " _Bring your dumbass to the park and tell Sis to come too. The fam wants to have a get together to celebrate you two making up."_

"What the fuck." I pulled my phone away to gape at it before putting it back to my ear. "Y'all are on some other type of shit today. Whatever. We're busy… we can be there in like… an hour maybe."

" _Boruto."_ He sighed. " _Look, I'm just having your back, okay? Uncle Itachi is coming too and you know he's gonna piss Dad off which in turn will make him take it out on whoever is convenient. If you're late, he's gonna come after your ass."_

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, staring at Sarada as she mouthed for me to get off the phone, her hands still roaming. "Look, you're gonna have to talk to your sister." I finally said before handing the phone over to her.

Sarada glared at me before answering the phone. "Hello? . . . . Seriously, we were planning to go anyway. . . . . So what if we're late. . . . . . He is? Tch!" She scoffed and climbed off of me. "Fine."

She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. "This is BS." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"So… we're not gonna fuck?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disappointment.

"No." She sighed. "But we will when we get home."

I got out of bed, chuckling. She was insatiable honestly, and I fucking loved it.

We got dressed quickly. I just put on my usual jeans and T-shirt and Sarada dressed in jeans and a white blouse. She grabbed her purse while I stuffed my wallet in my back pocket and grabbed my keys. It felt so fucking good to be able to do that.

Sarada gave me a soft smile, knowing how happy I was. To be able to drive again… to have her Dad's fucking prized mustang. It was really something else. We left the house and got in the car. The ride to the park was short, only taking around ten minutes. We got out of the car and I locked it before dropping the keys in my front pocket.

She took a hold of my hand as we started walking through the park. Everyone was there, Mom, Dad, Himawari. Sasuke, Sakura and Junior. Itachi, Izumi and the twins. Mom and Sakura were sitting on a blanket on the grass, picnic baskets sitting between them. Junior, Dad and Sasuke were throwing a football. The twins and Himawari were sitting on the bench that was close by, talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Itachi and Izumi tossed knowing looks back and forth as they watched the family enjoy themselves.

We walked up slowly and I turned to Sarada, giving her a look and she smiled sweetly and told me to go. I leaned in, giving her a quick kiss before I ran over to join Junior and our dads. We used to play a little football at the park all the time… but it seemed like it had been forever since we'd all been here together like this.

"Oy, your late, son." Dad said, throwing the football at me with more force than necessary.

I caught it and shrugged. "We came as soon as we were invited."

"So…" Dad began, jogging over to wrap his arm around my shoulder. "I see you look a lot less shitty today."

I elbowed him in the gut playfully and laughed. "Don't start."

"Aw, c'mon. I was really worried about you, ya know?"

"I know, Dad." I gave him a soft look. "You guys were right… I'm not gonna stop racing."

"Tch. I should have made a bet." Sasuke huffed. "However, I'll settle for rubbing it in your face."

Dad laughed and hugged me tight. "Thank goodness. I couldn't stand the thought of you doing that to yourself… and going through it again, like I did with this bastard."

I hugged him back just as tight. "I know… thanks… for always supporting me."

"I love you, ya know… I'll always support you."

"I love you too, Dad." I told him and we pulled away from each other, smiling.

Things were falling back into place for sure. Maybe now they'd be better than they ever had been. Having our families get together, all of us spending time with each other… it was really nice. I had a car that was a fucking legend on the track. I had Sarada, supporting me now as my girlfriend instead of just as my best friend. I would be racing again soon, sooner than I'd expected. I was back to my old self and I was happier than I'd ever been.

* * *

 **Hello dears, hope you all have enjoyed the update! This story is flying by so fast... If only time could slow down a bit!**

 **Oh well...**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	12. Emotions

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Emotions

* * *

Things were finally back to normal. In fact, they were better off than before. Boruto was working hard to master Dad's mustang and I was getting closer to my dream of being a nurse like Mom. I had moved most of my clothes over to Boruto's house and only went home to visit with everyone and Levi and Lou. It was somehow different than before, I grew closer to Boruto everyday. My feelings for him kept growing and growing and I wondered if I would ever reach the limit. Even though we had less time than we did when he was recovering, we were still together every chance we got.

I would cook in the mornings before heading to work or school while Boruto went to practice. We would sometimes meet up for lunch in the park or go to our burger place. It was nice to get back into our old routine, but with more things added as our relationship developed. I found myself thinking about Junior's words, how he thought the love between Boruto and I was like Mom and Dad's. Seeing how I felt now, how we felt now, it wasn't hard to imagine us reaching the level. Half of the time Boruto would get home after me and I would have dinner already waiting for him. We would talk about our day and either snuggle in the living room and watch a movie or head straight to the bedroom and discover each others bodies all over again.

Boruto had kept his undercut and now that it was added to earrings and a finished tattoo, I wasn't able to resist him. Even if I was sore or tired, I found my body craving his, causing me to be the one to make the first move. Looking back, I have no idea how I was able to keep my hands off of him, seeing him as only a friend. He was so much more than that now and I didn't feel complete without him. Some nights were spent in gentle touches and sweet nothings while others were rough and just plain dirty. I was so conscious of them that it drove me insane and the worst part was he knew it. He knew how to have me panting and desperate within seconds- not that it didn't go both ways.

As long as I was with him, I felt like I had more that I could ever want. He understood me in a way that no one else could and I loved how well we complimented each other. We were so different yet so similar, fitting together like it was always meant to be. Our fight had only made me want to hold onto him tighter and I didn't want a life without him. He had been with me since the beginning and I wanted him here in the future as our bond deepened and grew stronger with every kiss and every hardship. I knew that we could never agree on everything, we could always argue and tease, however I didn't want anything to separate us.

I believed that we could make it through anything.

"I can't stand you." Chocho groaned as we typed up reports and patient sheets.

"And why is that?" I asked, smiling at the pout on her face.

She spun around in her chair and then rolled closer. "I was so happy that you got a boyfriend and looked all lovey dovey, but now looking at you just makes me sick. I'm so jealous! I need a Boruto in my life, where do I find one?"

I laughed and rested my arm on the back of my chair. "You don't find a Boruto, Chocho, he finds you."

"Sarada, I don't have time for that." She deadpanned. "I'm ready now so he needs to get his ass over here and love me. What the hell is he waiting for?"

I shrugged my shoulders and she groaned again. "I'm so mad he doesn't have a brother."

"Who doesn't have a brother?" Akagi asked, coming into the room with a stack of folders.

"None of your business." Chocho said and went back to her computer.

Akagi pulled a face and then looked at me, setting the folders next to my keyboard. "Here are the records you asked me to get for no reason."

"I have a reason." I told him, trying not to get angry. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction. "We have to enter the patient cases."

"Why?" He asked and I clenched my fist. This was his new thing. Instead of asking me if I was sure, now he just flat out questioned my actions.

"It has to be documented for both legal purposes and medical history." I explained, my tone even.

"Why?" Akagi asked again and Chocho whipped her chair around.

"Are you an idiot? I'm pretty sure she just told you why." She snapped. "Keep asking and I'll give you a reason to never open your mouth again."

He scoffed and examined his fingernails. "Is that a threat? You're making a hostile work environment, I would hate to see you get reprimanded for it. You're behavior is very unprofessional, Hoho."

Chocho stood and I quickly stepped between them.

"My name is Chocho, you dipshit."

"Ah, simple mistake. Don't take everything so personally." He said, waving her off.

I knew what he was doing. He wanted her to get physical so he could file a complaint and then get her suspended. I hated manipulative guys like him that pushed the rules and then hid behind them like a victim, everything was a competition and a chance to make someone feel less than.

"Are you both typing the report?" He asked, pushing further still. "I'm sure Dr. Hikaru told Sarada to do it, not the two of you. Shouldn't you be attending to your own duties, Hoho?"

"Shut up, Akagi." I hissed before Chocho could respond. I turned to her and gave her a pleading look. "Let me finish up here and I'll meet up with you later?"

She stared at me for a moment before nodded, pushing past Akagio on her way out.

"If anyone is unprofessional here, it's you." I told him, narrowing my gaze. "I thought you were being a jerk because that's what you are, but now I think you have an agenda. What's your game?"

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "I think you're being a bit paranoid. If you think everyone is out to get you, then perhaps you shouldn't be in the medical field. Or is it that you feel threatened by me?" He asked and stepped closer. "We were paired together as equals, yet you act like you're superior to me. Aren't you here to learn like everyone else? You really shouldn't pretend you know everything, it's very concerning. Making your co-workers feel like they don't belong isn't nice and I would hate for it to become a problem."

My jaw dropped at the absurdity of this guy. "I'm not even going to touch that." I said and sat back down, glancing through the files he brought. There was no way I was playing into his hands, he wanted to make me get upset while he remained cool and collected.

"Oh? So you're not denying it?" He asked, putting his hand on the back of my chair and leaning on the table.

"I'm here to work, not listen to hypocritical speeches from an insecure trainee." I said and pushed his hand off. "Get lost."

His lips formed a straight line and he crossed his arms. "Why?"

I didn't know how much more of this I could handle. I ended up having to work during my lunch in order to finish typing the reports. I was never a fast typer and I had really needed the help, but there was no way I was asking Akagi. Besides, if Chocho had come back then he would only try to pick a fight. To top things off, traffic was horrible and I got home later than normal. I had decided to pick up dinner on the way. I was too tired to cook and didn't want Boruto to have to wait any longer than he had been.

I walked inside and carried the pizza into the kitchen, sitting down to rub my neck. I was not the type to sit in front of a computer screen, but I knew I had to get used to it. If only my neck understood that.

Boruto walked in the kitchen from the hallway in nothing but his pajama bottoms. He smiled softly as he came over to me, his hands moving to my neck, thumbs rubbing the tense area so perfectly that I groaned, head falling forward.

"Long day? And you brought pizza… I could have went and got us something." He said before leaning down to press a kiss on the side of my head.

"I didn't want you to be hungry." I said and ironically enough, my stomach growled.

He made a disappointed sound, hands moving up the back of my head and then back down. "Let's worry about you, why don't we? Eat, then I'll make you feel better."

I smiled. "You already make me feel better."

His hands left me and reached for the box of pizza, opening it before pulling it close to me. "Eat."

"Alright." I sighed, knowing he wasn't budging on this one. I grabbed a piece and folded it in half before taking a bite. "You eat too, I can't finish this whole thing."

He grabbed a slice of his own and had a bite. "You don't need to worry about me. You see this body? I eat real good. You though, we gotta fatten you up."

"Excuse me, I have fat and in all the right places too." I told him and took another bite. "How did it go today?"

"The only thing fat on you is your ass and it went good. I'm ready."

I almost choked. "You jerk!" I scolded, but there wasn't any real heat behind it. "And to think, Chocho was so jealous of us when you call me a fat butt."

"First of all. I called your butt fat. It is not the same." He laughed.

"Tch. Whatever, you like it anyway."

"Damn right. Who wants a skinny ass?" He rolled his eyes and took another bite of his pizza.

I giggled and took off my glasses. "No one I know."

Boruto's eyes looked to mine, soaking me up for a moment before he grabbed another slice. "Tell me about work."

"That guy that I told you about, the one that questions everything I do, I feel like he's made it is personal mission to tick everyone off." I said, thinking of what happened. "He was so rude . . . he called Chocho Hoho just to make her mad."

"Ah." He nodded, continuing his pizza without any further questions.

"Anyway, I'm a little worn out." I said as I finished my slice.

His hand rubbed my back as soon as he finished his pizza. "I know… that's why I said after you ate I'd make you feel better."

I leaned over and kissed his forehead before putting my glasses back on. "In that case, carry me?" I grinned.

"I better. Your slow ass will take forever to get down the hallway." He smirked and grabbed me up off the stool.

I pouted at the comment, but let him take me to the bathroom. We took a warm bath together and then he gave me a massage, completely spoiling me and almost putting me to sleep right then and there. However, the second my head hit the pillow after I was dried and dressed, I was out like a light, his hands soothing and relaxing my whole body. I slept so well that I had gotten up late that morning, my heart stopping when I saw the time on the clock.

"Crap!" I yelled and flung the blanket off, dashing to the bathroom.

I took a shower and got dressed in record time, scurrying to the kitchen to cook. I was able to make scrambled eggs and bacon. I bounced on my feet as I got my bag ready, bacon in my mouth. After I set it in the kitchen, I made Boruto a plate and went back into the bedroom.

"Boruto." I called and ran my hand through his hair. "I have to go, but I left you breakfast in the kitchen, okay?"

"Ehh?" His eyes opened and he sat up surprisingly quick considering how he was when he woke up every morning. "You're leaving?"

I pecked him on the lips, knowing I would never make it if I full on kissed him. "Yeah, I woke up late. I doubt I'll make it in time, but I'll only be five minutes late if I hurry."

"Damn… alright." He grumbled before grabbing hold of my head and kissing me hard. "Don't work too hard."

That jerk, now I was left wanting more. "I'll try not to. Have fun racing and be safe." I told him as I made my way to the door.

"Bye, little dove."

I gave him a wide smile and then was out the door. I may have been late, but I made it just in time before the professor locked the door. I slipped into the seat next to Chocho and breathed a sigh of relief. I only had one class today and then would head to work. Chocho was off today so after school I was left alone at the hospital. I wasn't close with anyone else and I didn't want to be, most of them were so two-faced. I was stuck typing reports again, but not as many as last time and thankfully Akagi was shadowing one of the doctors.

It wasn't fair that someone like him was shadowing while I was doing reports, though I wouldn't let it get to me. I would show what I could do when it mattered and would learn the necessary tasks for being a nurse. Hopefully next week I would be doing more walks and shadowing both nurses and doctors as they did their rounds. That was my favorite part about this job, I got to learn through experience. Even if it was something as boring as filling in the records, they were skills I needed to learn and I was grateful for them.

I had just finished when my day of peace and solitude was ruined by none other than Akagi. He apparently finished early as well and had enough time to come over here and irritate me.

"No Hoho to help you out today?" He asked as he straightened his clothes.

I ignored him and gathered my things, getting up to put the files back in the cabinets. "Oh, I know. She isn't here and you couldn't find anyone else to do your work for you, not that I'm surprised." He said and I took a deep breath.

I knew he wasn't worth it, but he was really getting on my nerves. "I do my own work just fine. You should worry about your own, last I checked it was severely lacking." I said, keeping my back to him.

"There you go again, acting superior." He huffed. "I think I've finally figured you out. You're the stuck up know it all that everyone hated and avoided in school. I'm right, aren't I? That's why you don't have any friends. You couldn't find anyone that liked you other than the fat girl."

I slammed the cabinet shut and turned on my heel. "Say what you want about me, but stop insulting Chocho like that or else." I spat, more than ready to walk over there and punch him in the face, but that's what he wanted-for it to get physical and I was so close to taking it there.

"Or else what?" He asked with a smug expression. "Are you going to threaten me? We both know how that will play out. Or are you going to call one of your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any."

"You're pathetic." I said, voice cold. "You're behaving like a child that bullies the person they're jealous of. What do you expect to gain here? Push me into filing a complaint, because you're certainly doing a great job. I won't just stand here and take this and especially not from someone like you."

He clenched his jaw, his anger showing through. "As if anyone would believe you, I have more allies here than you ever could and in higher positions than you would ever suspect. That complaint will never see the light of day. You might as well quit now." He said and my eyes widened.

So there it was, that was his goal. He wanted me to leave. He wanted me out of the way, to eliminate his competition. Even if only a handful of trainees would be chosen to work here later on, it wasn't something to get this vindictive about. He had no legitimate reason to be out to get me, it was utterly ridiculous.

"I'm never going to quit." I stated firmly and he walked over to me.

"Don't be so sure about that, I wouldn't underestimate me." He warned. "I've already gotten rid of the rabble and now I'm moving onto the big guns."

Rabble? He couldn't mean . . . "Are you insinuating that you had something to do with most of the other girls leaving?" I asked, not thinking it was possible. They didn't make it because they were worried about flirting rather than studying, right?

"You're so smart, why don't you figure it out?" He asked and I pushed up my glasses.

"You are so immature, I don't know why I should bother having this conversation." I said. "We'll see what happens to my complaint, you're not the only one who knows people in high positions."

His face paled and I smirked before walking past him, heading to the door. He suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards until he was practically growling in my face. "You think you're so entitled! I won't let you look down on me!" He roared, losing all composure.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled, pulling against his tight grip. The jerk was stronger than he looked and his hold was painful.

I swung my free arm back and smacked him across the face, his grip loosening enough so I could get away. He fell back a few steps and stared at me, shocked with a red hand print quickly forming on his face.

"Did you . . . . did you just smack me?" He gasped. "How dare you-"

"How dare _you_!" I interrupted, willing my voice not to shake with the emotions I was feeling. "Don't you ever touch me again." I demanded and quickly opened the door. "You'll lose your job for this."

I didn't wait for a reply and got as far away as fast as I could. I cradled my arm as I sat in my car, staring at the wheel. Only then did I allow myself to feel fear. I couldn't lie, that had scared me. I was angry that he had the guts to pull something like that and at work no less. However, I had never been grabbed that roughly in my entire life and my heart was still pounding. I was too shaken up to make a report now and I really didn't want to go back in there. Instead, I drove home and changed my clothes, Boruto not home just yet. There was a dark red mark on my arm and the sort sleeve of my shirt barely managed to cover it.

I didn't know what to tell Boruto and told myself not to make a big deal out of it. I was fine. It wasn't like anything major happened, he had only grabbed me. Of course I was startled by it, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I was an adult, I couldn't let anything he had said get to me, it was all juvenile anyway. What he said about how I couldn't make friends . . . . maybe that was true in the past, Chocho and Boruto being the exceptions, but it didn't matter. My feelings weren't hurt by that, by him. I was fine. I had my emotions under control. To try to keep myself calm, I decided to make a cake, but dropped the eggs on the floor with my shaking hands.

"What the heck?" I said to myself, getting a rag and then got on my knees to clean them up. Why were my hands still shaking? I was fine.

"What happened?" Boruto's voice asked from behind me as he entered the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the mess, not understanding why I didn't look at him. "I-I dropped the eggs."

He walked closer, stopping only when he was just next to me. "What's the matter with you? You don't fucking drop eggs. Ever."

"They slipped." I said, knowing that wasn't really an answer but not having a better one. "They slipped."

Boruto knelt down beside me then, his eyes searching my face and when I tried not to look at him he only brought his hand to my chin and forced me to. "Talk to me Sarada." He said, his eyes moving down and catching sight of my arm. His hand moved to the affected area. "What… what the fuck is this?"

I winced at the slight pressure and moved my arm away. "I . . . . well . . . ." I couldn't understand what was going on with me, it was like my mind and my body were fighting each other. It shouldn't be this hard to tell him. It wasn't even serious, all that happened was that he grabbed my arm. "I'm fine."

"I barely touch your arm and you wince like that… and do you think I'm a fucking idiot? Look at how you're acting… I know you. Something fucking happened and you're going to tell me. Now."

I forced myself to look into the blue eyes I loved so much and could feel myself start to cry. "I . . . . I'm not fine." I whispered and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Shit." He breathed, dropping on his backside and pulling me into his lap. "What happened, little dove?" He asked, voice soft. "Tell me."

"It's stupid, I don't know why I'm getting worked up." I said, trying to wipe away my tears. "That guy, he was giving me a hard time again . . . . saying some things. . . . it was jealousy, just like you said and . . . I told him I was going to report him so h-he grabbed me and, and I hit him."

His hold on me tightened as he listened. "How hard did you hit him?" He asked quietly.

"Hard enough to leave a mark."

"Damn… I'm… I'm proud and yet… damn sure not satisfied." He sighed. "You're not going to be happy, but I'm going to be completely honest with you… I'm going to fuck him up."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Boruto, you can't do that. You'll get in trouble."

"You think I give a fuck?" He laughed, but there was nothing humorous about it. "Ooh. Damn… Who the hell is he?"

I was growing worried about how worked up he was getting, but a large part of me loved it. It showed how much he cared. "I don't think I should tell you that."

"C'mon, save me some trouble. Because I'll find out anyway. If not from you, from someone else."

If only I didn't know him so well then I wouldn't know he would make good on that promise. "Akagi, his name is Akagi."

"Fucking prick ass name." Boruto scoffed. "Don't worry about the little shit… there will be words and maybe more than words."

"You're going to do something crazy." I observed, recognizing the look in his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh, no baby." He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I promise, you did the right thing."

I studied his face for a bit before kissing his jaw. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Thanks for telling me."

He held me for a while longer before helping me clean up the eggs. We stayed at home for the rest of the day and I admit to being clingier than usual, though Boruto didn't seem to mind. He even let me watch a scary movie as I laid against his chest, falling asleep. The next morning, I was not prepared to have Boruto drive me to work. No matter what I said, he wouldn't change his mind and I had no choice but to get in the car or be late. I didn't have time to look for my car keys that he hid some time in the middle of the night. It was sweet that he was worried and wanted to protect me, so I didn't have the heart to be mad at him.

He was disturbingly calm the whole drive and didn't speed as much as he normally would. That was either good or really, really, really bad. It was hard to tell, he was masking his emotions unusually well. I was nervous about coming back today and seeing Akagi. I hoped that he had enough sense to not show up with a large handprint on his face. I knew my hands weren't that big and it was unlikely the mark was still there, but I at least wanted to pretend I did permanent damage. Boruto's definition of permanent damage, however, was dramatically different and I was still fifty-fifty about where his head was right now.

Most of me wanted to go inside and file my complaint without any incident, which was why I still hadn't told Chocho about any of this. The rest of me, though, wanted to see my very capable and strong boyfriend punch Akagi in the face. We pulled into the parking lot behind the hospital and I took off my seatbelt.

"Thank you for driving me." I said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

He turned his head to capture my lips instead and then took off his own seatbelt. "Oh, I'm walking you in."

I had a bad feeling about this. "Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Because I want to." He said calmly as he cut the car off and opened his door to get out.

I got out after him and mentally cursed when I spotted Akagi getting out of his car about eight parking spaces away. "Let's go then." I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the back door of the hospital.

We didn't make it more than a few feet before Boruto stopped in his tracks, halting me right along with him. "Is that him?" He asked, voice dropping to a dangerous level and I found his eyes locked on Akagi who was watching us.

I had two choices: save Akagi's life or have to deal with a very angry boyfriend who would most likely still kill him either way.

"Um, maybe?"

Boruto sent a petty wave towards Akagi, a grin pulling his lips apart before he pulled me along towards him instead of inside. We were supposed to go inside… Akagi's eyes narrowed on me coldly before moving to Boruto, sizing him up-and he didn't seem pleased with the results.

"You must be Shitkagi." Boruto said as he stopped us just a foot before him. He reached out and slapped him on the arm, laughing as if it were a friendly gesture but there was so much force behind it that Akagi fell to the side, having to catch himself on his car.

 _Whoa._

"What the-who are you?" Akagi asked, visibly shaken by the sudden attack. "Did she pay you to bodyguard her or something?"

Boruto rose his brows at that and laughed maniacally. "Nah. I'm just the boyfriend and thought I'd introduce myself to her coworkers." He towered over Akagi then, his eyes turning to ice. "Why… is there a fucking reason she'd need a bodyguard here? Huh, bitch?"

"H-hey, you don't need to pretend." Akagi said, hands raised up in the air. "There's no way someone like her would have a boyfriend. Whatever she's paying you, I'll double it. Trust me, she isn't worth it."

"Is this prick serious?" Boruto asked, looking at me briefly, a fire in his blue eyes that I knew would not dim easily.

"He's the one who isn't worth it." I told him, trying to stop him because there way no way he was going to calm down. "He's all bark and no bite."

"So it's only right if I teach him how to keep quiet, right?" He asked, rocking on his feet. He was getting closer and closer to losing it.

"What is going on here?" Akagi stupidly asked, having a death wish. "I don't believe this... are you-you're actually friends with her?"

Boruto moved quickly then, grabbing a hold of Akagi's shirt and yanking him up to eye level. "You didn't fucking hear me when I said I'm the boyfriend. You put your goddamn hands on my girl. You run that fucking bitch ass trap too much and I'm here to teach you a lesson."

Akagi's eyes were wide with fear and I hardly recognized the man who had scared me only yesterday. "I-I didn't do anything wrong! Y-you can't do this to me! I'll have her fired!"

"Have her fired and I'll find your ass. You really don't want that, do you?" Boruto laughed gruffly before letting Akagi down to his feet, an evil smile on his face as he let him go.

"Then . . . you're letting me go?"

"Of course." Boruto nodded quickly. "Just as soon as you apologize to my girl and promise never to fucking bother her again."

Akagi glanced at me and then back to Boruto again, seeming to consider his nonexistent options. "Fine then. I'm sorry and I promise to leave her alone."

"The fuck you looking at me for? I said say it to my girl and fucking mean it." Boruto hissed.

Akagi slowly looked over at me. "I'm sorry for what I did . . . and I promise to leave you alone from now on."

It didn't really matter to me if he was sorry or not, he wasn't worth it, but I was enjoying watching my boyfriend. I had no shame admitting that I found him really sexy right now.

Boruto looked at me then and I didn't miss the anger that he was masking. "What do you think, Sarada… are you satisfied? Do you think he's sincere?"

"I don't think he'll ever be sincere, Boruto, he doesn't have it in him." I answered truthfully. "It's sad really."

"Damn… what a shame." Boruto looked back at Akagi and forced a sigh. "It's not looking good for you right now, Shitkagi."

"What-now wait a minute! You said you would let me go!" Akagi stressed. "We had a deal!"

"Yeah… I told you to fucking mean it- but you're a prick ass bitch. And a scared one at that." Boruto shrugged. "You said the words but have no intention of keeping them. So there's only one solution here."

Akagi looked worried then and just as he took a step back, Boruto took one forward.

"I want you to remember this shit, so listen good. You don't fucking touch my girl. Don't look at her. Don't even fucking think about her. You got it?"

"Y-yeah I got it." He nodded, hands still raised in surrender.

"Good. Hope I don't have to see you again." Boruto grinned before swinging his fist so fast I hadn't realized what happened until it was already over. He punched Akagi on the right side of his face and instantly he was sprawled on the concrete, out cold. "Bitch."

"Boruto!" I scolded, fighting off a smile. I just knew he was going to hit him.

"What? I didn't kill him. But… I probably should get going now. I'd hate to have to call your dad and ask him to bail my ass out of jail. And I would not call mine. Hell no." He laughed then and pulled me into a hug. "When you have a problem at work, you tell me… especially if it involves dicks like him."

I snuggled into his chest and hid a grin. "Yeah, I will. I love you."

"I love you." He said before kissing the top of my head. "Maybe you should tell someone that there's a body out here… I mean, if you want. Or don't. But I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore after that. I'll see you after your shift, okay?"

"Okay." I said and hugged him tighter, mindful of my arm. "You really are the best boyfriend ever."

"Damn right." He chuckled and I was glad that he'd finally calmed down. "Have a good day, Sarada." He said and I released him.

"Give me a kiss." I demanded, getting on my tippy toes.

"Yes ma'am, boss." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Okay, I'm going. Seriously not calling your dad about this. Bye little dove."

I smiled widely at the pet name. "Bye Boruto, see you later this afternoon."

He really was the best, so good to me. He always had my back and I could always depend on him. I didn't expect anything less. After all, he was the love of my life.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay for an update! XD**

 **Special shout out to the discord fam, hope you guys enjoy the chap!**

 **We can't wait to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	13. Family

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Thirteen-**

Family

* * *

Today was the day. We were already at the track and I was so excited I couldn't stand still. Everyone was there. We were hella early so I was standing on the sidelines talking to all my family and friends- and they were only pepping me up more.

Dad had slung his arm over my shoulder a good ten minutes ago and had yet to release me. His grin was impossibly huge and he laughed continuously, going on and on about how happy and proud he was.

Junior was probably the only person as pumped as I was though, even he was bouncing on his feet. He checked his phone every thirty seconds for the time. He was ready-and so was I. Mitsuki and Shikadai were even here, though neither of them were racing today. They were here to support me. Everybody was, and having them all here only made my will to win that much stronger.

Then there was Sarada. Yesterday I could tell she was a little anxious, even if she wouldn't admit it to me. But she never had anything bad to say. Today though, from the moment we woke up she was all smiles and sweet kisses, holding onto me all day- even if she could only hold my hand. Even now, her hand was clasped tight with mine as we spoke with everyone and then it was finally time. I had to go to my car.

"Well, I'm not worried since I have my good luck charm with me." I said, grinning as I looked down at Sarada. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"You don't need luck." She smiled. "But I'm glad I can help."

"Me too." I chuckled and kissed her softly before releasing her hand and walking towards my car, Dad and Sasuke tagging along.

"Give 'em hell, son. I know you're gonna win!" Dad cheered me on as I got in the car and started buckling myself in.

"Thanks, Dad." I shook my head at him, but his support would always mean so much to me.

"It's your moment now, Boruto." Sasuke grinned. "Race your fucking heart out."

"Oh, I will. No worries." I laughed.

The time came for us to start our engines and then I watched Dad and Sasuke walk off. I was ready, so fucking ready. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. Having this new car-Sasuke's fucking legendary car-and being back on the track after over half a year. There weren't words to describe exactly how I felt.

As soon as we were signaled to start, I punched the gas and took out ahead of everyone just like I always did. It felt so fucking good. I was on a track that I knew well. I was more at home behind the wheel than I probably should have been. There was no fear, no uncertainty. The only thoughts going through my mind were those of me crossing the finish line and bringing home another win. I would make everyone proud and most of all, I would be happy.

And Sarada wouldn't be scared anymore.

Even if I was a fast driver, I'd always been a safe driver. I'd been driving for years before I was legally allowed to. Cars were my life and had been since I was old enough to know what a car was. I knew how to handle a car, even in the worst situations. The only reason my accident happened was because it was caused by someone else.

The track was considerably short and I wound up crossing the finish line several seconds ahead of the other racers. I was laughing to myself at the thrill it gave me. It felt too fucking good and if I wasn't worried about pissing Sasuke off and making Sarada mad, I would have spun a few circles. But I didn't.

By the time I got out of my car, everyone was running up to me but nobody was moving as quick as Sarada. I'd never seen such a brilliant smile on her face as she hurried towards me and into my open arms. I scooped her up, spinning her around as we laughed and when I stopped she kissed me.

"You were amazing!" She squealed. "Way to go, Boruto! That's my hot shot!"

"Ooh. I think you may be just as happy as I am." I said, smirking as I set her back down to her feet.

She kissed my cheek a couple times and leaned back to look at me, cupping my face. "I'm so happy. I'm so proud of you. You left it all out there."

"Of course I did. I mean, I did have you watching me." I winked at her and then everyone else started interrupting us, especially Junior's loud ass.

"Holy fucking shit!" Junior yelled. "Where the hell did that come from? I've never seen you race like that before."

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked, removing my arms from Sarada so I could smack him up against his head.

"Ow! Asshole." He said but was grinning. "Look, you were cool before, but that was just . . . you channeled your inner racing god, man."

I shrugged but couldn't argue. "I guess I am the best." I sighed.

"I would say you're just being cocky, but you may be right." Sasuke said, smirking. "It all starts now, the legend of Boruto Uzumaki."

My eyes went wide at hearing those words. I did think highly of my racing abilities… but I was just joking… and now I couldn't tell if Sasuke was serious, or just trying to tease me. Though I figured it was probably the latter. I relaxed after a moment, deciding not to say anything to that- mainly because I couldn't think of anything to say and then Dad was in my face again.

"I knew it. I told ya, didn't I? Eh? Hahaha. Okay, let's celebrate." He was too fucking giddy for his own good.

"Celebrate?" I groaned, knowing him that meant going out to have dinner and drinks and hours of nonsense… when I had a total different plan for celebrating my victory.

"Yeah, we'll have dinner on me and everybody will come. It will be great!"

Fucking hell. I looked at Sarada slowly, my plans for us crumbling. "You down?" I asked, but wished she would say no and be the one to hurt Dad's feelings instead of me.

"I'm down, but don't worry." She said and patted my chest. "We'll have plenty of time to celebrate later."

My eyes heated as I stared at her for a moment longer before turning back to Dad. "Fine, but I'm drinking a lot. So, glad you're buying."

"Fine. Whatever you want." He cheesed at me and I rolled my eyes before Mom and Himawari came to me, both of them hugging me at once.

For the next half an hour, everyone congratulated me and we were all so excited. Dinner would probably be interesting with everyone going. Since I didn't really have a choice, I was secretly plotting to get Dad and Sasuke drunk off their asses. I knew neither one of them would decline if I asked them to drink with me.

Mom and Dad were the ones who chose the restaurant. It was a lot nicer than any place I would normally choose. My favorite burger joint would have been fine with me, but Dad always took these things to the next level. The place let us dine in a back room where we could have our privacy. We all ordered food and drinks, but I was more into the drinking than the eating.

I purposely sat between Dad and Sasuke. Sarada was across the table from me, sitting between our moms. I had took it upon myself to order drinks for myself and the two dumbasses beside me.

"I didn't plan to have a drink, but I guess I can't refuse my son after such a win." Dad grinned, grabbing his beer and holding it up.

"This is a celebration." Sarada's dad agreed. "Just don't over do it, dope."

"Oh, I'm sure the two of you will be fine. Though I know neither of you could handle as much as me." I teased, raising my bottle to clink it against Dad's and then Sasuke's.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I was just speaking facts."

Sasuke downed his drink and then set the empty glass on the table. "We'll see about that, damn brat. Naruto, you going to let your kid get away with this?"

"Hell to the no." Dad said and started chugging his own beer until it was gone.

I was grinning like a mother fucker.

"Oh my…" Sakura sighed, looking a bit worried and flustered at the same time. She looked at Sasuke across the table but said nothing more.

"This sucks." Junior said under his breath, pouting because he couldn't join us.

I picked up my beer, trying to mask my amusement but Sarada was giving me an evil eye that had me pulling out my phone to text her ass.

' _Don't fucking look at me like that.'_

I sent the text and stuck my lips out at her before continuing with my beer. She knew what I was doing and I was going to do it no matter what so she might as well get on board.

"Tch!" She scoffed as she looked at her phone, typing a reply after.

' _Fine, but I'm not helping you if my mom comes after you for this.'_

I chuckled as I read the reply before stuffing my phone back in my pocket and waving the waitress over to us.

"I need another beer." I told her, waiting.

"Me too!" Dad said quickly. "Go ahead and bring me two."

"I'll take what he's having." Sasuke said and pointed to Dad and I.

The waitress nodded and hurried off. I looked around the table, noticing Mom looked just as worried as Sakura and I couldn't even feel bad. The twins were at the end of the table, ignoring everyone as they kept busy on their phones. Izumi was saying something to Itachi who had his knowing eyes on me. He'd better not try and sabotage my plans because I would not take that shit. Even from him.

Once we had more drinks we started drinking again. I was actually surprised that those old fuckers could drain a beer as quick as they could. It was actually hard for me to keep up with them, not that I'd ever admit it. Sarada was still giving me the stank eye and her mom was watching her dad with a look on her face that I didn't want to think about.

"Boruto." Itachi called, raising his glass to me. "You're a genius. Next time, allow me to lend you some assistance."

I laughed and shook my head before glancing from side to side, surprised that Dad and Sasuke were still steadily drinking.

"Aniki, the fuck you drinking water for?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the clear glass.

Itachi tapped the glass with his finger. "This isn't water, little brother, I assure you."

Sasuke eyed the drink some more before nodding. "Hn."

"Oy," Dad yelled, squinting his eyes as he stared at Itachi's glass. "Your ass is lying, Itachi!"

"Damn, Dad. Do you need to be so loud?"

"Boruto," Mom chided me. "Watch your language."

"Shit Mom, Dad said ass!" I rolled my eyes and then held up my hands when she gave me the 'you don't want to try me' look.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Aniki wouldn't lie to me, dope. Take a look again."

Dad looked closer, taking a long pull from his beer as he did. "Nah, bastard… he lying like hell."

Sasuke raised a brow before turning to the glass in question. "Wait a minute . . . you lied to me?!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Itachi.

"I didn't lie, it's not water." Itachi insisted. "It's sprite."

Damn if it wasn't the wrong time to be taking a swallow of my beer because I lost my shit, the beer going down my windpipe and nearly killing my ass as I coughed violently while laughing at the same time.

"Damn… Sasuke he's being an ass again." Dad grumbled.

"Stop being an ass, Aniki." Sasuke ordered. "This is why people don't trust you. Do you trust him, Naruto?"

"Hell no. Just look at that face. Sinister ass." Dad shuddered and opened another beer.

He passed it to Sasuke before grabbing another for himself. "Precisely. You're sinister, Aniki."

"You two have me figured out." Itachi mused. "I can't get anything past you."

"You got that right, asshole. So don't try it." Dad muttered, pointing a finger at Itachi.

I wasn't even drinking a quarter of what they were… I was too fucking entertained.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, taking a chug of beer and then looking at Dad seriously. "That bastard almost had me, I thought it was beer. Thank you."

"You're welcome… but we're going to need to get those eyes of yours checked. And never trust Itachi anyway. He lies just to do it because he thinks its soooo funny."

"Damn . . . when did you get so smart?" Sasuke asked. "I should listen to you more often."

Dad nodded his head enthusiastically. "I know your brother too well. You're just blinded by how much you look up to his no good ass."

Sasuke downed some more beer and hummed in agreement. "I'm too trusting."

They were a couple of dorks. All I could do was fail to hold my laughter in. This was too fucking good. They'd drank more than six beers each before dinner even arrived and continued to drink just as heavily as we ate. I had a buzz myself, but they were past that. Way past that.

"Darling, you really should eat." Sakura said to Sasuke who was far too busy draining his beer to worry about the food before him.

"Are you offering yourself to me?" Sasuke smirked and leered at his wife.

"Dad!" Sarada yelled in embarrassment, face red.

Sakura was just as red and I had a feeling things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

"S-Sasuke… I think you've had enough." Sakura whispered, fidgeting in her seat.

Sasuke leaned forward. "I haven't even started yet, kitten."

"And so it begins." Itachi chuckled and sipped his 'sprite'.

"Uncle Itachi please stop him." Sarada pleaded, covering her face with her hands.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, little Sarada. Only Sakura can stop him now. Isn't that right, little sister?"

"Oh goodness." Sakura was holding her face in her hands, red as the dress she was wearing. "Sasuke, stop it now. We have to finish dinner."

"Fuck dinner." Sasuke said. "No, on second thought, I'd rather fuck you."

"Dad! Oh my god, Mom!" Sarada screeched, unable to handle it anymore, but Sakura wasn't doing any better.

"Here, little dove." I said, passing over a fresh beer to her.

She took it but glared at me. "This is all your fault."

"Little dove?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to me. "Who the hell-I named her _Sarada_."

I looked around nervously, not daring to respond to him because he was on another level right now. Like hell if I was touching that subject.

"Sasuke." Sakura chided him and then Dad laughed.

"Yeah Sasuke, I think Sakura's mom named her Sakura too. Not Kitten. Why the hell do you call her that anyway?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because she scratches like a motherfucker."

"Alright!" Sakura stood up so quickly her chair fell back behind her. "Sasuke, we are leaving."

"Ooh." Dad snickered. "You're in trouble now bastard."

Sasuke smacked Dad upside the head. "Think again, loser. I'm going to take her home and wreck her."

Sarada hid her face behind her napkin. "Someone erase my memory."

"Gross." Junior said, speaking for the first time in a while with a beer in his hand. That sneaky bastard.

"Come on, Junior." Sakura said and Junior gave her a frightened look.

"Naruto, Junior's going home with you." Sasuke said and was at his wife's side, hand wrapping around her waist. "You're all mine tonight."

"Damn it, Sasuke." She muttered, face flaming. "This is why you don't drink anymore, remember?"

"Not really." He said and kissed her cheek. "Now let's go before I lose my patience."

Shit. I couldn't hold myself together after seeing this side of Sarada's dad. He was too fucking much. I laughed as I watched him drag her out before looking at Sarada who was nothing short of mortified.

"Well… I guess I have another son tonight." Dad grinned as he turned to Junior. "We can stay up super late and watch TV and get drunk off our asses."

"Hell yeah!" Junior grinned, bringing Sarada back to life.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said and was about to protest when Itachi intervened.

"It is best to stay out of these things and just observe." He said and gave me a pointed look. "It's more fun that way."

"You're always right about these things." I told him. Honestly, I was having the time of my life.

"I give up." Sarada sighed and took another sip of beer.

"We should get going too, if I drink anymore I won't be able to drive." Dad laughed.

"You think you're driving us home after all the drinking you've done?" Mom asked, voice cold.

"Ooh." I said then, dying on the inside.

"What?" Dad frowned. "I can drive. I'm a man, damn it."

"Okay. We know… but you won't be driving." She told him matter of factly and he sighed loudly.

"Fine. Come on Junior, I have loads of alcohol at home. It's going to be a great night."

Junior got up quickly. "I seriously need to come over more often."

"Hell yeah." Dad laughed, throwing his arm around Junior. "Bye guys, it was a great day. See y'all fuckers around sometime."

Mom was so going to kick his ass later, but I thought it was funny as hell. They left, leaving only Sarada and I, and Itachi and his family.

"They didn't last as long as I hoped." I sighed.

"I enjoyed that while it lasted." Itachi said, smiling. "Sasuke was simply adorable."

"He would kill you if he heard you say that." Sarada pointed.

"I just can't believe he talked to your mom like that. Shit. I wouldn't want to go to their house for a week after tonight."

"You should have seen them before little Sarada and little Sasuke were born." Itachi said.

I was surprised. I never thought Sasuke for a flirt… or for him to say such things to Sakura, especially in public… but I supposed you learned something new everyday. While I was thinking it over quietly the waitress came by and placed the bill in front of me. My brows pulled together as I turned to her.

"Oh no, my dad was taking care of the bill."

"Oh sorry, if you mean the loud blonde man that just left, he didn't pay." She shrugged and walked off.

"Fuck." I groaned, flipping out the check and nearly falling out at the price. "Fuuuuck."

I was going to really kick Dad's ass for this. Mom wouldn't have to.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sarada told me, rubbing it in.

"No you didn't." I snapped. "Only thing you said was, 'I'm down'. When you could have been like no, let's go home instead. This is all your fault."

"Don't try to blame me for this, you're the one who wanted to get them drunk!" She reminded.

"So what if I did. I didn't want to get stuck with the bill." I groaned but pulled my wallet out of my back pocket.

This was some bullshit.

"But that's what happened. What goes around comes around." She said, not feeling sorry for me at all.

"It's all good. They will pay for this. I didn't want them to get _that_ drunk." I said, pulling out enough to cover the large bill and the tip. "Bastards." I got to my feet and sighed before looking at Itachi. "Well, thank you guys for coming. It was… interesting."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Itachi smirked. "In return for such an eventful evening, I'll give you a little advice. If Sasuke remembers what happened tonight, you'll be the one paying for this and not in cash."

My face paled and I averted my eyes. "I didn't do anything. Not my fault if they can't hold their alcohol."

"Hn. Have a good night, little Boruto, and congratulations on winning your first race back." Itachi said. "Good night, little Sarada, make sure my little trouble maker in training gets home safely."

Sarada shook her head but laughed. "Good night, Uncle Itachi. Goodbye Aunt Izumi, Yoshie, Shizuka."

I wrapped my arm around Sarada's waist as we left. When we made it to the car and I pulled the keys out of my pocket, Sarada snatched them away from me at a speed I did not expect from her slow ass.

"The fuck?" I gawked at her.

"Weren't you listening?" She asked. "Uncle Itachi told me to get you home safely, _little trouble maker in training_. You may not have drank as much as Dad and Naruto, but you're not in any condition to drive."

"Sarada…" I groaned. "You can't drive the mustang… you can't handle it!" There was no way in hell. "I'll call someone to drive us."

"Hush." She said and tugged a blonde strand. "You know I won't drive nearly as fast as you. We'll be fine, I'll barely touch the gas pedal."

"Ugh! That's just the problem! This ain't no fucking grandma car. You can't _not_ touch the gas pedal. You don't understand… even my old car wasn't like this one. I'm telling you, not to be an ass, but to warn you. You can not handle this car with your driving."

She glared at me and poked me in the chest with her finger. "This is going to go one of two ways, hot shot. Either I'm driving and we go home and have amazing sex or we call someone and you can sleep on the couch."

"Fine. If you're going to drive it though, you're going to fucking drive it. And if you do good, I just might let you drive it again."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "But only if you drive it like it's meant to be driven. It's not your little cute ass sports car."

She bit her lip. "So . . . four miles over the speed limit?"

"You'll see… just as soon as you touch that gas."

We got in the car and I was nervous as hell. If this mustang so much as got a scratch on it, I would flip. The engine was made for racing, heavy handling. It could fuck up with Sarada's driving. This was a fact, not me teasing her. I buckled up and tried to remain calm as she started the car and grinned as it roared to life. She put it in reverse to back out of the parking spot and a slight touch of the gas was all it took for her to feel its power. She slammed on the breaks fast as fuck.

"Damn it, Sarada. You can't be scared of it. I told you it was powerful."

"I'm just being careful or would you rather I crash?" She asked. "Let me get used to it."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself to keep quiet and calm. She put the car in drive and let off the break, not even touching the gas. Instead, she just let the car roll through the parking lot.

Damn… my poor car.

I was on the verge of biting my nails as she slowly came to a stop by the road. Every ounce of my being wanted her to handle the car like she owned it… but I knew that was expecting too much. Sarada wasn't made for a car like this. Not many people were.

"Sarada… you have to use the gas." I told her, trying to remain calm as she once again let the car roll as it got on the road.

"I'm getting to it." She said and smiled at me. "Keep your pants on . . . at least until we get home."

"Now is not the time." I grumbled, because I was seriously stressing this situation. Her foot finally went to the gas and I knew she was trying to touch it slightly, but the car took off as if she floored it.

"Kyaaa!" She yelled, but her scream was in delight. She was enjoying this.

My lips pulled into a smile then as I watched her, loving the way those dark eyes of hers sparkled. I don't know if she was just comfortable, or if the car itself gave her a thrill but she was driving the shit out of it… and I'd never felt so proud.

She was speeding. I was surprised, but so fucking happy. We made it home in under half an hour and when she finally parked in the driveway, she was breathless and grinning and so fucking beautiful I wanted to have her right here and now in the damn mustang.

"I love you." I told her, taken aback by the fact that something as small as this ride home could make me fall in love with her all over again. But it did.

"I love you too." She giggled, eyes softening before she smirked at me. "Now let's go inside and get those pants off."

"What if I don't want to make that trip?" I asked, eyes falling to those plump, pink lips.

"You mean here?" She asked, blushing. "We can't . . . we don't have any condoms."

"Sarada… you started your birth control months ago. We don't fucking need them."

She puffed out her red cheeks. "So."

"So… let's fuck. Here. Now."

"I'd rather go inside." She said but I could see the way her eyes darkened.

"I think you're lying. So come here, little dove. Climb on top of me like a good girl."

She looked at me for a moment, considering, until she finally took off her seat belt and moved to sit in my lap. "We really shouldn't."

"You don't need to lie to yourself. You want it." I told her, lips moving to her ear as my hand slipped under her skirt.

"Yeah . . ." She said, hands gripping my shirt. "I want you."

I smirked then. "That's better."

…

The next week we were all gathered at Sakura and Sasuke's to celebrate Junior's birthday. Little shit was finally eighteen and today was about to be the best day of his life-even if he had no idea.

Sarada and I had bought him a few things and everyone was there. It was the first time we'd all been together since the night of my race when we all had dinner. I was trying to avoid Sasuke, Itachi's warning still fresh in my mind, so I was outside with Junior and Sarada. We were just sitting around on the patio, talking about nothing much.

"Junior… I haven't seen your little blonde in a while." I grumbled. If they weren't together anymore, I expected him to tell me.

He blushed and played with the hem of his shirt. "Well . . . we see each other a lot but, I'm not sure how to introduce her. I haven't even met her family yet."

"Call her over." I said, raising the beer in my hand to my lips before giving him a stern look. "I'm serious kid, call her ass over here."

"But what if everyone embarrasses me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Don't be an idiot. The girl was so crazy about you. Nothing anyone says is going to change her mind about how she feels."

"Really? You think so?" He asked, smiling and pulled out his phone. "Alright then."

"Good." I grinned and felt myself relax. To be sure if Junior brought a girl over his Dad wouldn't be able to get on my case. I couldn't wait to see how the day played out.

Everyone else was inside while we sat there for a while longer. I'd finished my beer and another before Junior sat up while reading a text and I could tell he was nervous as shit.

"She here?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I have to go let her in. Shit, I'm nervous. I hope Dad doesn't scare her off . . . or Mom." He said as he stood.

"Come on, Sarada. We should walk in to back him up if he needs it." And to see how this went...

"Alright." She agreed and Junior grinned.

"Thanks." He said and led the way.

We walked inside, Sarada and I joining everyone in the living room while Junior went to the front door. I spotted the couch where Sasuke was sitting alone and pulled Sarada over. I took the seat closest to him while Sarada sat next to me. Sasuke gave me a look but I only grinned at him before taking a sip of my beer.

"Junior has a girlfriend." I said, wiggling my brows.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. "He has a what?"

"Traitor." Sarada said under her breath.

"You heard me. Better have _the talk_ with him or he'll have her ass pregnant by next week too."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted and looked over at the door. "He knows better, but that doesn't mean he's off the hook. Or you for that matter."

"Whoa, back up. First of all, I have had the talk. I know all about how these things work. Junior though… he needs some help. I'm trying to warn you."

Sasuke smirked. "You're not slick, Uzumaki, but I'll let you off today."

Junior came back then, his girlfriend holding tight to his arm. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the couple, brows raised. Junior never did well under pressure and he was looking around nervously while his girlfriend took it upon herself to introduce herself to everyone.

"Hi. I'm Katsumi." She said, smiling shyly at everybody that was staring at them.

"This is my girlfriend." Junior added, eyes looking over towards us.

"Nice to see you again, Katsumi!" I greeted her with a smile.

Sakura walked into the living room then, carrying a tray of finger foods. "Katsumi?" She asked, having missed the girl's introduction-and Junior's. Her eyes dropped to their clasped hands and the tray she was carrying shook slightly. "Kat...sumi?"

Sasuke got up from the couch and took the tray from her. "His girlfriend, apparently." He told her.

"His… girlfriend?" She breathed, looking from Junior to the girl and back again.

"Yeah . . . my girlfriend." Junior said nervously and Sarada moved to get up too, most likely to come to her brother's rescue, but I took a hold of her hand to keep her with me.

"You have… a girlfriend?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Sasuke put the tray down and sild an arm around Sakura's waist. "Seems so, love." He said and eyed the girl skeptically. "Katsumi, was it? Why exactly did you decide to date my son?"

"Dad!" Junior gasped, but Sasuke didn't spare him a glance.

"Oh.. um… well…" She held tighter to Junior's hand. "I've liked Junior for a long time. He's really sweet."

Junior smiled. "Get to know her a bit Dad, she's really cool."

"Oh my… my baby… has a girlfriend." Sakura sighed.

Shit… I think we broke her.

"Don't worry son, we'll have a nice chat soon enough." Sasuke said and Junior groaned.

"Let's move on." He said and pulled Katsumi over to us. "You remember Boruto's lame ass and my sister."

"Hey." Sarada smiled.

"He's… turning into a delinquent. Just listen at how he speaks around me." Sakura's head fell and then she left the living room altogether.

Sasuke glared at Junior before following her, pissed that he upset her.

"Crap . . ." Junior sighed. "I let another one slip . . ."

"Nothing would slip if you didn't curse." Sarada told him and he glared.

"We're not all perfect angels like you, little dove." I said, grinning.

"True." She hummed, winking at me.

Junior rolled his eyes. "Gross. I'll show you around, Katsumi."

"O-okay." She said, going with Junior happily.

"I'm ready for the unveiling." I said, giving Sarada a broad grin. "Although I'm a bit worried about your mom… Do you think your dad can handle this?"

"Yeah, he always knows what to say to her." Sarada assured. "I wouldn't want to be Junior, though. Once Mom and Dad get him alone, it's going down."

"Damn… I just thought it would be nice for him to introduce her… and for her to be here on such a big day but now I wish I wouldn't have said anything."

Sarada laughed. "You got off easy since they've known you all your life. The same can't be said for Katsumi, she'll have to prove herself. Uchiha's are very protective."

"There's also the fact that you're older. Junior is your mom's little baby… even if he's not a baby anymore. She's crushed… and I feel like shit."

"Don't worry." She said softly and kissed my cheek. "Dad will take care of her. It had to happen sooner or later, Junior was bound to start dating. Luckily he waited until now."

"I guess that's true… he's smarter now than he's ever been. I really need to have a talk with him myself and make sure he buys condoms."

"Yeah, maybe better you than Dad. Talk about awkward."

"Hell, long as it's someone." I shrugged. "Junior is not fit to be having a baby."

It was Junior's day and he was damn sure what everyone was talking about. It was nearly half an hour later before Sasuke and Sakura returned to join us and then we all went outside. Dad was grilling burgers, which is supposedly why we were all going outside, but the true reason was for Junior to get his surprise. Since he was oblivious, it was me who was excited as hell for him.

Junior was busy standing next to his mom, apologizing even though she'd already told him to just forget about everything. She didn't seem upset anymore and she reassured him again and again. But the little shithead felt bad so he couldn't let it go.

At least until his dad called his attention.

"I think it's about time for presents." Sasuke said, looking around at the guests.

"Me first!" I yelled, me and Sarada holding our gifts at the ready.

Junior was in front of us in a flash, reaching for Sarada's gift first. He eyed the small box before opening it, Sarada watching his face for his reaction. He pulled out a silver bracelet with multiple charms on it shaped like cars and playstation controllers. Junior smiled and laughed when he read what was written on the biggest charm and hugged Sarada.

"Nice one, Sis. 'Hn is universal'. Classic." He chuckled.

"I thought so." She grinned and helped him put it on.

My gifts were way better suited for Junior, at least in my opinion but I knew the bracelet was something Sarada had thought long and hard about- and she'd taken weeks picking out all the perfect charms for it. It was a sweet gesture and I knew Junior would treasure it. But I got him shit he needed.

"Okay, open mine. Get this heavy one first." I said, struggling to hold everything without messing up the wrapping that Sarada had done for me.

"What the heck is in there?" He asked and took it from me, a little taken aback that it was in fact heavy.

He opened the tool box, grinning at the sight of it. It was diamond plated aluminum and I could tell he really liked it. "Open the box. It's full of tools. This way you don't have to borrow mine."

"No way." He said, eyes lighting up as he looked inside. "Dude! These are . . . . these are not cheap . . ." His gaze met mine, brow furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, idiot." I rolled my eyes. "And you get what you pay for, don't ever forget it. Here," I said then, tossing another box at him.

He caught it one handed and set the tool box down on a nearby table. He inspected this box as well before tearing it open. Junior pulled out the first piece of the key chain, a black and silver car that had his eyes lighting up in recognition.

"This is . . . we saw this chain ages ago, how the heck did you remember?" He asked in disbelief.

"My memory is good." I shrugged.

He grinned and shook his head. "I didn't even know you were paying attention." He said and then pulled out the second silver piece with 'Junior' engraved on it. "Awesome!"

"I knew you would love it." I said with a smirk before handing over the bag in my hand. "There's a lot in there so… if you don't want to open it now you don't have to."

Sarada giggled and wrapped her arm around mine. "He's really spoiling you this year." She teased.

"It's a special year." I said, because it was true.

"I think I'll save it for later." Junior said and set it next to the tool box. Then he quickly trapped me in a hug, damn near crushing me. "Thanks Boruto."

I could never handle his ass when he got clingy so after a moment I patted his head slowly. "Yeah, you're welcome." I was smiling though, knowing that he would love everything I got him and use it all on a regular basis.

"Cute." Sarada hummed after he let me go. "Looks like Naruto wants to go next."

Dad walked over to him, grinning from ear to ear as he handed over a small bag. Junior happily took it and looked inside, pulling out some air fresheners.

Junior's eyes widened before he chuckled. "Thanks, Naruto. This has you written all over it."

"Yes, I know. Read the card too." Dad laughed.

Junior dug deeper and pulled out a card along with a small envelope. He opened the card first and read out loud. "Happy birthday, don't try to get drunk. Here's a little something to help keep you busy." Junior raised an eyebrow at Dad and then opened the small envelope.

"Oh my freaking god!" Junior shouted and tackled Dad in a hug.

"I know… I know… I'm really good at birthdays." Dad grinned cheekily.

Sarada pushed up her glasses and tried to see what the card was. "What did he get you?" She asked.

"A five hundred dollar gift card for gamestop! You better believe I'm going to get my gaming on." Junior grinned and Sarada laughed.

"That's from me, Hinata and Himawari." Dad told him.

Junior went to hug them both immediately and thanked them. "You two are the best."

"Happy birthday." They both smiled sweetly at him and then Itachi came pushing his way through everybody.

"I'm next, little Sasuke." Itachi said and held out a small black bag.

Junior took it excitedly and pulled out another card, this one red with the Uchiha symbol on it. "What's this, Uncle Itachi?"

"You didn't." Sasuke groaned and Sarada looked between him and Itachi, confused.

Itachi smirked. "Oh, but I did. It's the only one of its kind."

I was curious… so I wished they would just say what the damn thing was.

"That is an unlimited get out of trouble card." Itachi explained. "I assure you that no cop will dare mess with you when you show them this."

"I don't think you should be giving him something like that, I thought you were joking." Sasuke said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A what?" Junior asked. "So . . . it'll keep the cops off my back if I ever get in trouble . . . seriously?"

"I went to great lengths to create that card and used many, many of my personal connections to do so. Don't lose it." Itachi warned and gave Junior a hug.

Sarada looked up at me. "You don't think that really works, do you?"

"Have you ever known Itachi or Sasuke to get in trouble… for anything?" I asked, not having any doubts. That Itachi was one slick fucker.

"Thank you, Uncle Itachi." Junior said and put it away for safekeeping. "I should have known you would get me something shady." He chuckled.

"Hn."

"Well," Sakura said, coming to stand next to Junior with a sweet smile on her face. "I've thought long and hard about your accident and about how you've handled it and being restricted since then. So, I've decided to let you drive freely again. As long as you continue to be safe and smart."

Junior grinned widely and wasted no time giving Sakura a tight hug. "Mom, I . . . thanks. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, sweety." She said before looking back at Sasuke and I felt my grip on Sarada tighten.

"Hey." I said, turning to smirk at her. "Bet you twenty bucks he's gonna cry like a baby."

Sarada gave me a look. "At what? Dad's gift? I doubt he'll go as far as crying, you're on."

We shook on it just as Sasuke called Junior over to him. He was standing next to the garage and we all followed. I couldn't believe Junior was still clueless. This was about to be so fucking good.

"Open it up, son." Sasuke ordered and motioned to the garage.

"Uh, just how big is this gift?" Junior asked and did as he was told, revealing the blue chevy we had worked on in the shop. "Dad . . . what's this doing here?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's your new car."

Junior's jaw dropped and he just stared at it for a while. Then he covered his mouth with his hand and silently walked over to Sasuke, hiding his face in his chest. Sasuke smiled and hugged him, stroking his back.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry." Sasuke said and shared a look with Sakura who came over to hug them both.

"Pay up." I said, holding my hand out towards Sarada. I fucking knew his ass would cry.

Sarada huffed and pulled out her wallet. "Tch . . . whatever." She looked a little teary eyed herself as she handed me a twenty.

"Nice doing business with you." I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you called it." She giggled and wiped her eyes. "I just can't stand to see him cry." She said and fanned herself a bit.

"Well those are happy tears. You should smile at the sight of them, not reduce to real tears yourself, you big baby."

She laughed and punched my arm. "Jerk. Don't talk to your boss like that." She said and then sighed. "You're right though, I am happy for him."

"So am I. I'm about to take this to another level for his ass." I admitted and she gave me a confused look. "Junior," I called, walking over to him and his parents as he turned to look at me, still shocked from receiving the car. "There's one other thing. Right, Sasuke?"

"Oh god, I don't think I can take anything else." Junior sniffed and Sasuke patted his back.

"This is the last one." Sasuke promised and nodded at me.

I grinned at Junior who was watching me hesitantly, as if he really wasn't sure he could handle any more. "You have a dream right, same as me?" I asked and his black eyes widened.

"No . . . don't play with my emotions right now, Boruto . . . you can't be serious . . ." He said, shaking his head. "You can't be serious!" He added, pointing at his dad.

"Like I said… right now, it's a dream. But we're gonna help you make it a reality. Starting next week you're going to be running tracks with me."

"No." He cried and came over to me, sobbing against my chest. "I-I can't deal with you."

"Little shithead." I sighed but wrapped my arms around his crying ass and laughed.

Once he finally pulled away, Katsumi came up with some tissues, having watched quietly as he spent time with his family.

Junior sniffed and took them gladly. "Thanks. Sorry you had to see that . . ."

"Don't be silly." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you and your family is almost as cute as you are."

Junior blushed. "I'm not cute."

"Oh be quiet, you are too cute! Just like your father." Sakura said and then Junior and Sasuke were both giving her a flustered look.

"Sakura, not in front of the children." Sasuke scolded, but it lost all power with his red face.

"Whatever you say, darling." She giggled and I held tighter to Sarada.

I loved our family and I really hoped that everything could always be just this perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was pretty long. We had a lot of fun writing it, so we hope you had just as much fun reading it!**

 **Thanks for supporting us! We're always happy to share our work with you guys.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	14. Dates

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Fourteen-**

Dates

* * *

It had been so much fun going to see Junior and Boruto practice together, my little brother was finally heading towards his dream to race. I could tell Boruto was having a blast teaching him and Junior was as stuck to his hip as he was when we were all younger. He took in every pointer Boruto gave and was serious in listening to his words, wanting to do his best. Even if they weren't related by blood, they were brothers and I loved them both dearly.

I was a bit nervous about having Junior racing as well, but I knew Boruto would keep him safe and teach him well. On the days I wasn't able to come to the abandoned city because of work and school, Boruto would fill me in on how Junior was doing, praising him and going on and on about how he was a natural. It warmed my heart to hear and I couldn't help but smile at how excited he got when he talked about it.

Work had been going smoothly now that Akagi was nowhere to be seen. Chocho said he had quit and she saw the whole incident from one of the windows. She gushed about how cool Boruto looked and told me how lucky I was, not that I didn't already know. I would never come across anyone like him, he was truly dear to me and held a special place in my heart. Life was running without any complications and I was enjoying the peace and love I had everyday with Boruto.

However, a complication came when my boss informed me that I had been given 'a chance of a lifetime'. I was chosen to receive a three year paid internship at one of the top three hospitals in the world, living expenses covered by the board. It sounded wonderful and what I had hoped for, a dream come true but . . . it was over two thousand miles from here. If I accepted, then I would be apart from everyone for three whole years. I would have to leave Boruto for three whole years . . . the thought was frightening.

My boss told me there was no rush and that I should take time to think about it before I made a decision. In all honesty, I didn't know how to start thinking about it. It was a great opportunity and showed that my hard work had paid off, but it would take me away from the one I loved most. How was I supposed to make a decision like that? It seemed impossible. I took advantage of the time I was given to think and pushed it to the back of my mind for now. I wasn't ready to make that decision and the fact that I was considering it was startling.

When I did take the time to confront the offer, I was nervous and not sure how to tell Boruto. A part of me didn't want to tell him until I made a decision, I needed to figure this out on my own. Yet this was something that could affect us both and if that ended up being the case, he needed to know. He would either try to stop me or encourage me to follow my dream. I wasn't sure which he would do and I didn't want his say to be the determining factor. It was my future and even though I wanted him in it, I was the one who had the final say even if it meant spending three years away.

Perhaps the determining factor would be whether it was worth it to leave everything and everyone behind. It wasn't like I would be leaving forever, but three years was a long time. I took it day by day, pondering it until I was thinking in circles. It was one of the hardest decisions of my life and I wanted to tell Boruto about it soon. I hated keeping secrets from him. Though every time I tried, something would happen or I would chicken out. You would think I would have learned by now not to let things sit until the last possible second, but here I was doing it again and I had no excuse. I would put it off until tomorrow and then until tomorrow became next week and next week became next month. I was frustrated and couldn't get out of this self destructive circle I had created.

Boruto and I continued our routine of work, family and the park. We made time for each other and went on dates like the one we were going on tonight. I was looking forward to it and wanted to take my mind off of everything. Boruto drove us to the movie theater dressed in his usual faded jeans and black T-shirt while I wore light blue jeans and a pink V neck. Luckily the place wasn't packed and the lines weren't too long. We waited for our turn to buy tickets, not in line just yet since we hadn't picked a movie.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked, holding his hand.

"You." He said, grinning at me and laughing when I puffed out my cheeks. "Just kidding… kinda."

He was cute, but I wanted an answer. "Come on now, give me something."

"I'm good with anything that's playing, besides that one." He told me, pointing at a horror film.

I laughed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I smiled and then looked at the other options. "Hmm, action? Romance? Or . . . Ooh! Let's do comedy!"

"Alright, little dove. Whatever you want."

I sighed. "You're so perfect. I'm really lucky." I told him.

"Oh no… I'm the lucky one." He said, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me against him before his lips stole mine in a sweet kiss.

"Ugh, get a room." A woman said from beside us and then turned to her friend. "Why do all the hot guys go for the ugly smart girls?"

"How about you get a life, bitch. And the only one ugly here is your ass." Boruto snapped, his hold only tightening around me. "Fucking stupid bitch."

The woman coiled back, losing all that false confidence and her friend scowled. "Don't get mad at her, she was just calling it like it is, asshole."

Boruto cocked a brow at her before turning me to face the women. "What part of any of this is ugly to you idiot bitches?" He shook his head. "You're just jealous that she's got it all and neither of you have shit. Especially not me. So fuck off." He said, raising his middle finger to both of them.

I starting laughing at the look on their faces, not even attempting to hold it back. There he goes, being perfect again. He jumped in before I could think about feeling offended and didn't hesitate to defend me. It really made me love him all the more.

"Seriously, with attitudes like that you really wonder why you're single?" I asked, shaking my head. I pushed up my glasses and pulled Boruto with me as I pushed past them. "Excuse us, we have a date to get back to."

I didn't look back, not caring what they thought and waited with my man to get tickets for the comedy.

"Damn… I came so close to hitting a girl just now that it's not even funny. I can't deal with these bitches." He huffed, scowling at the titles instead of looking at them like a normal person.

"Thank you." I said and held his hands in mine. "You always have my back."

"Of course I do. I love you, ya know?"

I grinned, a light blush covering my cheeks. "I know. I love you too, Boruto."

We got our tickets and stopped at the counters to get snacks and drinks. Then we headed over to theater room 13-B and were pleased to find it empty. Boruto suggested sitting in the middle and we set down all our stuff, getting comfy in the fancy reclining seats.

"What if no one else show up?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink. The movie would start in about eight minutes.

"Then we're gonna make out for the whole movie." He mumbled before running his finger under my chin. "Hell, we could make out the whole time either way."

I almost dropped my cup. "Boruto!" I scolded. "We came to see the movie, not stay lip locked during the entire film."

He rolled his eyes. "I'd much rather watch your lips moving towards mine… or better yet… no… no, I better not go that far."

I blushed. "Why do I have the feeling . . . you're not turning into an exibitionist, are you?"

He shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I have no shame."

"Yeah, well, let's not explore that kink." I said seriously. "I'm not interested in anyone seeing you naked but me."

"Ooh." He chuckled. "But wait… does that mean other people can see you naked?"

"Not unless they want to die a very painful death." I deadpanned.

"Damn right and don't you forget it either."

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. Some more people did end up joining us and sat at the very back-another couple. No one showed up after that, however, and the lights dimmed while the 'please silence your phones' segment played on screen. Boruto fiddled with his chair for a bit and then set the popcorn in his lap, ready to go. I put up my feet and stuffed my mouth with twizzlers as the movie finally began. Overall the movie was pretty good and had both of us dying.

The couple behind us had missed half the jokes though, the explicit kissing sounds getting on my nerves while Boruto nudged me with a wink. After it was over, the couple left and I shot them a glare on their way out, Boruto laughing at me. We left as well and threw away our trash, having eaten most of what we bought. A familiar face caught my attention from the room across from us and I tapped Boruto's shoulder.

"Look, it's Junior and Katsumi." I said, spotting them leaving a romance movie.

"Yo, shithead." Boruto called, grinning as Junior looked over at us.

"Who are you calling shithead, asshole?" He grinned back as he and Katsumi walked over to us.

"Who are you calling asshole, fucktard?" Boruto shot back.

"Who are you calling fucktard, bastard?"

"Who are you calling bastard, bitch?"

"Who are you calling bitch, dipshit?"

I groaned and quickly intervened as Boruto opened his mouth to retort. "I think that's enough, boys, honestly. You would go on all day if I let you."

"So you tryna let him get the last word in? Calling me dipshit. Hell no." Boruto scoffed before mumbling, "Mother fucker."

Junior laughed. "You're so childish, asswipe."

"Wanna fight about it?" Boruto asked.

Junior opened his arms and made grabby hands. "Wanna hug it out?" He asked and I giggled.

"Fuck no. But we can fight anytime. I'll take your ass on."

"No thanks, I'm not an idiot." Junior said. "Maybe one day, but not anytime soon. I plan to live a long life."

"Then don't ever think you're ready. Because you never will be, little shit."

"Hn. I got it, big shit." He smirked cheekily.

"You guys wanna come back to our place? We can get pizza."

I smiled and linked my arm with Boruto's. "I'm buying." I offered and Junior looked towards his girlfriend.

"Do you wanna to go?" He asked her.

"Oh um... sure." She smiled as she held tight to Junior's hand. "But what about… that thing?"

Junior raised an eyebrow at her. "What thing?"

Her face turned red and she bumped her hip into him. "Sasuke…"

Boruto and I shared a look at the name. Well that was interesting.

"Oh." Junior stated dumbly and his ears turned red. "Uh, yeah. We're still a go for that, just . . . later. After."

"Junior. I think you need to take a piss." Boruto said, his tone firm for the absurd words that had just came out of his mouth.

When Junior gave him a look he pointed to the bathroom with a cold look in his eyes and Junior made a beeline for the men's room without question. Boruto followed.

"So . . ." I began, trying to make the moment less awkward. "You really like my brother, huh?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Yes. I had a crush on him since middle school… but I was too afraid to admit it."

I returned her smile, approving of her answer. "I see. I can tell he really likes you too." I said. "We're an intimidating and admittingly odd family, but we have a lot of love to give. We'll welcome you with open arms, but you'll be tested time and again by everyone that loves Junior. He's my precious little brother so don't let my next words surprise you. I think you're nice and good for him, but if you ever hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

She giggled, not phased by the threat at all. "I have a lot of respect for your family. I think it's so sweet how close you are… especially since my family was never like that. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm a very honest girl. Sasuke is special to me… and he's… my first boyfriend."

I grinned widely at that. "You're his first girlfriend." I told her, outing my brother. "I can't wait to see how it goes between the two of you. And about your family, well . . . if you keep caring about him like you are now, you can always join our family." I said and opened my arms, offering her a hug.

Her entire face erupted in a smile and she came in to hug me tightly. "Thank you so much, Sarada. I really hope to make Sasuke happy. Always."

Boruto and Junior emerged from the restroom just as we released each other.

"Ready?" Boruto asked, his face softer than it was before he went into the bathroom. Junior looked a bit flustered so I could only imagine how their conversation went.

"Ready." I said and reached out for his hand. "We'll meet you there?"

"Uh, yeah." Junior nodded and for some reason avoided Katsumi's gaze.

"Let's go." Boruto said, pulling me along.

We traveled back through the theater and outside to Boruto's car. I waved at Katsumi as she and Junior got in his new car before joining Boruto, putting on my seatbelt. I looked over at him curiously as he started the mustang.

"How did the talk go?" I asked.

"Well enough that I know he won't be fucking up. And I gave him money for condoms… even though he didn't want to take it."

I laughed, not able to help it. "Poor thing. He needs that though, even if he ends up traumatized."

"I know." Boruto sighed as he drove along, eyes on the road ahead. "I worry about the little shit, ya know… like what if he did get her pregnant…"

"Dad would kill him . . . if Mom doesn't kill him first."

"Better him than me I guess. At least if he did it first I would be in the clear… maybe."

"Boruto!" I scolded and shook my head. "You're a piece of work."

"I'm just thinking… shit… I mean when you do get pregnant for the first time after we've been married for approximately two years… Your dad is going to try to kick my ass and I'm sorry but… I'm a fighter."

I giggled and lightly shoved his arm, my heart fond of the way he thought about our future together. It didn't take long to get back home and I wasn't surprised that we beat Junior there. We went inside and I ordered pizza while Boruto straightened up the living room a bit. After I hung up the phone, I sat next him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What made you want to invite them over?" I asked and interlocked our fingers.

"We never get to see the little shit anymore… unless it's work related. And you rarely see him then. I just want them both to know they're welcome to hang out with us anytime. Unless I'm trying to get a piece of that ass."

I giggled, knowing only Boruto would say something like that. "How sweet of you."

"You know I'm sweet as fuck… when I want to be."

"Yeah." I hummed and kissed his jaw. "The sweetest."

"Yeah." He grinned, his free hand coming to my face as he kissed my lips.

I sighed softly into the kiss an reached my other hand behind him, pulling those blonde locks. He growled at the feeling and shifted closer, deepening the kiss. I happily opened my mouth and let him have his fill. Then I nipped his lip and pushed my way into his mouth, returning the favor.

"Gross." Junior's voice said and I jumped.

"Oh my gosh, make some noise or something!" I yelled, flustered and he laughed.

"You should learn to knock, Junior. We coulda been fucking." Boruto scowled at him.

I blushed and lightly hit Boruto's chest. "Please don't give them that image. Sorry, Katsumi."

Katsumi giggled and waved me off. "Oh no, it's fine."

Boruto crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "I thought the image was rather appealing myself." He grumbled.

"Not to other people." Junior said as he led Katsumi over to the green beanbags.

"Whatever. Just knock before you walk in, even if we are expecting you."

Junior chuckled. "We'll see, you know I don't knock for shit."

I shook my head and got up, going to the closet in the hall. I pulled out Boruto's board games and cards and brought them over to everyone. We played games for awhile, switching up the teams to keep it interesting. Boruto and Junior tried to set up bets, but I wasn't having it, they were too extreme for me. I was glad to see Katsumi having fun and we all got to know her better. Junior was so happy with her and I was so proud of him for finding someone that made him smile like that. I hoped they would stay together for a long time, perhaps never needing anyone else. However, it was too soon in their relationship to tell.

The pizza arrived soon after the third game and the four of us finished it quickly. It was a fun night, going out on a date and then spending time with my two favorite boys. I was impressed with the way Katsumi handled herself too, she had a stronger will than what you would think at first glance. I had to remind myself that she was the one to ask Junior out. Once it got pretty late, Junior and Katsumi left and Boruto and I put away the games before hopping in the shower together. When the very long and very satisfying shower was over, we dressed in our pajamas and got in bed.

I snuggled into Boruto's chest while he ran his fingers through my hair. "Today was great." I sighed contently.

"It was… and I'm happy as long as you are."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." I told him and gave him a tight hug.

"Same here, little dove." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I giggled and tilted my head back. "Oh no you don't, I need one right here." I said and tapped my bottom lip.

He grinned and kissed me softly. "That good enough?"

"Hmm, not quite. Try again."

His lips captured mine again, this time more strongly. I was breathless by the time he pulled away. "How about that?"

"Tha . . . That's the stuff." I giggled, trying to calm my breathing. "But I might need one more to be sure."

He laughed and kissed me once more, but it was just the slightest of touches. "That's all you get tonight, little dove. Unless you plan on getting naked again."

I pouted and buried my face in his chest again. He rubbed circles on my back as my mind began to wander. He was so loving that I could barely stand it, I really loved him. Even his nickname for me would cause my heart to clench.

"Hey, Boruto?" I asked, a little muffled by his shirt but I had no intention of moving.

"Yeah?"

"What does little dove mean?" I asked, wondering why that was the name he chose.

"You ask me now, after all this time?" He chuckled.

I hummed. "Yep."

"It means you're my little dove." He answered without answering.

I playfully bit him. "I can figure out that much, blonde."

"Don't call me that." He scoffed.

"I'll call you whatever I want. I'm the boss." I said and leaned back to smirk at him. "Now tell me, what does it mean?"

"It means that you're mine. Forever. Always have been and always will be. It means that I love you, always have and always will. It means that you're the only woman for me. Now and forever. Nobody else can have you… and nobody else can have me. It means that me and you… we're forever."

I gazed at him thoughtfully, smiling softly at his words. "Really?"

"Really. So don't fucking forget it." He said, his ears burning red.

My smile widened and I gave him a sweet kiss. "Never. I love you, hot shot."

"And I love you, but since we're asking questions… tell me what hot shot means."

I blushed and shook my head. "It isn't as deep as little dove . . . . nothing ever could be." I said and kissed him again. "Hot shot . . . well, the first part it pretty straight forward, you being so hot and all. The second part . . . . it's more of how I feel when you're around me, like I've been shot in the heart and I can't breathe."

"Mm… to think I'd have such an effect on you." He murmured. "Interesting."

"Hush." I said and kissed his jaw. "You know exactly what you do to me."

"Don't speak to me in that tone… it really turns me on."

I laughed and rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. "Does it?"

"Fuck yeah." He said, flexing his hips to show me just how much.

I bit my lip. "You're being bad again."

"I'm sorry but who climbed on top of whom?"

"Hmm, I think it was the bad A trying to give her good boy a treat." I smirked. "But now he's misbehaving."

"Well… maybe you can think up a punishment for him, that could still be considered a treat." He mused, hands moving to my hips.

"Oh, I'll treat him alright." I said and started grinding down onto his cock. "I'll treat him really well, so well that he won't know what to do with himself."

"Mm. Hell yeah. He can't fucking wait." He said, blue eyes darkening.

I decided to move a little faster and ran my hands over his firm chest. "Then I'd better get started."

"Please do, boss." He said, hands sliding up under my tank top to pull it up and over my head.

I took it from him and tossed it on the floor, pulling his shirt off as well and chucked it away. I lightly scratched my nails down his chest and over his abs. My eyes took in that tattoo, it was honestly too sexy for me. The way the ink curved with his body and muscles was sinful and got me worked up everytime. I trailed its form all the way down to his hips and stopped grinding in favor of gripping the waistband of his sweats.

"You're not gonna let me have some fun teasing you?" He asked, his thumb running over the butterfly on my skin. His eyes met mine and he sighed, but was unable to keep from grinning. "Fine. Have it your way boss. But tomorrow is another day."

I smiled. "True, as long as you're good for me. If you're bad, I may have to punish you . . . again."

"I don't think so. I can take what I want, if I feel like it."

"Oh?" I hummed and pulled down his sweats, revealing his cock. "Hard to believe you when this belongs to me." I said and wrapped my hand around his member, thumb pressing against the head.

"Don't tease me." He grunted, eyes locked on me.

"I might take pity on you." I mused. "If you beg me too."

I moved lower and slipped the tip into my mouth, moaning at the taste. One hand held onto his hip while I moved the other to his balls, gripping them as I sucked. Boruto's hips buck a little and his cock slid further inside my mouth. I pulled back and licked the underside of his member, my eyes seeking out his. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with lust and impatience. I gave him a smug look before taking him into my mouth once more, letting his length slip down my throat until I couldn't take anymore.

He groaned as I breathed through my nose, already tasting his pre-cum on my tongue. I swallowed and sucked, slowly bobbing my head while my hand continued to fondle his balls. I showered him with bliss for a few minutes before pulling off again and taking off my shorts. Then I climbed back onto his lap and position myself over him. I waited until our gazes met, lowering myself and taking his cock inside of me. I moaned and purposely clenched around him, dragging a moan of his own from his throat.

His hands held my hips as I traced his tattoo up to his shoulder. I leaned down and breathed into his ear, nipping his silver earring. He growled, hands holding me tighter and I could feel his cock twitch against my walls.

"Fuck, Sarada." He hissed, needing me to move. "Please."

"There's my good boy." I praised and began rocking my hips.

I gripped his wrists for more leverage and rode him sweetly, taking in everything he had to offer. I would never tire of being one like this, he drove me insane. He felt so good and I savored the way he looked at me, in both ecstasy and love. I was panting now and flipped my hair out of my face as I lifted my hips, coming down rough and hard.

"Oh god!" I moaned. "Boruto..."

"Yes. Fuck, yes." He hissed, his grip on me so tight I knew I'd bruise.

I repeated the action and we both groaned in pleasure. "Keep your eyes on me." I breathed, giving him a playful smile.

"Don't. Fucking. Stop." He huffed, obviously taking my order to heart because he didn't dare look away from me.

My hips worked him up and down, my hands still clinging to his wrists. I moved faster on top of him and let myself go, bringing us closer to orgasm. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled my ears under the sound of my own moans. Boruto's deep voice vibrated through me and he voiced his approval, his hips moving to meet mine.

"Harder." He croaked.

I flipped my hair again, wishing I had put it up beforehand. I kept my eyes locked on his as he watched me, his gaze causing my skin to tingle.

"Keep up with me, Boruto." I pleaded and did as he asked, pounding my body onto his cock.

It was too good, he was too deep. He continued to match me beautifully and I started to purposely tighten myself around him. His hips faltered for a moment as he groaned, thrusting up with more vigar. I could see how close he was in his eyes, not that I was doing much better. I relished in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of me. Our bodies were truly perfect for one another and I just knew my voice would be hoarse tomorrow. It felt so good that I never wanted it to end, so as I felt myself drawing too close to climax, I stopped moving. Moaning loudly as my sex throbbed around him.

"Ugh." Boruto groaned. "No. Don't." He said, his eyes begging me to continue.

I gave in, not able to resist when he looked at me like that. I started moving again with newfound determination, wanting to send him over the edge before I fell myself.

"Fuck, come for me Boruto." I demanded, my black eyes on fire with desire.

"Sarada," He gasped, his rough hands sliding around me as he sat up, holding me firmly down on him as he did as he was told.

Just like a good boy.

He groaned and panted against my neck as he came and the feel of it was more than enough to send me over the edge with him. My hands went to his longer hair, pulling tight as I cried out, my body trembling as my second orgasm of the night tore through me.

"Damn woman." Boruto breathed gruffly, but his hands were rubbing my back gently as I rested against him, trying to steady my breathing.

"That . . . That'll show . . . you." I panted, smiling against him.

"Oh yeah. Feel free to show me anytime. I'm free in the morning." He teased, grinning at my neck.

I half heartedly punched his chest. "Don't . . . get sassy . . . with me . . . underling."

"Sorry but I can't take you seriously while you're out of breath."

"Tch!" I huffed and leaned back a bit, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, little dove."

I grinned. "Is that a challenge, hot shot?"

"No. It's a promise."

We both slept soundly that night and enjoyed breakfast together the following morning. School was a little long and I had work after, but at least Chocho was there to keep my spirits up. In all honesty, I just wanted to go back home and be with the man I loved. I had been in a peaceful bubble since yesterday and was driving Chocho crazy with my 'lovey dovey' eyes. All was well until I ran into my instructor on one of my rounds. He asked me if I had made a decision yet and my whole world came crashing down. I had forgotten all about the offer, my boss throwing it back in my face.

I told him no and continued on my way, my stomach turning. I still needed to tell Boruto about the internship. We grew closer and closer each day and that only made the waiting worse, I had to stop procrastinating. No matter what I did, I needed to tell him. I finished my rounds and took a couple deep breaths. I would tell him tonight, no matter how stressed I got. I knew he would be hurt that I hadn't told him sooner, but that was alright. Tonight I would clear the air and ask him for advice. I was still going to make the final decision myself, but I wanted to know what he thought.

This was my chance to follow my dream.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **Please drop a review and let us know what you think so far... there are only a few chapters left! ;n;**

 **Can't wait to hear from you guys.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	15. Broken

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Fifteen-**

Broken

* * *

"Goddammit, I told you to watch your handling." I hissed as I hopped out of my car just as Junior begrudgingly closed the door to his.

We were in the old abandoned city doing some practice laps when Junior had turned too sharp around a curve and ended up drifting. His old chevy couldn't handle it and he'd broken his right axle. He'd be damn lucky if it was fixable.

"Shit. Fuck." I groaned, running my hand through my hair as I dug my phone out of my pocket.

I could fix minor things, but this was a load. Junior didn't say anything as I made the phone call neither of us wanted to have to make. I listened to the phone ring twice before his dad answered the phone.

" _You better have a good reason for interrupting me."_

A part of me wanted to ask what I was interrupting, but I quickly thought better of it. "We have a problem." I told him with a sigh, knowing he was going to be pissed.

" _By we, do you mean you? Or Junior? Shit, it better not be both of you."_

"It's all of us, okay!" I scoffed. "Junior's car…" I trailed off, not sure if I could even say it.

" _Fucking brats, I'm too old for this shit."_ He grumbled and I heard some rustling on the other end of the line.

"I won't argue with that but, we need you. I know it will take you a bit but… make sure you come in the rollback." I winced at the last words, certain he was going to lose his shit.

" _Don't fucking sass me damn brat, I- . . . . did you just say rollback?"_ He hissed, voice dangerously low.

Shit. "Yeah… I said that. Um please just get here soon as you can kurrr, losing pssshhh, recep-tion oh-" I hung up then and slid my phone in my pocket before glaring at Junior. "He's not kicking my ass for this. I've told you a million times!"

Junior looked at me sheepishly before speaking. "Sorry . . . . I was . . . sorry."

I sighed, knowing it was an accident. "I'm sorry too. It's just that… I get frustrated easily. Let's just go grab some food while we wait. It will take him a couple hours to get here."

He nodded. "You don't have to apologize, though, I was the one that did it." He said as he followed me. "I'll tell Dad so he won't be too hard on you."

"Let's just drop it." I said, hating the fact that I'd rather be the one to suffer his dad's wrath. Junior was far too tenderhearted.

We got in my car and drove half an hour to the nearest diner. It wasn't close to my favorite burger bar, but it would be fine to chill and eat while we had nothing else to do. We ordered our food and soda and I decided to change the subject from the doom heading for both of us. I knew it would be bad, considering Sasuke had called me five more times since I hung up on him and I ignored each one.

"So, how are things going with Katsumi? I take it you're heeding my words…"

Junior blushed. "Uh, well yeah. It's . . . yeah.

"There's nothing wrong with fucking, long as you're safe about it." I told him before sipping my coke. "I still can't believe you actually are fucking though." He may have been grown now, but he would always be a kid to me.

"It's . . ." He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I get confused. I like her a lot . . . sometimes I'm so damn nervous. And other times I'm completely fine. It's . . . It's some complicated shit. Then when it comes to well, you know . . . how do I know if I'm . . . damn it all." He groaned.

"How do you know if you're what?" I asked, intrigued.

He fiddled with his straw and blushed again, lowering his voice. "How do I know if I'm doing it right?"

"Oh trust me, if you were doing it wrong you would know." I chuckled.

"How?" He said, staring me down. "What's that mean? Spill it."

"You can tell by her reaction of course. It should be easy for you to know if she enjoys it or not."

Junior hummed. "Yeah . . . but what if she's faking it? So she doesn't hurt my feelings?"

"How long have you two been at it now?" I asked just as the waitress brought our food before leaving again.

"Uh . . ."

"What… you don't fucking know?"

"I know!" He snapped and then stared at the table. " . . . We've only done it a few times . . . last night."

I blinked at him for several moments and even when I opened my mouth to speak no words came out. I took a breath, glanced down at my food and then looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Did you just say… you've only done it a few times… and the few times that you did it was last night?"

He blushed for the third time since we got here. "Don't make fun of me . . . I wouldn't lie about that."

"So… did she come then?"

Junior nodded.

"Once?" I asked, amused that he'd managed to get her off and yet still doubted himself.

"I-I'm not sure . . . . there was one time I knew for certain, but . . . maybe? It was hard to tell." He said. "It was . . . intense."

I laughed and picked up a fry to point at him. "Stop worrying so damn much. It's going to be fine. You can both learn together. It makes things… interesting."

He raised a brow at my tone. "I'm not sure I want to touch that."

"Touch what? I'm talking about you shithead, not me. I know what the fuck I'm doing." I told him before popping the fry in my mouth and chewing.

"Yeah, you can stop there." He ordered. "I saw that look in your eye when you said that and just, please no."

"Fine. Don't come to me with your insecurities anymore then." I said, picking up my burger and having a bite.

He pouted and picked up his burger, taking a bite of his own as well.

We took our time eating slowly. There was only one other customer in the place so it was quiet and peaceful. At least until my phone rang again. I sighed as I pulled it out of my pocket, just knowing it was Sasuke again. But it was actually Sarada.

"Hey, little dove." I answered the phone, smirking until Junior gagged and I kicked him under the table, hard.

" _Hey, hot shot. How has your day been?"_ She asked and I could practically hear her smiling into the phone.

"Shit thanks to your brother. He killed his right axle and your dad is on the way to kill us." I sighed.

" _Well, that explains why he sent me a text saying change your status to single and in mourning."_

"That prick." I rolled my eyes and ate another fry. "I'm not taking his shit."

" _Oh? Good luck with that."_ She giggled. " _I miss you."_

"I miss you too. Sorry I'll be home a little late… but I promise to make up for it."

Junior scrunched up his nose. "Gross."

I kicked him again and sent him a glare. "You on the way home?" I asked.

" _I will be soon, just wrapping up some paperwork. I hate paperwork."_ She complained.

"I know." I smiled. "At least you're almost done. I can bring something for dinner when I get back that way if you want."

" _Yeah, that would be great, if you don't mind."_

"Of course not. I'll see you then."

" _Alright, thanks. Love you."_

"Love you too." I said before hanging up and sitting my phone on the table to continue with my burger.

"I was right." Junior said, not making any sense.

"What the fuck you on about?" I asked, not caring that I had a mouth full of burger.

Junior gave me a look and then explain. "I told Sis once, before you two got together." He said and smiled. "The love you two have . . . . it reminds me of Mom and Dad."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Hm. I can see that."

"I know, right?" He chuckled and went back to eating his burger.

Once we finished eating we hung around for a while longer before driving back to his car to wait on Sasuke. It wouldn't be much longer before he arrived, hopefully. We got out of my car and went to look at the broken axle. Junior was going to be without a car for at least a few days but when I took a good look at it, I found it to be fixable. Even if it would be a pain in the ass.

Another forty minutes passed by before we saw the rollback coming towards us. Sasuke wasn't alone, he had Dad with him but I knew my old man couldn't save me. I sighed as they pulled closer and me and Junior stepped out of the way as they pulled in front of the old chevy.

Sasuke was out before Dad, slamming the door shut as he came around, giving us both cold obsidian eyes as he went about getting the rollback ready to pull up the car.

"Man you boys have pissed off Sasuke. He hasn't said but one word all the way here and that was _fuck_." Dad whistled and looked around as if he was the nervous one. "You both know better than to fuck up a car, especially this far from home."

"Don't nag us when we already got him on our case." I muttered.

Sasuke turned his gaze to me at my words and I could practically feel his rage. He took a deep breath through his nose before he looked away again, finishing what he was doing.

"Should I offer him help?" I whispered, looking at Dad in wonder.

"No… I'm not even offering my help. Let's just stay out of his way."

I sighed. Damn Sasuke for being even more impossible than his daughter. This was some bull shit. He hooked up the old chevy and pulled, making sure it was secure. Then he examined the damage, pinching the bridge of his nose. Junior gulped.

"Okay well… now that that's handled, I'll be going," I said, walking towards my car. "Junior get in the car, quick!"

"You're asses better be headed to the shop." Sasuke hissed, his voice quiet but deadly.

"Sorry can't make it today see you bright and early tomorrow after you've calmed down, okay bye!" I hopped in and closed my door as quickly as Junior and then we were off. I breathed in relief once we were safely on the road. "Whew, dodged that bullet… for now."

"I'm not complaining but . . . I'm worried." Junior said. "First you hung up on him, then you ignored his calls. And now you basically said fuck you and left."

"Exactly. But what you're missing here is, you will be home before him. That gives you time to talk to your mom, who will handle his ass. Since she's the only one who can. Watch, he will be calmer tomorrow for sure."

Junior looked at me, admiration in his eyes. "Boruto . . . you just saved my ass." He said. "I'll try to do the same, ask Mom to protect you too, but Dad's the type to hold a grudge."

"You're right… but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." I smiled at him.

He smiled back."You're a brave man, Boruto. I'll be rooting for you."

The ride home seemed longer than it should have. I dropped Junior off by his house first and then went and picked up some chinese for Sarada and I before driving home. I was tired, ready to eat, shower and get into bed. The day had dragged by and I'd been worrying too much, but I felt much better when I walked through the door and found Sarada sitting on the couch, the blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey." I smiled at her. "I got chinese."

"Nice." She grinned and made room for me, offering some of her blanket.

"No thank you, you keep it." I laughed as I handed over her rice. She took it happily and we both started eating. "Glad to be home?" I asked after a moment.

She nodded. "Yep. And to see that you're still breathing. How'd you get out of there alive?" She teased.

"Easily. I ran." I admitted as I had another spoon full of rice.

She laughed hard and even snorted, trying desperately not to choke. "Wise decision."

"The only decision really." I sighed.

We talked more about her day as we ate. I finished all of my rice, while she only ate half of hers. She didn't want to save the rest for later, so I gathered up all our trash as I stood to my feet.

"I'm gonna throw this away and take a quick shower."

"Okay." She said and gave me an odd expression. "We'll talk when you get out."

I was curious about what it was she wanted to discuss, being she hadn't mentioned anything today. I just nodded in response before walking into the kitchen to throw out our trash and then headed to our room for my shower. It felt good and relaxing. I needed it after the day I'd had.

Once I was dressed in my pajama bottoms I walked back into the living room. She was still on the couch, wrapped in the blanket and staring at nothing. I knew something was up… She hadn't turned on the TV. She was just sitting there… and it was obvious there was something on her mind. I went and sat next to her, my arm moving behind her to rest on the back of the couch.

"So what's up, little dove?" I asked, watching her carefully- not liking the thoughtful and uneasy look on her face.

"I . . . I got an offer for an internship." She said, voice a little unsteady.

"Oh?" This piqued my interest. "A good offer?"

She nodded. "Yeah, really good. Everything will be paid for and it's with one of the top three hospitals in the world, but . . ."

"But?" I asked, feeling a bit uncertain about the way she was speaking of the offer.

"It's . . . over two thousand miles away from here."

I frowned at this before laying my hand on top of her head. "Well don't feel so down about it. I'm sure more offers will come."

Her face fell. "No, not like this one. I'm . . . I'm considering it, Boruto."

"Oh?" My voice came out barely a whisper and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I didn't know how to feel about that. "Well… how long is the internship?"

She bit her lip. " . . . . Three years."

Three years? She was… considering accepting an offer that would take her over two thousand miles away for three fucking years… I couldn't even fathom the situation. I didn't say anything for a while as I was too busy trying to remain calm. Did she really want to leave me for three years… leave her family… and everything we had here… I just couldn't accept that. As I continued to gather my thoughts and feelings on the matter, I found myself unable to say anything at all.

"I haven't made a decision yet, I'm only considering it." She told me. "Something like this, it's big . . . and I want to give it as much thought as I can."

"So… what do you want me to say?" I asked, voice low. What the hell could I say, honestly?

"I wanted to tell you about it, you should know." She reasoned. "I didn't want to keep it from you."

My jaw tensed as her words made me realize that it didn't matter what I said anyway. She was just letting me know that she was considering it. She wasn't asking for my support nor was she wanting me to ask her not to go. I couldn't believe this shit. My heartrate was spiking and I couldn't look at her. This was too much. When I never said anything, she looked at me carefully.

"So . . . what do you think?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, you're asking me?" I asked a bit more bitterly than I probably should have.

She furrowed her brow. "Well, yeah. This will affect both of us, but I know I have to make the decision . . . I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"You're considering leaving me for three years and you actually have to ask what I think? What the fuck do you think I think?" I scoffed and got to my feet, completely affronted by this whole conversation.

"I don't know, that's why I asked." She said. "I wasn't sure how you would react, but I did have some ideas. I suspected you might not like it, but . . ."

"Might not like it…" A laugh escaped me, but there was nothing funny here. "No, actually… it's a great idea. After everything we've been through, I can't think of anything better than you moving two fucking thousand miles away for three years. Allow me to jump for joy." I spat the words, unable to control my rising temper.

"I'm being serious here, Boruto." She said, voice rising. "I can't just dismiss this, it's the chance of a lifetime to follow my dream."

"You could be a fucking nurse here, just like our mom's. I don't understand why you would need or want to move so far away to do the same fucking thing, but by all means Sarada, go. Follow your fucking dream without me."

She glared and stood as well. "It isn't the same, I want to excelle and do the best I can, not settle! There's nothing wrong with considering this, don't try to make me feel guilty for it!"

I grinned at her then, but couldn't hide the cold look in my eyes. "Excelle, Sarada… just as you always have. Consider it fucking done and don't ever feel guilty for deciding something for _your_ future. I hope you have a great fucking time."

"Boruto!" She yelled, everything about her screaming disbelief. "Why are you being like this?"

How the fuck was I supposed to be? She was leaving me… and I was supposed to just be okay with it? "I'm sorry if I haven't had the best response. Maybe it's because I _love_ you and it breaks my fucking heart just thinking that you would consider this shit. Maybe it's because-unlike you-I can't stand the thought of not being with you. Even for a day. But for three fucking years." I exhaled a sinister chuckle before turning my back to her. "It's nice knowing what I mean to you."

"So that's it then?" She asked, voice suddenly calm. "You've got it all figured out. You know exactly how I feel and what I'll decide."

"Yes, I do." I breathed, closing my eyes as I came to terms with the situation. "You made your decision by considering it at all. If what you want is my support then you have it." I looked down at the floor, feeling far more broken than she'd ever know. "Take the offer, Sarada. Move towards the future that means the most to you."

It was quiet for a long time until she answered, voice small. "If that's what you think . . . then maybe I should go."

"I won't stop you." I whispered, my eyes watering against my will. I hated this. I couldn't believe she would do this to us… and just when things were going so good… and I was so close to…

She walked past me and stopped at the hallway, keeping her back towards me. "Goodbye, Boruto." And then she was gone.

I picked up the nearest thing I could grab, which was a picture on the end table and I slung it across the room. It shattered as soon as it hit the wall and so did I. My chest ached as tears spilled down my cheeks and I went through the house, destroying everything I could get my hands on. I'd never felt like this. Not even when we'd argued about my racing.

After a long and horrible tantrum I went to my bedroom and got dressed. My hands were fucked up from punching the walls more than once, but they didn't hurt. I was numb all over and I just needed to get away. So I dressed in something casual, grabbed my shit and went and got in my car. I didn't know where I was going, but I wouldn't sit in that house for even a second longer.

I ended up at a bar downtown. I didn't really want to be around anyone but at least I could drown in alcohol and not be in that damn house. Best fucking thing for me to do was forget about the whole situation… but that would mean forgetting about Sarada, and that was something I'd never be able to do.

For hours I drank continuously. I'd never been so intoxicated. My vision was blurred as were my thoughts and all I could do was keep drinking. I stayed until closing and by then I couldn't even stand straight. The bartender told me to sit down and call someone to pick me up but I didn't know who to call. I couldn't call Sarada… and Junior didn't have his car. In the end I ignored the bartender and stumbled my way outside and to my car. I wasn't stupid enough to try and drive in my condition, but I got in my car, my emotions getting the better of me once again.

It was worse being drunk. I was actually sobbing as I went through my phone, barely able to make out the names in my contact list. I wiped my eyes and sniffed, my nose running since I was crying like a little bitch. It was almost five in the morning and nobody I knew would be awake, but I called my dad because I didn't know what else to do.

" _Boruto?"_ He answered, voice telling me he was half asleep.

"Ah." I sniffed. "Wrong number…. Sorry." I said, hanging up and letting my head fall back against the headrest.

I was just one big fuckup. I couldn't do anything fucking right. I'd lost Sarada. I'd lost her… and without her nothing else even mattered. What was I supposed to do, go home to an empty house everyday… go sit at the park by myself… go pick up one burger instead of two… who was going to cut my hair, make me laugh-dance in my kitchen and even sing.

For so long now, every day had been blissful. Easy. I loved her more than anything and she was leaving me. How could she… I really thought… she made it so easy to think that she loved me as much as I did her. She made me think that things were always going to be so simple. Just me and her, everyday for the rest of our lives.

When I thought of the future, she was all I seen. Me and her… maybe a couple kids eventually. I saw her working at the hospital, which is all I thought she ever wanted. I saw me racing until it was out of my system. I saw me working on my car and her watching me, that dazzling smile on her face… but now… all I could see was me, alone forever.

I meant what I said when I told her that I would never be with anyone else. It hurt so much because I had so much hope for us. I thought we were unbreakable. I thought it was a mutual feeling when it came to needing to be together, and yet she could leave me so easily. I hated myself for letting her make me feel this way.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep and I don't know how long I was out before a loud knocking on my window woke me. I rubbed my eyes as I looked out the window to find a police officer there. I cursed as I opened my door and got out, stumbling against him. I must not have slept enough, because I was still drunk as fuck.

Apparently I was having the worst twenty-four hours of my life. First Junior's car, then Sasuke, then Sarada leaving me and now… now I was getting arrested for some bullshit.

"I was just sleeping in my car, officer." I told him, words slurring together.

"You were behind the wheel kid, under the influence."

I stared down at the ground as he cuffed my hands, deciding not to worry about arguing with him. It would only make things worse and I was such a piece of shit this was probably what I deserved anyway.

I'd done a lot of crazy shit in my life that I could see getting arrested for, but this was not one of them. However, I really didn't care about anything at the time. I was booked after waiting half an hour in a holding cell and then taken to a real cell. I was surprised to find what jail was like- which was different from what I was expecting and it was damn cold. I sat on the floor and stared at the stone wall, lost.

I was just lost… everything was… and I couldn't even care anymore. I really hoped I'd rot in the fucking cell I was in. I hoped nobody ever found me. I hoped I could live out the rest of my days in this shithole because I deserved no more than this.

The floor was where I ended up sleeping until I heard something making a loud clang and my eyes opened. My fucking head hurt like hell as I sat up, groaning. The guard looking at me rolled his eyes.

"You get a phone call, kid."

"I don't want it." I grumbled.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and left me.

Bastard, interrupting my sleep where I was free of thoughts. Now I was awake, with a fucking headache and a memory that was too good after all the drinking I'd done the night before. I sighed as I brought my knees up and rested my head in my hands. I willed myself to fall back asleep, but it wasn't doing any good. Especially with the headache I had.

My first day in jail was a pain in my ass. The headache lasted all fucking day. I refused to eat. I couldn't stop the awful thoughts running through my mind. I couldn't rest. There was nothing to fucking do but think and sit and I really wasn't sure if I wanted to be here anymore. Not that there was really anywhere I did want to be… but still, was jail really the best place?

That night when the lights went out, my head finally eased off. It still took a really long time, but eventually I was able to fall asleep. The next morning I woke up and was forced to go to breakfast. I was hungry as fuck but I still wasn't about to eat that shit. Right when I was escorted back to my cell, another guard walked up, announcing that I had a visitor.

I was pissed because they wouldn't tell me who it was and I really didn't want to see anyone. I was taken to the wall, where a long bench was that had little columns to separate the inmates speaking through the glass to their visitors. The guard made me sit and then the door beyond the glass opened and I saw my dad walk in. The look on his face was hard to read as he sat in the chair supplied there and then leaned forward, closer to the glass.

"Boruto." He greeted me, his lips in a flat line as he looked over the gray suit they'd made me change into.

"Dad." I nodded. If he thought I was going to hear a lecture, he was dead wrong.

"Look, I know you're hurting because Sarada left but… you should have called me to bail you out."

She left… she was really gone. "I don't fucking want to be bailed out so don't try it."

Dad glared at me through the glass, not taking my words too well. "I'm not leaving you here. You're going home."

"I don't have a home anymore." I told him, staring at the piece of wall next to me, not wanting to look at the disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't do this. I'm paying the bail, then we will talk more."

"If you bail me out, I will get myself back in here." I threatened and Dad stood up then.

"You're not going to do this shit, Boruto. I mean it."

I shrugged, what was he going to do… get himself locked up by acting ridiculous? "You heard me. Just go. I want to be alone."

"Goddammit." He hissed. "You want your mother to know about this? Do you have any idea what I went through to even find out you were here?"

I didn't give a fuck. "I don't care. I don't want to talk. You don't understand."

"Boruto…" He sighed and I stood up. "Please, don't be this way."

"Just leave me be, Dad." I asked quietly, needing him to understand. I gave the guard behind me a look and he motioned for me to walk, so I did. I knew my dad would be upset with me for a while, but I really hoped he wouldn't push me.

It was the next afternoon during wreck time that I was outside with dozens of other inmates who were all doing their own thing. Some were working out, other's sitting around talking- and then there was me just sitting and keeping to myself. I didn't want to look at anyone, much less speak to them. But my eyes wandered as I sat, lost in my thoughts and that was when my eyes landed on the last mother fucker that wanted to ever see me.

I got to my feet the instant I saw him. My skin crawled. My fucking blood boiled. Then our eyes met. I really was about to be in prison for the rest of my life, _gladly_. Seeing the sick smirk that pulled at Shinki's lips had me storming over to him without a single thought. I didn't give a fuck. Not one. I was about to get revenge for everything that he'd put me through and take out all my current frustrations on him as well.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't want to talk. I jabbed him in the gut, hard and fast and he doubled over, the hit knocking the wind out of him. I took the opportunity to grab him by the back of the head and push him down as I brought up my knee and caught him right in the nose. I repeated the process and then shoved him to the ground, coming down over him as he fell. I'd never lost it to this point, but as my fists were raining down on his face I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was being held on the ground by several guards, my wrists and ankles being cuffed.

There was a lot of shouting going on about the fight, but so many voices were mingling that I couldn't make anything out. I was snatched to my feet by two of the guards who quickly started pulling me inside. I was forced back into my cell which I didn't mind. I hoped that fucking bitch was dead. Even as I sat on my cot, my body was pumping with adrenaline-so much that I couldn't calm my breathing.

The next day I was notified that my court date had been canceled and would be rescheduled at a later date since there would be another charge added. They didn't tell me what yet, but I'd found out that the bastard was still alive. He was just so fucked up that it would take him a while to get back to normal. If I seen him again, I would gladly beat the shit out of him once more. I couldn't believe fate had put us in the same hell and awarded me the opportunity to kick his ass.

That afternoon I was told I had a visitor. I told the guard I didn't want to accept any visitors, but he told me I didn't have an option with this one. That would have worried me, if I was able to feel anything. But I wasn't. On the way there the guard explained that I was on lockdown and not supposed to receive any visitors at all, but the person here to see me had apparently pulled a few strings. Hearing this meant there were only two possible people it could be.

Sasuke or Itachi. And I didn't want to face either of them.

I sat where I was forced to sit in the same visiting area where I met with Dad and felt my heart stop when I saw Sasuke walk through the door. He really didn't look happy, but I wasn't fucking happy either so why should I care.

"What do you want?" I asked, refusing to look at him and damn glad there was such thick glass separating us.

"What the fuck are you doing, damn brat?" He asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be on lockdown for trying to kill a certain someone and yet I hear you're pulling strings. I don't need you pulling strings. I am perfectly content here so I wish you and Dad would leave me the hell alone." Did they not understand when a man just needed to rot in peace...

Sasuke scoffed. "You piss me off. The man I entrusted my daughter to wouldn't sit here on his ass and talk shit. But I guess that man is gone, huh? All I see is a boy wallowing on his path to self destruction."

I shrugged. "Yeah, he's fucking long gone. Your daughter took him when she left. I'm already destroyed. I'm done. With everything. You might as well just kill me now." I wished he would.

"Honestly, this younger generation, so dramatic. I never should've let Itachi near you." He said. "If you're destroyed, then I'll patch up your sorry ass and bring back the cocky brat that my daughter loves so much. That stupid, reckless and cocky brat that's like a son to me. Tell me, Boruto, why are you done?"

I didn't want to listen to him. I was hurting enough. His words crushed me. "Why do you think, huh?" I asked, shaking all over and unable to hide the tears that filled my eyes since my hands were stuck behind my back. "I hate this. I don't want this." I didn't want anything anymore.

"Then do something about it." He said and I could hear him step closer. "Do you know what I saw right before my daughter left? I saw a shattered and scared girl that thought her only option was to leave even if it was the last thing she wanted. Sarada may have left, but it didn't mean she wanted to."

"Please don't fucking do this." I hissed. "If she didn't want to go, she wouldn't have left. She told me herself that taking that offer was like her dream. She wanted to better her future. I wasn't good enough."

"I hurt Sakura once." He began, changing the subject. "I held her as she cried herself to sleep and I thought she wanted nothing more than for me to leave. I blamed myself, I was full of so much regret. But I decided to stay with her even if she didn't want me there and you know what happened, Boruto? She jumped into my arms and forgave me." He said, voice softer now. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was, don't let go of something that means so much to you. You're an Uzumaki, aren't you? You're not supposed to give up. I'll let you in on a secret, Boruto, Uchiha's never forget. Sarada will never forget what you mean to her and she will always love you."

"I didn't let go. She did. She left me and is forever away right now and you think I need to hear this shit? What do you expect me to do? She told me… _goodbye_. Do you not understand the situation? I had plans- a fucking shit ton of plans for us. I wanted to marry her. I was going… I was going to ask her, I already had the ring and everything and she fucking left me."

"Are you finished?" Sasuke asked and then sighed. "I don't know where you get this stubborn streak from, even your father isn't this bad. So you had plans. So she told you goodbye. The situation is pretty clear to me, I expect you to go get her. Fight for what you want and don't you dare stop until you're sure she doesn't love you anymore. And if you say she doesn't, I _will_ punch your ass." He warned. "I can't tell you every little thing she's feeling, I'm not a fucking mind reader, but I'm not an idiot. I can see how much the two of you care for each other and if you think she wanted to leave, that she doesn't love you, well . . . I would say you've underestimated her feelings for you."

"I'm not saying that she doesn't love me at all… but she wanted to leave for that fucking internship which meant leaving me for three fucking years. What does that tell you? She brought it up to me, said she was considering it. If she didn't want to, why would it be something she considered at all?" I asked, wanting to know why the hell the guard hadn't ended this torture yet.

"Did you ask her that, did you get an answer out of her? You're not going to understand everything she does and she won't understand everything you do either, you're two different people." He said. "Tell me this, did she say she wanted to leave?"

"Not in those exact words. But I couldn't even say anything to her, she just got pissed at me and said 'maybe I should leave'. And I told her I wouldn't stop her. It's not my duty to stop her if she wants to go. I told her I would support her if that's what she wanted. I wanted so damn bad to forbid her. To tell her she would not be taking that fucking offer. But who am I to take something so important away from her?"

Sasuke huffed. "Tch! Fuck the offer, she didn't want to go. The hell it's not your duty to stop her, she's your woman, isn't she? Don't act like you haven't said something you didn't mean when you were pissed, we both know you have. If she didn't say she wanted to leave, then you can't say shit."

I groaned, shaking my head in frustration. "What. the. Fuck. do. You. want. Me. to. Do? I am in fucking jail. If she doesn't hate me yet she will when she finds out I'm a fucking convict. You want me to somehow get out of here and find her and bring her ass home by force?"

"If that's what it takes, yes, you have my permission." He told me. "You're not a convict, Boruto, you're not nearly as much of a badass as you think you are. As for you being in jail, don't forget who the hell you're talking to. I could walk out with you right now."

I couldn't believe his ass, wanting me to go kidnap Sarada and bring her home. "I'm on lockdown. You might have talked your way into having a visit with me but I have pending charges. There's no way I'll get released. I just beat Shinki half to death yesterday."

"Been there, done that. Did you forget about the guy I told you that stalked Sakura? I'm certain he at least had permanent head damage. Itachi has already taken care of your pending charges by now and I am honestly disappointed that you still doubt the Uchiha." He said and came closer. "I came here for Boruto Uzumaki, but I'm not sure I've found him yet. Tell me, what do you want to do now?"

I took a moment of silence before meeting his eyes. "I want… I'm going to bring her home."

Sasuke smirked. "There's the cocky little shit. Now let's get you out of here, it stinks."

I couldn't wrap my head around the conversation we'd just had. The bastard had actually convinced me. It didn't surprise me really, because if anyone could convince me it would be him. My heart was broken but I knew Sarada did love me… even if she considered taking this job. I should have stopped her to begin with. I should have never let her walk out my door. I would get her back though… just as soon as I got out of here and got my shit together, I was going for her. And I wouldn't come back home without her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow, this update was super late! Sorry guys, it was my fault. Sucky internet. HAHA**

 **This chapter was really sad to us and also hard to write but we hope you liked it anyway.**

 **Drop a review and let us know what you thought!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	16. Despair

**To Walk Alongside You**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _Despair_

* * *

The world had to be coming to an end. Surely that was what was happening, why I felt so lifeless, so . . . empty. The pain was too much, I had to be close to death. This wasn't just some fight . . . he had given up on me, on us. Apparently I wasn't worth stopping. I didn't think I could cry anymore than I already had, my eyes burned. I wanted him to support me just like I had supported him, but not like this.

He thought I cared about the offer, about my career and future more than him. Yes, I had considered the internship, but I wouldn't regret it. I wanted to talk about it, discuss it, and then mourn its loss. I didn't want to go. Perhaps I didn't make up my mind until . . . I don't know when, but it was clear now. I didn't want to regret not taking this offer, that was why I wanted to talk about it, so I didn't feel like a fool.

Even if he didn't understand, couldn't see why I wanted to consider it or why it was important that I did, I never imagined it would go so horribly. He thought I didn't care, but I did. I cared . . . oh god, how I cared. I loved him. I loved him so much, more than I could ever, more than I would ever love anyone. The way I felt, how I loved him, how could he doubt it? Thinking about the offer didn't mean I wanted to live without him. Surely the world was ending.

My future? I didn't have one without him. He was everything to me, even if we didn't see eye to eye sometimes. He's the love of my life, but he told me to _just go_. Racing was a piece of who he was and though I didn't voice it, nursing was a piece of me. Being able to care and heal the people I loved, there was nothing better for me. I didn't want to be decent, I wanted to be the best and save the ones I cared about when it mattered. I wanted to take away pain, but this, this pain . . . surely I was close to death.

Three years. Of course I couldn't spend three years without his touch, without hearing his voice, without holding him in my arms, without telling him I loved him. Yet, it didn't matter. It didn't matter how I felt because he had decided that for me. Considering the internship made me worthless, it cheapened my love in his eyes and he saw no reason to try to stop me. What is someone supposed to do when they feel so empty?

I was leaving. I was going to leave everything behind because without Boruto, it didn't mean anything. I lived for him, to make sure he was taken care of and loved, that he wasn't alone anymore. However, that wasn't an option anymore. He told me to leave and to take the offer. And so I would. I would go and pursue my dream and be utterly miserable. I knew it wouldn't solve anything and honestly, I didn't have a dream anymore. But, I couldn't stay.

I had silently came into my house and went in my room, wiping my red eyes. I didn't have anymore tears to cry, I used them all up on the way here, stopping in front of the park to let my despair go where no one could hear and in a place that was safe. I had packed my things and ordered the soonest plane ticket. I would say goodbye to my family in the morning and then I would be gone. A sense of coldness swept through me and I was disturbingly calm. I would be gone.

I wasn't able to sleep at all that night and just stared at the ceiling, void of emotion. I heard my mom get up and cook breakfast, the smell all too familiar. I heard my dad brewing his coffee and the dogs barking to go outside. Junior got up last as always, dragging his feet as he passed my room. I had made up my mind. I sat up and opened my door, not caring how I looked, not caring about anything anymore. No matter what they said, I was leaving.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, Dad and Junior's eyes going wide when they saw me.

"Sis?" Junior asked, sounding timid.

"Sakura." Dad said, his voice full of worry.

Mom turned around and dropped the spatula in her hand. "Sarada?" She called, voice low. Her face fell and she came to me, breakfast forgotten as she took me into her arms. "Oh baby, what's wrong?"

"I got an internship . . . and I'm taking it." I said flatly, standing limp in her arms. "I leave in a few hours . . . it's far and I'll be gone for at least three years . . . . but I'll write."

"Sarada Uchiha, what the fuck are you talking about?" Dad asked, his tone harsh but his eyes filled with concern.

Mom gave him a look before cupping my face in her hands and meeting my eyes. "Sarada, are you sure you want that? You don't look happy."

"I'm sure." I said while Junior looked at me in disbelief.

"But… three years… and it's really far?" Mom asked, appearing crestfallen. "What about Boruto, what did he say about this?"

I smiled, but it didn't take a genius to see it was fake. "He told me to go."

"What the hell . . . I'm not letting you leave." Dad said, getting up and walking over to us. "Sarada, what's going through your head?"

"Dad, Mom . . . please don't." I said and looked to my brother. "You too Junior, I won't change my mind."

"But Sis-"

" _Don't_." I ordered, closing my eyes. "Please don't."

Mom hugged me tight, wetting the side of my face since she was now crying. "Sarada, I… I don't like this, but I won't try to stop you. If it's something you really want."

"She isn't going anywhere." Dad said, trying to comfort Mom. "Sarada . . . my little girl isn't leaving."

Mom choked back a sob then. "I… I…" She trailed off, her sobs coming more and more by the second.

Dad pulled her to his chest and held her there. "You can't be serious . . . are you actually going to do this? Out of nowhere?" He asked, anger slipping into his tone. "No, I won't let you."

"I have to, Papa." I cried, tears falling down my face even when I didn't think I had any left. Leaving them behind, it hurt so much and I knew I was only hurting them.

Mom couldn't even say anything more. She just kept her face buried in Dad's chest as she cried and my heart broke once more when I found him crying as well. Junior ran past me and went to his room, slamming the door shut. Dad and I simply looked at each other, both of us crying silently as he held Mom tighter.

"I can't stop you . . . but I want to." He whispered. "Damn it, Sarada . . . don't go."

I shook my head, hating this, hating what I was doing. But it had to be done. I stepped forward and kissed the side of Mom's head, kissing Dad's cheek next.

"I'm not leaving forever, alright?" I said, offering a sad smile. "You'll see me again."

I turned away and covered my mouth with my hand, not able to take it anymore. I went to my room and grabbed my luggage, quickly taking it to my car. I knew I had some time before my flight, but I couldn't stand there and do that to them any longer. I found myself driving to the park once again and sat in my car outside the gates. I cried and cried until it was time for me to go. I wiped my sore eyes and went straight to the airport. People stared at me as I walked and boarded the plane, but I didn't care. This was as bad as it could get, right? It had to be the end of the world and I was finally dying.

I couldn't remember how long the flight was and when I landed, my heart stopped. It was really over, Boruto and I were over. Time didn't matter anymore, nothing did, and I was starting a new life I didn't want. I had a new school, a new dorm, a new job and I was alone. I settled in and kept to myself, never bothering to speak to anyone. I was cold and untouchable, a heartless consciousness that could only ache. I went to school, then work, then to the dorm, starting the pointless cycle day after day.

Sometimes I would stop by a pond and sit on the bench, my isolation my only comfort. I was a completely different person. I had nothing . . . . I was nothing. It was the end of the world because I no longer had the man I loved and without him, Sarada Uchiha was dead.

I wrote home like I promised, sending letters to Dad, Mom and Junior. They were cut and dry, but they were all I had to look forward to even if I barely had anything to write. Mom sent the most letters back, asking questions and sending her love. She wanted to know what happened between Boruto and I and honestly, I owed it to her. I told her everything no matter how much it hurt to think about. I was so lost, but I could only imagine how Boruto was now. It didn't take long for me to give into temptation and ask, I still loved him.

I wondered how he was holding up, if he was in the same condition as me. I hoped he was okay and wasn't being careless. I may have left, but I loved him with everything that I am, everything that I was. The thought that something happened to him or that something would kept me up most nights and I drove myself insane with worry. I was told he was doing as well as he could and I found myself relating to that. I was doing as well as I could, but it wasn't good, not at all.

The new place, the new hospital, this new version of myself . . . or rather what was left of who I used to be . . . it was all awful. A large part of my life was gone despite being there for so many years. To let go and move on was the hardest thing I've ever done, it was amazing I had made it this far. I was trying my best to be strong, but it was so hard. My mind was telling me to take it day by day and focus on my studies. Yet my heart was sinking into an abyss. I didn't know if I could do this without him, but I had to . . . and that is what hurt the most. I had to be alone.

My other half was missing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well... this chapter was just as hard for us as the previous one. Just a little insight on Sarada's feelings after the argument. So sad.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! We can't believe we're so close to the end. Honestly... we wish it would never end!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	17. Destined

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Seventeen-**

Destined

* * *

I couldn't believe that bastard actually managed to get me out. It didn't take long either. By the time I got back into my cell I was given the clothes I got locked up in and my other shit. I took my time getting dressed. There was a lot on my mind, too much, but I knew I had to do what I had to do.

Sasuke drove me fucking crazy, as if I wasn't already borderlining insanity. He was hard as fuck to argue with and he always got his way. It wasn't that I didn't want to bring Sarada home, because I did. I wanted her home more than anything. I wanted things back to the way they were supposed to be.

But now I was scared. I'd let her go when I shouldn't have. Maybe I had acted a bit brash but damn… how was I supposed to act when just the thought of her leaving had destroyed me? I was regretting a lot of shit but I would make it right if it was the last thing I ever did.

Two guards came and escorted me outside. I wasn't really sure how to feel at the moment, I was feeling a lot and yet at the same time I couldn't feel shit. When I walked outside, I didn't feel free. I felt subdued by my emotions, the weight of the whole situation was too much to bear. My chest still ached- it hurt to breathe and I couldn't let the pain I was feeling go.

I only got a few steps before I was met by Sasuke, Junior and Dad. It was hard to face them, especially feeling like I did but I had no choice. My car was there and I should have been jumping with joy at seeing it was just as I'd left it, but I couldn't even be happy for that. I didn't think I'd ever be able to be happy again… unless Sarada forgave me.

"Your car was impounded but I got it for you." Dad told me and I knew by the soft tone of his voice that he wanted to reassure me.

"Thanks." I told him quietly and then Sasuke stepped closer to me. I didn't even have a chance to stiffen at the proximity before his fist pulled back and quickly came across the left side of my face.

"That's for being a pain in my ass." He stated and I groaned, touching my aching face before pulling my hand away to find it bloodied.

"Fuck." I breathed, needing a moment to steady myself but then Junior moved before me.

"I'd punch your ass, but Dad already beat me to it." He said, eyes suddenly filling with tears. "Sarada ditches me . . . and then you get thrown in jail . . . both of you left me alone and, what the actual fuck? I'm-I'm so over all this!" He cried and shook his head, trying to calm down. "You look like shit."

I didn't know what I looked like but I didn't care either. "Sorry." I told him, unable to form any other words. I was sorry. I might have looked like shit but I felt worse than I could ever look.

Junior took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. "It's . . . it's okay. You can make it up to me later." He said and handed me a familiar red card. "Here. You're gonna need that."

It was the card Itachi had given him for his birthday, the one that made it's holder untouchable from the law. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I took the card. But I was so fucked up when I got arrested, if it happened again the same way, I wouldn't even think about that card.

"I need to get home and take a shower." I told them, needing to be alone so I could suffer in my miserable thoughts.

Sasuke looked at me thoughtfully and nodded. "Alright, but you better not regress. I will come after your ass again."

"I'll be fine." I grumbled. Damn him for riding my ass constantly. I needed to fucking breathe, think and collect myself so I actually had a chance of bringing Sarada home.

"If you wanna talk or just want some company, call me." Junior said, wiping his face. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to . . . we can sit in silence for all I care. Just call."

"Thanks, Junior." I said, reaching my hand towards Dad for my keys but instead was pulled into a hug by the bastard.

"I was so worried about you, Boruto. Damn that attitude of yours. Don't go doing stupid shit like this ever again."

"Fuck, Dad. Okay." I groaned. I supposed none of them cared that I was bleeding and I could feel the left side of my face swelling.

When he finally pulled away he gave me my keys and I went and got in my car. I drove home slower than I ever had, partly because my mind was so full of thoughts and also because I dreaded going there-even if I had to. It was bad enough that I couldn't stop thinking about Sarada as it was… but at home, everything there was her. It hurt so bad just thinking about being there alone.

Maybe I should have got Junior to come over.

When I walked in my house it was just as lonesome as I expected it to be and not only that but it was a fucking mess. My keys dropped out of my hands as soon as I stepped through the door. I'd forgotten all about my little tantrum. There was broken glass everywhere, holes in the walls. Even the furniture was tipped over. I sighed as I glanced at the couch that was laying on its back. It was probably a good thing there was no Sarada… she would kick my ass for sure.

I went into my bathroom and found that I did in fact look like shit. For the first time in my life I had a beard. It wasn't for me. I couldn't believe Sasuke had punched me in my fucking face. That was a low blow, but I knew it would be healed before I ever made it to Sarada.

I shaved, took a long shower, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and then busied myself cleaning my wreckage. It pissed me off that I'd done as much damage as I had, it was so bad that I didn't finish cleaning the mess until the early morning hours. The last thing I cleaned was the first thing I broke. It was a picture frame, the picture being of me and Sarada. I held the photo in my hands for a long time, just staring at her pretty face that I missed so much.

Shopping was something I dreaded, but the next morning I went uptown, buying a new frame for the picture and several other pictures big enough to hide the holes in the walls. I didn't know when I would be able to get the walls fixed, if ever… but there was no way I could let Sarada see those holes.

She would come home with me… I knew she would. She had to. She did love me. I was a fucking idiot, but she still loved me.

After I got the house presentable I went and got my biggest duffel bag and started packing. The trip would be long. I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I knew I needed to be prepared- have a lot of clothes and any necessities I may need. Once I was satisfied with everything I packed, I loaded up my car, locked my house up and got in the car to leave.

I sighed as I started the engine. I was ready… I was. But, there was one thing I had to do before I left.

It took me only twenty minutes to make it to Sarada's family's home. I knew they would all be there. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them or not, but it couldn't be helped. I needed them to know how I felt, what I planned and that I was going to get her back. Sasuke knew I would go, but we hadn't discussed when I would leave. A part of me wanted to call Sarada. I missed her voice. I wanted her to know how much I loved her, how sorry I was… but I needed to talk to her in person, not over the phone.

I walked up to the door slowly, knocking a couple times and then waited for someone to come to the door. It was Sakura who answered the door. She looked surprised to see me, but her face quickly turned upside down as she took in the swelling on the left side of my face.

"Boruto, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." I told her calmly. "May I come inside?"

"Oh, of course." She said and stood back to let me walk in. I went to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Sasuke was already there, his eyes on me as I took a deep breath.

Sakura joined us, taking a seat next to Sasuke on the other couch.

"Mom!" Junior's voice called from the hall. "Have you seen my charger anywhere?" Junior popped into the living room before Sakura could respond and when his eyes settled on me he came to sit with me on the couch. "So . . ." He trailed, sensing the awkward tension. "I'm glad you shaved that thing off your face."

"Me too." I agreed.

"You look better." Sasuke said, tone light. "Where's your head at now?"

"In a better place." I told him, meeting his gaze directly. "That's why I'm here now. I'm going to get Sarada. I'm leaving today."

Junior grinned. "For real?"

"Yeah, for real." I nodded, digging the ring in my pocket out. It was in its red velvet box. I opened it before sitting it on the coffee table for them to look at. "When I get there… I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh!" Sakura's hands flew to her cheeks and she beamed. "Oh, wow! What a beautiful ring. Sarada is going to be so happy!"

Sasuke eyed the ring for a moment before looking back at me. "And this is what you really want? To be with her for the rest of your life? To protect her, to love her . . . to never let her go again?"

I had to really force myself not to roll my eyes. He just wanted to give me a hard time. Always. "That is exactly what I want. Forever." I told him firmly. "And I won't ever let her go again. Never."

Sasuke smiled and got up, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up into an unexpected hug.

"You have my blessing, damn brat." He said. "It's about time you joined the family, officially."

"Heck yeah!" Junior agreed.

"I'm bringing her home. That's a promise… but I wanted to ask if it would be okay for me and her to travel first… Would that be okay with you guys?" I asked nervously. Not that we wouldn't be traveling on our way home anyway… I just planned to take a few detours.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. "What do you say, love? Think we could spare Sarada a while longer?"

"For Boruto? Yes. I think this would really please Sarada. I want more than anything for her to be happy." She giggled before looking at me. "I want you both to be happy."

"Hn." He smiled. "Go be happy, Boruto."

I hated that they could make me so happy, and yet reduce me to an emotional mess so easily and at the same damn time. "Thank you." I whispered before suddenly being pulled into Junior's arms.

"Finally. I've been waiting for this since I was ten." He chuckled.

"We were just friends then, Junior." I smiled. "And we were kids." I added quickly, knowing for a fact Sasuke would have killed me back then.

"I know stuff, Boruto, and I knew that you two were gonna get together someday." He insisted. "I had unfortunately figured it out before anyone else."

"Apparently even before Sarada and I." I said, pushing him off of me with a chuckle. I was glad I came, I really was feeling better now.

"Ah, that's right, you and Sis were forever in the denial phase." He laughed.

"Whatever." I mused as I grabbed the ring case and stuffed it back in my pocket. "So… who has the address for me?"

"Oh, I have it." Sakura said happily as she got up and ran into the kitchen. She came back a moment later with an envelope in her hands. "You can take this, it was from a letter she sent me. The return address is there."

I looked at it, finding it to be the address to the dorm she was staying in. I asked a few more questions, finding out which hospital she was working at and what her schedule was as well and then I told them goodbye so I could get on my way.

When I got on the road I called Dad, told him what was up, spoke to Mom and Himawari for a bit too. I felt good, being on the road and knowing that I was going to get my girl. The longer I drove, the less anxious I felt. I wondered what she was doing, how she was holding up… and how she would react to me coming for her. I hoped more than anything that she was okay.

The trip did me good. I never wanted to stop, but I did when I had to. I ate when I was hungry, stopped by rest areas to stretch and stayed in a hotel when I needed sleep. It was two days after I left home that I made it to the city she was working in. It was late as fuck and ever though I was dying to get to her, I checked into a hotel, telling myself I had to wait until the following day. I needed to be prepared. I needed to look my best. I needed… I just couldn't fucking wait.

I'd done a great deal of more thinking since I left her family's house. Being alone on the road for a couple days gave me plenty of time to get my thoughts and feelings completely together. To think about Sarada and how she would react to me coming for her. The only time I didn't have peace was when Junior was calling me to check in. He called a few times each day and we ended up talking for a while.

It was on my second day of traveling that he told me how things went when they found out she was home, and she told them she was leaving. My heart broke all over again when he explained how broken she'd seemed and yet how adamant she was about leaving. He admitted to me that for a moment he hated me and blamed me when she told them I told her to go.

I apologized, because I was sorry. I sincerely regretted the whole argument, if I could have went back and changed my reaction I would have… but I knew it would have went the same way, because I couldn't tolerate the thought of her leaving me… and yet I was the one who'd pushed her away. I'd made a mistake and it may not have been the last one I'd ever make but I knew for a fact I'd never let her leave me again.

We both loved each other too much to let some shit like this happen but we were both so fucking hotheaded. It was never good for us to make decisions when we were in a bad state of mind. It led to Sarada going somewhere she didn't want to go, all alone… and me getting my ass thrown in jail.

There was too much we had to look forward to for us to let this happen. I was going to get her back, ask her to marry me and then we were going to live a long and happy life together. Nobody could make me happy like she could… and I would tell her that, and let her know that I couldn't live without her.

When I woke up the next morning I had a shower, dressed in my old faded jeans and my usual black T-shirt. My hair had grown out on the sides longer than she liked, but it had been due for a cut before she left… and I wouldn't let anyone touch it but her. It would have to be alright. I knew my appearance didn't matter, she would love me either way. But I still wanted to look my best for her.

She would be at work by now. She'd have lunch in a few hours but her mom told me that she usually never left the hospital for lunch. So I knew my best bet was to be waiting on her when she got off. I had eight hours to go, and I knew those eight hours would move painfully slow.

I didn't leave the hotel until check out time. I loaded my bag in the trunk of my car and went to have lunch. Honestly, I expected myself to be full of nerves… but I hadn't been this calm since she'd left me. I'd had enough time to collect myself, enough time to know that I should have gone after her long before. But I was here now and I was so fucking close to seeing her.

My phone rang just after I finished eating lunch. I was still sitting in the restaurant, being I had plenty of time to kill. I dug the phone out of my pocket and rolled my eyes when I saw Junior's name. Little shit couldn't even give me enough time to get to her. I knew even if I told him to stop calling, he would anyway.

"What, Junior? I haven't met her yet." I answered the phone, wishing he'd give me a little time.

" _Fuck off, I'm just checking in."_ He said. " _After you left, I got . . . anxious. I tried to wait but I couldn't."_

"Well relax. I'm here now but I can't have you fucking up my game." I grumbled as I kicked back in the booth and sighed. "Everything has to be perfect. I should probably wash my car."

" _You could, if you think it'd help . . . . but I don't think you need to. You've got this, it'll be perfect no matter what. Even if you don't have any game."_ He said, the last bit teasing.

"I'm ready to see her. I kind of want to just march into the hospital and take her away… but I'm trying to be patient." I sighed. It was just too difficult… waiting… waiting, waiting, waiting.

He hummed. " _Yeah, that's rough. Maybe wait right outside the hospital? That way you two can still leave and get some privacy rather than you storming the place with a bunch of nosy asses staring at you."_

"That's my plan… but she doesn't get off for a while. So I'm just waiting…" Just fucking waiting...

" _Hn. Plan B? What if I called her or something? Tell her I'm outside waiting and then bam, she sees you."_

"Hm. Sounds interesting." I laughed. "But I don't want to shock her anymore than I already will. If she sees me and passes out I'm going to have to blame somebody and it will probably be you."

" _Yeah, I don't give a fuck. It's what she gets for ditching me, just make sure you catch her."_

"That's the thing, shithead. I don't know how close I'll be to her when she walks out and sees me. I should just wait… I've waited this long… oh but… how am I going to tell her I'm a convict now?"

He winced. " _Definitely don't lead with that . . . but, Dad told me you weren't really a convict. I mean, you were sleeping when you got busted, right? Though as for your record, you'd have to talk to Uncle Itachi. I don't know how far he went to get you out and I really don't want to know."_

Knowing them, I wouldn't even have a record. I would never understand how or what they did. "Well… I'm not going to say anything immediately… I don't want her mad at me soon as we make up. Maybe if I ask her to marry me and she's really happy, then I can tell her because she won't be able to be mad."

" _I'd say your odds are fifty-fifty."_ He said honestly. " _Oh! Before I forget, make sure you keep that card on you and don't lose it. Just in case. If you get thrown in jail again even after I gave it to you, then it'll be my ass on the line."_

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well don't be calling me anymore. When I get her back I don't want to be interrupted. I will be pissed."

" _Deal, as long as you text me and tell me how it went before you both get all gross and kissy."_

"I plan on it getting to your version of gross quick as fuck so don't worry if you don't hear from me at all." I told him as I picked up my drink and had a sip.

He groaned. " _Please stop giving me images to keep me up at night. Seriously, though, let me know. The last thing I need is you two ditching me again without saying anything. I'm still pissed about that."_

"Fine. I'll text you. Tomorrow though. Tonight is about us." I told him firmly. "Don't make me have to cut my phone off because you know I will."

" _Okay, I get it, don't be an ass. I really wish I wasn't the one that always had to suffer when you're sexually frustrated."_

"Bitch." I groaned. "Just shut the hell up. I'm hanging up."

He laughed. " _Who are you calling bitch, bastard? And okay, I'll see you when I see you."_

"Alright, shithead. Bye." I said, hanging up quickly. He would forever get on my nerves… but he would always be the little brother I never had.

The day passed by too slowly and I was so ready to see Sarada. Since I had so much free time I did some searching online to find the nicest hotel in the city. It would be wise if we started our journey tomorrow being that it was already getting dark. I wanted somewhere really nice, with a jacuzzi tub in the room where she could relax and I could spoil her all night long. I wanted the finest room service, a penthouse suite. Nice as I could get.

It was costly as fuck, but I managed to secure a room to my liking. Then I did more searching until I found a local flower shop that I called. I ordered three arrangements, each with four pieces. Two purple, which was her favorite and also a white. The girl on the phone was surprised and even though I was placing the expensive order so last minute, she assured me they could have it in my hotel room before I would get there. I also ordered some lone petals to be decorated around the room and talked with the receptionist at the hotel to make sure everything was in order.

Even with getting everything straight for a long night of making up with my girl, I ended up parking at the hospital an entire hour before her shift was set to end. I sat in my car for a long time, staring at the door, even though I knew she wouldn't be walking out of it any moment. When it came closer to time I got out and leaned against the mustang, crossing my legs at my ankles and shoving my hands in my pockets.

My eyes stayed trained on the hospital door. In a matter of minutes she was going to walk out. I was going to finally see her again. My heart was racing just at the thought. My right hand fiddled with the keys in my pocket as I waited. I was calm, but I was also anxious. I didn't know how she would react to finding me here. I hoped and felt that she would be happy, but deep down I feared that she wouldn't want me here.

Her family told me that she didn't want to come here, but she had come… and I hadn't spoken to her. I didn't know what she was feeling. For all I knew, she could have really been enjoying the internship. She could have made new friends. She could have never wanted to leave.

But that wouldn't stop me from making her. Not anymore. I would support her, as long as she kept it within twenty miles of home. Anything over that and I would not be having it. I would argue with her ass until I was blue in the face and I was going to fucking tell her so.

Just who the fuck did she think she was anyway… leaving me for this fancy ass city and this huge ass hospital. This wasn't her. Not even close. I knew how much she loved our small hometown, how much she enjoyed the little things in life… like the old burger joint and sitting at the park. This fucking city looked like it didn't even have a park and if it did- it wasn't _ours._

Every time the hospital door opened my chest would tighten, but again and again it was never her who walked out. Eventually though, she did. I held my breath as she stepped through the door, looking every bit of an angel. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, which surprised me because it was never a style she sported for work. She was wearing white scrubs and a long white scrub coat. She was staring down at her purse, looking as if she was searching for something for a moment before she rolled her eyes and gave up.

I watched her push up her glasses and position her purse on her shoulder before her gaze moved straight ahead and her eyes locked on me. I had yet to release the breath that I was holding. I couldn't move. My heart was hammering in my chest and all I could do was lean against my car and wait.

Even from the distance, I was able to see the way her face scrunched up, the tears that filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. I could see her start to tremble and then she was bolting towards me. I stepped forward and pulled my hands out of my pockets in just enough time to catch her in my arms. I'd never seen her move so fast. I could probably never call her slow ass again.

I held her tight, burying my face in her hair as she sobbed into my chest. She smelled like heaven. She was so warm… so reassuring… so… _home_. I don't know how long it was that we stood there, just like that… but it felt like mere seconds. When she started mumbling into my chest I chuckled, having not understood a single muffled word that she said.

"You say something?" I asked quietly at her ear and she held me tighter, not moving an inch.

She muttered something again but the only thing I could make out was the whiny sound of her voice.

"I can't hear you." I sighed, unable to stop smiling. She squeezed me tighter and mumbled again, but this time I could tell that she was saying she wasn't moving. I laughed and kissed her head again and again. "I know you must be pretty cozy but… I want you to look at me."

She pulled away just enough so our eyes met. "You . . . you're really here."

"Damn right I'm here… sorry it took me so long." I said, smiling softly at her as I ran my hand over her face.

She smiled back. "Slow A."

"Okay… I'll give you that." I laughed and leaned my forehead against hers. "I fucked up, Sarada… I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I forgive you . . . and I'm sorry too."

"I missed you so fucking much." I breathed, wanting to kiss her but holding myself back.

"I missed you too . . . so much that it hurt." She whispered. "I never want to do that again. It would kill me."

"Oh, don't worry… I'll never let you." I promised. "I've been through hell and back since you left and I won't let you go again. _Ever_. So I hope you know this is over. Fuck this internship, you don't need it."

She giggled, rubbing our noses together. "Is that so? In that case, Boruto?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, both hands raising to hold her face as I kissed her softly but meaningfully. I lingered for a while, loving the taste of her and needing it after missing it for so long. But eventually I had to pull away. "I love you." I told her once, but I wanted to say it a million times.

"I love you." She said and dragged me into another kiss.

We stayed just like that, holding each other, our lips and tongues meeting over and over until we were both breathless and at ease. I didn't want to let her go and she must have felt the same way because she was still clinging to me. After a while though, I was ready to get her away from the hospital and in my car. I had plans… a shit ton of plans and I couldn't wait to let her in on them.

Eventually she sensed that it was time to move and she took a step back from me, giving me that pretty smile and looking to me with those dazzling obsidian eyes.

"So, what now, hot shot?" She asked, holding on tightly to my hand.

I grinned at her before tilting my head in a gesture towards my car. There was so much in store for us and I loved knowing that she would always be down for anything, as long as we could be together. "First, we're going to spend the night in a fancy ass hotel, where I can remind you a billion times why you fell for me out of all people. Then we're going to get your shit and leave this boring place. Before we head home though, how about a road trip, little dove?"

Her dark eyes sparkled in delight and she hugged me again, pretty teeth showing as she smiled so lovingly at me. "Can I ask one thing?"

"What is it?" I asked quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can I drive?"

Damn woman, asking for things in my moment of weakness. I shook my head, smiling like hell as I dug the keys out of my pocket and placed them in her dainty hand. "Anything for you… I won't even care if you're a slow ass. Promise."

She laughed as she embraced me once more, resting her head on my chest before releasing me and running around the car to get in. To see her this happy, I was filled with such ease and relief. I was so happy and so eager for what the night would hold for us. I would dedicate the rest of my life to making her happy, and as long as I had her, I would be happy too.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow guys, this was so much fun. Writing for a new pairing for the first time... falling in love with borusara and making so many new friends along the way. Kana and I would like to thank you all from the bottoms of our hearts, for tagging along and enjoying this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

 **It wasn't for everyone, and we never expected it to be, but we had fun and that was all that mattered.**

 **The epilogue will be posted shortly, and sorry this update was so late. We've been crazy busy!**

 **Hope you guys liked the final chapter and will drop a review for us!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	18. Epilogue

**To Walk Alongside You-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Epilogue-**

Forever and Always

* * *

Their love was consummate. It was ultimate, pure and absolute. There was a constant intimacy between the two, even when they didn't realize it. They'd been committed to each other even years before ever acknowledging the chemistry between them- and they were both full of raw, exemplary passion for each other.

Protecting each other had always come naturally to them. They would defend and support one another unyieldingly, forever. No matter how long they were together though, they were always desirous of more. There had been downfalls, as there were in any relationship but they always aspired to do better, to make it through anything together and because of their will, they were unbreakable.

There were people envious of what they had and some who even tried to step in to ruin the everlasting bond shared between them. Nobody would ever succeed in that though, what they had was too strong. It was a blessing, they both knew it and it only became more exalted over time.

They got engaged, giddy and young and hopeful. The traveled the country, spending three months aways from home. Boruto didn't worry about his career at the time, he was too focused on what meant the most to him and that was Sarada. She didn't care about rushing back to school and work. For a while, nothing mattered but them and really and truly getting their lives started.

Their families were nothing short of ecstatic for them. The pair kept in touch, often video chatting their parents and siblings during their travels. They sent lots of pictures from many different places. They had a blast. Visiting large canyons, exotic beaches, small towns and big cities. It was just after the two of them had finished making love in a large cave hidden behind a gorgeous waterfall that they made up their minds to travel home.

It was time for them to get married, they'd traveled long enough. They were beyond ready to take that next step in their relationship and their families were just as eager for them to do so. All the wedding planning was left to Sarada, her mom and soon to be mother-in-law and sister-in-law too. Sarada was a simple girl at heart, she didn't want anything extravagant, but all three of her helping planners meant that she and Boruto would only have the best.

They would be married in the spring, just two months after they finally made it back home. Time was moving quickly, with all the arrangements being made. Sarada's days were busy with such, and Boruto's weren't as much, so he spent his free time with his dad and soon to be father-in-law and brother-in-law. There was always something for them to get into and there were days they had their own arrangements to get together.

The decorations were impeccable, Sarada choosing pale pinks and dark purples as her color theme. Each table in the reception hall would have it's own arrangement of orchids, because they were her favorite. Sasuke and Naruto took it upon themselves to build a wedding arch for the pair, that would be twinned with orchids. It was a surprise that neither she nor Boruto would become aware of until their rehearsal dinner.

Katsumi offered to play the piano, to which Sarada was amazed and very grateful. Chocho agreed to be Sarada's maid of honor, while Boruto chose Junior to be his best man. Junior was probably the most emotional person involved with the wedding, even going as far as tearing up when Boruto asked him to stand with him.

Lou would be the ringbearer. She'd grown so quickly it seemed, and was as smart as any other member of her family. Sarada was overjoyed when her mother suggested adding Lou to the wedding. Losing Levi had taken its toll on all of them, but they were always blessed to keep the line alive and would continue to do so for many generations to come.

Everything was falling into place. Sarada chose an exquisite dress that made her feel like a princess. The lace corset bodice was fitted perfectly, molding to her curves. The skirts flared out at her waist just like a ball gown. It was made of pure silk satin and had a beautiful setting about it. Seeing herself in the mirror the first time she tried it on left her breathless, speechless and teary eyed.

"Oh my… to see the look on Boruto's face…" Sakura cooed. "And your father's." She giggled then before coming to wipe the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

"You really thinks so?" Sarada asked and she nodded, smiling so wide with tears now brimming in her own eyes.

"This dress is so perfect for you, Sarada." Himawari said excitedly. "Big brother is going to cry when he sees you in this!"

"It certainly is something." Hinata agreed. "How does it feel?"

"Very . . . puffy." Sarada giggled. "How are you doing over there, Chocho?"

Chocho grunted and then spun around, showing off her pink bridesmaids dress. "I look hot but, it's a little tight in the chest area. People need to realize that us curvy women need dresses that work with our figure the _right_ way."

"I see, I'll start a petition." Sarada said and they both laughed.

The invitations had been sent out and everything was in order. All that was left was the guys being fitted for their suits. They went just two weeks before the wedding at their scheduled time. Boruto was nothing but grins as he went inside. Naruto, Sasuke and Junior were with him and just after getting inside, Sarada and the other ladies arrived.

"What?" Boruto squeaked at the sight of them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Listen son, don't question the women when a wedding is on the line… even if it is yours." Naruto told him seriously.

"I'm making sure everything is as it should be." Sarada stated. "I would hate to have to hurt someone."

"Whatever you say, little dove." Boruto smirked at her, ignoring the way her father rolled his eyes.

Sarada laughed and gave him a wink. "That's what I like to hear, hot shot."

Each of the men were measured while Sarada chose what color shirts and ties they'd wear. She wanted Boruto to wear the traditional white button up shirt, with the black tie and tux, while she chose pink for her brother, dark purple for her dad and was going to let Naruto make his own decision until he wanted to be colorful as well and go with an orange shirt that did not match her color scheme. Because of this she got Boruto to talk him into going traditional as well.

"Pink, honestly." Junior huffed. "Why was this the one time she didn't choose red? Or black?"

"Don't be scared of it, Junior." Boruto teased him, smirking. "I'd sport it flawlessly."

"Yeah, well pink does not go with people who are pale as fuck." He insisted. "You're lucky you got your dad's tan skin."

"Well it's not your decision so stop whining." Boruto told him, giving him a serious look before glancing at Sarada. Her day would be perfect, at any cost. Even Junior having to wear pink.

Junior rolled his eyes and then smiled. "Shame. I do love to whine."

There was nothing else to prepare. They were all ready and eagerly awaiting the wedding date. Boruto and Sarada still spent every waking moment together, until the night before the wedding when Sakura and Junior came over.

"Sarada, I already told you I was coming to get you. You can't see each other before the wedding tomorrow." Sakura said and Junior stepped inside happily.

"Don't worry sis, I'll keep him company." Junior promised.

"I love you, little dove." Boruto said, caressing his bride to be's cheek adoringly, his love for her shining bright in his blue eyes before he closed them to kiss her softly. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me either." Sarada grinned, staring at him fondly. "I'm ready."

Once Sarada begrudgingly left with her mother, Boruto was left alone with Junior and they sat in the living room, discussing the event to come the following day. There was no nervousness, no uncertainty, and definitely no cold feet. But Boruto wasn't sure who was more excited, him… or Junior.

Sarada found it hard to fall asleep that night, having become so accustomed to cuddling up to Boruto, being wrapped in his strong arms. Feeling so warm and content. Laying in her old bed alone left her cold and pouty, but she had so much to look forward to and Sakura nagged her endlessly about getting her beauty sleep. Eventually, she did sleep, and she slept well with a smile on her face all night long. It remained as she woke the following morning as well.

Today was the day. Boruto and Sarada would finally unite, they would become their own family. Husband and Wife. Two years prior, neither of them would have expected this day to come. But it had, and they were so happy, more happy than they'd ever been-even if they'd felt that way so many times since they'd officially been a couple.

They were all at the church over and hour before the ceremony was set to begin. Sarada's make up was done by Chocho, who really had a knack for it. Sakura curled her hair before sweeping half of it up so it wouldn't hang in her face but so that the long curls could flow down her back. The ladies all helped her get into her dress and she blushed at the thought of Boruto being the one to take it off of her later that night, but the thought was too pleasing.

Her silver heels were put on next, then the diamond necklace her mother gifted her. Soon enough, she was complete and when she finally took a look at herself in the mirror, Sarada knew she'd never looked more beautiful. She had strong competition though and knew that Boruto would be looking just as good as her. She'd just cut his hair for him the day before and it would be the first time she'd ever seen him fully dressed in a tux.

Boruto was on another end of the church, his dad tying his tie for him. He was excited. He was ready. But, his stomach was full of butterflies. He couldn't wait to see her, to hear her vows and say his own, to kiss her and have her as his wife until the day he died. It was surreal. Almost unbelievable. He was ready though.

"You should learn how to put on a tie, son. You look amazing." Naruto told him, smiling as he smoothed down the tie he had just got in place on his son.

"Shit, Dad. I know." Boruto told him smugly, stepping past his dad to check himself out in the mirror. "Damn." He chuckled at the sight of himself. "She is fucked."

"Say that again in my presence, and you're the one whose fucked." Sasuke warned, glaring at him.

Junior snorted. "Classic."

"Shut it, pinky." Boruto scowled at his best man and ignored Sasuke.

"Make me, asshole." Junior smirked, moving to hide behind his dad.

"Alright, kids… we're trying to have a wedding here." Naruto sighed.

"That's what I'm saying." Boruto hummed, still checking himself out in the mirror.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Unless you're planning on marrying yourself, I'll have to separate you and your friend there."

"Damn it, Sasuke. Stop being such an ass. I need to make sure I look the best I can, okay!" Boruto groaned, running his fingers through his hair as he continued to stare into the mirror.

Sasuke walked over and spun him around, straightening his tie before giving his approval. "Don't be nervous, brat. You look fine. Ready?"

"Yeah." Boruto grinned cheekily. "I'm so ready."

"Gross." Junior said softly, already starting to tear up.

It was time. Sasuke went to meet with Sakura and Sarada, then Junior left as well since he would be walking in with Chocho, right ahead of the bride. Only Boruto and his dad were left. Naruto placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder, looking in his eyes fondly.

"I'm so proud of you, son. I know you and Sarada are going to be very happy together."

"Thanks, Dad." Boruto smiled at him, pulling his dad into a strong hug. "I love you."

"Ah, shit. Your cologne got in my eye." Naruto sniffled and returned his son's embrace happily. "I love you. I'm just so damn happy."

"Me too."

...

Chocho was leaving the dressing room and found Sasuke and Junior were waiting outside. She smiled and motioned for them to go on in. The two Uchihas opened the door to find Sakura holding Sarada's hands, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Sup, sis." Junior said and quickly locked her in a hug. "It's nice to see someone calm, Boruto was totally freaking out. Such a drama queen."

"Junior." Sasuke scolded lightly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Sarada laughed and playfully shoved her brother away. "Uh huh, and I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."

"Naturally." He agreed and then looked to Sakura. "Hey mom, how's she really holding up?" He asked, ignoring Sarada's offended 'hey'.

"Better than me." Sakura giggled, her eyes looking at her daughter who was all grown up and getting married, ready to start her own family. Just thinking about it had her eyes filling with tears all over again. "I'm so… I'm so…" She trailed off, sniffling as she rose a handkerchief to her face.

Sasuke was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry, love."

"How are you not crying?" Sakura asked him then, drying her tears quickly.

"Because this is a happy day." He said. "There's nothing sad about handing away my little girl . . ." He trailed off, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Aw, Papa." Sarada cooed and that was it, tears fell down Sasuke's cheeks and he was quick to wipe them away.

Sarada came over and hugged them both, stroking her father's back. "If you both start crying then my makeup is finished."

"Oh my… we can't have that. We should get out there anyway. You're due to walk in any moment now and I should get to my seat." Sakura said before looking over her husband briefly, a smile taking to her face. "You look amazing, by the way."

Sasuke cleared his throat, collecting himself. "Hn. Though not as amazing as you."

"Okay, I'm gonna chime in before you two start." Junior teased. "I'll escort you to your seat, mom." He said and offered her his arm.

"Aw, thank you sweety. We better hurry. I love you, Sarada and I'm so happy for you."

Sakura and Junior left and he walked her inside to her seat. The place was packed, not an empty seat aside from Sasuke's which was right next to Sakura. Boruto was at the altar, hands clasped together as he stared at the doors ahead of him, eager to see Sarada walk through even though there were still a couple more minutes to wait.

Sasuke sighed and looked sadly at Sarada, having mixed feelings about letting her go. "It seemed like only yesterday you were taking dancing classes and watching your brother whenever you got the chance. You two were so small then."

"Those were fun times." Sarada hummed, taking her father's offered arm. "Don't be sad, Papa. It isn't as if you'll never see me again."

"Yes, I'm well aware . . . but you'll always be my little girl." He said and kissed her temple. "I'll always be here for you. Especially if Boruto needs his ass kicked." He teased.

"I will hold you to that." She grinned as Chocho poked her head in.

"You two ready? It's time to get this party started." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Sarada gave her a thumbs up while Sasuke shook his head. They walked out of the dressing room an stood with Junior and Chocho who linked arms as they stood behind the closed doors. They'd rehearsed already and knew that when the music started, they would have to make their entrance. Less than a minute passed by before they heard the piano playing and the doors were opened for them.

Junior and Chocho entered the chapel, walking slowly on their way down the aisle. Sarada held tight to her father's arm, taking a deep breath as she watched them from a distance and waited. When the two of them went their separate ways she knew it was time for her to enter. She looked up at her father who gave her a soft smile. Then they started walking.

She was wearing contacts today. The first thing she noticed was the people standing for her entrance, and how many people there were. But her eyes were quick to move to the altar and instantly they locked on her groom. There had been many times when she thought that she wasn't going to make it, her lover simply too much for her. However this time she was sure he was going to kill her.

It seemed impossible for someone to look that perfect, gazing at her with so much love that she could feel it in her heart. She loved him so dearly and now, today they would be joined for the rest of their lives. This was the beginning of the rest of her life, the rest of their lives and she couldn't wait. Sarada had no doubt in her mind that Boruto was the one she was meant for. The love they possessed was too wonderful, too consuming and powerful to be mere chance. She was more than ready for this.

Boruto thought he was ready. He'd been pumped for this for weeks, months even. He'd pictured her in a white dress, walking down the aisle towards him a hundred times, but nothing had prepared him for the actual moment she appeared before him. He expected her to be beautiful- she always was. But she was so breathtakingly stunning that he lost all his composure just at a glance. He never expected to get emotional, but he did. His face scrunched up and he held his breath, eyes watering to the point he had to raise a hand to his eyes and wipe them, just so he could see her clearly.

That was his whole world, right there making her way to him and she was about to be his, officially, forever.

Sarada didn't become affected until she saw Boruto crying. That was when it hit her and she started to cry as well. The moment for so beautiful, that she couldn't even worry about her makeup. She just held tighter to her father's arm as she stared at the man she loved. Each step brought her closer and then she was there. He took a step towards them, holding out his arm and Sasuke leaned over to kiss her cheek softly before moving her hand over to Boruto's.

Their hands clasped together as they walked up the one step to stand before the minister. Boruto was smiling so lovingly at her, his blue eyes still glistening from his tears. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles.

"You look so beautiful." He breathed, head shaking because he was so floored at the sight of her. She smiled in return but hadn't a chance to respond before the minister had everyone sit and then proceeded with the ceremony.

They'd written their own vows. Sarada's were almost poetic and so sweet that Boruto couldn't contain a grin. Boruto's were both heartwarming and goofy to the point that Sarada was reduced to tears and giggles at the same time. Lou came to them, the pillow that carried their rings in her mouth by a ribbon. Boruto knelt to her, petting her softly as he took the rings and Lou sat right where she was, watching the scene before her with excitement.

The ceremony had flown by, and they really had to control themselves when it came time for them to kiss. Luckily they managed to keep it short and sweet and then it was official. They were married. Sarada would no longer go by the name Uchiha.

Everyone moved to the reception hall, which was full of the decorations Sarada had chosen. It was everything she'd imagined and even more. Even Boruto was awed by the work they'd put in. His arm was wrapped firmly around his bride's waist and though he was thankful so many friends and family members were there to congratulate them, he'd just gone several hours without seeing her and he would be damned if someone took her away.

"I can't fucking believe it." He told her, pulling her flush against him and resting his forehead against hers now that they finally had a moment alone. "You're all mine now, little dove."

"And you're all mine." She smiled softly. "You can't escape me now, blonde. Not ever. I'll be bossing you around until we're old and gray."

"And even then… but I'm wounded… you choose to call me that, now… when I look so fucking sexy." He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, lips forming in a pout.

She laughed and cupped his face. "A girl has to look out for herself, I married you to live our lives together. Not die on account of your sexiness."

"Hm. Well, I'm so glad you can ignore it… because you're looking so damn good right now I'm a hair away from taking you to the bathroom. Fuck waiting til tonight."

She blushed harder than she ever had. "I don't doubt it, hot shot."

"You shouldn't. Because I'm so fucking serious." He mused, hands raising to her face and thumbs stroking her cheeks before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh myyy. They're so in love." Sakura gushed as she looked on from a distance. "Darling, don't they remind you of us?"

"No." Sasuke stated stubbornly. "No one can compete with us, love."

"Your sweet ass is showing." She teased and cleared her throat as Boruto and Sarada began kissing more deeply. "Umm… Maybe we should get a drink."

Sasuke grabbed her waist tightly and smirked. "Or we could ditch."

"Don't be silly, we'll have plenty of time for that later. And don't forget, you owe Sarada a dance after she has one with Boruto."

"Tch." He scuffed and buried his face in his wife's neck. "I suppose I should before Itachi dares to step in instead. She's really grown up now, isn't she?"

"She is… We really did a great job."

Junior stepped beside them and shook his head. "I can't believe you two are flirting when we have a potential problem over there." He said and pointed to the newlyweds. "I guess I'll have to separate them before it goes from PG-13 to rated R."

He quickly walked over to the couple and tapped the other side of Boruto's shoulder, swiping his sister as he stepped between them from the other side.

"I'm cutting in." He smirked and cheekily spun away.

Boruto scowled at the back of Junior's head but before he could go after them Himawari appeared before him. "Since they're going to dance, how about we do, big brother?"

He smiled then and nodded while taking her hand. "Alright."

The night went smoothly, endless dancing and drinks. Speech after speech and more tears than anyone wanted to deal with. It was a great time, but what was even better was the two of them finally making it home alone, newly married and even more in love than they ever had been. Boruto had fun stripping Sarada out of her dress, and she had just as much fun undressing him as well. They were happy and this was just the start of their lives together.

…

Sarada bit her lip as she waited, back pressed to the bathroom door. She had suspected for awhile now and she had finally got the chance to find out. Pink was starting to show on the white plastic test and she held her breath, her heart pounding. The second the two lines were visible, she squealed loudly, bouncing on her feet to the point that her glasses almost fell off. Sarada spun around in excitement. She was pregnant, she and Boruto were going to be parents.

She set the test on the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hands holding her stomach as she grinned. She was having a baby. She was starting a family with Boruto and she fought the urge to squeal again. Nothing had ever made her this excited and happy, it was a new level of joy she never knew was possible. This was going to change everything. It was another chapter in their lives and she couldn't wait to tell her husband. Sarada pushed up her glasses and tried to put on a neutral face, leaving the bathroom.

Boruto was in the living room watching TV and she joined him on the couch, wrapping a blanket over them and snuggling into his side. "What are you watching?"

"It's Shikadai's race from last week." He said, eyes locked on the TV.

She hummed and stroked his thigh. "How did he do?"

"He won. Bastard did real good." Boruto grinned, glancing at her only briefly before his eyes returned to the screen.

"I see." She said, hoping her tone didn't give away how wound up she was. "Do you think he'll ever beat you?"

"Don't go asking crazy ass questions. Shit, did you hit your head or something?" He looked at her then with narrowed eyes. "Nobody can beat me."

Sarada fought off a smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure, blonde. You never know when new talent will blind side you. I bet there will come a day when our kid can take you."

"Maybe they'd stand a chance… but nobody else does or ever will. Not even your brother. And when we ever have a kid, it will take a long time before they ever can think about racing."

"Hmm. Should we get started then?" She said and smiled, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Are you high?" He asked, peering into her eyes closely. "We started trying months ago, Sarada. But if you wanna fuck, I'm always down."

She nodded, still stroking his thigh. "Yes, I'm well aware. But you'll have to be careful . . . can't have you upsetting the baby."

His brows pulled together. "What the fuck are you talking about? If you want to make some good slow love, I can handle it but you are not a baby nor are you fragile so stop acting like you've been taking drugs."

She laughed and punched his chest. "Honestly, I hope our kid takes after my intelligence." She smiled widely. "I'll take pity on you, hot shot, and give it to you straight. You're going to be a dad . . . I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, blinking several times as he absorbed her words. "What did you… did you just… are you…. You said… wait a minute… You're pregnant?!" He gasped, blue eyes widening as his lips split in a grin and he jumped to his feet, snatching her up into his arms. "Holy fucking shit. You are pregnant… I'm going… I'm gonna be a dad!" He spun her around, kissing her again and again. "Fucking finally. Shit."

"I was hoping you would figure it out, but I think I like this reaction much better." She giggled, her arms wrapping around his neck. "It's amazing, isn't it? We're having a baby! I'm going to be a mom!"

"Oh, fuck… I can't believe it… We need to go to the doctor right now! Right now." He sat her down and started running around before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Shit do I call 911 or what? I've never done this…"

"Oh, Boruto." She said fondly, shaking her head. "I love you."

"I know and I love you way more but now is not the time!" He said, bouncing on his feet. "What do we do… what do we do…"

Sarada stood and pulled him into her arms, her face beaming. "We can go to the doctor tomorrow after we take it in and calm down. I think we should spend some time together before going . . . the three of us."

They were overjoyed, all too excited to start this new chapter in their lives… but neither one of them were ever expecting what they'd learn at the doctor's visit the next morning.

"It's twins." The doctor explained when they met with him in his office after having an ultrasound.

Sarada's jaw dropped. "Twins?! Oh my god, Boruto! Twins?!"

"Tw-twins." Boruto mumbled just before his eyes glazed over and he fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"BORUTO!" She yelled and frantically went to her husband's side. "Oh, honey . . ." She said and stroked his face, trying to wake him up. "Don't check out on me now, hot shot."

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "What the hell happened?"

"You fainted. If I was standing, I would've caught you."

"Shit… he said twins? We're… We're having two babies at one time…" Boruto looked to her in amazement. "Two… babies… Twins…"

Sarada kissed him and smiled. "I know . . . I never would've thought . . . twins. Maybe they take after you more than me, rushing it and deciding to be born together."

"Well shit, I'm happy. This is like killing two birds with one stone." He shrugged. "The more the merrier, I say. Hey doc, you sure there's not three in there?"

"Just two." The doctor said, sounding amused.

"Well… two will do, for now." Boruto grinned and got to his feet. "Well, guess this means we have news for everybody… I have to tell your dad first though, personally… he can't hear about this from anyone but me."

Sarada nodded. "That would be best, though, it would be safer if I went with you."

"Fine, but I do this my way." Boruto told her seriously and she smiled.

The first thing he had to do was figure out a way to get Sasuke alone without seeming suspicious. He thought about it for a long time before deciding to have Sasuke come over to their house. He didn't really want to just come out and say it, because he knew he would have been a blubbering mess so he took Sarada uptown to a T-shirt shop. She didn't know where this was going, but she wouldn't say anything since Boruto was so excited.

He picked out two T-shirts, one black and one orange. He couldn't leave his dad out, even though he was confident he could tell him outright. He scanned through the logos for a while, becoming disappointed when he didn't find exactly what he was looking for. The shop owner came over to assist him and Boruto asked if he could make what he wanted and was pleased to find that he could. Half an hour later he and Sarada were on their way home.

On the way, he called Sasuke and asked him to come over alone. Sasuke seemed a bit hesitant and curious when Boruto told him he just wanted to hang out with him, but he agreed to come over either way. Sarada was amused at the fact that Boruto was so giddy, not seeming nervous a bit. He had Sasuke's T-shirt in a gift bag and went to sit outside and wait for him. He rolled his cooler over between the lounge chairs and opened a beer while he waited.

It wasn't long before Sarada was walking outside to meet him, Sasuke right next to her.

"Yo," Boruto greeted him, handing him a cold beer before he even had a chance to sit.

"Nice setup." Sasuke mused as he took the other chair.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Sarada beat him to it. "I'll make you two some lunch." She grinned and patted Boruto's shoulder on her way to the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded at his daughter and then opened his beer. "So what brought on this sudden need to be in my presence?" He asked, taking a swig.

"It's been a while… I'm surprised you haven't stopped by to see us and since I haven't been by the shop in a couple weeks I thought you should come over. You know, without your son annoying the shit out of us."

Sasuke chuckled. "I suppose so. Sakura was talking about inviting you two for dinner later this week as well."

"Good." Boruto nodded. "We all need to get together."

They drank for a while, several cans being emptied by the time Sarada brought out lunch. Then they ate and drank some more, talking about little things like Junior's racing, the new addition to the shop and other work-related things.

When Sasuke started doing more shit talking and laughing, Boruto knew he had a good buzz and Sarada had left them alone once more. It was time to tell him, putting it off any longer would only make Boruto more nervous.

"I uh… got you something." Boruto said, grabbing the gift bag beside him before handing it to Sasuke.

"Oh?" He asked, raising a brow. "I would have gotten you something if I knew we were suddenly doing gifts." He said as he opened the bag, pulling out the black shirt. "What the . . . 'Grandpa'? Is this your roundabout way of calling me old, damn brat?" He asked, unamused. His brow furrowed as he stared at the shirt until something clicked. "Boruto Uzumaki . . . are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

Boruto fumbled with the tab of his can for a moment before meeting Sasuke's gaze. "Well yeah… you're gonna be a grandpa."

Sasuke looked between him and the shirt in disbelief, taking his words. "I'm going to be a grandpa . . . you two are having a baby?"

"Yeah…" Boruto grinned. "But actually… we're having two babies."

"Twins?" Sasuke asked, eyes widening. "What the hell . . ."

"I know… when I found out I passed out on the spot." Boruto laughed. "But it's great, right? Two little babies. I bet they're both gonna look just like me."

Sasuke shook his head. "Two little Boruto's running around . . . I'm too old for that shit." He chuckled. "Twins . . . you . . . . you're going to be a great father. But I hope they take after Sarada."

"Shit… you really think so?" Boruto asked, biting his lip as he suddenly became emotional. "I mean I'm excited… I'm so happy… but what if I suck at being a dad… I've never been a dad before. Ever. This is really new to me."

"I've watched over you since you were little, I know you better than you think. I know for a fact you'll do just fine, Boruto. You may be a cocky brat, but you have a good head on your shoulders and a big heart. I hope they take after you just as much as they do Sarada." Sasuke told him, smiling.

"Damn it, Sasuke." Boruto covered his face with his hand and groaned. "You know… just how to… piss me off." He sniffled, trying to control himself.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed his shoulder. "Hn. It's a special talent of mine. Don't worry, you won't be doing it alone. You have Sarada and the whole family behind you. I'm happy for you, Boruto . . . and I'm proud of the man you've become."

"Stop it, bastard. Just stop talking." Boruto waved him off and started chugging his beer. "I'm too emotional for this shit. I mean I'm gonna have two kids… and what if… what if they're both girls. Oh fucking hell. Shit. No… I can't." He shook his head back and forth, thinking of Itachi's girls. "Nope. It better be two boys."

Sasuke chuckled. "Regardless, we'll both have to do a lot of ass kicking. Also, don't let Itachi baby sit. Seriously. I don't need him corrupting anyone else and besides, Sakura and I have first dibs. Then comes Junior."

"Whoa. I'll be damned if Junior is babysitting and I think I'd like to keep my own kids thank you very much." Boruto scowled, wanting his precious babies for himself.

"I am going to spoil those kids of yours and you can't stop me, damn brat." Sasuke grinned.

"Sarada! Get out here, your dad is being a pain in my ass!" Boruto yelled before laughing. "I guess we'll just have to see how it goes."

They still had many more people to tell and though they thought having several months to prepare would seem like a good amount of time, time flew by them. They did prepare, they took classes and decorated a bedroom just for the twins. They read books late into the nights and had a lot of fun going to doctor visits and awaiting the day they would finally get to meet their babies. But when that day came, it was totally unexpected. A month before Sarada's due date.

"Oh my fucking god! Boruto, get your ass in here!" Sarada yelled from the living room.

Boruto dropped the box of cookies in his hand at hearing his wife use such profanity. "Sarada?" He ran into the living room, nearly sliding on his ass thanks to his socks and the hardwood floor. "What the hell? Language much?"

"Don't talk to me about language when my water just broke!" She hissed, tears in her eyes. "The twins, they're early!"

"What, what, what?!" Boruto held his face and gawked at her. "Broke water? Early twins? Shit, fuck. Call 911!" He screamed and started running around like an idiot.

"Call my dad, your dad, just anyone other than that!" Sarada scolded. "We need to get to the hospital . . . where did I leave my travel bag?" She said to herself. "Boruto! Get your ass back in here and help me up!"

"Oh shit…" Boruto ran to her side, carefully helping her to her feet. "Okay, okay… let's just remain calm. I've practiced this a million times. I know what I'm doing." He said as he started doing breathing exercises. "Go wait in the car. I'll handle everything else." He told her and then she screamed, doubling over and he paled. "Shit! Okay, okay, I'll carry you to the car, little dove don't panic!" She was squeezing his hand so hard he couldn't ignore the pain, but he managed to somehow and lifted her into his arms to carry her out to the car.

Once he set her inside he patted her belly, looking nervously at her. "Just tell them to wait a minute, okay? Are you okay? I just need to grab our bags."

Sarada took a deep breath and nodded. "It's okay, I'm okay. We've got this just, Boruto, I love you but I apologize in advance for anything I say in the next hours because this hurts and-oh fucking hell!" She yelled and tossed her head back in the seat.

"Oh shit." Boruto squealed as her grip on his hand tightened. "Fuck, my hand." He whispered, prying his hand free once the pain passed. "Don't worry, baby you say whatever you need to, okay… I don't mind honest, anything you wanna say, say it. I'll be right back don't go anywhere!"

He closed the door and bolted into the house, pulling out his phone on the way. He called Sasuke and soon as he answered, Boruto started screaming.

"Fucking hell Sasuke! You didn't say this shit was going to happen! Sarada is in labor. Now, like right now! Call everybody! Hurry the fuck up. We're going to the hospital." He breathed heavily as he finally found the babies' bag and his and Sarada's.

" _I'm on it, keep your shit together and be there for her, I'll help you out once I get to the hospital."_ Sasuke said calmly before his voice yelled a bit away from the phone. " _Sakura! The twins are coming!"_

"Alright. Shit. I got to go!" Boruto hung up and sprinted through the house with the bags, hurrying out to the car. He tossed the bags in the backseat and got behind the wheel. "Are you… okay?" He asked when Sarada was looking at him as if he were her mortal enemy.

"Am I okay? I'm about to have two babies pop out of me and my husband just left the fucking door wide open, no I'm not okay!" She yelled.

"Excuse me, fucking potty mouth but I believe the two babies about to pop out are more important than the damn door!" He scoffed and backed out of the driveway quickly. "Fuck the door, we have to get to the hospital now."

"Ugh, I can't stand you!" Sarada groaned, clenching her eyes shut.

"I know, I love you too." Boruto promised as he sped down the road.

Thankfully they made it to the hospital in one piece, but Sarada was in extreme pain and Boruto was a nervous wreck. None of this was supposed to happen this way… they had a perfect plan with their doctor and it had gone to shit. Most of their family members were at the hospital at the same time as them. Junior was the first to make it to the car.

"Help Sarada, I'm going to get a nurse or some fucking body!" Boruto told him, running towards the hospital.

"Boruto, get your ass back over here!" Sarada yelled, practically shoving her brother away. She didn't want anyone else's help except her husbands.

"Ow!" Junior yelped and looked to Boruto. "Yeah, you can handle her cause I'm fucking not. Mom and Dad are already on the doctor and nurses, so please stop Sarada before she hurts someone."

"I was just gonna get a wheelchair!" Boruto huffed before scooping Sarada up in his arms. "Whatever, I'll just carry you."

"Boruto, it hurts!" She cried in his neck, Junior following close behind them.

"Somebody!" Boruto yelled as he entered the hospital carrying Sarada. "Help!"

A nurse came over quickly. "What's going on?"

"The babies are coming, what the fuck does it look like?" He snapped.

The nurse looked affronted but wisely said nothing as she got a wheelchair and came back over, just as Sakura was coming down the hallway.

"Sarada." She smiled, quickly coming to her side as Boruto carefully sat her in the wheelchair. Sakura pushed the nurse aside and started pushing the wheelchair down the hall. "Don't worry sweetheart, we have everything under control. Just relax and breathe."

"I can't, I can't!" Sarada cried. "Mom, it hurts way more than I thought it would."

"Oh, I know baby. It's okay though… soon enough you won't even remember the pain… or at least, it will have been worth it."

"Sakura, is she gonna make it? Her face has never been this red. She's not breathing like I told her to!" Boruto asked, walking by their side, steps hurried along with Sakura's.

Junior came up on the other side, moving out from behind them. "Mom's got this Boruto and your mom is standing by with a freaking team of hospital staff. Sis is going to be alright . . . and our dads are here too with Himawari, we're all here for you both." He said, keeping it together surprisingly well.

"Until these babies are here and my wife is back to normal, nothing's gonna calm me down." Boruto told him, concerned eyes trained on Sarada.

"I would argue, but I guess you're right." Junior said and shared a look with his mother. "We're almost there."

When they moved into the room, everyone was made to leave besides Boruto and Sakura. Boruto was still a nervous mess, especially when he found out Sarada's labor was so ahead that she wouldn't be able to receive anything to help her with the pain. He whined as he stared at their clasped hands. He would probably be wounded for life.

The painful process dragged on for hours and hours. It was well into the night before the first baby made an appearance. The doctor held the baby up, grinning. "It's a boy." He said before laying the baby on Sarada's chest. Boruto's eyes were so wide as he looked at them, taking in the way his wife sobbed and laughed as she admired their first baby. A boy… with a head full of black hair.

"He's… beautiful." Boruto murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on his wife's forehead and then gently running his forefinger over the baby's cheek.

"My little boy." Sarada whispered. "Oh Boruto, look at him."

"So precious." Boruto agreed, dazzled and then Sakura came to take the baby.

"We have another one to bring into the world now." She smiled as she picked up the baby boy and carried him over to the waiting nurses.

Boruto's face fell as Sarada's hand went back to his, gripping tight as she moaned. It was another fifteen minutes before the second baby arrived and the doctor held it up.

"It's a girl." He announced and Boruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"A… girl…" He cooed, tears filling his eyes as the baby was laid on Sarada's chest. "Sarada, it's a girl."

Sarada grinned widely despite how tired she felt. "She's perfect. My little girl."

"Her hair is blonde." Boruto cried. "I can't believe it."

It all happened so fast, but the twins had arrived. About an hour passed before Sarada was cleaned and comfortable enough for the rest of their family to come in. While she laid and rested, Hinata and Sakura were giving the babies their first bath. Even being born a month early, they were both healthy. Small, at exactly six pounds each, but healthy. Boruto sat on the side of the hospital bed, staring adoringly at his wife while they waited to be able to hold their babies. He'd always loved her, unimaginably… but after the ordeal she'd just gone through, and bringing him two beautiful children into the world- he loved her even more.

Hinata walked over first, handing a clean baby in a blue blanket to Sarada and then Sakura came to Boruto, handing him another now clean baby, swaddled in pink. He held her carefully, fearful he may hurt or drop her but as he looked into her eyes a calm washed over him, taking away all his insecurities. He lifted the baby and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. She was so precious.

Sarada was admiring her new baby boy, a wide smile on her face. Her labor had been hard and Boruto knew she was exhausted. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked tired but as Boruto looked over at her, his heart warmed as he found her to look more perfect than she ever had. They shared a smile and laid the babies next to each other on the bed to look over both of them. They were perfect. Their family was complete. They'd never been happier.

Their family stayed for a long time, each of them taking turns holding the babies and bonding with them. It was nice knowing they had so much support and so many people that would love their babies as much as they loved them themselves. A couple of hours had passed before Sakura came over, grinning at her daughter and son in law.

"So… you've kept us in suspense long enough, right? What are their names?" She asked excitedly.

Sarada stroked her son's cheek. "Satoshi . . . . Satoshi Uzumaki." She smiled and then looked at her husband and daughter.

"And Satomi Uzumaki." Boruto grinned.

"Aw, very cute names." Sakura gushed. "I love how proud you both are."

Sasuke came and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, taking in his now larger family. "We've done well, love. And the two of you . . . you'll do just fine with the twins. I couldn't be happier."

"I know!" Naruto came to throw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, dramatically groaning. "I've never felt like this before… It's so… amazing. Sasuke help."

Junior suddenly gasped, wide eyes looking between the twins. "Oh shi-shoot . . . I'm an uncle."

Boruto laughed and shook his head at Junior. "Now it's you that's slow… and not Sarada."

"That's right." Sarada giggled. "Take your time, though. I just became a mother, I'm not ready to be an aunt anytime soon."

"Oh no, we're definitely not ready for that. No time soon." Sakura faked a laugh, looking a bit worried. "There is so much else we all need to be worrying about right now… like my health."

"Leave your health to me." Sasuke told her with a smirk and then glanced at his son. "No children anytime soon, Junior."

Junior's face flushed. "Relax everyone, seriously. I'm not even married yet."

"That's exactly right and don't you forget it." Boruto said as Sakura nodded quickly and everyone laughed.

Their family had just grown by two new members and there was even more love than there had been before. They were all happy and grateful. Those babies would be loved unconditionally, spoiled to the highest lengths and protected at any cost for the rest of their lives.

…

The twins' first birthday came and went. Time had been moving so quickly and they were growing so fast. Every day was a blessing, even when Boruto and Sarada were exhausted. They loved their babies more than anything and were having the time of their lives, and then there were those days their parents gave them a break for the night, sometimes unexpectedly.

Today Boruto was sitting on the living room floor playing with the babies while Sarada had a shower. They were both good babies, rarely fussy and always smiling and laughing. They loved each other very much and did not like to be separated. That was when problems started.

Satoshi was standing up, waving a block in Boruto's face while Satomi was playing with some of the blocks on the floor when the front door suddenly swung open.

"What the-" Boruto scowled at the door and rolled his eyes when he saw Sasuke pouncing in as if he owned the place. He should have known. "Sasuke… way to knock."

Sasuke ignored him and walked up to Satomi, kneeling down and smiling at her. "How about you and your brother ditch your old man and spend some time with grandpa?"

Satomi giggled, black eyes sparkling as she patted his cheek several times. "Pa pa!"

"Honestly, I could never say no to that face." Sasuke mused and then gently pinched Satoshi's nose and his brows furrowed as his blue eyes stared up at his grandpa. "Satoshi, do you want to play with grandpa too?"

"Pa pa!" He grinned then, drool falling out of his mouth.

"Sasuke, you just kept the kids two nights ago…" Boruto trailed off, scowling at him. "They don't want to go with you."

Sasuke picked up Satomi and then Satoshi, both of them squealing in delight. "Two nights ago is too long, I'm going through withdrawls. Besides, they freaking adore me."

"You're being dramatic like your brother again." Boruto scoffed. "You can't just burst in here and think you can take them all the time. At least call first."

"Where is the fun in that?" He asked. "They're better off with me than Itachi anyway. Ready to go, kiddos?"

Boruto got on his feet then. "No, they are not. We were playing blocks and having a good time! Give them back."

Sasuke smirked. "Blocks are lame. Sakura has a lot of cooler toys for them at our house, you and Sarada can take it easy for awhile." He said and gave both of his grandchildren a peck on the cheek. "Say bye bye."

"Bye bye!" They both said, cheesing and waving at their dad whose face fell as Sasuke quickly made an escape with them.

"Ugh!" He growled and started storming through the house. "Sarada!" He yelled as he made his way down the hallway towards their room. "Your fucking dad stole the kids again!" He slammed the bedroom door open and found her standing at the dresser looking for some clothes. She was naked and his eyes started roaming before he could stop them.

"Better him than Junior . . . and judging by the look on your face right now, you're not too upset that we're all alone." Sarada grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well… I suppose I could make good of this situation… yeah… hell yeah. Come here." He said, smirking as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sarada laughed. "You got it, hot shot." She said, walking over and was quick to let her hands wonder his newly exposed chest. "How do you want me?"

"First," He chuckled, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling. "I want you like this."

He moved her against the wall, hands cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her quickly. She held tight to his hair and moaned against his lips. After a moment he pulled away, meeting her gaze heatedly.

"Sarada…"

"Don't stop now, honey." She smiled sweetly. "Your boss approves . . . be good to me and I'll give you a raise."

"I'm always good to you, little dove. But I uh… I feel like… I wonder if… I was thinking…" His head turned to the side and his cheeks flushed which had Sarada cocking a brow.

"Don't stall on me now, speed racer. Whatever it is, just say it. I can take it. I'm a bad A." She deadpanned.

"I want to have another baby… or three." He said then.

This time it was Sarada who blushed. "You mean . . . like now? Like right now?"

"Yeah like… let's start trying right now. I foresee a lot more fucking in our near future. Besides, your dad will babysit even when we don't want him to." Boruto chuckled.

"True." She hummed and caressed his face, smiling wide. "Alright, blonde. I'll have as many kids as you want."

"That's my girl." He grinned and rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you so fucking much."

Sarada kissed his forehead and then stole one from his lips. "I love you too, Boruto. More than anything."

"You make me want to be gentle with you, little dove." Boruto teased, carrying her to the bed and laying her down softly before standing up to gaze down at her. "You ready to fall in love with me all over again?"

She laughed and tilted her head. "I may not survive this time around, but yes. Always, Boruto."

He rolled his eyes because she always said that, and yet somehow… she always survived. Sometimes it felt as of they'd been together forever and then there were times when it felt like it had only just begun but either way, they were crazy about each other and couldn't wait to keep making more and more memories with each other… and have more babies as well.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well this is the end. We had such a great time writing this and we already miss it a lot. Thanks a lot to everyone who took the time to read and review. It meant a lot to us.**

 **And special thanks to all out friends in the BoruSara discord server. We love you guys.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the epilogue!**

 **Well then... Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


End file.
